Long Live the Boy-King
by EricaMiranda
Summary: King Tommen of the Houses Lannister and Baratheon, First of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. They chanted his name but she, oh that girl. She didn't glorify him. She didn't chant his name. But somehow the boy-king fell for her dangerous charm. Monthly updates due to schoolwork and also working on a new fanfiction so please be patient.
1. Prologue: Swords and Daggers

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! This is my first major fanfic. I've written some one shots before in my Wattpad account (The_Shadow_Chaser) but I feel like doing something progressive and not a limited to one chapter story. This is based from the HBO series "Game of Thrones", yes, not the books by George R. R. Martin as I haven't read them, yet. All characters belong to George R. R. Martin (with a few exceptions). So, if you found any errors in my story please feel free to leave a comment and I will try my best to edit. Enjoy!

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Prologue**: Swords and Daggers

**Tommen's Point of View**

Everyone of them, men, women, and children, chanting my name and glorify me as the crown touches my head. I never asked for this. I never wished it ever in my life, as ridiculous as it sounds. My name is Tommen Baratheon, second son of the late King Robert and Queen regent Cersei. My brother, once called King Joffrey, tormented me, humiliated me, made me look worse to my own people is now dead. Poison, I heard the Grand Maester but it's more than that. Joffrey died not only because of poison but because of hate. No one loved him except for my mother. No one loved him, not his siblings, not his knights, not even the people of the seven Kingdoms. He ruled with no mercy.

But he didn't need to leave me with all these responsibilities.

I'm fine living in his shadow. I don't need this crown on my head.

The knights ushered me to the Iron Throne where I am to sit for hours listening to never ending praises and gratitude from my people. Lords and ladies from different places came here just to see me. And what good does it bring them? They think I would shower them with gold and love and mercy? If that's what they wanted, better they didn't come here at all. When the war starts, they will turn against one another and against me. There's no need to kiss my feet and waste both our times.

I glanced away from the crowd and desperately tried to search for _her_. She visited me in my chambers the other night. I couldn't forget it. Only her face, her beautiful face is plastered all over my brain. I saw her there, standing above the lords and ladies. She gave me a smile that I silently gave back. Margaery. She should've been my brother's wife. She would've been his lover for eternity but who am I joking. She would be miserable in the hands of Joffrey. She would have been nothing but a toy to him. But she isn't anymore. Joffrey is dead and I am the king. I am the one who will be hers until the end of my days. I will love her and treasure her more than anything in the world. Her beauty and kindness should not be wasted. I will have her. I will be her King and she will be my most beautiful Queen.

I would have stared at her for a longer time and lose myself in her smile but mother stepped in, blocking my view of her. As if on cue, grandfather tapped me in the shoulder and nodded towards the woman in front of me. She had black hair and brown eyes, beautiful for her age but nothing compared to Margaery.

"Your Grace, this is Lady Edvige of the house Doreen. They are from the far city of Bedoco." Grandfather said with much enthusiasm and a smile on his face. Lady Edvige approached me slowly and gave me a fine curtsy.

"Your Grace. It is an honor to finally meet you. We have heard stories of your youth."

I nodded at her and gave her a polite smile. I've never heard of the house Doreen before nor the city of Bedoco. It must be somewhere from the East given the appearance of the woman in front of me. Odd though, how she doesn't have an accent of some sort.

"It is a pleasure to me as well. Forgive me, my lady, but I haven't heard of your house or city before."

She smiled at me with amusement clearly seen on her face. "Bedoco is far off East, my king." I knew it. "But it is not a mystery to me as to why you don't know us. The city of Bedoco is a bit secluded but it is where warriors and blacksmiths of pure of heart reside. We make the finest weapons, your Grace."

I should be better acquainted with this house. It may be of big help for our armies to import high quality weaponry, if it truly is what she says. I gestured for my grandfather to come closer to me. Lady Edvige still stands in front of us with curious eyes.

"Are their weapons really of high quality?" I asked into his ear. He turned to me slightly and whispered, "Yes, they are. They produce the finest swords and gears—"

My grandfather was interrupted by Lady Edvige's loud coughing, clearly to get both our attentions. We both turned to her who suddenly snapped her fingers. The doors of the throne room opened wide as large chests carried by soldiers were brought in front of the throne. There were two chests laid upon my feet, each gold in color with rubies and sapphires decorated all over it. A man with the same black hair and brown eyes entered last.

"Ahh… My King, this is Lord Ferardo of house Doreen, ruler of Bedoco. He's my husband and father of my children." Lady Edvige said in a sophisticated manner. The man in front of me, dressed in golden armor, bowed down with grace and fierceness at the same time. It's strange how two different words with opposite meanings could describe the way this man bent the knee in front of everyone, in front of the King and his Iron Throne. It's beautiful but dangerous at the same time.

"My King, we have travelled far to meet you here. It is the best opportunity we could ever have."

I looked around the room. Everyone's eyes are all fixed on the man. I glanced once more to Margaery, now accompanied by my mother. Even they look surprised at the event happening in front of them. I turned to the man and broke the silence.

"Please, rise. It is very nice to meet you as well."

He looked at me straight in the eye. Danger is clearly on his brown orbs. I want to look away but I couldn't.

"I suppose my wife have told you already about our city and the fine work we do there." He finally said, snapping me out of my trance. I blinked and turned away from his gaze and into Lady Edvige.

"Yes, she already told me. I'm sure your weapons are versatile but very deadly." I turned to him again and saw his eyebrows meet at the bridge of his nose. Did I say something wrong? To avoid his deadly glare again, I nodded towards the chests.

"I hear hesitation in your voice, your Grace. Perhaps, it is time for you to see our gifts." He snapped his fingers and sent two men to open both of the chests. Inside the first chest were three swords. I stood up from my seat and walked carefully towards the first chest. Upon closer inspection, I saw the pommel and hilt of the three swords. The first one with a golden lion with ruby eyes, the one in the middle has an iron stag with golden eyes, and the one on the right is a rose made of ruby and gold.

"This chest contains three swords, each bearing the Lannister, Baratheon and Tyrell sigils. I hope you love them, your Grace." I picked up the Baratheon sword and looked at the blade. It looks sharp and dangerous and could kill a man with one strike. "I do. Thank you." I returned the sword to the chest and moved to the second one. The second chest contained daggers. Six identical daggers with a sort of furry and spotted cat for the pommel, each having sapphire eyes.

"The best daggers are contained in this chest bearing the Doreen sigil. The Bedocian cat, elegant and beautiful but fierce at the same time." I looked at the weapons and to Lord Ferardo.

"Thank you for all your gifts. I will use them and take great care of them." Both the Doreens smiled at my gratitude. I turned to my grandfather. His eyes seem to speak something to me. I had to do something, something to extend my thanks to these gifts. I returned to my throne and stood tall. I cleared my throat so the whole throne room could hear what I'm about to say.

"Lord and Lady Doreen, I am very grateful and honored to be receiving these gifts from you. It will be used and taken care of as I rule the seven kingdoms. And I assure you that these will be passed down with honor to my children and to their children." This pleased the couple in front of me. "I would be glad to have you seated among me and my council this evening for the feast." Everyone clapped and cheered after my speech. I sat down and nodded to the Doreens once more as another Lord was presented to me.

"Where's Corabella?" I overheard Lady Edvige whisper.


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares in the Morning

**Author's Note**: So far, I am enjoying writing ideas about this story. I hope I get more reads and reviews soon. But anyway, here's chapter 1. I still don't own Game of Thrones or any of the characters (with a few exceptions). Enjoy!

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter One**: Nightmares in the Morning

_"You'll never be king." His voice echoed on my walls. There's always something in his voice. A dash of malice and cruelty, perfect recipe for a walking nightmare. "You'll never be king." He repeated over and over again. I covered my ears but his voice penetrated through my brain leaving me even more horrified. It wasn't long before his voice formed a body. Golden hair, unusually pale skin, green hateful eyes, wicked grin all dressed up like a king. Even his hands had rings of gold._

_ "Get out, Joffrey! Get out of my head!" I screamed at him but he didn't listen. He never listens to anyone but himself. This angers him. I can see it in his eyes and the way his lips curl up into a sadistic beam. He took one step forward, closing in on me. I tried to get away from him but the wall's blocking my way._

_ I feel the tears pooling on my eyes. "Princes don't cry. How much more if you are to be king?"_

_ I tried to push him but my hands were frozen on my sides. I can't move any of my limbs. He keeps on walking forward, fists balling on his sides ready to punch me or slap me. He'll hurt me again. He'll hurt me, give me bruises and scratches. And I can't do anything about it._

_ "You'll never be king!" I closed my eyes and waited for his fists to connect with my face but it never did. Instead, I heard loud choking noises. I opened my eyes again and saw him on his knees. His eyes turning red as if to pop out of his head anytime. Veins on his cornea started to show and tears escaped from his orbs. His cheeks gradually became purple and swollen like a grape. It's horrible. And blood… Blood trickled out of his nose and created deep harsh lines as they rolled down his face. His mouth spit out frothing vomit._

_ "Joffrey?" I asked silently._

_ One of his hands clasped his neck and one pointed at me._

_ "You… ughk… will… ughk… never be… ughk… king!" Then he grabbed me by my collar and pulled me close to collide with his face._

**Tommen's Point of View**

I gasped loudly as I wake up from my nightmare. I can't have this again. The images of Joffrey dying keeps on creeping up at me during my slumber. I can't see his dying face again. I just can't. I thought he was dead but the memory of him still lives in my mind. The way his hands grab and punch me when I do something that annoys him. His voice lingers through my ears like it was only yesterday that he keeps on shouting at me for knocking on his chamber door. I have to get him out of my head. I have to forget Joffrey and his dying face. If I don't, I might die a lunatic.

I slapped my face and head several times trying to calm down. "No." I'm awake now but the thought of Joffrey emerging from the darkness still haunts me. "No!" I finally shouted through the night. No one could hear me. No one but the moon outside my window. At least the moon would not snicker at me for being pathetic or weak. I felt hot tears roll down my face. I can't hold them back any longer so I kept on crying into the sheets and pillows. "You're dead, Joffrey," I whispered to myself. "You're dead and you can't hurt me anymore." At least, not physically. I wiped away the salty tears from my cheeks and lit up a candle on my bedside table.

The flame illuminated the room partially. It must be midnight. I looked around and made sure that I am truly awake. No Joffrey. No blood. No horror. Then, I heard a purring sound on the bottom of my bed. I carefully pushed away my blankets and called out for my friend.

"Ser Pounce? Where are you?"

Ser Pounce, my cat, hopped up my bed and rested on my leg. He stared at me with his beady eyes as if asking me a question. He always has this look on him, curiosity and kindness. Two looks that I rarely see from a real human being. I stroked his head gently earning a soft purr from him before closing his eyes.

"Yes, I'm okay, Ser Pounce." I told him. I stopped petting him and he crawled next to me in my bed, turning into a ball of fur. His perked up ears lowered, indicating a sign of peacefulness in him. "It's just a nightmare. It can't hurt me." I whispered more to myself than to my furry companion. Joffrey is dead. He can't hurt me anymore. I blew the flame out and see the white smoke rise up from the candle before lying back down again covered in blankets. _Joffrey is dead. He can't hurt me anymore._ I repeated those words in my head before submitting to sleep.

**Cersei's Point of View**

Nothing is more comfortable than slippers with velvet insides. It's like walking with clouds for feet. These are the little things that I particularly find fondness of. That is, before my life made a sudden sharp turn, taking a path to nothing but trouble and despair. All I wanted was to live in a castle with my King husband. All I wanted was a perfect marriage in which I kiss him whenever I want to and he would kiss me back with pure passion. All I wanted was having beautiful and smart children whom I'll love all my life. All I wanted was a happy life.

But my life, as it turns out, is a big _but, unfortunately, however_.

I was wedded to Robert Baratheon, one of the bravest men that I knew. I thought he was going to be the perfect husband. He was going to be brave, handsome, and loving, I told myself. Oh, he was brave, alright. He could kill a man with only one hand and eyes closed. He was not too bad in the eyes, too. His brown hair and twinkly eyes were his greatest features. And he was loving. Too loving, in fact. _But_… he didn't love me. I thought he did but every time I kiss him, he'll pull away and whisper her name. I would pretend I didn't hear because the night will end, I told myself. The night will end with me on my chambers crying and wishing I was that Stark girl.

Just when I started thinking that I could get by with his whispers, that's when worse things happen. I knocked on his chamber doors one afternoon to offer him some cakes and wine. I even pushed myself to invite him for a walk. _But…_ I heard him moaning and shouting out in pleasure. When I opened the door, I saw a naked whore riding him like he was nothing but a horse. And he loved it. I pushed away the slut and pulled her hair and slapped her face. I shouted for her to get out and never come back but he grabbed me by my shoulders, pinning me against the wall. He shouted at me, told me to shut up. Then, he slapped me across the face as if it didn't hurt at all. Is this because our first child didn't survive? Does he think that I could not give him another one? He's seeking pleasure from other women because I can't give it to him, is that it?

That was the moment I knew he would continue doing this to me, hurting me and playing with me. That was the moment I knew what it feels like to care and not care at all at the same time. So, I got out and went straight to find comfort. Little did I know that that would be my brother, Jaime.

Ever since I was birthed in this world, Jaime has been my companion, from the womb until now. He is the perfect example of a knight in shining armor. He does everything to protect those who need protection especially his family. We were sixteen, then, when we randomly decided to take a stroll around Casterly Rock's gardens. He took my hand as we look around the roses and carnations decorating the paths to our secret place. Our place.

"What?" I asked him when I saw his eyes fixed on my face. He was watching me stroke the vines crawling on the marble statues. I instantly wiped away my cheeks, thinking that there must be something on my face. He laughed when I did that. Up close, I could see the crinkles forming on his eyes and forehead when he laughs. His pearly white teeth showing and all.

"What? What are you laughing about?" I said again with a hint of annoyance on my voice. He senses my irritation and stopped immediately. It's amazing how his face transforms from a laughing angel to a brave man in a matter of seconds.

"I just…" he started, clearly picking up the right words in his mind. "I just thought you look like mother. You know, with your hair, that is." I turned away from him slightly and felt my cheeks burn up. I asked myself why I felt that way. I shouldn't feel butterflies in my stomach. Jaime is my brother and it would be wrong for me to feel this way for him. And if father finds out, we would sure be dead. I walked away from him to calm myself down. But he was too fast and blocked the way I was taking out of the gardens.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jaime asked. His eyes full of wary.

"No, you didn't. I think it's time for us to be back in the castle. You still have your lessons, right?" I tried my best to change the topic. This conversation shouldn't continue. It's wrong and sinful. _Stop this, Cersei. Jaime is your brother._

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it instantly. He took one step forward and I held my breath. "Jaime…" I whispered to him. "Shh… Don't worry." He told me. His voice was sickly sweet. We were inches apart when I closed my eyes. It was only a few seconds before our lips collided. I shouldn't kiss him back but my body had a mind of its own. His tongue pleaded to enter and I let him. Electricity shot up in me when his hands moved to my face. Then lower… and lower… until he cupped my breast with his left hand. I need to stop myself.

"Jaime!" I broke the kiss and pushed him hard. He stumbled back but remained standing. My eyes widened at the sudden realization that my brother kissed me and I kissed him back. I feel disgusting. I feel like such a disgrace to the Lannister name. "Why did you do that?" I asked him loudly, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Cersei, I'm…" He took a step forward with his hand raised as if to touch my cheek, to comfort me.

"Don't! Don't… touch me." I said. Tears were already streaming down my face. What if father finds out? He would be angry. Very angry. We shouldn't have done it. It's so wrong. My mind made up ugly scenarios if my father finds out. I could never let him hurt me or spit out horrible words at me because I've had enough of that. "Why did you do it?" I finally managed to ask Jaime. I can't look at him because all I see is my own reflection, disgusting and sinful.

"I… Cersei…" I heard him struggle. "You know… Targaryen siblings… they have relationships together to strengthen their bonds, to make sure that they preserve their own bloodline—"

"I don't care about them! We are not Targaryens, Jaime. Lannister is our name. Answer my damn question now!" My voice shook. I didn't mean to sound broken or weak in front of the golden Lannister child that is my brother. It's pathetic. I forced myself to look at him directly in the eye, hoping that I would claw out the answer from his mind.

"Because… because I love you, Cersei."

Silenced enveloped us and it sure was awkward. I don't know how to act, how to feel. I felt like whatever I was going to do, it would make our situation worse. I love Jaime, my brother. But do I love him in the way that he loves me? Should I listen to him? Should I love him back?

I can't answer my own questions out loud because my lips captured his again. I kissed him once more and he kissed me back. Starting that day, he would visit me in my chambers and touch me wherever he felt like touching me. Months passed when I flowered for the first time. I had my septa brewing me copious amounts of moon tea to prevent possible accidents with Jaime. No one should know what we're doing especially now that he took my maidenhead. I'm not fit to be a proper wife if anyone knows. We did that every night, made sinful, blissful love in the dark.

When my father announced my betrothal to Robert, Jaime figured we'd put stop it. He joined the Kingsguard and vowed never to marry. I agreed with his proposal and never touched him again. We even tried to avoid each other, hoping that if we did, we might put the past behind us and carry on with our new lives. What a joke.

Now, I'm running towards him for comfort after finding out about Robert's lustful acts. He joined me in my chambers and hugged me as I cried into his arms. He listened to me, made me feel better. One look from him and I was instantly brought back to Casterly Rock, back to the gardens where we first kissed. I let him do that to me again. I let him kiss me and touch me and make me feel good. I brewed more moon tea and made loved to him more without the King knowing. I told myself that if he can fool around behind my back, I can, too. That went on for months, Jaime and I doing sinful acts. But I was happy. I thought that if we kept on doing this, I would feel fine. After all, I've got two men in my life; the King who gave me power and my brother who gave me pleasure.

_Unfortunately_... after months of secret meetings in chambers, the moon tea refrained from taking effect. I stopped bleeding for two months, when I told Jaime about what is happening to me, he calmly conversed with me. He told me not to be scared. If we were smart, he said, we could get away with it.

That night, I got Robert drunk, enough to let him think that I am that Stark girl. I undressed him and touched him for the first time in a few months. The morning after that all he remembered was my face and his clothes scattered around his chambers. Jaime was right. We did get away with it. Soon we had Joffrey, then Myrcella, and Tommen. They were not Robert's children but he's too foolish and drunk to notice that. I didn't care as long as my secrets are kept between myself and my brother. No one suspected a thing. And anyone who did, died.

Only days after King Robert's death, my first son, Joffrey, claimed the throne. He was perfect to sit on the Iron Throne and have his crown sitting on top of his head. He was stubborn, yes, but I'd rather have my stubborn child rule the Seven Kingdoms and have the Lannister name plastered on the walls than have one of Robert's black-haired bastards be glorified. I can't let that happen. The Realm is in much better protection of my beautiful son.

_However_… the war was starting and my brother, Tyrion the Imp, decided to ship my only daughter off to Dorne where she is to be protected, he said. I was furious, of course! I am a mother and to have my only sweet rose be taken away from me was like putting hundreds of thorns in my skin. But I can't do anything about it. As much as it pains me to admit it, Tyrion might be right. He might be in safer hands. I got all my worries off of my chest when my son won the war against Stannis. My sweet boy protected our city. My sweet sweet Joffrey.

_However_… during the day of his wedding to the Tyrell whore, he was poisoned. Right in the middle of the royal event, my son choked and bled in front of his people. I lost him that day. I lost him to some sick stuff poured into his wine. I mourned for him for nights. I never prayed to the gods because I know they couldn't bring my sweet child back to life. All I can do for now is cry and whisper his name as I reminisce stroking his golden hair. All I can do for now is remember what it felt like to see him smiling at me on his crib the first day I ever called him 'Joffrey'. All I can do for now is to be sad.

But I can't lose my faith and give in to weakness. I still have my second son, Tommen, to rule the Seven Kingdoms. He is not as strong or as admirable as his brother but the Lannister blood, my blood, still runs through his veins. And if I squint hard enough, I might just see Joffrey in his face.

"Your Grace?" I heard one of the handmaidens call for me. "Are you alright? The King is waiting for you to have breakfast with him."

I snapped out of my trance and ascended from my seat. "Don't you dare tell me my duties again. Or else, I will have your head mounted on the wall over there." I said gesturing to the wall directly in front of my bed. "Leave me." She hurriedly curtsied and exited the door. I love having this power over them. I am the lion and they are the scared little sheep trying to survive.

I took one last glance in the mirror and fixed my hair before heading out of my chambers to meet my son.

**Author's Note**: So that is the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I'm focusing more on Cersei in this first chapter and knowing more of her story as it is essential for the chapters to come. Don't worry, the next chapters are going to be more about Tommen. Don't forget to favorite and leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2: Tea Parties and Rat Chasing

**Author's Note**: My mornings are always so much more tolerable when I receive emails from my readers and knowing that you guys are actually following my story and adding my story to your favorites. I am more motivated knowing that. I still don't own Game of Thrones unless my name is George R. R. Martin. So without further ado, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Two**: Tea Parties and Rat Chasing

**Tommen's Point of View**

After having that nightmare about Joffrey again last night, I couldn't get proper sleep. Even if my eyes were closed my mind was bursting with gory scenes from his wedding. All the blood, noise, and adrenaline kept me half-awake. I hate those kinds of sleep, the one in which your body wants to remain lying down the bed with your eyes closed but at the same time your head is aware of your surrounding and you are fully conscious that you are not asleep at all. It's frustrating to not have full control of yourself but the worst part is "waking up" the next morning feeling as tired as ever and knowing that the cycle of half-sleep/exhausting wake will continue.

When the early rays of sun peeked across the horizon and slipped through my windows, I decided to give sleep up entirely and put on a robe. Ser Pounce was still sleeping when I left my chambers to go outside the gardens. I wished it was that easy, though, to slip out of your own bedroom and go anywhere you want. But as long as my name is Tommen Baratheon, as long as the title 'King' is on my name, taking an early stroll would be much more complicated.

I made the slightest sounds when pacing out of my room but much to my dismay, one of the Kingsguard sat half-awake near the door. He quickly got up to his feet the moment he saw me looking down at him.

"Your Grace, isn't it too early for you to be awake?" He said. His voice was husky, probably from my disturbance of his half-sleep. I looked up at him. He was very tall and he towered over me. I'm going to be eighteen soon but I find that I am quite short for my age. Unlike Joffrey, who stood tall and proud, I was a few inches shorter and definitely not too proud. "Where are you going, if I may ask?" he added.

"Just the gardens. You can resume your sleep. Perhaps you can sleep in my chambers, I'm pretty sure you are tired," I told him. He must have been standing on his post all night and being a member of the Kingsguard is quite a strenuous and sleepless task. Judging from the dark circles from his eyes, it must have been days since he got a proper sleep.

"But, your Grace, I shall accompany you. It might not be safe," he countered. Oh no. I can't have someone pestering me while I walk to the gardens. I have to be alone with my thoughts. I have to take a breather, just me and no one else. Besides, why would it be unsafe? I am in my own city, my own castle. I'm not stupid enough to leave my chambers if I knew I was going to be unsafe.

He started brushing out the dust in his armor and boots. _Think, Tommen. You can't let him accompany you_. I am the King, aren't I? If I had to have something done or not, I could just open my mouth and say the words. Before he could take a step forward and completely ruin my morning, I held up one hand and took a step back.

"Tell me, Ser," I said with more confidence in my voice than I expected. "Who is your King?" He stood there with wide eyes, clearly dumbfounded by my question. I tipped my head slightly to the side, waiting for his answer.

"You are, your Grace!" His words rushed out of his mouth. I heard a hint of nervousness on his voice. I had to keep looking and sounding confident if I want to pull this one off.

"And tell me, who's words are law here because the last time I checked it is the King's, am I wrong?" I didn't mean to threaten anyone but I have to. I know scaring him off is cruel but I have to do something if I wanted to be alone. Besides, that's like a first step to my duties as King, right? Choosing the options that I prefer no matter the consequences are going to be.

"Yes… y-yes, your Grace. It's you who makes the law and gives out orders."

Judging from the way he stuttered, I obviously got the upperhand. I smirked slightly, trying to intimidate this tall man in front of me. _I have the crown, I have the power._ "Then, as your King, I command you to leave me alone." I finally said. His eyes widened even more.

"B-but—"

"Why? Are you questioning my authority?" I felt my face harden. This was all an act, though. The moment I turn around, I would probably snicker at my first attempt of looking proud and powerful.

"No. No, your Grace." His shoulders slumped down and so did his face. The tall man took a step backward accepting his defeat. I feel bad for bullying him. I know that he is only doing his duty but if he and my other subjects are truly loyal to the Crown, they have to understand and trust my decisions. I'm not a child anymore. I'm just trying to be more liberate and have my own say about things.

I took one step backward again, lowering my hand down to my sides and fumbling with my robe. I can't believe what I just did. "Good," I said, my voice softer and so was my face. "Don't bother me. I'll call for you if ever I will be needing you." I turned around and walked away from the scene. But before I make my first turn on the hallway, I remembered something. I turned back around and saw the knight staring at the floor with droopy eyes. He looked like a child who accidentally dropped his pudding on the mud. "Ser," I called out to him. His face snapped up but remained to look depressed. He must be wondering if I'm going to torment him again. I feel bad for doing that. "I also command you to sleep in my chambers. It must be very tiring to protect me throughout the long night, you must take a proper sleep." His mouth opened, making an attempt of protest. "Don't…" I started. "…say another word. It is a command from the King."

"Thank you, your Grace." He said while bowing very quickly. He immediately opened the door and scuttled inside. A grin appeared on my face. It's about time that my men get to have a chance to be treated as humans. I'm not going to abuse them like my brother did. They are the shield of this city and without them, King's Landing would have probably been to the hands of worse people.

I continued my stroll to the gardens quietly. It would be much more complicated if I awaken half of the castle. To my surprise, the busy noise and scampering of King's landing was nowhere to be heard or seen. Everyone must still be snoring and drooling all over their sheets as I walk. Who am I to disturb them? It is a peaceful morning after all. The birds have not yet emerged from their nests. Candles are still slowly burning in various places. The sky is still gray even if the sun slowly glimpses over the horizon. An hour or two from now, the whole city would be back to its usual state, busy and noisy. Taking advantage of the quietness, I made it to the gardens without anyone waking up.

I took a seat in one of the marble benches that overlooks the sea. It was a great view from up here. The waves of the sea lapping against each other like lovers in the dark. The sound they produce is calming, helping me relax.

Back when we were little, Myrcella and I would play here in the gardens, in this very spot. She would get her dolls and her little pots and cups and I would grab my plastic crown and makeshift sword. She would always set up a tea party with her dolls and she would invite the handsome prince, me, over. I would always pick out some roses and carnations to bring to her tea party and I always make sure that I have enough on my hands so that each of the guests receives one. I would always drink from the gold cup because I refused to have the pink ones. And because I told her that if I were the handsome prince, it would be a big insult if I drank from the pink cup. She agreed to my statement and reserved the gold cup only for me.

By the time we finish eating our biscuits, usually brought by her septa, I would make up stories of my travels around the Seven Kingdoms. I would tell her all about my triumphs and she would glorify me and embrace me by the time my story ends. Sometimes when Myrcella feels sad during the tea party, I would stand up and tell her about the dragons I slaughtered and defeated. Those were her favorites. My dragon stories always cheer her up.

But there was this one day that I couldn't forget. Here, in this very spot that I am sitting on, we had a tea party with extra guests, and extra sweets, and extra fun. We were enjoying ourselves and staring at the blue sea while she talks about her mermaid friend. I was fascinated by her story that day because it was the very first time that she talked about half-human half-fish creatures living in the oceans. I was on the edge of my seat whenever the story progresses. Until Joffrey came along.

We tried to invite Joffrey to our tea parties but he always refuses, saying that our make believe games are for children. He said it was stupid and pathetic unlike hunting, which he grew fascinated about. So, we stopped inviting him on our fourth tea party because we figured that he will refuse as always. His appearance that day surprised both of us especially when we saw him crying. Tears rolled down his red cheeks and his eyebrows met on the bridge of his nose. He was certainly upset about something.

We asked him what was wrong and if we could help him but he didn't answer us. Instead, he threw our cups out of the balcony and to the sea, one by one. Myrcella started screaming at him and pulling at his arms to stop him but he was too strong. I begged him not to throw away Myrcella's toys but he kept on throwing and throwing and throwing. I, too, started crying. When he grabbed Myrcella's favorite doll, she started wailing hysterically. I remembered how he smiled wickedly at my sister while threatening to throw her doll into the sea as well. Myrcella punched his arms wildly and gripped at his shirt.

I never knew he would do it. I have never seen Joffrey hurt anyone like that before. Sure, he always called us names and picked at us but he was only using his words, then. When he slapped Myrcella across the face, that's what shocked us all. My sister stumbled back to the ground with her blonde hair covering her beautiful face. That moment I realized that I was not looking at my brother anymore. I was looking at a monster with gold hair and green eyes.

He was distracted by the sound of his hand colliding with Myrcella's cheek so I took advantage of it and grabbed my sister's doll out of his hands. His attention turned to me. His hands grabbed my collar and pulled me off the ground. I was choking and scared and I thought that was the day I die. But I managed to kick him right where it hurt the most, grab Myrcella, and raced off to the castles. My sister locked us both in her chambers while tears rolled down her cheeks. I saw a bruise forming on her left cheek when she turned away from me, trying her best to conceal it. But I saw, I saw the mark that Joffrey left on my sister.

Of course, it was not long before Mother summoned us to her chambers. Joffrey ratted out on us, spitting lies after lies. We tried to argue with them but Mother favored Joffrey's side more. She always does. Joffrey is nothing but a perfect little angel in my mother's eyes.

Myrcella and I never had tea parties after that. We never spoke much after that. She started taking poetry and embroidery lessons while I was riding horses. And Joffrey, we never spoke much before anyway but something in him made our relationship as brothers even worse. He is a monster.

I finally stopped reminiscing when the sun completely showed itself. Its rays was not yet warm and the city is still quite asleep. I figured it's the right time to go back to my chambers and have a bath before breaking fast. Just as I was standing up and fixing my robe, I heard rustling of bushes behind me. I quickly turned around, finding the source of sound. There was no one there, just me and my thoughts. But I asked loudly anyway.

"Who's there?" No one answered. I stared, waiting for another movement but nothing came. It must be the wind but if it was, shouldn't I have felt it? A small animal, then?

Before overthinking the possibilities that caused the rustling, I dismissed the thought in my head and walked away from where I was seating. Instead, I asked myself what I wanted to eat. Bacon, of course. It is a staple meal for me. I've always loved bacon. And muffins, blueberry ones. What else? Beef stew would be nice, too but—

Rustling… I heard it again behind me. I turned around and saw no one for the second time. Am I too exhausted to imagine things? No, but I heard it. My heart started beating fast in my chest and I found myself taking bigger steps as I make my way back to the castles. Then, I heard someone giggle. Gods, what is happening? This time, I wasn't curious enough to know. My life is at stake! How stupid it is for me to refuse the knight's offer of walking down here with me. My strides quickly became running motions. I can't prolong my troubles here. I have to get out of this garden. _Calm down, Tommen_.

I heard another giggling sound again. I swear that one was a lot closer to me. Anyone could be hiding behind these bushes. I sprinted faster but no matter how hard I try, the caste seems to grow farther and farther instead of nearing towards me. I'm breathing heavily as I feel my heart pounding against my chest. Is this the day that I die? Is this what real fear is?

I saw the exit to the gardens and ran faster. I can feel my head start to throb and my vision dims with every step. I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes. _I'm going to die_. I breathed heavily. _Goodbye, world_. I felt my heart on my throat. _I hope Westeros misses me_.

Then, I collided with something and fell to the ground. This is it.

"Tommen!" I heard someone shout at me, grabbing me by the arms. I was forced to stand up but my knees were still shaking from all the running I've done and nervousness that I have endured. "Tommen!" Margaery?

I opened my eyes and there she was. Still beautiful as a rose and kind like a dove, Margaery stood there with eyes wide open and nose crinkled. She held me while I struggle to put my legs into good use. She was worried for me. I can see it in her pretty eyes. I blinked through my lashes and smiled at her, a goofy smile that my face manages to form whenever I see her. I feel breath steadying and my heart beat slowing down to normal. I hugged her with all my might. _I'm okay. Margaery is here now_.

Margaery started rubbing circles on my back and somehow, it comforted me, made me feel like I was protected from the dangers of the world. I let go of her and looked her in the eyes. She's still worried about me. "What are you doing out here so early? And why are you unaccompanied by the Kingsguard?" she said in a tone that's much too sweet for me to handle. I felt my cheeks burning at the sound of her voice. This lady in front of me is so beautiful even in the morning. _Especially _in the morning. She didn't braid or style her hair and let it loose on her shoulders and back like brown waves. She's still dressed in her white nightgown that hung loosely on her body and down her legs. She doesn't have any accessories on but, still, she looks so beautiful.

"I just… decided to take an early stroll. Alone." My words sounded weird when they escaped my lips. I hope she didn't notice the way my voice sounded. I noticed one of her eyebrows raise up as if forcing me to tell her more.

"A stroll?" she started. "And yet I saw you running towards me with your eyes closed." She chuckled a bit and I joined in. The idea of my collision with my betrothed sounded silly and childish, yet it happened. She stopped chuckling and fixed the sleeves of my robe and dusting off whatever was left of my stupidity. It is still early even if the sun has been up for a few minutes now. I offered my arm to Margaery which she gladly took and walked towards the castle with her. The awkward silence was eating me up. This is a short moment that I will have with her. I shouldn't let it go to waste.

"How about you?" I asked vaguely. She turned to me with curious eyes and a small groan indicating that she didn't understand my question. "What were you doing out here so early and alone?" She smiled that beautiful smile of hers that could conquer any kingdom in this world. It made my heart flutter, my knees weak. It made stomach tumble and my head melt down. She is perfect. She is perfect and mine.

"I was actually on my way to the kitchens to grab something to eat," she said with enthusiasm and saccharinity. "But then, I saw a small rat running around with its little feet towards the garden so I followed it. I was curious of its activities, you see." We both laughed. She's like telling me a bedtime story or a fairytale of some sort when in actuality, it was just about a little pest. "Then, this boy, with golden hair and eyes shut suddenly came running towards me." I bit my lip at that last statement of hers. It's embarrassing for me to see me running like a scared kitten. I want Margaery to see me brave and strong. I want to be his ideal husband even if I don't have a clue whatsoever what her preferences are.

"I'm sorry, for that. I never meant to…"

"Don't apologize," she said in very caring manner. "It was my fault I was standing and blocking your way." She laughed again, this time a little bit louder. I felt my cheeks turn to tomatoes. My ego has officially been deflated. But I let her do that. I want to see her laugh and be happy. "Why were you even running away? Was there something bothering you in the gardens?"

I thought carefully of my answer. Should I tell her the truth that I was hearing voices? Would she think I'm crazy? If I lied, though, would she notice?

"No, I was just having my morning exercise, if you put it that way."

She laughed even harder at my response. Whether she believed me or not, it didn't matter. She brushed off the topic easily. Before I even realize it, we were heading down to the kitchens with our arms still interlocked. I stopped immediately before entering the kitchens.

"I think I shall leave for my chambers now." I said with a hint of sadness on my voice. I don't want to leave her yet but I would like to clear my head first. Besides, I'm not very hungry at the moment.

"Why, your Grace? Don't you want to dine with me this morning?" she asked with her ever so sweet voice and innocent face. I want to stay but it would probably be better if I continue with my plans.

"It's too early and I'm not very hungry, my Lady. If you want, it would be lovely for you if you join me later along with my family and council. I will let my guards escort you."

She stepped closer to me, letting me inhale her scent. Roses and berries linger in my nostrils as she came face to face with me. I held my breath, taken back by her sudden gestures. She stroked my hair and ear with her right hand. I thought I was going to melt right then and there.

"Hmm… there's no need for that, your Grace," she said in a quitter manner, almost seductive. I can feel something in my stomach, like butterflies or something. I felt feverish in her touch, and smell, and sound.

"Tommen." I gulped. "Call me… Tommen… when we're alone." I finally managed to say. She let go of me and headed inside the kitchens.

"Goodbye, Tommen." I heard her call out to me without looking back. I stood frozen on the spot. My limbs felt like rocks, too heavy for me to lift up. I took a deep breath and managed to finally walk back to my chambers.

Margaery still clung to my mind while I take one step at a time. Her hair, her eyes, her lips. I love it all. Even the way she laughs or raise her eyebrow in curiosity. I held my stomach and calmed myself. It's too early for these thoughts of her. _She will be truly yours, soon_. By the time I reached my chambers, the sun was high enough for me to see half of the city starting to wake up. The knight I let in to sleep in my own bed was now fixing himself in my mirror.

"Your Grace." He bowed ever so slightly as I look at him. He looked much better than he did on our first encounter just a few hours ago. He earned that rest, anyway. I saw my bed neatly made again. "Thank you, your Grace, for letting me rest."

I turned back to him and gave him a small smile. Just when he was about to leave, I called out to him again. "Ser!" He turned back around at me "Please, tell my maids to run me a bath and bring in my clothes. And… ugh… tell my mother and the small council to have breakfast with me in the hall."

He grabbed the door and nodded at me before finally leaving.

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I am very pleased and grateful for the views and follows that I am getting. Thank you very much! I will update frequently, so don't worry about waiting up too long.

**Qs**: - Who's giggles did our boy-king hear in the gardens?

\- Was Margaery really chasing a rat?

\- What would you like to happen next?

Favorites, votes, reviews, comments, suggestions, all those things are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3: Argument-Flavored Pie

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! This is the third chapter. To be honest, I was lacking inspiration while writing this. It's hard to introduce new characters and at the same time make their point of views relate to each other so I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't so good. I still don't own Game of Thrones because last time I checked, my name is not George R. R. Martin. Enjoy!

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Three**: Argument-Flavored Pie

**Tywin's Point of View**

I have a great fondness for the color crimson or red. It reminds me of my house, the rich Lannisters of Casterly Rock. For centuries, our house and wealth stood dominant all over the Seven Kingdoms. Our secret? Hard work, manipulation, and intelligence; three essential things that the other houses lack that's why they remain below us.

My son, Jaime, wouldn't have been in his position right now if he didn't spend hours and hours training with blade, arrows, and crossbows during his childhood. Six years after his birth, I saw true potential in him, a born fighter. I was watching him and Cersei that afternoon in the gardens. Cersei was weaving some sort of flower garland for her head and Jaime, well, his attention was fixed on the two soldiers training. I watch his curious gaze stick to their every move and from time to time he would ball his fists whenever he sees something wrong. Intrigued, I walked up and sat beside him.

"Are you enjoying them fight?" I asked. His eyes remain on the two men swinging their dull swords. His eyebrows met on the bridge of his nose and his eyes squinted as one of the blades reflect sunlight. "Jaime?"

"Yes, father… but…" he trailed off. His eyes moved down to his feet before meeting my own. "When will _I _train? I want to fight with them, too." I smiled and patted his head. He kept on looking at me with pleading eyes. He is ready if he says he is. I have faith in my children, even with the dwarf. My blood runs through their veins, blood that will do them good.

I stood up from my seat and fixed my breeches. Jaime followed me with his little eyes. "If you want to, you can start tomorrow. I will have your armor ready in the morning," I said with less enthusiasm. I want him to know that I support his passion for fighting but I want to remain a father figure, someone he respects. I would be doomed if I spoil him too much.

"Really, Father? Are you letting me?" He smiled so wide I swore the sun reflected on his white. "Thank you, Father! I promise you I will train hard and make you proud." He hugged me and closed his eyes in delight. I patted him in the shoulders and back with a smile on my face as well. As long as my family is happy, I am happy.

"You've already made me proud, son."

And now, even if he lost one of his hands, my son still serves the King with honor and glory. He wouldn't have served four Kings if he just fooled around in the brothels. He is still making me proud as long as he wears that golden armor of his with the white cloak on his back.

Jaime's twin, Cersei, isn't much in the fighting skills as she is a woman. Oh, but her beauty and grace would either build castles or ruin many. Every man in the Seven Kingdoms wanted to be with her even for just one night. Every woman envied everything about her. Her golden hair that falls down her back, braided in the sides. Her angelic face that they could never see in their own reflections. Even the fact that she got married to a King and gave birth to two. And children, they all glorified her, wishing it was her womb that held them.

Everyone can be fooled by Cersei's face but if they dig deep into her true self, they would see how cunning she is. She could get away with anything, heavens, even murder. Her sweet voice and seductive words can confuse anyone. She can bend the truth with just a blink of an eye and no one would ever suspect a thing. Being married to Robert did not break her even if a lot of people claim it did. No, it made my daughter even stronger than ever. Her love for her children is proof enough. She can have the whole Realm all in the palm of her hand.

I heard a knock on the door just before I could put on my belt. "Come in." I grabbed on my tunic, fixed it then took the belt sitting on the table beside my mirror. I turned around and saw a member of the Kingsguard. I've seen this one before, tall with black hair and even blacker eyes. He looks almost like the Hound without the burned scars on his face.

"My Lord." He bowed slightly to give respect for my presence. I eyed him through the mirror while I tighten the belt around my waist. "The King asks for your presence in the halls to have breakfast with him along with the small council." Ah. The naïve Tommen finally reaching out to his new subjects. I admire him for his kindness and innocence but it is also going to be his biggest weaknesses if he doesn't wake up from his childhood fantasies. He will be an easy target to those who would want to turn against the Crown. He's going to be an easy prey to those who want the throne more than their lives. I have to stand by my own grandson, educate him, and guide him to grow into a proud man suitable for the throne.

"Tell the people in the kitchens to make pie. Tommen would love that," I said with a stern tone. He immediately bowed and exited my chambers. I opened the drawer where I keep my accessories and picked up the golden badge sitting there. Hand of the king, that's my title from now on. A rather hard job, to be honest. Especially now that my grandson's too young and naïve, I have to work harder to persuade him into doing better things, choosing better options for the sake of the Seven Kingdoms.

But _he_ once had this pinned in him when I was in the middle of the battlefield. That sick half-man who put my wife in pain. That dwarf who killed my wife. I can't even look at him straight without disgust at how different he is from us. I didn't deserve to have him for a child yet the gods seem to hate me.

Tyrion has never lived up to the Lannister name. He is a disgrace no matter how wrong it is for me to say that. From the moment he was brought into this world, he has been the major cause of my headaches. But I still gave him everything that I offered my other children. I put clothes in his body, shoes on his feet. I gave him the best meals that my maids could possibly cook. I gave him the best education. And somehow, I regretted giving him that last thing. His head grew bigger than his body. It inflated his ego and now he thinks he's taller than he really is. When his brother swings the sword and his sister concocting the next move for the throne, he lays down on the brothel with whores around him. Every night his belly is full of wine, too much for him to handle. I regretted raising a drunk, lustful dwarf with a sharp tongue.

I pinned the golden badge on my clothing, letting it adorn the red tunic I'm wearing. Ahh… The two Lannister colors, crimson and gold. Seeing that the badge is slightly tilted to the left, I unpinned it again. "Ahh." I gasped as the pointy needle pricked my finger letting blood run out of my skin. It glistened in the morning sun like a piece of ruby. I smiled at the sight of it.

I have a great fondness for the color crimson or red. It reminds me of my house, the rich Lannisters of Casterly Rock. It also reminds me of my victories over the years. It reminds me of the blood of the enemies I have slaughtered.

**Ferardo's Point of View**

I put back my small dagger on its sheath and tucked it under my coat before heading out to get breakfast. I looked up the blue sky and saw the thin clouds forming illuminated by the morning light. It has been ages since I visited Westeros but nothing major has changed. The castle still stands with glory and beauty. The soldiers still look proud and strong despite their silly armor. The whores still look like desperate maidens trying to survive. Everything is the same. Beautiful and pathetic.

"Why don't you just order one of the maids to bring our food here in the chambers? That would be easier." My wife followed me out. She's dressed in one of her rosy and patterned dresses, her favorite article of clothing. Her black hair fell on her shoulders flawlessly and her eyes… oh those beautiful eyes with her long lashes and swift blinks. It has been years since we first met but I fall in love with her again every single day. I cupped her cheeks with my two hands and kissed her lips softly. She raised her eyebrows at me playfully. Oh, my darling Edvige.

"You know how much I hate it how other people serve me my own food," I whispered to her like she's a child I need to lecture. "Someone might poison me, my love. I might die early." She chuckled in response, amusement clear on her face. "Do you like that, my love? Do you want me to die early?" I asked in a teasing manner while still holding her face.

She held my hands closer. Her touch warms my heart and sends a chill down my spine all at the same time. "No, my love," she started. She kissed my right hand while staring at me longingly. "I don't want you to leave me. I don't want you to leave our family." I smiled at her from ear to ear. Hearing those words brings me back to my youth. I was about to kiss her again when heavy footsteps came in our way. My hands dropped down to her waist and hers to my chest. We looked up to the owner of those strides.

Emerging from the hallway was the infamous Lord Tywin Lannister, an old friend of ours. Like the city, Tywin looked the same. At first glance, he looks rich, powerful, and intimidating. The only difference that I noted from him, however, is the sense of more wisdom and intelligence. It has been years since he left Bedoco on a ship to Westeros. He has become a father figure to me when my own father was busy fooling around with whores. He approached us with a smile on his face. People who don't know Tywin might think it odd for a man of such power to even smile brightly. But I know him too well to weigh if his smiles are pure or wicked.

"I see you've already woken up, boy," he said while walking up to the both of us. I removed my hands from my wife's waist and pulled Tywin in for an embrace. He hugged me back. When he pulled away, his eyes lingered in mine wildly. "You've grown tall. Taller than me, even."

I smiled at his remark. "Well, I am not a boy now, am I?" We both chuckled. He turned to my wife and offered his hand to her for a kiss. Edvige slowly placed her hand on Tywin's, overwhelmed by his politeness. "You've seen Edvige, right? Back when you were visiting?"

I let go of my wife's hand and looked her closely then chuckled lightly before turning to me. "Of course. You're the little girl who always asks me if I could give your letters to this little lad." We all laughed at the memory of little Edvige running around pestering Tywin into handing me a love letter she wrote. "Back then you were only this small," Tywin said while gesturing to the ground. "Never knew you'd actually end up with this one."

"Well, I guess my letters paid off. Now we're happily married with three children," Edvige said with a smile. She looked at me and linked her arms with mine as if to make a point to the old man. Tywin looked at us with bright eyes. "Where are you off to, by the way, my Lord?" Edvige asked.

Tywin looked ahead of us and to the hallway. "To the great hall. The King asked for the presence of the small council to join him to breakfast." He looked back at us again and said, "How about you? Where are you heading off?"

"We were going to the kitchens, actually. We're going to eat there." My statement made Tywin's eyebrow raise up.

"That's not a suitable place for a Lord and Lady to dine in. Come with me and dine with the King. He wouldn't mind extra guests, I promise you." He offered. I quickly declined saying, "Oh, no. That would be fine. I'm sure the King I going to discuss important matters to you. We're fine in the kitchens."

"Nonsense, my boy. You are standing in my land now. I wouldn't have my own guests dine with the maids. Your mother accepted me into your home without question, it's about time I return the favor." That's true of course. When Tywin and his army ended up in Bedoco, my mother didn't think twice in letting them in. She gave them the best food and wine in the entire city, treated their wounds, and let them sleep in the best bed. I looked at Edvige. She nodded at me, urging me to accept Tywin's offer.

"If you say so, my Lord. We shall hurry. We don't want to keep the King waiting." He gave me another smile before resuming his way to the great hall. We followed beside him with careful steps.

"Please, call me Tywin, my boy. It's not like this is the first time we've met."

**Tommen's Point of View**

I tapped my foot lightly as I wait for my companions. It sure is taking them quite a while to come to the table here with me. My head snapped up when the doors opened and came in was my mother along with grandfather and two new guests.

"Mother," I said with much delight. I stood up from my seat and approached my mother. I pulled her in and kissed her in her cheeks. "Good morning. Where are the others?" I looked around and saw only my Mother, Grandfather, and Lord and Lady Doreen. Why are they here? Not that I'm complaining.

"I'm sorry, my King. Lord Varys is out on a trip for other important matters. Lord Tyrell is not feeling well and the Grand Maester was sent to the city to collect ingredients for his medicine," she said softly while pulling out her seat. I looked at my grandfather and greeted him with an embrace. My gaze then moved to the two other couple.

Grandfather saw me looking at them. "I hope you don't mind me inviting Lord and Lady Doreen. It's about time you sit down and meet them properly." I smiled at the couple. Lord Doreen, with his dark eyes, bowed at me. Lady Doreen, on the other hand, gave me a very graceful curtsy.

"Please, take a seat. Be my guest." I gestured to them before sitting down myself. "Well, I am pleased to have you all here in my table. It has been a while since I've had a proper meal with my family and subjects." They all smiled at me.

It was not long before the table was filled with various types of food. Bread, cheese, and different kinds of meat. Wine, of course, was never absent. Even at this time in the morning, the adults would love to have a glass of wine. Of course, fruits colorfully sat on the table as well. We each filled our plates with food and dined in silence. They all look so proper and serious, two words I don't want my mornings to be described as.

"I want to thank you, Lord and Lady Doreen, for the gifts yesterday. They are really beautiful. I appreciate the weapons very much." I said. Lord Doreen's eyes were hard as ever but his features suddenly changed at my words. I find the way he smiles awkward. The happy emotion that his mouth gives doesn't quite match those of his eyes. It's like everything is out of place, in my opinion.

He swallowed his bacon before answering. "Please, we should be the ones thanking you for accepting them. I didn't let my blacksmiths sleep just to finish those swords and daggers." I gave out a hearty laugh along with my grandfather. "My children actually loved them very much that they stole three from the chests. I had them remade only for you. Don't worry, my children didn't touch those I gave you." Everyone in the table laughed. Mother, though, was not very amused. It's hard to please her. She always looks troubled and she disagrees in a lot of things.

Mother sipped the wine on her glass before joining in the conversation. "Tell me, Lady Doreen—"

"Please, your Grace. There's no need for such formality. Call me Edvige, if you may." Lady Doreen said before my mother could continue further on. She seemed taken aback from Lady Doreen's request but corrected herself immediately.

"Edvige… How many children do you have?" she asked. She looked at Lady Doreen straight in the eye unblinkingly.

"Three, your Grace. A daughter and two little sons." My mother nodded, took a sip of wine, then asked again.

"And how old are they?" I sense something different about my mother. Her questions seem unusual. She isn't this curious about other people much less about their children. _Where are you heading on, Mother?_

Lady Doreen grabbed another piece of bread, oblivious to my mother's stare. "My daughter is seventeen, your Grace. And my two sons are both ten. They are twins, you see."

"Little rascals, those two." Lord Doreen added with a smile.

"Are they? And you let them play with daggers and swords like they are toys? Aren't that a little bit dangerous?" Both of the Doreens looked at her like she said something stupid. Mother had a point, though. It is a little dangerous for children and girls to have weapons.

Lord Doreen's face hardened slightly. His eyes looked like black emotionless orbs again. He stared at my mother dangerously but his lips curved up slightly. Another awkward face. "Have you been in Bedoco, your Grace?"

"No." My mother said briefly. She, too, lacks emotion of any sort. She is furious, that is what I know. All my life, whenever I see Mother like this, I know she secretly hides her anger or discomfort.

"In Bedoco, your grace, the word 'danger' doesn't really mean much." Lord Doreen dropped his utensils on his place and placed both of his hands under his chin. "We train children there, you see. If a three-year-old boy could carry a dagger, we give him a dagger. If a girl is interested in armor rather than dresses, we build her solid ones." He leaned back on his chair before continuing. I am very intrigued in what he's saying. "We give children weapons and armor if they want them. We let them fight each other, give their opponents bruises at most. But…" He blinked then took a deep breath. "We discipline them, let them see what the real world is. We make men of good heart and women of grace. And danger, in their minds…" he pointed on his temple. "…danger is when you don't know how to fight anymore."

There was a long and awkward silence in the table. Everyone refused to continue eating. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the fiery staring contest between my mother and Lord Doreen. This makes me uncomfortable and scared at the same time.

"Oh, look. The pie's here." Grandfather cut in as the blueberry pie arrives at our table. The staring contest was long gone once the pie was set. I took the first piece and let the others have theirs afterwards. As I am cutting the pie, I can't help but change the topic of the conversation.

"I never knew you had children, Lady Edvige." I asked. She turned to me with bright eyes. She is very beautiful, to be honest. And judging from the figure of her body, she doesn't look like the sort of woman who birthed three children.

"Well, you never knew us before yesterday." She chuckled softly. She earned a smile from me and my grandfather. We are amused by how graceful she is.

"I never knew as well," Grandfather said while piercing the pastry with his fork. "Please, do tell about them." Lady Edvige looked at her husband first who gave her a nod. She took a deep breath and made her voice a bit louder so everyone could hear.

"Well, my two boys, the twins Cosimo and Gino… they are rather energetic. They always get into trouble with their jokes and pranks. But they are very adorable and sweet. They always play around with our soldiers so the men are quite fond of them, taking them to different towns for new adventures."

"How come I haven't seen them yet?" I asked curiously. I took another slice of pie and placed it carefully on my plate. I have to keep Lady Edvige talking if I want to avoid another staring contest between my mother and Lord Doreen. I don't want my morning to be ruined.

Lady Edvige picked a piece of chestnut from the large plate before answering me. "My husband didn't want them playing around in the throne room yesterday."

"I'm sure you would be annoyed if I did. Those boys will ruin the ceremony. When one of my nephews got married back in Bedoco, those two planted cowpies under some of the guests' chairs." Everybody laughed again. "The day was a disaster and rather smelly."

"And how about your daughter? She's the same age as the King isn't she, seventeen?" Grandfather asked. I never met another Lady my age or a Lord for that matter. The only people I really spoke to was Myrcella before the tea party incident. Aside from her, I've never really communicated with people my age. "She must be very beautiful."

The couple nodded in unison. "Yes, she's very beautiful and smart. She's fond of reading books but she's also interested in other activities." Lady Edvige said with enthusiasm.

"Activities?" I asked. "What kind?"

"Sword fighting, my King." Lord Doreen said immediately. He must be proud of her. I can tell it by the way he responded to my question. She must be a good fighter. "He also shoots and rides but swords and daggers are her specialty. She's rather protective of her weapons, in fact." I nodded in amusement and leaned back. I would be more delighted to meet the young Lady Doreen. She seems fascinating.

"A young Lady with daggers. She must attract a lot of young Lords." My mother said sarcastically. I am not pleased with her attitude.

"Cersei, stop it." Grandfather snapped at her. A frown was plastered across his face. This face that my grandfather makes scares me.

"What? I didn't do anything." Mother said innocently. She filled her glass with more wine. I can see her face flush. It must be from the liquor she gulped down for the past hour. Lord Doreen cleared her throat loudly.

"That's fine, my Lord,' he said softly to Grandfather before turning to my mother with serious eyes again. My plan failed. They are going to have a staring contest again. "And yes, she does attract a lot of young men in our city. We've welcomed young Lords from Westeros as well. Everyone is fascinated by her danger and beauty, your Grace."

"Is she bethroted yet, my Lord?" Mother asked further.

"No, my Queen." His response earned a chuckle from my Mother. She is being very rude today. Everyone's head snapped up on Lady Edvige's direction. The loud clatter of utensils surprised us all. She's infuriated but keeps her calm. She smiled sweetly at my mother.

"A lot of men tried to court her, my Queen. Blondes, brunettes, blue eyes, brown eyes, tall, short, smart, and stupid. But they never wanted anyone of them. Because they're all weak. She challenged them to combat and everyone lost to her. Every combat, she never wore armor and only had two daggers but these young men are stupid enough to fight with her." Her voice raised even louder but her face remained soft and beautiful, showing not a single sign of anger. "They all lost and by the time they leave our home, they have scratches, scars, bruises, and even missing limbs."

"My love," Lord Doreen said softly to his wife while grabbing her arm. Lady Edvige looked at him and calmed down a little bit more. Her voice was softer when she spoke again.

"My Queen, my daughter declined their offer of marriage because she is smart enough to know that these men cannot protect her." Lady Edvige ended her rant and leaned back on her chair. I looked at my mother, who was now staring blankly at the Lady in front of her. The awkward silence was yet again looming over us.

"I would love to meet her, my Lady. She sounds… delightful," I said, carefully choosing my words. I cannot offend the couple more. My mother did an amazing job of doing just that and I do not stand by her attitude.

Lady Edvige smiled at me sweetly, her anger evaporating. "She would love that, too. She's enjoying King's Landing so far, your Grace. She has been in the gardens all morning."

I choked on my water at the last thing she said. The gardens? But no one was there earlier. There were no other people in the gardens but me. Unless… The rustling, the giggles… Is it possible that she's the one I'm hearing earlier?

"The gardens? All morning, all by herself?" I asked rather quickly. "What interested her to be there?"

"She is quite fond of the view, she said. And also the carnations growing there." Lady Edvige added. Who is this girl? And why do I get the feeling that we wouldn't get along well?

"What's her name again?" Grandfather asked.

"Corabella, my Lord." Lord Doreen answered.

**Author's Note**: This chapter is a bit late because I had a hard time limiting the conversations. I don't like it when the characters talk too much, it doesn't show much character development, in my opinion. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please please please… leave a review, comment, favorite, like, follow because it really makes me happy and that would keep me informed if I am pleasing you guys.

**Qs**:

\- What did you feel about Cersei's inappropriate behavior in front of the Doreen couple?

\- What's your first impression about Corabella based on Lady Edvige's description of her?

\- What would you want to happen next?


	5. Chapter 4: Feeling Blue

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! This is the fourth chapter and I have to be honest, I am so excited writing this chapter. I'm still having trouble introducing new characters and at the same time limit how much they talk because I really find it hard for the characters to exchange too much words. But anyways, here's the fourth chapter. I still don't own Game of Thrones (obviously). Enjoy!

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Four**: Feeling Blue

**Cersei's Point of View**

I can't believe I'm still having breakfast with these fools. They think that they belong here in Westeros just because my father knows this pathetic excuse for a lord. And this… this mouthy bitch dare speak to me in such tone. I am the Queen and even if you are not from here you will respect me. But no, they decided to talk back to me like I'm some peasant lying around in the streets, easy to kick down. Tommen can't come to my aid because what does he know? He's only a child for heaven's sake. He doesn't know these two well, yet. He hasn't seen how terrible they are, trying to steal my family from me.

Father, of course, defended them and tried to stop me from talking. I'm not surprised he's been brainwashed by these fools. Ferardo has always been that perfect son he never had. He's good in everything, he said when he came home from Bedoco. He could handle swords and wear no armor and still kill five men. He could speak ten languages and read ancient inscriptions. I tried to tell him that Jaime exists and I do, too, even the dwarf. I wasn't surprised when he dismissed the conversation immediately. I thought we would never hear about the perfect little boy named Ferardo.

What a shame that after all those years of silence from my father's adventures, this very boy, now a man, suddenly shows up dressed in fine coats and even brought gifts to my son. And guess what, my father still adores him like he's some kind of exotic toy. The perfect son he could never have.

"I'm sorry, your Grace. I'm not feeling well. I will go back to my chambers now." I turned to my son and set down the glass of wine that I have been clutching for the past hour now. I can't bear to be breathing the same air with these people. I don't like them and they certainly aren't fond of me as well. Good for them, at least they have the slightest hint of brains in their heads. I stood up from my seat and walked down the great hall and exited. I didn't need the King's approval. I'm his mother, I can do whatever I want.

Before I could make my first turn, heavy strides followed me. I know it's him but I don't dare look back. I might burst into a million pieces if I did. Instead, I continued walking and ignored him calling my name.

"Cersei!" Father shouted loud enough for the castle walls to echo with his own voice. I stood still and refrained from walking, weighing the consequences if I would turn back or continue walking. Before I could make a decision, he grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look at him. My eyes start to blur from the tears building up from them but I knew better than to cry. I blinked away the tears and tried hard to look at my own father with emotionless eyes. "What did you just do?" he asked, anger clear in his voice.

"I was only making small talk, Father. Is it so bad to talk to the perfect man and his perfect wife?" I said. I pushed his buttons too hard earning me a slap across the face. I could feel my cheek stinging from what he just did.

"You will not talk to them that way again, you hear me?" He took a step back and put his hands on his sides. He didn't even apologize at what he did but I'm not too surprised. He never appreciated me, not as a queen or a woman… or even as his child. I'm always overshadowed by other people. My brother Jaime, for instance. And now by this Bedocian fool. "If I hear you say those—"

"What? If you hear me mock them again? What will you do father?" I asked with much bitterness in my voice. "You'll have my tongue cut? My head chopped? You can't do that. Besides, I can do whatever I want and you have to be on my side because I am your daughter." My voice raised in anger and malice. All my life, I never knew who my real father was, what was he like besides being a rich soldier. He was too busy fighting wars, bonding with other children, and when he isn't he doesn't want to talk.

"You listen to me, Cersei, and you listen clear," he started with a stern voice. "You treat the Doreens properly and talk to them appropriately because if you don't I _will_ cut that pretty tongue of yours. I will do it myself. Don't test my patience." And with that, he returned to the great hall leaving me with a stinging cheek and broken soul.

**Tommen's Point of View**

My mother's departure from the great hall this morning made breakfast with the Doreens much at ease. I didn't see any more staring contests or harsh exchange of banters. Instead, we sat and enjoyed the rest of our meal with the occasional small talk and hearty laughter. Lord Doreen and Grandfather reminisced the years they spent in Bedoco.

I never knew that Grandfather ended up in their city after fighting with the rebels in Volantis. The Lannisters along with the other houses who defended Westeros crashed their ships in the city of Bedoco when they encountered one of the worst storms of the century. The late Lady Doreen, Ferardo Doreen's mother, opened the city's gates to them without hesitation and treated them like they were true citizens of Bedoco. The Doreens even helped them rebuild their ships to sail back to Westeros but while Grandfather was there, he served as Ferardo's teacher and mentor. Grandfather thought him how to read the map of Westeros and educated him on the different houses that reside in the country. Sometimes they would just play around with swords and tell each other stories. From what I've heard and what I've seen, they have a pretty good relationship. Grandfather talks to Lord Doreen as if he is his own son. It was such a rare sight, to see Grandfather happy. He always looks serious and proud.

After we were satisfied with the meals, I apologized to the Doreens about my mother's poor treatment of them. They said it was fine and she might just have been feeling under the weather. I dismissed them when Grandfather said they have other matters to attend to. And now, I'm left all alone in my chambers again.

I decided to sit in the balcony overlooking a small part of the gardens and the sea. I sat on my chair and stroked Ser Pounce gently as he lays down peacefully on my lap. My prediction about the weather this morning was right. Today, the weather is beautiful. Perfect, to be honest. The sun brightly shines on the blue sky. Puffy clouds accompanied the great bright orb. The air feels fresh and from time to time, the wind will blow gently making the leaves of the trees dance with it. The lovely smell of hyacinths and roses invade my nostrils and a very pleasing manner. But the most beautiful part of it was the sea. Its waters glistened under the sunlight. It's like a big piece of moving sapphire. I'm amazed at how wide the sea is. Myrcella once told me that our world holds more water than land. I've never travelled outside of Westeros before. I wonder, if I will take a ship someday and sail to nowhere, where will the waters take me? Am I going to crash into a perfect paradise? Or will I end up to a country that speaks differently from my mother tongue? Who knows… definitely not me.

I doubt that I will ever leave Westeros, not that I don't want to stay. But the idea of other people on the other side of the world fascinates me. I could only imagine how different their cultures are going to be, how different their food will taste like, how different they dress themselves. Right now, I shouldn't wonder about that. I have the Seven Kingdoms in my hands. What more could I possibly ask for?

I closed my eyes and tried to relax and breathe in the fresh air from my balcony. I could feel myself drift off to sleep until I heard a giggle, a rather loud one. I snapped my eyes open remembering the same encounter I had this morning. Then there it was again. I stood up from where I sat, disturbing Ser Pounces slumber, and looked around. I was trying to find the source of giggles, but to no avail. The wind started blowing on my face and ruffled my hair in an unlikely way. I tried to fix it but only had my fingers tangled up. I gave up and swept it to the side, not caring what I looked like.

"You'll never catch me!" I heard someone shout. Another voice came giggling, sending me at the edge of the balcony, and desperately trying to find the source of those giggles. I looked down and saw two little boys, both with black hair and dimpled cheeks, running around the gardens playing some type of game. I watched them chase each other wildly and noticed how similar they look. The only difference that I noted was how they dressed. The one being chased wore a blue tunic underneath a black coat and the one chasing him wore a black tunic underneath a blue coat. I watched them more and smiled at how fast they run. _I would certainly laugh if either one of them trips_.

My smile, however, dropped when I saw the one with the blue coat aiming a small dagger at the other boy. While running, he closes one of his eyes and stuck out his tongue, ready to fling the sword to the other boy at anytime. Just as he was about to throw the dagger, I involuntarily screamed, "Stop!" Both of them got distracted by my voice. Their heads snapped up immediately to my direction. The one being chased took advantage by snatching away the dagger on the other boy.

"Hey! Give it back!" They proceeded to run again wildly. I was expecting them to halt when they neared the tall marble wall, built to separate the gardens from the training grounds. But no… These two kept on running and just when I expected one of them to break their face, the one with the black coat climbed the wall like it was no big deal. I didn't know what to do so I stayed rooted to the spot before my senses kicked in.

I headed out of my chambers and decided to follow the two boys in the gardens before they kill themselves. I shouted, "Don't follow me!" to the knight guarding my door without looking back at him. I took larger steps out of the castles and before I was even aware of it, I started running. I ran past people who greeted me and didn't mind them at all. Right now, I don't want two small children causing problems in my castle. I made it to the secluded part of the gardens, the one near the marble wall that's visible from my balcony. I looked around and saw no sign of the two dark-haired boys. I looked around and saw nothing but trees, bushes, and other plants but no small, laughing children.

"Where are you?" I shouted at them half-expecting them to show themselves or at least shout back. I walked to the wall and looked up at it. It was very high up and it's impossible for the kid to make it to the top but somehow, I think they managed to do it. I looked around again and faced the path opposite the wall. These kids might just be hiding behind the bushes. I examined some of the plants that they might hide in but they weren't there. Did they make it to the top of the wall?

I looked back at the high wall again and sure enough, there were two little kids, both with black hair and even blacker eyes, stood menacingly at the foot of it. They both have daggers in their hands. "Hello there." The one with the blue coat said. They both approached me slowly as if preying on me. I stupidly took a step back. My heart raced horribly fast and I could feel my knees starting to shake. I was intimidated by these two little boys and I couldn't do anything about it. _I don't want to go this way._ I closed my eyes accepting defeat. If I die now, might as well not see their little smiling faces.

"Gino! Cosimo!" I heard a loud voice behind me shout. I closed my eyes tighter expecting their blades to touch my skin but it never did. I slowly opened my eyes and there I saw them. Two little boys, each having two daggers by their sides, hung loosely on the wall as if their nothing but dolls. I took a step forward and saw their eyes closed, their heads hanging limp on their side. Are they… dead? Oh no. Did one of my men kill them? I didn't know what to do. My feet were frozen on the spot and my heart started pounding even wildly. I saw someone come close to them. A lady with black, wavy hair that reached her waist approached the two boys and stood in the middle of them. I couldn't see her face, only her back and her dress that grew sheer as it went down below her knees.

"Are they dead?" I asked, trying to control my voice that's starting to shake. Sweat slowly rolled down my face as I look at the two bodies longer.

To answer my question, the lady slapped each of the boys faces making them shout in surprise. "I told you not to play with strangers. This is not our land, idiots." She pulled the four daggers that pinned the boys in place all at once making them fall down the ground hard. She didn't mind their groans of pain. She just carefully put back the daggers back on some sort of sash. "Now, give me back your daggers," she said sternly while reaching out her hands. Both of the boys seemed unimpressed by the lady's command but they complied anyway. They must know her for some reason. "Go back to your chambers after you apologize to the boy."

Both of them took a step back and it made me cringe at how synchronized their movements were. "What?" they both said. "We didn't do anything! We already gave you our daggers," they argued. Both of them received another slap in the face.

"Apologize… Now!" I heard the lady raise her voice. The two of them seemed scared of her so they hurriedly ran in front of me and said their apologies. I didn't quite understand what they said. They talked too fast for me to comprehend given the situation that just happened before me. Before I could even respond, they both ran back to the castles. I watched their quick moves as they neared the exit to the gardens.

"Are you alright?" I heard the lady ask behind me. I turned to face her. I wasn't quite ready at what I have seen.

Staring directly at me with concern was a pair of eyes that I have never, in my whole existence, have seen before. They were the bluest and roundest eyes I've ever seen. I was mesmerized at how bright they looked. It's like the sky is trapped in her orbs. One look from her and I felt like I was swimming in the bluest ocean this world could ever have. It's like this lady, this very gorgeous lady, has sapphires for eyes. Literally. "I…" I started to open my mouth but I couldn't form any word at all. I was caught up by her majestic eyes. I could stare at them all day and not care about this world. Her black hair even made her eyes stand out from her fair face. Her little nose looked adorable. And her lips, plump as they are and pink like roses, made her look like a goddess. I held my breath at the sight of her. She's magnificent. She's beautiful… Very very beautiful.

She took a step back when she noticed my jaws hit the floor. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She's too good to be true. I can feel my heart pounding wildly in my chest and my brain melt to the ground. My bones starting to weaken but my eyes are still fixed on her.

"Should I call someone, boy?" she said. One of her eyebrows raised and her hands grabbed me by the arms, trying to steady me because I swear I thought I was going to faint. Her delicate hands made my skin burn in a pleasing manner. Who is this girl and why am I feeling like this?

Finally, I managed to collect my thoughts and spit out the words on my head. "I… I'm… I'm fine. I j-j…just need to… sit… sit down." That went worse than I expected. I stuttered out my words annoyingly. But this only made her smile. My god, what is happening to me? Her face was brighter than sunlight especially when she smiled sweetly. Who are you?

She guided me to the nearest bench and let me sit there. I thought she was going to leave me but, fortunately, she sat beside me… close. My eyes never left her extraordinarily blue ones, I felt like holding her gaze forever. She let go of my arms and scooted away slightly. I watched how she blinked lightly, her long eyelashes brushing softly on her face. I noticed her cheeks turning pink. I adored how much it suited her.

"I wanted to apologize for my brothers' behaviors. I swear they are not bad people. They just tend to fool around a lot and mess with strangers." She explained. Her voice sounded sweet, like a thousand angels singing at once. But at the same time, when I heard her shout earlier, she sounded dangerous, like someone I should not be messing with. I saw her handle those daggers with ease. She must be a fighter, or well taught in the art of combat, at least.

I smiled at her and turned to my side to face her directly. "You don't need to apologize. They didn't do anything wrong." That was a lie, of course. I know they were going to do something bad to me. But I didn't mind. If it weren't for those rascals, I wouldn't have been sitting here with this goddess now. "I… I don't think I have seen you here before." I said slurring some of my words out. She giggled softly.

Wait… Her giggles. It… it sounded too familiar. I've heard it somewhere before.

"No, I'm afraid you haven't seen me," she looked at me again, this time with much more amusement in her already amusing eyes. "I travelled here with my family from the East to attend the King's coronation." What? She said it like she doesn't know who the King is. "But, I was not really interested in seeing a boy be crowned king. So, I left the ceremony before it even began. I never got the chance to see the King. My mother said he is very young but very handsome."

"You haven't seen the King yet? What do you know about him?" I wanted to shout out that I am the King she is talking about but I thought it was rude and egotistical of me to do that. I don't want to offend her, not right now when I'm still lost in her eyes.

She stared of the distance and took a deep breath, readying herself for whatever she was going to say. "Well, my mother told me that he is very young. They gave him gifts yesterday which he really liked."

Gifts? What gifts? The only gifts that I received were from the Doreens… unless… wait a minute.

"He is a gentleman, too, said my father but I don't know what to think of him yet. He seems nice but people with that kind of power seem to have their egos inflated. Some say that his brother, the one who was killed in his own wedding?"

"Joffrey." I said sharply. The sound of his name felt disgusting in my tongue.

"Yes, that's the one. They said he was cruel and sadistic. I wouldn't be surprised if the new boy-king is the same."

"I'm not!" I quickly snapped. No, I can't reveal who I am at her. Not now. She still thinks that I am a narcissistic brat. I have to change her mind without blowing off my cover. "I mean… the King… The King isn't like that. He is very nice and very polite," I said, correcting myself.

She chuckled again. And again, I felt my brain melt and my heart pound fast. "I think I'll judge that myself. My parents talked to him this morning and even his mother, the Queen, was rude. I'm surprised my father hasn't battled with any of his men, yet."

Her parents? Is she… Is she who I think she is? Or…

"You really haven't seen the King, yet? When will you meet him?" I asked. I'm taking advantage of her obliviousness for the moment. I have to admit it's because I want her to keep talking. And because I want to hear what her initial thoughts of me are like.

"No. I heard he was betrothed to Lady Margaery. I saw her yesterday. She is very beautiful."

_Not as beautiful as you_. What? Tommen, what are you thinking about? This is Margaery we're talking about here! No one is more beautiful than your betrothed. No one is more beautiful than you soon-to-be wife. I feel guilty for comparing Lady Margaery and this… this Lady beside me.

"We're going to attend the dinner feast they're going to have for their engagement. I'm sure I'm going to meet that boy-king they're all so hyped about. Tommen of the houses Baratheon and Lannister. Even his name sounds odd to my ears." She covered her mouth while laughing hard. I didn't know if I should feel offended by what she just said or let it pass. After all, she doesn't know who she's talking to right now.

"You think his name is funny?" I asked slightly amused.

"Yes, a little bit. But don't tell anyone," she whispered close to me. I could feel her warm breath against my cheek and her smell... She smells like roses and hyacinths and vanilla. I swear I sniffed her when she came close to me. I hope she didn't notice.

"Sister! Sister!" We heard someone shout from afar. When we looked at the owner of the voice, we saw not one but two little boys coming our way. "Sister!" Corabella stood up and looked at the two little kids. "Mother needs you right now. You have to choose your gown for this evening at the feast!"

"I can hear you fair enough. No need to shout. Run along, I'll go there myself." Sister? It must be… Of course! She shouted their names earlier. Cosimo and Gino? They are the twins. Why haven't I noticed? "Excuse me, I have to go now. Will I see you again?" she asked. I felt my stomach drop down in anticipation. Thank you for asking.

"Yes, I think we will. But right now, you have to choose a gown." We both laughed.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you later, then. It's nice having a chat with you. I don't think so badly about the people of King's Landing anymore," she teased. She turned on her heel and started to walk. I didn't let her go just yet. Building up too little courage in me, I decided to grab her by the arm, forcing her to stop on her feet. Her skin felt delicate in my own. I thought I would never let go.

"What is your name again?" I asked even though I know what her answer is already.

She smiled sweetly at me and looked me straight in the eye with those blue orbs she has. "Corabella. My name is Corabella Doreen."

I let go of her hand and she resumed to walk away. I felt myself smiling at our encounter. I shall see her again tonight at the feast. I will tell her every tale there is about Westeros. I would get lost in her beautiful eyes again.

"Tommen?" I felt someone tap my shoulder. When I turned to look who it was, there I saw her and suddenly I felt confused. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You have to come with me now." Margaery said with an urgent tone but never losing that charm she always has. "We need to prepare for tonight. We don't want to disappoint our guests."

I struggled to find the right words to say and right emotions to project. So I ended up saying, "Of c-course… Of course, my Lady." She led me out of the gardens feeling confused and excited all at the same time.

**Author's Note**: Hey hey hey! So what do you guys think of this chapter? I really had a hard time choosing the right and deeper adjectives to describe Corabella. I want her to have this great impact in the readers but I think I failed in that. But I wouldn't worry too much. This is just a piece of the whole package, a little snippet of Corabella's whole personality. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the actors in the original Game of Thrones are the ones portraying the characters here in LLtBK. I picture Ferardo as Orlando Bloom, Edvige as Cote de Pablo, Cosimo and Gino as Cruz Beckham (also, I'm changing the twins age to ten years old instead of six and yes I chose Cruz because I can't find a child actor with a twin), and Corabella as Kira Kosarin with really really really blue eyes.

Again, please please please do leave a review, comment, suggestion, like, favorite, follow, all those stuff because it really really makes me happy and inspired to write. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5: A Woman's Thoughts

**Author's Note**: Hello again, everyone! This is the fifth chapter. I'm really excited to write more chapters for this story and I think lots of you like it so far even if I don't get much reviews or favorites. The mere fact that lots of you view my story already makes me happy. Again, I have to apologize if this chapter isn't so good. I'm having a hard time limiting conversations between characters. I still don't own Game of Thrones unless George R. R. Martin willingly gives me the rights to his books. Enjoy!

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Five: **A Woman's Thoughts

**Margaery's Point of View**

I was never born with royal blood seeping through my veins. My father is a Lord and my mother was a Lady but those weren't enough for me to be considered royalty. All I wanted in life was to live in King's Landing and wear gorgeous dresses while dancing around with beautiful slippers. Unfortunately, my family name is Tyrell. I was never a Targaryen or a Baratheon. Well, that is before I met Renley.

We shared the same passion of sitting in the throne room with the Seven Kingdoms all in our hands. All I wanted was to marry a King with a golden crown on his head and rule those who are needed to be ruled, the Highborns, the soldiers, the maids, even the whores. But most importantly, I wanted to take care of those who needed care the most, the children, the orphans. I was lucky enough to have a roof above my head, food in my stomach, and clothes on my body. But those poor souls, oh. They are often neglected and I want to change the world's views about them.

Marrying Renly was the closest I could get to the Iron Throne by that time. I was nothing but delighted when he offered me marriage. I gladly accepted, of course. Who wouldn't want to marry a King? Of course, I believed he was the rightful King at that time because that's what he always tells me. He would whisper how beautiful King's Landing would be for us. I would rule right by his side and I could have whatever I want. That is, if we actually defeated those who also want the throne for their own. He wore a golden crown and was addressed as the King. I was called the Queen as well. I thought that was the start of my happy and adventurous life.

I have loved Renly, I really did more than anyone in this world. But Renly, sadly, didn't love me back. I know it and I felt it. I thought there was someone else some other girl more beautiful or much smarter than I was. I thought that I wasn't satisfying his needs as a wife. That made me curious about Renly. He never touched me, not once. We would kiss and I would do my best to get him to want me but he loved someone else. I wanted to hate them when I found out but I couldn't. Renly is still my King and my husband and I must remain loyal to him because I swore a holy vow. And Loras… My blood still runs through his veins and the Tyrell name still bonds us. He is still my brother no matter how many times he fooled around with Renly.

I wept when we found my husband's body on the tent. He was bloody and cold. I mourned for him because even if he wasn't entirely the husband of my dreams, he was the King that everyone deserved. He was kind but strong at the same time. He could've fit perfectly on the Iron Throne but his time finally came no matter how depressing that was. Loras, of course, was mortified and heartbroken. He wanted revenge for Renly but I kept him sane. I told him that we should stay smart or else we'll find ourselves in Renly's very same situation. He agreed with me and in a matter of days, I was presented to Joffrey.

That boy was horrible and sadistic. One look at him and I knew that I was going to be miserable and abused by the time we were married. Everyone warned me of that monster but I was persistent to have the power. I took risks to reach in to Joffrey. I had to lie and manipulate his twisted mind in hopes of changing him. I broke all the rules and met him in his chambers trying to seduce him into submitting to me. But he wasn't interested in anything besides hurting people. So, I reached in deeper, forget his world for a little while and submerged in mine. I visited the poor and get to know their stories and in no time, I had Joffrey waving at his people. They adored him that day and I did, too. I thought that I finally changed him and he finally gave in by letting me see this different side at him. I much preferred that Joffrey I saw, the one who truly smiles like a little boy on a sunny day.

How stupid of me to think of that. He never changed, obviously. He just liked the idea of me being his wife. After all, with all the kindness I showed him, he would want someone to kiss his feet and glorify him for eternity. I was lucky enough to have that brat poisoned. Yes, I wanted to be _the_ Queen but I didn't want to be _his_ Queen. I pretended to mourn for him, especially in front of his mother. It's hard to fool the Queen-regent. I know that she knows what I'm really doing but I don't care. She can't do anything about it.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" I woke from my trance and turn to the owner of the voice. For a minute, I forgot where I was and what I was doing. I looked at Tommen's reflection in the mirror and saw him dressed in an emerald-colored coat.

I smiled at him sweetly. "Yes. I'm fine, my King. You should really focus on the designs our tailors are offering you." He turned around and smiled back at me. Tommen, he is young. In fact, too young and too naïve to be sitting on the throne but I can't change the rules. If he is a Baratheon, he must adhere to his duties. But I doubt his performance for now. He hasn't learned quite yet.

"Do you think this looks good on me?" he asked while slightly parting his coat to let me see the shirt he's wearing inside along with his breeches of the same color. Tommen is young but that just makes my job easier. Young minds love nothing but beauty, wit, and danger. I must show Tommen all of those things if I want to convince him that I stand by his side no matter what happens.

"I think anything would look perfect on you, my King." He looked flustered by my comment. A goofy smile appeared on his face as he looked down on his feet in embarrassment. Good. At least I have some kind of effect on him. Tommen looked up again when the doors opened, revealing the old tailor carrying another set of outfit for the boy-king. "Shouldn't you get dressed as well, my Lady?" Tommen said while turning to face the mirror again.

The tailor removed his coat and his undershirt making me look away and into the window. I know he's going to be my husband soon but I still respect him as a boy and as a King. Besides, a proper Lady should not have perverted thoughts even if she's going to be married for the third time. "I have tried on my dresses, my King." I looked at him, now clothed with a black tunic. I should not be staying here if he's going to put on more outfits later. "I'm sorry, my King, but you have to excuse me. I still have to check the kitchens for the food they are going to serve tonight." I stood from where I was sitting and gave him a curtsy.

"Of course, my Lady. I shall see you tonight, then," he said with much courteousness in his voice. I nodded and gave him another smile before turning on my heel and walking out of his chambers.

While I was walking down to the kitchens, I can't help but think of Tommen and what my new life is going to be with him. He is known for his youth and a lot of residents here in King's Landing think he is too easy to be manipulated. I agree with them. Tommen will be an easy target. That is if he listens to the wrong advisers, such as his mother. I don't think his grandfather and Lord Hand, Tywin, is much of a threat. He might be intimidating and plots a lot of plans but at least he guides his grandson to becoming better. Tywin will protect and educate him. Cersei, well, she will do her best to keep him away from me and brainwash him like Joffrey. And I can't let that happen again.

"Lady Margaery!" The maids in the kitchen all turned to my direction the moment I came in. They all grew close to me and trusted me and I feel the same to them as well. That's a good technique if someone wants to make a move in this game. You have to gain the other players' trusts first before moving a piece. "The list of foods to be served is right here. Tell us if you want anything added or removed," one of the maids, Olivia, said to me while handing me a piece of paper.

"Delightful. These are all perfect. I shall check if anything is being cooked now, if that is alright."

"Of course, your Grace. Feel free to walk around, please."

**Corabella's Point of View**

"For the third time, Corabella, stand straight!" Mother yelled at me while trying to tie another corset on me again. I hate dressing up. Formal events are not really of any interest to me. I find it boring to stand for hours wearing shoes that barely help me run or walk fast. I don't have much problem with wearing dresses because all the dresses I own are beautiful, in my opinion, but those shoes that my mother let me wear are just loathsome. I can't believe anyone would wear such things.

I rolled my eyes at her. She always hated it when I roll my eyes. Mother says it's rude and very inappropriate for a Lady. She says men don't like girls who do that. I don't agree with her. My cousin Abrielle always rolls her eyes at anyone and yet she's married to one of the richest men in Bedoco who loves her like she's the only woman in this world. And besides, I don't care what people think of me, much less what _men_ think of me.

"Why do I have to go, anyway? It's not like I will never meet the royal couple. And if I do, so what? Nothing good or bad will happen, right?" I said with much annoyance in my voice. It sounded more like a plea, though. I just might convince my mother not to let me come if I act like this for the entire afternoon.

She replied first by yanking the ties on my corset tightly making me yelp in surprise. She then proceeded to let the dress slip through my head and down my body until it reached my ankles. "First of all, your father is good friends with the King's grandfather. It would be rude if we aren't going to present you to the royal family." She pulled on the sleeves on my right arm and letting them hang loose on my wrists. "Second, the party is going to require all the people to attend and I don't want you and your brothers to be left here in the chambers."

"Oh, they will come alright. With the presence of food, they will show up as well. But aren't you worried that they might cause some troubles?" I asked, still trying to change her mind. She spun me around, to my surprise, making me face her then started tying the bow on my waistline.

"No, they won't. Your father already made them agree to a deal he offered," she said while slowly smirking at me." I raised one of my eyebrows at the sudden change of her mood.

"What sort of deal?" I asked intriguingly. Those boys are hard to convince. Even my father couldn't make them eat their vegetables. He must have offered them something grand if the twins agreed to it.

"He promised them that they'll get their swords before they turn eleven." My eyes widened in shock. That was definitely unfair. I had to wait for my fifteenth nameday before my father gave me my own sword and that was a lousy one.

"That's unfair! They have to wait like I did. Mother, make Father take it back, please. I practically begged like a little child but my mother ignored me and fetched some type of headdress.

"Oh, Corabella, stop. Your father will offer them whatever they want as long as they will behave in front of the king and his other guests. Please, don't be difficult. Put a little trust on your brothers sometimes," she said sweetly. Of course, I trust my brothers. I love them but I absolutely find my father's compromise obnoxious. He could've offered them lifetime of roast beef and lemon cakes and still settle into an agreement.

I looked at my mother who was busy untangling the jewelries on the headdress. She looks beautiful as always. Some people think we look alike but I doubt that. I am nothing like my mother. She is too sweet, too gentle… too perfect. I love her more than anything even if I don't show it all the time. For the sake of my mother and my family, I decided to stop whining and accept the fact that my brothers will get their playthings early.

"Can I at least bring my sash?" I asked quietly to my mother while she started to pin the headdress in place. She looked at me with serious eyes but her smirk was something else.

"No, Corabella," she said sternly.

"But, Mother…" I started to argue. She looked at me straight in the eye, her eyes piercing mine dangerously. If there's one more thing my mother's good at, it's staring at people like she's going to kill them at any moment. "Fine. But please, let me at least have one dagger on my belt. Just one, I promise I'll bring something small enough for anyone to ignore."

"Corabella—"

"One small dagger or I won't go to the feast. And if you somehow managed to drag me out of my chambers, I will whine the entire evening and annoy everyone," I said, attempting to taunt my mother. She sighed in defeat and took a step back to look at me from head to toe. I tilted my head to the side waiting for her answer.

She rolled my eyes at me. _Nice, Mother_. "You know what, fine." I smiled in relief as she walked over to the chests. Oh no. No no no. This is the worst part of this dress up. The shoes. Why do I have to wear anything besides boots? Slippers will slow me down and they are very uncomfortable. She showed me a pair of slippers that I know I do not own. They look elegant and expensive but I don't want its beauty to deceive me. I will regret loving its appearance after I put them on.

"This whole outfit you're wearing is from the King even the shoes." The King? Why would the King give me these it's not like we have met before? "Just try these slippers on, I promise you they are not as horrible as you think they are." My mother yanked my left foot without warning, letting me stumble back. Luckily, I grabbed on to the bedpost before losing my balance entirely. She slipped the slippers in one at a time.

She was not lying. These are the most comfortable shoes I have ever worn in my life. The insides are made of velvet, real ones. I walked around the room and it felt amazing. It was like walking on clouds. I made my way to the huge mirror and stared at myself. The headdress was some sort of flower garland with small diamonds around the band. The dress was black and orange, making my blue eyes stand out. The golden slipper blended in well with the whole outfit.

"And you have to go, because the King personally said he wants to meet you. He said that you sounded… delightful."

Of all the things he could have said about me, delightful would be the least of it. My mother told him about how I deal with men and how I handle my weapons. I'm sure he's just curious about me. But if he knows who I really am, I wouldn't be surprised if he take back all the positive things he said to me. He wouldn't like me and I have a feeling I wouldn't like him, either. I've encountered lots of royal men and none of them I liked.

Except…

"Come on, you need to slip off that dress. You have to wash the day off first before heading to the feast. I'm sure the King would be very excited to see you." Mother helped me out of my dress and summoned two maids to run me a bath. I pray to the gods that this night wouldn't turn out to be a disaster. If I am lucky, I might meet up with the boy from earlier. He seemed nice. It was stupid of me not to ask his name but give out mine. I wonder what he's doing right now. He might be getting ready as well. I'm sure he's invited to the feast seeing how he looked earlier and how he spoke. He must be the son of a Lord here in Westeros.

"Corabella, take off those shoes now, please," Mother said as she gave me a hand while I put a foot in to the bath.

**Author's Note**: So that's the fifth chapter, I hope you guys like it. I'm really excited for the next chapter, to be honest. But I really don't plan my chapter ahead. I just type whatever comes to mind so it's going to be a surprise to us all. Haha.

**Qs**:

\- What do you think about Margaery's thoughts on Tommen?

\- How do you think will Corabella react if he finds out who the boy in the gardens really is?

\- What would you want to happen next?

Please please please please leave a comment, review, like, favorite, all those stuff because it really really makes my day and helps me out on new ideas for the chapters to come. I would really love it if you guys leave a comment or review so I would know what you would want to happen next. So, thank you in advance if you guys do that. If you don't, that's fine as well. Your views are very important as well. J


	7. Chapter 6: A New Acquaintance

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! Thank you for the lovely reviews that you guys left in this story. (Yes, this is posted in three different websites, Wattpad, , and AO3) Every one of you have been so lovely and kind and getting more interactive with me now which really helps me sort out ideas for chapters. And here it is, the sixth one! I still don't own Game of Thrones (I'm looking at you, George R. R. Martin) Enjoy!

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Six**: A New Acquaintance

_ "How do you feel, my love?" I heard a voice behind me whisper. The night looks magnificent and all I could do is stare into the starry sky, thinking about the challenges I've been through in the past nine months while carrying my first child. Grandmother said it's my first son but I can't say for sure. I felt Ferardo's arms wrap me from behind while his hands make their way to my swollen belly. "He's going to be handsome and brave," he whispered in my ear. I held his hands with my own and waited for my baby to kick again. It was painful at first but I got used to it. After all, it's going to be just a matter of hours before this beautiful being leaves my body._

_ "Or she. She will be beautiful and graceful," I said to my husband teasingly. We both chuckled in the darkness, trying to contain our excitement for a new milestone in our lives. They say that delivering a child is excruciatingly painful and difficult. I say otherwise. Bringing a child in this world is only the beginning. Raising them will be the most laborious challenge._

_ "Have you thought of a name yet, my love?" I stared into the distance. I haven't thought of a name yet but now would be the perfect time. "I thought of a boy's name. Do you want to know what it is?" I nodded my head at my husband who was eager to have a son. "Rinaldo," he whispered into my ear. "A wise ruler," he added. I nodded at his name of choosing and agreeing with him. If we are to have a son, we shall call him Rinaldo._

_ "And if it is a girl…" I started. "I want Corabella." He nodded and smiled at me. "_Coraggiosa e bella_."_

**Edvige's Point of View**

Corabella was only a baby when she first spoke her words. Everyone was surprised by her eyes back then and how blue they were despite the Doreens having brown or black ones. Ferardo told me that only one person who lived in Bedoco, besides my own daughter, was recorded to have the same blue sapphire eyes. No one actually thinks if that person truly existed or if he was one among the many myths of Bedoco. But Minton Doreen became so popular in the city that everyone knew his name. He had the bluest eyes in all of history, men, women, and children adored him. He was a skilled fighter but a very wise man as well. And now that I look at my daughter, I wonder if it is Minton's eyes that are on hers.

Corabella spun around, trying to get a feel of the dress more. They say she has grown into a more mature and definitely more beautiful woman but in my eyes, she will always be that little infant with blue eyes who cries every night before I sing her to sleep. I put her small dagger in its sheath before handing it to her. This was the very first dagger she owned but its youth showed how much she valued her weapons. "Be careful with this, please. I don't want you to start a commotion in the feast." She took it from my hands and tucked it in her belt. She's right, it's too small and I don't think anyone would notice this little thing.

"Mother, I'm not stupid. Besides, I'm going to a feast, not a tournament. Just in case there's some kind of danger in the feast, at least I'm armed," she said while fixing her sleeves, not looking at me in the eyes. I took a step forward and hugged her tight. I sensed her surprised and hugged her even more. "What are you doing?" she asked in confusion.

I let go of her and looked at her one more time before fixing her wavy hair. She looks so beautiful and the flower garland in her head made her look more like a goddess than a Lady. I have to thank the King for the efforts he made. This dress and accessories must have been prepared at last minute. Luckily, it all fits her well. And by the look of amazement in Corabella's blue eyes, she loves it, even the shoes. "I just can't believe you're all grown up. You're a proper Lady now but you're still my baby."

Corabella let out something between a snort and a chuckle. "You have got to be kidding me, Mother." She moved her way to the mirror once more to fix herself. "You can reminisce later, Mother. Not now, please." I saw her roll her eyes at me. I didn't mind that time because I was in such a good mood. But I will scold her later and make sure she will never do that again.

"Come on now, your father and the twins are waiting in the Great Hall. We mustn't be late." We linked arms together as we made our way to the Great Hall. The feast hasn't started yet, but the hall was already filled with loud music and even louder chatter as families from different places come together. I searched for any sign of my husband and finally saw him with the hand of the king, Lord Tywin Lannister, sharing a glass of wine and having a casual conversation. I tugged at Corabella's arm, indicating her for us to enter the Great Hall.

As soon as we entered, all eyes were on us. Well, all eyes were on Corabella. The hall grew silent as we walked through the crowd. I tried to ignore the stares but these people are too intrigued about my daughter and how mesmerizing her eyes are. I heard whispers from the ladies as we passed.

"Who are they? I haven't seen them before but the younger one is definitely astonishing."

"Look at her eyes. I've never seen anything bluer than those."

"They're both beautiful but the younger one's eyes are like sapphires."

The people tried to close in on us but majority of the men moved even closer. I should have been used to this right now. All her life, my daughter got nothing but stares and whispers. I felt her hugging my arm even more, sinking slowly into me out of embarrassment. Seconds felt like hours and by the time we made it to my husband and Lord Lannister, the whole hall's attention was on us.

"My love." Ferardo greeted casually as he kissed my cheek. I gave Ferardo a smile as well as Lord Lannister. But the old man's attention was fixed on my daughter's eyes. He must be thinking what all of these people are thinking as well, how beautiful my daughter is. I told Corabella to be more confident with the way she looks but no matter how much I try to convince that elegance is trapped in her eyes, she always hangs her head down, trying to hide it from the world. I have been thankful for her fascination in combat because even if it were dangerous, at least she forgets her insecurities.

"Good evening, my Lord." I tried to pierce through the silence by greeting Tywin. His head instantly snapped out of his trance and he managed to give me a smile and a nod. Corabella looked at the Lord with much awkwardness. This must be why she hates to go in the feast so much.

"Forgive me, Tywin. These are my children. The twins, Cosimo and Gino," Ferardo started as he gestured to the two little boys standing near him. Both of them smiled and bowed at Tywin.

"Good evening, my Lord," they both said in unison. Tywin seems to be amused by how much they look alike and how synchronized their movements are. "It's an honor to finally meet you," Cosimo, the more talkative twin, cheered gladly.

"You know, I have twins, too. But they don't look much alike especially that one is a girl and the other is a boy," Tywin said as he started to bow down and ruffle the twins' hair. Both of them giggled loudly. They must have liked Lord Lannister because if they didn't, they would definitely have bitten his hand out by now. However, it was still hard to say. They must be trying their best to appear appropriate especially in front of Ferardo if they want to get their swords early.

"And this is, Corabella. My eldest and only daughter," he said. I felt Corabella's arm tense up at the mention of her name but her face remains unreadable. She looks petrified.

Tywin moved one of his hands out of his side and offered it to my daughter. Corabella looked at me in hesitation but I nodded in approval, letting her know that it was alright. She slowly lifter her free hand and placed it softly on Tywin's as he kissed it gently. "It's delightful to see you, Lady Corabella." My daughter moved her hand down to her side again and I felt her loosen her grip on me. She curtsied ever so slightly at the Lord.

"It is delightful to see you, too, my Lord. But please, no need for such formality. Call me Corabella, instead." I felt much more relieved to see my daughter loosen up and at the same time act properly. Back in Bedoco, whenever Lords from different houses talk to her, she would quickly dismiss them and pay them no sign of respect, whatsoever. But seeing her now, I felt better.

Lord Lannister turned to Ferardo and said, "You have such beautiful children," he gazed briefly at Corabella then back at my husband. "Your family is beautiful. You have grown into a man. It is now your job as husband and wife to shape them into good individuals. I have faith in you, my boy." All of us smiled. I saw something different in Ferardo. I saw happiness and gratitude in his face. Tywin must have been a great father figure to him. I know better than anyone how much he wanted his own father to say the same words but unfortunately, he never did and never will. "But you have to excuse me for now. I'll just check on the other guests." He tapped my husband's shoulder and gave me another smile before walking away.

"He seems okay," I heard Corabella whisper softly, still avoiding the others in the hall. They're still fixated on us, on her. But I can tell that my daughter's starting to ignore them.

"He is a good man, darling. Don't worry much about it, okay," I assured her. Ferardo guided us to our table, nearest to the royal family's. I hope Cersei is in much better mood now. I don't want my evening to be ruined by that woman.

**Corabella's Point of View**

I can almost feel the whole of Westeros in this Great Hall, which is much bigger and wider than I expected it to be. I don't mind the noise of the people chattering but I certainly feel flustered by their looks. I know it has something to do with my eyes and how much it stands out among the other members of my family. Why couldn't I just have normal brown ones like my other siblings? Having unusually blue eyes definitely makes me want to hide somewhere no one can see me. I have been praised for my eyes all my life but I know that a handful of people will still look at it negatively and judge me from afar.

Cheese, biscuits, and wine have been served around the place for a while now but there's still no sign of the King or his betrothed. Even the Queen-regent hasn't made an appearance, yet. I'm starting to get bored, regretting not bringing a book or any other thing to read. The feast isn't too interesting to me. My brothers, however, are starting to play a game. They have been stuffing pieces of cheese in their mouths for a while now. They're trying to guess how many cheese would fit in their mouth before the King arrives.

"Do you know how stupid you look with those in your mouths?" I snapped at them annoyingly. Partly because they look very stupid and partly because I have nothing else to do so I might as well annoy my brothers back. Gino turned to me and smile while he starts to dribble. I raised my eyebrow at him with disgust clear on my face. "Besides, how will you count those? The cheese will melt in your mouths and stick to each other or you might swallow them."

I regretted asking when Cosimo started to spit out the cheese on his mouth on a small plate. "Like this, sister. One, two, three…" He counted the slimy pieces of cheese on his plate with his finger. I am thoroughly disgusted by his actions but both of them just laughed at me. I smack both of their heads making them groan in pain while touching their heads. "Don't mind her, brother," Gino said, his mouth now emptied of cheese. The little pieces were on his plate as well. "Corabella's just jealous that we got our swords earlier than she did."

He's right of course. I am jealous that father always gives them more than what they deserve. By stuffing dairy in their faces, they're not doing their part of the deal which is to behave on the feast. Taken aback, I turned to mother.

"Can I go back to my chambers now?" I whined. She turned to me, annoyance plastered in her face. I know I promised not to whine but coming to the feast was not a good choice. I can't do anything I want. I suppose I could eat but then I would be too full before the feast even properly starts. I couldn't drink wine as well. Not yet, at least. Father doesn't like it when I drink and if I do, a glass is enough and nothing more. It's a pity, really, since I quite like the taste of wine unlike other Ladies.

"No, you'll stay here. I told you, you are to be presented to the royal family," she said quietly to me. Mother seldom raises her voice especially now that we're in a hall full of people we don't know. She doesn't want to cause a scene.

"But the hand of the king already know us, he could just—"

"No, is a no. I will have nothing more to say in this matter." She turned away from me and back to her glass of wine while admiring the décor.

"I don't have anything else to do," I whispered more to myself. I started picking on the table linens. It felt like some kind of silk with different sequins. I have been told that the King and his family favored the Lannister colors more than the Baratheon. I can see the proof everywhere in the Great Hall. Red curtains, red linens, red clothing. Gold cups, gold plates, gold jewelry. It looks fancy but I find it boring. I favor bright colors like blue or white. Maybe I'm just being biased since those are our house's colors.

I can't help but smile at the thought of Bedoco. The green fields that stretch throughout the country and all the tall trees that I loved to climb with my brothers and cousins. We would read books all morning and laugh at my brothers' jokes. Cousin Glendon would bring his lute sometimes and sing. The maidens of Bedoco would then gather at the foot of the tree, listening to my cousins beautiful songs and even more beautiful voice. Abrielle, Glendon's older sister, would braid my hair while singing with her brother. Then, we'd all pick berries and flowers on the garden to bring for lunch. Abrielle will always bring roses and I will always bring carnations, my favorite flowers. In the afternoon, we would all study or train. The twins always like shooting arrows and climbing. Glendon and I prefer sword fighting and daggers more and always agree on different techniques. Abrielle was the rider among us and excellent in planning strategies. I miss them.

One afternoon, while we were training in the fields, Mother called us in for a news. Father received a Raven from King's Landing, a city from the country of Westeros. Sealed with a logo I'm not familiar with, Father opened the piece of parchment and read out loud. Our family was invited by the King's Hand, Tywin Lannister, to attend the coronation of the new King, Tommen of the houses Lannister and Baratheon. I chuckled at the sound of the King's name, thinking it sounded odd. Mother scolded me and I stopped immediately. Before I knew it, we were saying our farewells to our cousins and boarded a ship. I've never been out of the city before so, going to a new country and staying in a castle seemed like an adventure to me.

I spoke too soon. By the time we landed in King's Landing, I've never felt so out of place. Everyone stared at me like I'm some kind of extraordinary creature. I felt self-conscious. Just when I thought that everyone accepted me in Bedoco, I am now standing in a different land where everyone seems too fascinated by me. I did not show up in the coronation, fearing that I will get strange looks again. I hid in the gardens of the castle. Surprisingly, the gardens were much more beautiful than I expected. It was that little part of King's Landing that reminded me of Bedoco. The flowers, the colors, the gardens seemed alive. When I searched for carnations, I was not disappointed. They look bigger than those back home.

"Excuse me." I felt someone tap my shoulder, making me stop touching the linens. I felt my skin buzz in surprise. I turned around and saw a young man dressed in a fancy black tunic smiling down at me with green eyes. His brown hair was pushed up and away from his face. He removed his hand from my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, my Lady. I did not mean to surprise you."

My mother turned to the young man as well then to me with a smirk on her face. "Hello, there."

"Good evening, my Ladies. I am Lorcan of the house Rosby," he said politely before bowing in front of us. My mother and I looked at each other, pleased with his courteousness. He is one of the few people here in King's Landing who seems nice besides Lord Tywin and that unnamed boy from the gardens. Mother stood up and urged me to do as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Lorcan. I am Lady Edvige Doreen and this is my daughter, Corabella." I gave him a slow curtsy. They seem to like it here in King's Landing. "What can we do for you, young man?" My mother asked further.

Lorcan smiled, showing his dimpled cheeks. He looks handsome and proper, two words I don't usually use to describe highborn men. He looked at my mother and said, "I was wondering if I could talk to your daughter, my Lady," he started. "I know you are new here and it would be an honor to get to know you. My mother also asked if I could take your daughter to her." Lorcan looked towards another table at the back. My mother and I followed his eyes and saw an old woman waving at us. "But of course, I still need your permission, my Lady."

My mother turned to me. "I'm… kind of… busy—"

"Didn't you say you have nothing to do here, sister?" Cosimo interrupted. "Didn't she say that, brother?" Gino nodded with a smile across his face. The twins are going to be the death of me. Lorcan seems nice but he's still a stranger to me. I find it uncomfortable and inappropriate to prance around with a young man whom I've never met in my entire life.

"Please, take her with you before she grows anymore bored. But take her back here before the King's arrival, if it's okay?" Mother said. No, she has got to be kidding me. She turned to me and smiled even wider.

"Of course, my Lady." Before I could even argue, Lorcan offered me his hand. I can't refuse now. It will certainly insult Lorcan and it would be shameful for my mother. Oh, conscience, why do you have to make me guilty? I let my hand rest in his as he guided me through the curious eyes of the crowd and into their table.

The plump Lady Rosby stood up from her seat when we made it to her and embraced her son. "Thank you, love." She seems too old to have Lorcan for a son. Maybe he's the last Rosby child. I looked around the table and saw other people seated there. Most of them were old women. I felt myself melt as they started staring at me. Their soft whispers even made me feel anxious but I kept my chin up and my lips curved up into a smile.

"Everyone," Lorcan said in a rather loud voice as he started to present me to his family. I looked around the hall and saw more sets of eyes on me. Every person in the room was all eyes and ears, waiting for Lorcan to continue. I saw my father making his way back to our table after chatting with the other guests. He looked at me with bright eyes and a smile on his face as he nodded. I don't know why he did but I felt much better. I turned my attention to Lorcan again as he grabs the people's attentions. "This is Lady Corabella of house Doreen from the city of…"

"Bedoco." I quickly whispered to my brunet acquaintance.

"Bedoco," he quickly added. I gave another graceful curtsy and said, "I am delighted to meet you all, my Lords and Ladies." I meant those words for the people seated on the Rosby table but the whole hall clapped their hands accepting my sentence for themselves as well. I looked around and saw all their smiles. I can't help but smile as well at how nice they were.

"She's very beautiful, isn't she?" I heard some Lady whisper. "I hope she stays longer here in King's Landing. A lot of Lords would be interested." I ignored the whispers and looked back at my family who were now clapping as well. The applause died down slowly as Lady Rosby approached me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"We are very delighted to meet you, love. You are very beautiful. The King will be glad to see you." I hope so, but if he won't, I don't really care too much. "Please, sit with us here for a while," she said guiding me to a seat beside her. I accepted her offer and gently sat down. Lorcan joined us and sat beside me. "You have to tell us more about yourself," she added cheerfully.

"Just don't ask her too much questions, Mother. Lady Doreen needs to be back in her family's table before the King arrives," Lorcan warned the old Lady.

"Oh, come on now. It won't be long. Besides, the King is not yet here, is he?" she countered at Lorcan with much more sass than I expected. Lorcan smiled and took a sip of wine before offering a glass to me. "Do you want some, my Lady?" he offered.

"No, thank you. I'm not allowed to drink until I ate a proper meal," I told him. He nodded and set the glass down. "And please, just call me Corabella. I like the sound of my name without all the titles." The whole table laughed but I only smiled, not knowing how to react.

**Tommen's Point of View**

The tailor has been fixing my attire for half an hour now but he still doesn't seem satisfied by how I look. "How much longer?" I asked like a child. It came out more like whine, though. I looked at my depressing reflection trying to bite my lip in fear that I might flip at any second. I want to meet my subjects now but apparently, I still don't look Kingly.

"Just a little longer now, your Grace. I want you to look proper but comfortable all night," the old man told me. I rolled my eyes as he fixes the ends of my coat. My head moved from my reflection to the door as it opened. Margaery sashayed in wearing the gown I picked out for her.

She looks absolutely stunning as the silk enveloped her body into a perfect shape. My eyes widened as she takes one step at a time. "Good evening, your Grace." She gave me an exquisite curtsy making me smile. "I just came to check on you. You look handsome, my King."

I turned to her, ignoring the old tailor's hands now on my shoulders. "Thank you, my Lady. You look very beautiful. Please, take a seat." She obeyed and sat down on one of the chairs with such elegance. I scanned the look of the dress on her. "You picked out the most beautiful to wear," I said. The tailor fixed my hair, readying it for the crown.

"They all look beautiful, your Grace," she said sweetly.

"Not as beautiful as you, my Lady." I felt my cheeks heat up and saw hers flush as well. I've never seen her hair pulled back from her face before but it made her look younger, for some reason. Flowers were pinned on her braided hair, matching well with the flowers printed on her dress. She's fond of wearing dresses with no sleeves, showing off her perfect skin. She looks angelic. "Have you been to the Great Hall, my Lady?" I asked.

"Yes, I just got back from there, your Grace," she said plainly.

"How are the guests?" I asked as I was instructed to move by the tailor, making me look at my reflection again.

"Well, there are a lot of people in the Great Hall. They are all enjoying the appetizers and wine, my King. They chatter as they wait for you. But…" she trailed off. She must be remembering something. "There were two ladies that came in to the Great Hall that captured every one's attentions. I haven't seen them before and, word is, they came from a different country."

I wasn't too intrigued about the ladies Margaery was talking about but I decided to keep the conversation going. Talking to my soon-to-be wife is good as it builds up our relationship, right? "What about these ladies?"

"They are both beautiful but the younger one had these unusually beautiful blue eyes." What? "It's nothing like I've seen before. They were magical, my King." I only know one person with those eyes. I can't believe I forgot about her. "Lorcan Rosby presented her to the hall, well to their table, really, but everyone was intrigued about the beautiful stranger. I believe her name was Corabella Doreen from the city of Bedoco."

My heart raced at the sound of her name. I remembered our encounter earlier today. I hope she's wearing the outfit I sent for her. It would suit her well and make her eyes even brighter. I'm not surprised that she caught my guests' attentions. She is too beautiful to ignore. Like a carnation among the daisies.

"My King? Are you alright, your face looks red," Margaery said with concern on her voice. I looked at myself and true enough, I look like a tomato. My eyes move to Margaery's reflection. Margaery. I felt something crawl up my stomach. I felt something in me that I shouldn't feel. No, Margaery is my betrothed. She is the woman I will love until the end of my days and I am loyal to her.

"I am fine, my Lady. Don't worry about me."

"You're done, my King. Everything is fixed," I heard the tailor said as he adjusted my crown one last time. I walked towards Margaery and took her hand with mine. I kissed the back of her hand softly, letting the fragrance of her skin invade my nose.

"Let us go now, my Lady. We wouldn't want to keep our guests waiting."

**Author's Note**: Hey! I'm sorry for ending it like that. But that just put you guys at the edge of your seats. Please don't hate me. The next chapter would be much more interesting, I promise. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Qs**:

\- What do you think about Corabella's new acquaintance, Lorcan?

\- What would be Corabella and Tommen's reactions upon meeting again?

\- What do you want to happen next?

Please please pleaseee leave a comment, review, like, favorite, all those stuff because I really appreciate those and they help me keep inspired for the next chapters. Thank you in advance!


	8. Chapter 7: Strange Encounters

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! I'm writing this chapter two hours after I posted "A New Acquaintance" because I know my body wouldn't let me sleep if I don't continue the feast. I have a disease. Also, Lorcan Rosby is portrayed by Freddie Highmore. I still don't own Game of Thrones but enjoy this story, regardless.

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Seven**: Strange Encounters

**Lorcan's Point of View**

My mother always told me fairytales when I was little. Before I go to bed, I would ask her to tuck me in and tell me about the brave knights who save damsels in distress. I would always wonder if fairies were real and if they grant wishes to little boys. My mother would tell me stories about the powerful gods and the beautiful goddesses that rule all over us. I used to believe in her stories, hoping that one day I will save my own damsel in distress. I slept thinking how I will find my own fairy that will grant my own wishes. I would sometimes look up the sky wishing that a beautiful goddess would look back down. But fairytales and myths will remain fairytales and myths, irrelevant and childish. As I grow up, I became fascinated with swords and daggers and armors. I would spend most of my time fighting or hunting. And most of the time, I spent forgetting the bedtime stories that Mother once told me.

But tonight, as the loud clattering of utensils invade my ears, as the quiet whispers pierce through the silence, and all eyes and ears are on _her_, I start to question my beliefs again. She is definitely not a damsel in distress. No wings or magic wands, either. She doesn't have powers like a goddess but she definitely looked like one. Her eyes are bright like sapphires, like the sea on a sunny day. Her hair is like little waves that flow down her shoulders and back. Her smile is the sweetest thing I have witnessed. She is perfect in every way. Even the sound of her name is magical and extraordinary.

_Corabella Doreen_.

Mother has been chatting with her for quite a while, asking her questions about her city and if she is betrothed to someone. She looked at me when the beautiful Corabella said no. Mother loves playing matchmaker but I didn't have time for that. They continued talking and laughing but all I did was look at her. I watched how her curls bounce whenever she laughs at something my mother said. I watched how she licked her plump pink lips before she tells a story. I looked at her hands and noticed how graceful she gestures around her to give emphasis on a certain detail. But most of all, I looked at her eyes. The bluest eyes I have ever seen in the world. I wonder how she looks in proper light, with the sun illuminating her already bright eyes. Her gaze is powerful, luring me into her like I'm some kind of prey. The funny thing is, I want myself to be lured. From time to time, she would look at me and smile as my mother brags about my achievements. I'd smile back at her in a goofy manner and she wouldn't notice. Whenever she moves, I could inhale her sweet scent. A mixture of carnations and vanilla.

"Lorcan is a skilled fighter, you know?" Mother said, snapping me out of my trance at the sound of my name. "He's been playing with a sword since he was seven." Corabella looked at me with a wider smile on her face. She must be interested in fighting, a rare fascination for a beautiful Lady to have. I took this opportunity to brag for a little bit.

"Yeah. I mean, it's nothing really but I'm a good hunter. I have been hunting when I reached eight. My father taught me," I said as my father laughed in a jolly manner. "When I reached fourteen, I started joining tournaments. I've never lost until now." I laid back coolly before asking her, "How about you? You seem interested in this topic. You must be educated in the art of combat." I grabbed my glass of wine and took a sip before setting it back to the table.

Corabella turned so that she's facing me directly. She sat up straight and grabbed something on her side. Concealed by her coat and the color of her dress was a dagger strapped on her side. It was small enough to carry around without no one noticing. She placed it on the palm of her hands and showed it to me. I looked at the dagger closely and the whole table did as well. "This is the first dagger I owned when I was seven. It's small but I fell in love with this instantly." I could see why. It was adorned with rubies and diamonds. When she moved it slightly, the jewels would catch the light making them twinkle like stars. "It's small but it's very sharp." To make a point, she quickly unsheathed the tiny weapon. I heard my brother and father gasp in delight across the table. The Ladies were slightly alarmed but calmed down when Corabella chuckled.

I looked at the blade. It looks brand new even after all those years. She must have taken care of it, cleaned it every day, and kept it in good condition. My first weapons were long gone, forged into other things. But this little thing looked like it belonged in a museum of some sort. I looked up from Corabella and to my surprise, and delight, she was looking back at me, too. We both smiled at each other. I felt my face flush and saw hers turn pink as well. For a moment, I thought the world didn't exist. It was like we were in our own personal bubble. Her eyes pierced my green ones like tiny daggers and I gladly accepted the wounds.

"Can I see that, if I may, girl?" My father interrupted our moment. All eyes were on us except my brother's and father's. These Ladies make a big deal about everything. I turned away from Corabella, trying to divert the attention from us. I coughed lightly, for good measure. I looked up to my father and saw his hand outstretched, trying to reach the dagger.

"Of course, my Lord. Feel free to inspect it," Corabella said sweetly. I felt sweat roll down my forehead. I wiped it away with the back of my hand before taking another sip of wine to calm myself down. Father and Dren, my older brother, inspected the dagger like it was some sort of new invention. Their eyes widen as they switch around the blade. Dren ran his thumb at the edge of the blade. A rather idiotic move. He yelped, sending Corabella reach out to stop him. "My Lord, don't—"Dren's blood immediately flowed out of the thin wound that the blade produced.

Father snatched it away from him. "This is remarkable! Even sharper than the Valyrian steel." Father handed it back to Corabella, hesitantly. She carefully examined it before putting it back on its sheath and strapping it to her dress. She chuckled as she turned her attention back to the table.

"My Lord, Valyrian steel is forged from Bedocian steel long before your country even came to civilization." Father and Dren's jaws dropped to the ground in amusement. I smirked at the sight of them and drank the last bit of wine I have left. There's nothing more amusing than seeing my father and brother, who by the way are excellent in fighting and knows the history of blades, get outsmarted by a young woman. Corabella smiled sweetly at them as if her statement was like a general fact. I can't take it anymore. I have to have my time alone with this beautiful Lady.

I stood up from my chair and gently took Corabella's hand, making her jump slightly. "I'm sorry everyone but I believe it's time for Corabella to return to her table." I didn't give them anymore chance to say another word. I yanked Corabella gently, letting her stand up and held her hand in mine. I apologize for my family's… curiosity," I whispered to her. We walked very slowly through the crowd. I took this as an advantage to have a small moment with her. I bumped into someone while I was staring at her magnificent eyes. She laughed softly. "I'm sorry, my Lady." I apologized to the fat Lady I bumped. She only smiled at me, to my relief.

"I don't really mind. They are nice and your mother was very sweet." She said with a smile. This is how the evening will be; her looking perfect and smiling and me smiling back until my cheeks fall out. A perfect evening, in my opinion. "But I would like to know more about you." I felt my heart race and my cheeks warm up in an instant. "You said you were a great fighter. I would love to go against you sometime." I nodded my head wildly. There is nothing more I want but to spend time with her. If I had to have bruises, I would willingly take them if it's her hands that would wound me.

"I would love that, my Lady. There's word around here that the King will hold a tournament on his nameday. I think that would be the perfect time, don't you agree." Her smile widened and her bright eyes sparkled in the light.

"I shall get my weapons ready, then?" We both laughed. We reached the Doreens' table in no time. Lady Edvige smiled at us and so did the man beside her. He must be Lord Doreen. He stood up to kiss Corabella's forehead. He looked at me. Unlike Corabella, the other members of the Doreen family have very dark eyes. I wonder why Corabella's are blue. "Father, this is Lorcan of the house Rosby."

I bowed in front of Lord Doreen. "It's an honor to meet you, my Lord." He stretched out a hand to me which I gladly shook.

"I am honored to meet you, too. I am Ferardo Doreen, Lord of the city of Bedoco." His voice sounded deeper than I expected. He looks brave and proud. But most of all, he looks intimidating. His eyes hold no emotion even if his lips say otherwise. Maybe it's just me thinking that since fathers of beautiful Ladies do act and look intimidating. "Please, join us here. The feast would start anytime now." I looked back at my mother who nodded in approval as if she knows the offer given to me by Lord Doreen.

"Of course, I shall. Thank you." I sat in between Lord Doreen and Corabella. I felt uncomfortable at first but Corabella looked at me reassuringly. Obviously, I felt better in an instant.

**Corabella's Point of View**

Chatting with the Rosbys has been a delight especially when they addressed my combat skills. Showing off my knowledge about craftsmanship has been a confidence booster to me. I hope they didn't think I was rude. Lorcan apologized to me on our way to my family's table but I dismissed it immediately. I appreciated, however, his acceptance to my offer to fight with him. The King's nameday would be the perfect opportunity for me to show my Bedocian skills to the whole of Westeros.

"So, Lord Rosby—"my father started coolly but Lorcan immediately cut him off.

"Oh, my father's the Lord, not me. Call me Lorcan, if you may, my Lord," he said.

Father smiled and blinked. Then, he corrected his mistake, trying to have a conversation with our new acquaintance. "My apologies. Lorcan…" he paused and looked at Lorcan. He nodded in approval while grabbing a glass of wine. "I heard you came from a family of soldiers and fighters. Is this correct? Do you have any experience in battle?"

Lorcan sipped his wine gingerly then put it down the table. "Yes, my Lord. My father and brothers have trained me since I was seven. I fought in tournaments while growing up and joined two battles when I turned eighteen." I'm impressed by this additional information. I looked at Father, eyes bright in amusement. He is definitely impressed. I could tell it by the way he stroked his beard and the way he nodded his head slowly. Cosimo poked me in the back making me turn to him.

The twins gestured for me to come closer to them and I did. "Is that your new admirer, sister?" Gino asked quietly so that no one could hear but us, siblings. I shook my head side to side and chuckled softly. I can't believe my brothers are asking me this question. I barely know Lorcan and I only see him as an acquaintance and a possible sparring partner. Cosimo slapped Gino's head making him groan in pain. "Why did you do that?" Gino asked, annoyed.

"Everybody admires Corabella, idiot." Cosimo practically shouted. Some Ladies looked at him but I pushed him down his seat before we cause any more scene. I put my finger on my lips and shushed him. "Sorry," he said, embarrassed. I smiled at them both and ruffled their hair.

"Don't worry about it, brothers. You know what I do to anyone who tries to court me." I winked my eyes at them, making them look at each other with grins on their faces. My brothers and I don't agree much in anything. It must be the age gap and the fact that we think differently. But if there's anything we all agree on, it's the fact that marriage and relationships are obnoxious. "You behave," I said before turning my attention back to my father and Lorcan.

"How old are you, Lorcan?" Mother asked charmingly. Lorcan put down his glass of wine. This boy must really like drinking wine. This is the fifth glass he had since I sat down with his family. I wonder if he feels dizzy. I do when I drink more than one glass. I looked at him but saw no sign of drunkenness. He must be used to drinking heavily.

"I'm twenty, my Lady," he answered briefly. Mother turned to my father and added, "Only three years older than our daughter." Lorcan laughed. He must be confused how to react. It is an awkward statement from my mother after all. My mother smirked at me, making me raise an eyebrow. There's something about my mother's smirk that makes me very uncomfortable.

"And you're not yet married? Why is that?" Father asked further. Oh no. I don't like where this conversation is going. I have heard them talk to other men this way and it always ends up with them trying to get me betrothed to someone. No, maybe I'm just overthinking. They might just be curious about him.

Lorcan chuckled while gulping down on his wine. His dimples showed as he smiled to my parents. "I just don't think women find me interesting," he said awkwardly. I don't agree with him, though, He is very interesting, to be honest. Considering how young he is, he must be a skilled fighter if he hasn't lost a tournament or battle, yet. It would be great if he showed me his skills once we fight together.

"Why would they think that? You're smart and brave. You're good with your weapons and, I have to admit, you aren't hard to look at." I agree with my father. If anything, Lorcan is very handsome. His brown hair pushed back unlike most men who let their hair cover their faces. His eyes are green, for instance, and I've never seen anyone having green eyes before I left Bedoco. And his dimples look adorable on his face. It softens his hard façade.

"You're too kind, my Lord. But…" he trailed off. "… I just don't think it's the right time for that. Besides, I haven't found the right girl, yet." He grabbed his glass of wine again and took a swig, emptying it. His mood changed. His eyebrows met and his eyes darkened. Something must be bothering him. I wanted to ask him if he felt alright but I decided not to. It must be something personal that I don't want to invade. It's his right to feel upset.

"You know, Corabella says the exact same thing," Mother started. I gave her a warning look but she ignored it and continued to talk. "Lots and lots of men come to our city to have her as their wife but she always refuses." Lorcan looked at me with amusement. I tried to smile back at him but my thoughts focused on what my mother's saying. She doesn't have to steer the conversation to me. "She told me men are pigs and nothing but disgusting." Lorcan chuckled as I felt my face grow warm.

Lorcan turned back to my father, still smiling, as he tapped the young boy's shoulder. "Lorcan, you seem like a nice man. I'm sure you're very brave as well. We should hunt sometimes, just us two. Sounds good?" Father offered. At least it's a hunting trip he's offering and not my freedom. Lorcan nodded, accepting my father's offer. "And maybe you and Corabella could—"

"Let us all rise and give praise to our King and the royal family!" An old herald with greying hair announced at Court followed by a loud chorus of trumpets. Before my father could continue what he was saying, Lorcan tapped his shoulder and thanked him for the conversation before going back to his family's table. He gave me a smile of farewell which I returned to him warmly. I watched as he stride through the crowd. One by one, the people all rose from their seats and started applauding and cheering. Our family did so as well.

Even if we were the closest table to the royal family, I couldn't see the entrance of the King. The tall members of the Kingsguard lined in a row, blocking my view from the table. I saw my brothers standing from their chairs, trying to get a glimpse of the royal family.

"Cosimo, Gino!" I managed to tell them through the loudness of the crowd. They both turned their heads at me with confused faces. "Get off those chairs now. We will see them later," I told them with much assertiveness. When they wouldn't listen, I glared at them dangerously, warning them of my temper. They both looked at each other and climbed off their seats to continue clapping. When the noise died down, my father told us to sit down again.

The hall was in total silence before the trumpets played for a brief second. "And now to present our honorable guests from the city of Bedoco," the fat herald started. "Let us welcome, Lord Cosimo and Lord Gino," The twins stood up and faced the crowd with little smiles. "Lady Corabella," I stood gracefully and faced the crowd. Whispers started again and I did my best to hide my embarrassment. I looked at Lorcan from across the room. He beamed at me, showing his dimples, and I felt better. At least I know someone among the crowd even if I only met him a few moments ago. "Lady Edvige," my mother stood up with elegance, tilting her chin up. "And Ferardo, head house Doreen, and High Lord of the city of Bedoco." Father stood up, pumping his chest out with pride. The trumpets started playing again accompanied by the lute. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered as we wave at them.

Moments later, a knight whispered to my father, escorting us to the middle of the hall. We are to meet the royal family properly now. The Kingsguard moved aside, opening a way for us to take. Father held Mother's hand as they chatted with a plump man with jolly face. Then, I came next.

"I am Lord Mace Tyrell of Highgarden," the plump man said with a wrinkly smile. He bowed before me then took my hand and kissed it briefly. His eyes moved to mine in an instant, scanning the blue in them. "It is such a delight to know such a beautiful young woman."

I gave him a curtsy which seemed to please him and said, "The pleasure is all mine, my Lord." Before he could say anymore, I moved forward and face Tywin Lannister again. A smile was still on his face. "My Lord," I said while giving another curtsy. He bowed low at me before nodding for me to go forward.

I have never seen this next woman before but I find her quite intimidating. She looks beautiful but she looks at me with serious eyes. She smiled all of a sudden which sent a chill down my spine. The irony between her smile and her fiery gaze made me feel uncomfortable. She must be the King's mother that my mother was talking about. I gave her a graceful curtsy and saying, "Your Grace, it is an honor to be presented to you." She looked at me straight in the eye and raised a hand to push away a lock of hair that fell to my right eye. She tucked it behind my ear before looking at my eyes again.

"You are very beautiful, little dove. I've never seen such magnificent eyes before. How old are you?" she asked collectedly.

I held my breath for a second. Her presence makes me feel small. I cleared my throat quietly before answering her question. "I am seventeen, your Grace." She smiled with no clear emotion again, making me frozen to the spot. She let go of my face but held her gaze in mine.

"Such a treasure, you are," she whispered. It took me a few seconds before thanking her and continuing my way to the next person. Unlike the Queen-regent, this Lady felt warm and welcoming. Lady Margaery. I saw her yesterday while roaming around the gardens. What they say is true about her. She is beautiful from head to toe and by the way she grinned at me, I could tell that she is a nice person, a caring one.

"My Lady, I am delighted to meet you," I said while I dipped down for another curtsy. She took both of my hands in hers before showing me her perfect teeth. She moved closer to me, letting me inhale her fragrant scent. She smelled like vanilla and another kinds of flowers. She looked me in the eye but the way she inspected mine wasn't intimidating or scary. I took her observation more like a compliment. It is a first time for me to feel good about myself.

"You are very beautiful. Your eyes, they are just… ah. Amazing. I heard you are going to stay here until the King's nameday?" Lady Margaery asked sweetly. Her saccharine voice fit perfectly well with her beautiful façade.

I chuckled softly. "Yes, my Lady. It would be a while before we sail back to Bedoco," I said with enthusiasm in my voice. If she offers friendship to me now, I would gladly accept it. She seems nice enough, another person I listed to one of the things I like about King's Landing.

"Perfect. You will find it beautiful here. I hope we can be friends," she said. I nodded in an instant and felt my lips form a wide grin. She gave me a hug before nodding for me to move forward. I looked down my feet, flustered at how Lady Margaery treated me well. I hope that we would talk more. She reminds me of Abrielle, for some reason. The way she smiles and handles herself with confidence. Still looking at the ground, I caught a glimpse of leather. This must be the King. Not knowing what to do, I proceeded to do a low curtsy without looking up.

"Your Grace, it is an honor to finally be in your presence." He stood up from his seat and placed a finger on my chin, making me tilt my head up and face him. We were face to face now, his face plastered with a smirk. I felt my cheeks grew warm and my senses clouded up.

"The honor is mine, my Lady." No. He can't be. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop at the sight of the King. The same blond hair. The same blue eyes. The same young face. It can't be. I must be dreaming.

"You're…"

"…the boy from the gardens."

**Tommen's Point of View**

I returned my hand back to my sides as Corabella stared at me in shock. I know she wouldn't expect me to be the King. To her, I was nothing but a scared little boy in the gardens, being outsmarted by her brothers. It's so cunning for me to let her spill her thoughts about the King. But at the same time, I felt guilty not telling her who I was earlier. She stood frozen on her spot, eyes wide in complete surprise and confusion. I felt all eyes on us now but I didn't mind as long as mine was on hers.

She looks beautiful like she did earlier when I first saw her. I couldn't believe her mother convinced her to wear all the things I sent for her even if there were prepared on the last minute. The flowers on her hair gave a mythical feel to her look. She looked like a goddess or a garden fairy. Her hair fell down her shoulders, curling their way down to her waist. The gown I sent for her made her entrancing blue eyes stand out. I swear those eyes of hers is brighter than any of the lights here in the Great Hall. She's magnificent, she's perfect.

"Your dress looks beautiful on you," I told her spontaneously. She just looked at me with unreadable emotions. My eyes moved down to her beautiful lips as they closed together. I looked around the other guests and saw the same confusion on their faces. But more importantly, I saw how intrigued they are as silence looms over us. She opened her mouth again to say something after a short moment of silence.

"Thank you, your Grace." And in a split second, she swiftly walked her way beside Lady Edvige and avoided my eyes. I watched her every move with fascination, wondering if I had offended her. Maybe I went a little too far. I mentally scolded myself for choosing the wrong options. I shouldn't have given her a dress. I shouldn't have scared her off like that. I shouldn't have kept my identity a secret. I bowed my head in guilt and frustration. When I looked up to the hall, they all resumed their noisy chatters.

The next two people that stood in front of me were none other than my two tormentors from earlier. They looked at me with dark eyes and frowns were on their faces. I couldn't tell them apart right now. Unlike our encounter earlier today, the two little boys aren't wearing different colored garments. They are both dressed in white tunic and black coat like their father. "Your Grace," they both said while bowing sarcastically. Both of them spread their arms wide in an exaggerated manner. They move so synchronized, making me cringe a bit. They stood up straight and looked at me straight in the eye. "It is an honor to _finally_ meet you," one said with much sarcasm in his voice. I nodded my head at them with nothing more to say. Like Corabella, they returned to their family before the Kingsguard escorted them back to their table.

The trumpets blared again, cueing me to give a few words. I waited for everyone to be seated before starting. "My Lords and Ladies, I am very humbled and grateful for all of you showing up here in my feast tonight," I started before taking a deep breath. My hands are shaking slightly as I am still not used to speaking in front of all my subjects. "Your attendance to my coronation was delightful as you are accepting me as your new King. And now, as you sit upon my table and consume my food, I would like to express my thanks for your further support as we welcome to the throne my soon-to-be wife and your soon-to-be Queen, Lady Margaery Tyrell." Everyone applauded as I seated myself again. Soon enough, the feast started and everyone ate and drink and sang.

I, for once, couldn't eat my food. My attention was on _her_. For the past hour, she has been avoiding my eyes which made me feel horrible. I wanted to befriend her but seeing how she reacted in front of me, I think I just lost my chance. I watch her cut her food and bring it to her mouth but all I really want to see are her blue eyes. She didn't talk to anyone for the past hour, staying silent on her seat.

"My King, is something wrong?" Margaery spoke to me, making me snap my head up to meet her eyes. "You seem distracted," she added carefully. I placed my utensils down and ordered for a glass of wine. I never thought I would even have an interest in liquor but right now, I want to get lost in the taste of the red liquid.

"I'm alright, my Lady," I said while placing down my glass. One sip is enough for now, I guess. Margaery gave me a small smile before resuming her meal. I looked at Corabella again but she was looking down her table now, picking on the sequins of the linens. "How's the evening, my Lady," I asked Margaery without removing my eyes at Corabella. An old Lady approached her smiling. She nodded at the Lady carefully before tapping Lady Edvige's shoulder.

"…could have made an appearance." I was too distracted by the sight of Corabella that I didn't quite comprehend half of what Margaery was saying.

"I'm sorry, what?" I turned to Margaery with an apologetic look. I didn't mean to get preoccupied. She grinned at me and gave out a small chuckle. A small lock of hair fell on her face as she laughed. I reached out and tucked it behind her ear. I let my palm rest on her warm cheeks as I let my face move closer to hers. She blinked slowly and smirked at my actions. "What did you say, my Lady?" I whispered.

Margaery held my hand firmly, pressing it against her cheek even more. "I said, the guests would have liked it if a roast pig could have made an appearance, your Grace." Her voice sounded something between caring and seductive which made my cheeks grow warmer. I felt sweat build up on my forehead. How does she do it? How can she manage to tell something completely normal but spice it up with her voice? Right now, I don't want to know. "You shouldn't be drinking with an empty stomach, my King," she added. She removed my hand from her face and turned to slice a piece of beef. I watched her in amusement, contemplating on her beauty. Moments later, Margaery brought her fork with a piece of meat pierced through it up my mouth. I opened it immediately, letting her feed me like a child. She laughed at the sight of me and I joined her as well.

My laughter faltered as I saw Corabella staring at me with serious, dangerous eyes. Her gaze reminded me of her father's. I felt scared all of a sudden. We kept on staring at each other. She must have seen Margaery feeding me. Is she jealous? No, I doubt it. Why would she be? She might still be in shock and can't accept the fact that I was the boy in the gardens. She ripped her gaze at me and started talking to the old Lady beside her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" I looked at Margaery with guilt. I swallowed the piece of meat and let it go down my throat. I felt something in my stomach again. It's an inexplicable feeling, something that makes my head confused and my heart skip a beat. I hate it. "I heard she's going to stay until your nameday," Margaery added plainly. I'm not surprised they're staying. In fact, I want them to stay, her to stay. I looked at Margery again and felt guilt wash over me like a cold bucket of water. I shouldn't be thinking of other women but Margaery. She will be my wife when morning comes. And there is nothing better than having a perfect and confident woman for the rest of my life.

I grabbed her hand, stopping her from cutting the piece of beef on her plate. She looked at me with wild eyes as I slowly bring her delicate hands to my lips. I kissed it gently before meeting her eyes. "No one is more beautiful than you are, my Lady. My Queen." I sounded more confident than I expected. I saw her cheeks turn pink and I could have never been more proud of myself. She smiled, showing me her pearly white teeth. Then, she turned back to her meal, clearly too flustered to say anything to me. I smiled innocently at her even if she wasn't looking.

I looked back at Corabella and my smile instantly dropped. Beside the smiling Corabella stood Lorcan Rosby, whispering something to her that made her laugh. Lorcan looked at me straight in the eye as if doing all this on purpose. Oh, that sly man. He is mocking me with those green eyes of his.

Lorcan Rosby has been my brother's acquaintance during their early years. It's hard to believe that someone as horrible as Joffrey would have been friends with Lorcan. They used to hunt down rabbits when they visited here in King's Landing. When Joffrey made fun of me, Lorcan sometimes joined in but he apologized unlike Joffrey. But still, he taunted me before. And now, he's doing it again. When I look at him, I remember Joffrey. They are similar in some things, to be honest. Both have the face of an innocent angel that women swoon over. Both have interest in hunting and killing. The only difference between him and my brother is that Joffrey's heartless and died with a mind of a child. Lorcan, on the other hand, won battles thinking like a man. But that isn't enough for me to trust him.

**Author's Note**: This is long-ish, I think. But I hope you guys liked it! I struggled with how Tommen and Corabella should meet but I guess this is okay, for now.

**Qs**:

\- How do you feel about Lorcan's admiration for Corabella?

\- What do you think was going on in Corabella's mind when she saw Margaery and Tommen's little moment?

\- What do you want to happe next?

Please please please, leave reviews, comments, likes, favorites, all those stuff because I really really appreciate them and it makes me inspired to write more chapters. Thank you in advance!


	9. Chapter 8: Under the Moon Fantasies

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! I can't believe how my ideas are progressing for this story. I find myself getting up early just to collect my thoughts and type them down here on my computer. To be honest, I feel proud of myself because this story has been helping me to spend most of my time being productive. I feel a sense of achievement and even feel better when I read your reviews and looking at this story's stats so, thank you for the support. I still don't own Game of Thrones. George R. R Martin hasn't contacted me yet.

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Eight**: Under the Moon Fantasies

**Corabella's Point of View**

My blood boiled the moment he teased me by complimenting the dress he sent me. I can't explain how furious I am when he smiled so innocently at me. The way his skin made contact with mine made me even more enraged. I never let anyone touch me without my consent and yet he did just that. He mindlessly tilted my chin up like he had every right to do so. I wanted to unsheathe my dagger right then and there and cut his pretty face but for the sake of his engagement and my family's sanity, I decided to bite back any possible violence. He made me look at him with disgust and let my jaw drop at the sudden realization of his identity. I was lucky enough to push out a brief thank you before running towards my mother's aid. I loathe him and I don't know why. I should feel angry at him and get over it but something in him makes me want to loathe him until my last breath. It must be because he abused his title and used it to make a fool out of me. I kicked myself for telling him what I thought about the King. I should've figured it out by the way he was asking me those questions. And to think, I actually thought of chatting with him again.

I tried my best to avoid the look he's giving me from across the table. I could feel his eyes, playing with me even more but I can't let myself look at him. The food seemed to calm me down but what I want right now is wine. If only father wouldn't notice.

"Darling," I felt someone place a warm palm over my shoulder. I turned to the owner of the voice and saw an old Lady with a charming smile. Her green eyes twinkled as I look at her with my blue ones. "I'm Lady Agatha, Lorcan's aunt. You must be Corabella."

I nodded at her before tapping my mother's shoulder to alert her of an acquaintance. Mother looked at her with the same smile she gave Lorcan. "Pleased to meet you, Lady Agatha. This is my mother, Lady Edvige," I said. She turned to my mother and nodded at her slowly. "Please, take a seat." I ushered her down to an empty seat that my mother pushed beside me. The old Lady descended slowly to her seat with much elegance. Given her age, she still looks beautiful and fancy. "I was on the Rosbys' table earlier. How come I haven't seen you, my Lady?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

She gave a low purr on her throat, sounding like a laughing cat. "I was late to the feast, darling. I missed Lorcan's presentation of you," she said while softly poking my cheek. I giggled at her action making me flush. She teased me in a caring manner. She seems like a nice Lady.

"Lorcan didn't present me, really. The guests were just too curious, I guess." She laughed at my statement before giving me more compliments. A lot of people like it when they're complimented for their appearance. But I feel otherwise. I should get used to all their blabbering, really, because even back there in Bedoco a lot of people find fondness in me. But everytime someone pays attention to my hair or my eyes or my lips, I feel self-conscious. I feel like I shouldn't look this way. Abrielle always scolded me for feeling that. My mother, too. I try to see the positivity in people's words and praises but I'm not really feeling it in my system. I always find myself uncomfortable. Unless, of course, it's about my combat skills. I wouldn't hesitate to show off in that matter.

I blocked away everything that Lady Agatha said. I nodded at her, pretending that I'm listening to her talk. It was not long after the old Lady turned to my mother to converse with her, much to my relief. That old woman is garrulous.

Something in my mind tugged me to look at the boy-king but I remained silent and looked at the linens once again. I wanted to distract myself from all the people talking and the music blaring. An hour has passed but I feel like I've been trapped in this place for days. I looked over at my brothers who are now on the table beside us, entertaining drunk Lords with their silly performances. I didn't notice them leave my side but somehow, they managed to get away from this boring table. Mother was busy chatting with Lady Agatha and now they are both laughing like they have known each other for a long time. Father was invited to sit beside the Hand of the King, Lord Tywin. They laughed and chatted, as well. The Great Hall was loud and full of life. Everyone is having the best time. But not me. I can't wait to go back to my chambers and slip off this dress. I might burn it, too, just to be rebellious to the King.

My eyes lingered around the hall for a while before they involuntarily rested on the two couple in front of me. I want to look elsewhere but my eyes stayed fixed on them no matter how hard I try to avoid the scene. The boy-king bit the piece off of Lady Margaery's fork like he was a child. His hands are perfectly fine, why can't he eat for himself? Lady Margaery is his betrothed, not his mother. This very scene unveiling in my eyes is one of the many reasons why I loathe relationships and intimate bonds. It disgusts me. Why can't they just be intimate somewhere my eyes couldn't see them? Why now?

It was not long after the incident when the boy-king's eyes stared back at mine. My breath hitched on my throat making me lock eyes with him without breathing. We share the same expression on our faces, surprised and confused as to why we are looking at each other. I hate everything about him. I hate how his golden hair sit on his head carelessly. I hate his eyes and how judgmental they look. I hate his lips that smirked at me with cunningness. I hate him because he toyed with me.

Our staring felt like hours but I doubt that it was. I was relieved when Lady Agatha turned to me and offered me wine. I ripped my eyes from his, trying to get distracted one more time. "Do you want a glass, darling?" Lady Agatha offered. I smiled at her but I quickly declined. Father wouldn't want seeing me drink. "Very well, then." She resumed from drinking and laughing with my mother as they talk about the twins.

Just when I was about to look back at the golden-haired boy, I heard someone whisper to me. "Excuse my aunt's annoying nature." I looked down the linens as Lorcan whispered to my ear. I can feel his hot breath touch my skin, making me feel uncomfortable. I sink back down to my seat before he continued. "My mother calls her Aga-talkative." This made me laugh softly, ignoring the fact that his face is practically buried in my hair. "We should talk somewhere else."

I turned to Lorcan and beamed at him. He did the same, showing his dimpled cheeks. I nodded at him carefully before looking at my mother and her companion. I stood up from my seat and cleared my throat. "Mother, my Lady, you have to excuse us for a while." They both turned to us with bright eyes and even brighter smiles. "Lorcan and I are going to walk around." Lorcan and I both looked at each other in agreement.

Lady Agatha rose from her seat and embraced me before saying, "Get to know each other. Run along now." She waved her hands, gesturing for us to be on our way before sitting down again. I raised an eyebrow at Lorcan, clearly confused at how his aunt acted. He only shrugged at me with the same confusion on his face. He offered me his hand, which I gladly took, as he guided me once again through the crowd.

More whispers came our way and even more eyes were glued on us. I looked at him, hoping he's feeling as awkward as I am. But unlike me, with my head low and inconsistent strides, Lorcan held his chin up and looked ahead the path we are taking. He seems oblivious to all the people staring and keeps walking with pride. I wonder what's going on in his head now. I tried to mimic his actions and tipped my head back slightly. I straightened my spine and tried to level with Lorcan but he's much taller than I was. I level with the tip of his chin, instead. I looked straight ahead like he did, paying no mind to the people around us and before I knew it, Lorcan is guiding me towards the steps going up the raised gallery. The gallery overlooks the whole of the Great Hall like a balcony. Up here, the Great Hall looks much more colorful. I looked down and saw the people in different colored gowns and coats dancing around and chatting.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lorcan said to me. My eyes brightened up at the sight of the guests prancing around elegantly. The way their skirts flare up as they twirl gave the impression of flower petals swaying in the wind. I turned to Lorcan with a smile on my face. I noticed how close he was than I expected so I took a step backward, distancing myself a bit before I answered him.

"Yes, it looks magnificent from up here." I turned to the joyful crowd once again as they dance around to the music of the trumpets and lutes. Some of them looked up at us, showing their white teeth. The women winked at Lorcan which made his cheeks red. I laughed at the sight of his bashful self. He turned away from me with a smirk on his face and grabbed two glasses of wine from the server's tray. He offered me one. "No, I don't—"

"Come on. Just one," he said as he practically shoved the glass to my hands. I had no choice but to grasp at the wine he left in my hands. He took a sip from his own glass but I kept myself untouched. When I looked down once more, I saw my father look at both of us with wild eyes. He nodded to the glass of wine in my hands as if asking me why I'm holding it. I shook my head from side to side, assuring him that I will not drink. To my surprise, he raised his own glass to my direction and taking a full swig of it. I smiled at him. It is of the rarest of occasions that he's done that. In Bedoco, it's a sign of good fortune and approval. I raised my own glass at him but decided not to take a sip, yet.

I suddenly felt Lorccan gazing at me so I turned to look at him with confusion. "What did he tell you?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him in clear intrigue. "The King. What did he tell you?" I felt my heart pound wildly in my chest. We should not be talking about the boy-king. "The hall grew silent when you took a while staring at the King during your presentation." He took another sip from his glass as he patiently waited for my answer. I looked down to my own glass and saw the rippling red liquid, seducing me into drinking its crisp texture. I let my mind go and took a sip in defeat.

To my surprise, Lorcan moved close and placed a finger on my chin, tilting my head up so our different colored eyes meet. "I remember he did this, as well." I smelled the strong fragrance of wine in his breath. It must be the liquor talking. I noticed the abnormal flush of his cheeks as well.

I pushed him away from me rather hardly, making him stumble. Good thing he grabbed on to one of the posts of the gallery before completely losing his balance. "Don't test my patience, Rosby," I said quietly but my voice was full of threat. He laughed at me and raised his hands in surrender. Definitely the liquor talking. I looked at him with wide eyes, not sure how I would react. I let him regain his composure before continuing. "I'm sorry. It's my reflexes, if I may." He looked at me, amusement in his eyes. "He just… said my dress looked nice on me."

He moved closer to me again. I gave him a warning look making him say, "Reflexes." I emptied my glass in one swig which surprised my brunet companion. His eyes widened as I gave him an innocent smile. "You are full of surprises, my Lady." I chuckled at him before returning my glass to another server who happens to pass by. The young man offered me another glass but I dismissed him by waving my hand. "You don't like the taste?"

"No, I do. But one is enough," I said to Lorcan. He gazed down briefly before meeting my eyes again. This time, he has a mischievous grin on his face. "What?"

"He's looking at you," he whispered I quickly swung around and directed my eyes to the boy-king. Sure enough, he was watching the exchange happening between Lorcan and I. We stared at each other in a painstaking moment. I held my breath at the sight of him and felt my heart pounding against my chest. My stomach held a different feeling, something I've never encountered before. I felt like vomiting and emptying myself with all the food I consumed. But he turned away all of a sudden and greeted the old man bowing in front of him and his betrothed.

Lorcan started laughing beside me, sending my head to turn to him in annoyance. He looks like a child being tickled recklessly with his eyes shut tight and his cheeks flaming up. He held his stomach, relieving him of his fit. "What's happening to you?" He opened one of his eyes slightly and looked at me. He can sense my annoyance, yet he continues laughing. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "Lorcan."

His eyes suddenly opened in bewilderment, not anticipating my move. His laughter died down to small giggles that made me loosen my grip on him. His shoulders lowered and so did his head. I looked at him with wild eyes but he turned towards the crowd downstairs. "They're amused by your little scene." I followed his eyes and into the eyes of the crowd, staring at us in amazement.

Everyone smiled at the position we are in right now. My hands on his shoulders, our bodies close to each other, and our faces practically clashing. We moved away from our each other and looked away from the crowd. It was only seconds before the dancing continued. My eyes lingered to the royal table and saw _him_ standing up instead of sitting down on his seat. His eyes were on us, witnessing our little scene. I turned away before anything goes even worse.

"You like him," Lorcan said to me before angling his glass to his lips again. I quickly snatched it away from his hands and held it in my own. He looked at me in surprise, disappointed that the red liquid didn't touch his lips. "Why did you just do that?"

"You're drunk. And you're a mess. Look at you." I eyed his messy brown hair and red face. He fixed his clothes before smiling at me again. I made the stupid decision of emptying his glass in one go. I felt my stomach rumble. This has been my first time to drink two glasses of wine in one go. He stared at me in amazement before clapping his hands softly. "That's gone now. You shouldn't drink much, you know. It goes in your head, making you dizzy. When you grow older your belly will swell up like a pregnant woman's." We both chuckled at what I said. But I'm stating a fact. His combat skills may even be affected by his copious drinking.

I'm glad that I changed the subject in an instant. Right now, I don't want to talk about the boy-king. I don't like him, not one bit. I didn't voice out my thoughts to Lorcan, fearing that my night would be ruined by the stupid conversation.

"Brother!" Our heads snapped to the direction of the voice. Dren, Lorcan's older brother called out to him. "Brother," he said in a softer tone as he neared us. "My Lady," he greeted me. I nodded at him and gave him a smile. He turned to Lorcan again and said, "Mother asks for your presence. She needs you now."

"Of course. Excuse us, my Lady." Lorcan turned to his heel and followed his brother as they make their way back to the Rosbys' table. I was left alone in the gallery for a moment but I decided to descend back to our table.

Mother was now sitting alone with a piece of pie on her plate. She swallowed the piece on her mouth before speaking to me. "You seem to be getting along." She smirked with anticipation but I only rolled my eyes at her.

"Stop it, Mother." She giggled, knowing that I could see a plan boiling behind her eyes. "Can I visit the gardens? I need to breathe for a while." To my surprise, she instantly nodded her head and gestured to the doors that lead to the exit. I beamed at her before practically running out of the hall, ignoring the people around me.

**Tommen's Point of View**

I watched as she hurried off to the doors, leaving all the people in awe. Her presence brightened the room up like a thousand suns. But now that she's nowhere to be seen, the feast seemed duller and much darker than before. I watched how Lorcan lead her on and played tricks with my head. When I stood up, Margaery worried before urging me to take my seat down again. I don't want to ruin my evening and disappoint all the guests. But, on the other hand, I don't want not seeing her, either. I collected my thoughts and decided on an option. "You have to excuse me, my Lady. I need to breathe for a while."

Margaery widened her eyes in confusion but her face immediately softened into a sweet smile. "You can do as you wish, your Grace. I shall tend to the guests."

I walked rather quickly through the crowd, smiling and nodding to anyone who's greeting me. But right now, I really cannot be bothered to converse with anyone. My mind is on her and her beautiful eyes. I turned to my side briefly and saw Lorcan Rosby staring at me with suspicion. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a taunting smirk on my face. _You just let me beat you at your own game_. By the time I was out of the hall, I ordered the Kingsguard to leave me alone. They did as I command. I hurriedly ran away from them, hoping that I will catch up to the beautiful Lady.

When I made my first turn, I saw a flash of orange scurrying away. I quickened my steps as I maintain the distance between Corabella and myself. I don't want to scare her away and I definitely don't want her to think that I am following her. Even though, that is exactly what I am doing. I don't want to give her the satisfaction of thinking that she has an effect on me. But I doubt she cares.

After what felt like hours of walking, I was finally lead to the gardens. I lost sight of her as I stood at the archway. The darkness of the night must have been favoring her since she is wearing gown with black sleeves and overcoat. With only the moonlight as my source of light, I carefully stepped inside the gardens, searching for any sign of Corabella. I stop occasionally and tried to listen, hoping that the wind would carry the saccharinity of her voice or even her breath. But I heard nothing but my own exasperated breathing and loud pounding of my heart. All I need now is a miracle.

Just when I was about to give up on my goal, I heard someone sigh longingly. Creeping behind bushes, I saw Corabella sitting on the same bench I was sitting on this morning. I accidentally stepped on a twig, making her turn around in an instant. Her dagger glistened in the moonlight like silver. "Who's there?" she said with warning. I revealed myself slowly, my hands up my head in surrender. "What are you doing here?" she asked the moment I stepped in.

I took a step forward. She had her arm outstretched, dagger pointing at me. "Calm down. It's only me. Now, could you put your dagger away?" I can't see her face fully in the darkness but I sensed her hesitation. With one quick swipe, she strapped her dagger on her side. I didn't notice it earlier on the presentation. She must have hidden it under her coat. I walked towards her, making her stare in alarm.

As I near her, I noticed her eyes again. They glowed lightly in the darkness. Blue specks danced on her iris. It's unbelievable. It's inhuman but beautiful and mesmerizing. I didn't notice how close I was inspecting her orbs when she suddenly placed a heavy hand on my chest. My heart pounded wild and I can't breathe all of a sudden. I know she can feel my heart beating so she immediately snatched her hand away and moved to the side and farther away from me. "You haven't answered my question, Tommen of the houses Lannister and Baratheon."

Her voice was laced with venom but I was too lost in her eyes to let it poison me. She looked at me with the same expression she showed when she figured out I was the King. "I needed to breathe. I felt a bit nauseous with all the drunk people dancing." I answered stupidly. She only smiled at me, taking me aback. It's the first time she smiled at me since she knew who I was. I took a seat on the bench, eyes still on hers. To my surprise, she sat beside me just not as close as earlier today.

"Why didn't you tell me immediately? Do you know how foolish it is for me to spill all those things about you?" she asked, mood changing. Her eyes literally glowed in the dark. Like a cat's, if I put it like that. Mythical, to be honest. She looked at me wildly, searching my face for an answer.

"I thought you knew me. So, I didn't introduce myself," I started. "When you started telling me what you think about the King, I knew it was too late. I was saving you from embarrassment and I avoided sounding pretentious." She gave me a fairly sarcastic chuckle. My eyebrows met at the sound of her voice but mostly in confusion. I didn't know how to react.

"You just negated your own logic by giving me all this." She gestured from her headdress down to her dress and slippers. "You're an idiot, Tommen." She chuckled once more. I didn't know if I was offended by her calling me an idiot or if I was surprised by her use of my name. When she says it, I can feel the ridiculousness of the sound of my own name. When I say hers, it sounds like perfection.

"You are to address me by 'my King' or 'your Grace', you know?" I corrected her. She chuckled more. Her eyes brightened up even more, illuminating her face partly. I felt my jaw drop at the sight of her. She's magnificent under bright light and magical in the darkness.

"Why? That doesn't change the fact that your name is Tommen of the houses Lannister and Baratheon." My eyes widened and so did hers. Her giggles died down into complete silence, making my heart drum loudly in my ears. We stayed like that, staring at each other for a while and I've never felt better. I felt my body move closer towards her while she sits still. My face neared hers in a painfully slow manner. I heard her gasp sharply. I looked at her beautifully shaped lips. I wonder how they feel, how she tastes.

_What?_

She stood up all of a sudden, distancing herself from me. I looked up at her but she turned away, not giving me permission to meet with her glowing eyes. "It's my eyes, isn't it? They're glowing." Before I could respond, she ran away from me, trying to get away from me again.

"Wait! Corabella!" I found myself chasing after her for the second time. She stopped and turned, anger clear on her face. I stopped running and kept the gap between us.

"I hate liars, Tommen. You are one. Therefore, I hate you." I felt something in my chest fall apart. I couldn't breathe or think straight. She turned away and ran, leaving me alone in the dark. I held my chest, where my heart is. Why am I feeling this? _She's a stranger, Tommen!_ I stood there until the night envelope me with its coldness. I wrapped my coat around me. I took a heavy step forward, walking after what felt like years of standing.

**Tommen's Point of View**

I stroked Ser Pounce's fur as he purrs softly, enjoying his slumber. I couldn't sleep after my encounter with Corabella. She invaded my mind like a parasite. She buried herself deep down my head and I can't stop thinking about her. Those eyes of hers… They were the worst. Whenever I felt my lids close all I see was hers illuminating like a small flame on a candle.

"What are you doing to me?" I whispered to myself. I lied back on my pillows, letting my head rest for a while. I can't submit to sleep but I can't spend the night feeling uncomfortable. "Corabella." I whispered again. The sound of her name sent chills down my spine. But the aching in my chest wouldn't go away. She hated me and called me a liar. I deserved it. I deserved being hated by someone as innocent as her. Without thinking, one of my hands moved to my lips. My thumb brushed lightly on my bottom lip. I just thought of kissing her beautiful lips. If she didn't move away from me, I could've done it. Would she have kissed me back? I doubt it. I've never kissed anyone before but I was willing to have her as my first. I smiled at the thought of kissing her, holding her close to me as she lets her hands entangle on my hair. I bit my lip at my boyish fantasies.

I felt something settling at the pit of my stomach, moving lower. "No." I stood up and reached for a glass of water sitting on my table. I gulped down the clear liquid rather harshly, leaving me breathless. I shouldn't think of these things. When morning comes, I shall be married to Margaery. She will be my first kiss, my wife. She will be the one I'll hold close to me and her hands will be the ones to be entangled in my hair.

I walked slowly back to bed and pulled the covers up my body, putting my hands at the back of my head as I calm down. _Don't think of her, Tommen. Just sleep. You will look terrible in the morning if you don't._

**Author's Note**: I hope you guys liked that chapter! It took me a long while to finish that. Writer's block has been the major cause of my unfinished works but, luckily, I battled with it in this chapter and I won! Yay me.

**Qs**:

\- How do you feel about Corabella's fit when she called Tommen a liar?

\- What do you think about Tommen's conflicted feelings for Margaery and Corabella?

\- What do you want to happen next?

Please please please, leave a review, comment, suggestion, like, favorite, all those stuff because it really makes me happy. And I get ideas from your reviews that could spice up the next chapters haha. Also, I'm doing little banner edits per chapter. You could check those out on Wattpad. It's posted on the same title. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 9: Eventi Gemellate

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! This is the ninth chapter. I hardly believe it because I've never written something this long that I let people read but I'm slowly building up patience in doing my work and all of you have been so nice with your views, favorites, follows, all that stuff. I still do not own Game of Thrones, though. Haha.

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Nine**: Eventi Gemellate

**Corabella's Point of View**

I couldn't bring myself to go back to the feast, not when I'm looking and thinking like this. My hair is a mess and my dress grew crinkly from all the running I've done. I don't want them to see me like this, so vulnerable. The night slowly grew darker and darker as I find my way back to my chambers. Unlike in the Great Hall, the rest of the castle seems to be much more peaceful. The sound of the sea even made the ambience relaxing.

I pushed open the door to my chambers. It's much darker inside even if the full moon's peeking through my windows. I lit up a few candles to brighten up the room. The tiny flames danced around the wax as a gentle wind blew inside. I kicked my slippers off carelessly, letting them fly off somewhere. I cannot be bothered to pick them up and put them where they belong. Instead, I made my way to one of the chests containing all the weapons I brought here in King's Landing. I let my fingers trace the outline of the Bedocian cat carved to one of the chests. Its sapphire eyes stare back at mine with elegance and danger.

I sat down cross-legged to the floor as I open the large chest. Several daggers lay neatly on the first layer of the chest. Pillowed in silk, my daggers were aligned neatly from smallest to largest. All of their pommels bearing the head of a Bedocian cat with sapphires for eyes. I picked the largest and sharpest one of them and examined it under a dull flame of the candle. It still looks brand new despite being in my possession for six years. The blade is still shiny and sharp as little swirls dance around it. That's the thing I love about Bedocian steel, its' beautiful and elegant but very sharp and deadly. It could cut through someone's skin with ease.

With a rebellious idea on my mind, I stood up without taking my eyes off of the blade. I made my way in front of the large mirror and stared at my reflection. Even with the lit candles surrounding me, my eyes shone the brightest. The glow in my eyes are masked during the day due to the brightness of the sun but while I'm enveloped in darkness, they flash brightly. I was only three when my parents noticed. They were shocked for the first time. Never in their lives have they seen someone's eyes glow. Concerned for my situation, they never told anyone except the Grand Maester whom they trusted very much. He, too, cannot answer their questions as to why my situation is like this. No one knows but my own family and a few of my cousins. Until now.

The boy-king knows now and I can't deny it to him anymore. He saw what was happening to me and I let him. How stupid was I to let him see. It was only a matter of time before I made the situation worse. I run fast and away from him, letting him know that I don't want his presence. I called him a liar and told him I hate him. But right now, when I'm staring back at myself, I realized that I didn't mean any of those things I said. He's not a liar, he is just a boy who likes to play games. And I don't certainly hate him. If anything, the only one I hate is me. I'm too naïve and too easy to manipulate. I fell for his trap and let him lead me on. I should be careful next time. I should choose the right words to say next time. But right now, I have something else to do.

Grabbing the sleeve of my dress, I stretched the fabric away from my skin before tearing it off of the dress with my dagger. I watched how it fell to the ground as I cut an inch of it clinging to the dress. I held my dagger on my other hand and rip away the other sleeve. Then, I held on to the neckline and cut a straight line down to my stomach. For the skirts, I took hold of the ends and tear the fabric apart with my two hands. The loudness of the cloth ripping apart relieved the anger I've been holding back since the evening. I appreciate the effort he put into putting up an outfit for me but none of this was worth it. I hate seeing these again, I might as well ruin it. I pulled the headdress away from my hair and put it down with the torn dress. I should get rid of these in the morning, order a maid to burn it, maybe.

I stared back at my reflection again, now rid of all the fanciness. I proceeded to untie my corset and slide off my drawers. I've only slept in the nude once when I was fifteen, curious how it felt like. I wanted to try again tonight, just roll around in my sheets with nothing on. But I fear that someone might come in. Some stranger might burst to my door while I sleep. So, I grabbed a nightgown from the cabinet and let its silky texture hug my body. I childishly jumped to my bed and laid down with the pillows. I wonder what's happening in the feast now. Did the boy-king go back to his guests? Or is he lying in his bed like I am doing right now? I wonder…

**Margaery's Point of View**

Last night's feast has been a delight. The guests were awfully lovely as they dance around and eat and drink. It has been the noisiest feast I have been to in my life. But I should get used to the city's clamor. After all, in a matter of hours I will be Queen and there surely are going to be more feasts to come to celebrate my reign and my husband's. I should anticipate the drunk Lords and garrulous Ladies. But right now, I should worry only of myself and how I will look when I enter the Sept. My handmaidens spent the whole of the morning to get me bathed, dressed, and fixed. The hair is the tricky part but I want the majority of the details to be on my mane as I believe that the hair is a woman's crown.

I've been chatting with my two busy handmaidens to pass the time when we heard a knock on the door. Mira, one of my companions, stood up and answered the door. I heard a man's voice at the door conversing with Mira. A member of the Kingsguard, perhaps. It was not long before Mira returned to me, now with a rolled up parchment on her hands. She showed it to me, sealed with my house's symbol.

"Ser Theodore said that a Raven arrived this morning. It was from Highgarden." I gave Mira a small smile before getting the parchment. She returned immediately to my hair which was now turning into a beautiful piece.

I broke the seal carefully and unrolled the piece of parchment. Written in careful handwriting was a request for me to go back to Highgarden immediately. My grandmother is very sick and wants to see me now. How odd it is for her to request such a thing, especially on my wedding day. Grandmother would never sabotage this dream of mine. After all, she supported my decisions and even made my life easier by getting rid of Joffrey. She wouldn't send such an urgent message if it wasn't important.

"Is everything alright, my Lady?" Olivia, my other handmaiden, asked. I didn't notice the frown my face was forming until I looked at my reflection. Both of them are now intrigued and stopped fixing my hair.

"I apologize, my Ladies. But that's quite enough. I have to see the King now," I said with a serious tone making the two Ladies stare at each other before leaving me alone. I rose from my seat and made my way to the King's chambers. Something doesn't feel right. Grandmother's request is very odd but out of place. But I feel like if I continue to participate in the set event today, something bad will happen. I have to make up my mind. Family comes first before anything else.

I knocked on Tommen's door before saying, "Your grace, this is Margaery. May I come in?" When I heard his approval through the wooden door, I didn't waste my time standing there and pushed it open. Tommen was once again standing in front of the mirror with the old tailor fixing his clothes. He looked briefly at me with a smile on his face.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding ceremony?" Tommen asked teasingly. I know he doesn't believe in those superstitions. He sensed my silence and seriousness making him turn to me with a confused look. "Is everything alright, my Lady?"

"I would like to speak to you in private, my King," I said while looking at the tailor who was busy fixing Tommen's coat. He looked at the old man before nodding at him, dismissing him. When we were alone I took a seat and gestured for Tommen to do as well.

"I have bad news, your Grace," I started. He looked at me with wild eyes, curious of what I'm going to say next. I don't want to do this to him. I know he's been looking forward to this since our engagement was announced but I have to be smart. It's not the end of the world. "We can't… We can't be married. Not today, I mean."

His eyes widened at what I said. I feel extremely guilty. This is the worst thing I have done to him. If he's going to be furious now, I have only myself to blame. "Why, my Lady? Are you not ready to be my wife, to be my Queen?" I felt my heart melt at his words. He's not showing signs of anger. He's not like Joffrey. Tommen uses his head and tries to reason with me.

I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts before voicing them out to him. "My Grandmother sent a Raven this morning. And, well, she's very ill. She wants to see me immediately, your Grace. I hope you understand." I can't read his face clearly. He must be confused and thinking of his answer. He stood up from his seat and turned away from me, making his way to the windows.

"Lady Olenna is old and slowly getting weaker." He turned to me with the same confused eyes. "I want nothing more but to be wedded to you, my Lady. I want you to be my Queen," he paused and took a deep breath, avoiding my eyes. "But Lady Olenna is family. She is still you blood and bones. I cannot forbid you to aid her. I must immediately summon the Kingsguard to accompany you to your journey."

I cannot believe my ears. I didn't know Tommen would come to terms in just a snap of a finger. I mindlessly rose from my seat and embraced him with a smile on my face. "Thank you, your Grace. You are very kind." He looked at me with sad eyes but forced a smile on his face. I let go of him and tried to reassure him. "We will still be married, your Grace. But the Gods might see this is not a good time. I shall return to King's Landing immediately, I promise you." I took both of his hands on mine. "I would never ever let you down, my King."

He stared at me with wide eyes, shocked at my actions. "Of course, my Lady. Take care of Lady Olenna and tell her to get well soon for me." We smiled at each other again, his face now genuinely happy. I strode back to his doors but just when I was about to leave he called out to me making me turn around. "Margaery, please be safe." I smiled at his affection and care before leaving his chambers altogether.

**Corabella's Point of View**

"What did you do to this?" Mother asked frantically as she held the remains of the dress I tore apart last night. Remembering what I did, I felt a little guilty that I ruined such an elegant piece of clothing but what's done is done. My only regret was not waking up early to let one of the maids burn it for me. I fell into a very deep and dreamless sleep that the sun rays didn't even shine bright enough to wake me up. Now, my mother is looking at the ruined dress with anger but mostly sadness.

I tried to avoid her eyes as I put on a necklace with a carnation pendant on it. I have to dress as simple as possible to the wedding if I don't want to be the center of attention again. But chances are, more eyes will be on me unless I magically become invisible. Wearing the simplest things would be my only salvation.

"Corabella, look at me." My mother's voice was now more assertive and it does scare me. She hardly ever raises her voice and seldom gets angry. I hesitantly turned back to her and meet her dangerous eyes. She's staring at me like daggers and I can't look away. I am in a big trouble. "Why did you do this?" she asked with a monotonous tone.

I looked down on the soft fabric on her hands, trying to distract myself. "I… I d-didn't… I didn't want to wear it or see it again," I managed to say through my horrible stutters. She looked at me with disappointment clear on her eyes. I remained seated on the stool as I watch her pace around the room trying to calm herself down.

"You know this is from the King himself. If you didn't want it, you could've at least gave it back to him. For goodness' sake, Corabella! What has gotten into you to make you do this?" I sunk lower to my seat, arching my back down. I am terrified of my mother because I know she's right. I shouldn't have done it. Maybe I was just too exhausted last night. Maybe I was just too exhausted and angry and a little bit drunk.

I felt my eyes blur as tears build up on them. Before I could stop myself, a tear rolled down my cheek, alerting my mother I was crying. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it."

"Oh no, no. No, shh. Stop crying, darling." Mother rushed next to me and held me in her arms as I sobbed quietly. I don't want to cry in front of her but I can't help it. My mind was just suddenly crammed with emotions and I didn't know what emotion was appropriate to be feeling. There were times like this before when I would just cry for no apparent reason. But my mother was always there to comfort me and make me feel better. She doesn't want to see me hurting physically or emotionally. "I didn't mean to raise my voice. I'm sorry." She let go of me and wiped away the salty tears on my face. She held my face as I stopped crying and said, "But you have to apologize to the King after the ceremony." I nodded my head at her, agreeing with her statement. The best thing I could do now is apologize, not only for the dress but also at how I acted last night. Tommen seems like a nice person. I might have just misread his intentions.

Mother brought out the shoes I was going to wear to the wedding. But before I could put them on, an urgent knock was heard from my chamber doors. Mother and I briefly looked at each other before she stood up to get the door. "Mother, I'll get it," I said before she could make her way to the wooden door. She nodded and smiled at me before sitting down on one of the stools to get ready herself.

I made quick steps to the door and opened it revealing the Queen-regent, Cersei. She greeted me with an awkward smile on her face. "May I come in, child?" she asked.

"Your Grace, I didn't expect you to come. Please, come in. We are just getting dressed." I opened the door wider for her to enter. She elegantly glided inside my chambers and locked eyes with my mother briefly.

Mother stood up the moment she saw the Queen-regent and gave her a curtsy. "Your Grace, what can we do for you?" Mother asked softly, curiosity starting to show on her face. I made my way beside Mother. We both stood there in awe, as Cersei looks around my chambers.

"I'm sad to inform you that the wedding will not be held today." Mother and I looked at her with wide eyes, confused as to why the royal event isn't going to happen. "You can change into more comfortable clothing now, my Ladies. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It is alright, your Grace. But, if I may ask, why isn't the wedding going to be held today?" Mother asked with much concern. We have prepared lots of things for the wedding. My father had to bring two ships to Westeros just to have our gifts brought in the city for the King's coronation, wedding, and nameday. If the wedding is not going to be continued, all of us would be wasting our time.

The Queen-regent sat down and ushered for us to do as well. She grabbed a glass of wine and brought it to her lips before answering. "I'm afraid Lady Olenna, Margaery's grandmother, is very sick and asks for the Queen to-be to attend to her. Margaery asked for my son's approval and he let his betrothed go back to Highgarden." She took another sip and continued. "But don't worry. The wedding will take place as soon as Lady Margaery goes back."

"And when is that?" I asked eagerly. Cersei looked at me before setting her glass back down to the table. She smiled her awkward, menacing smile of hers again that made a chill run down my spine. The Queen-regent is beautiful and elegant but there is something in her that I don't quite appreciate. After her debate with my mother on the King's breakfast table, she seems composed now, opposed to how my mother described her. I just have to be careful around her, or anyone in this city, in fact.

She moved closer to be and tucked a curl of hair behind my ear. "You are such a beautiful girl. Fit for a Queen, in my opinion." I moved back on my seat as she said those words. That is a very strange thing to say. Cersei finally stood up and turned her back to us as she walked back to the door. "Right now, we can't say when she's going to be back." She turned to us again before exiting. "But right now, I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Mother and I waited for the door to close entirely before looking at each other in confusion. "I don't trust that woman," Mother said immediately. She went back in front of the mirror and removed her earrings one by one.

"Mother! That is not a nice thing to say to the Queen," I countered but I wonder if I did mean what I said. Judging from my chuckles, Mother doesn't seem to believe me as well. I stood in front of the mirror, beside Mother, and removed my necklace as well. This piece of jewelry must only be worn on special occasions and not during a normal day. It's too precious.

"Just don't mingle with her often. A woman with a pretty face and seductive words is truly dangerous." I have to admit that my mother is right. Queen Cersei seems conspicuous. She's the kind of woman who could lure you in with her beauty then slash your throat at the right time. Like a siren from all those bedtime stories that Mother used to tell me.

**Ferardo's Point of View**

"Move back with your right foot," I said to Cosimo as he struggles with his footwork. I tapped his knee in place with the side of my dulled down blade making him groan in annoyance. "Move back."

"I'm trying, Father. It's not fair. You're much taller than I am." With one swipe of my blade, I disarmed my son, sending his new sword down to the mud. I laughed at how frustrated he looks. "Oh, Father! You shouldn't have done that. Now my blade is dirty." I watched him as he picks up his sword with his little hands. He wiped his blade with a piece of cloth he brought out of his pocket, ridding it of all the dirt.

"You should have moved back, like I did," Gino teased all the way from the benches. I laughed at him making Cosimo even more annoyed. Between the twins, I have to admit, Gino is the smarter and more strategic one. He thinks twice before making a move. Cosimo, on the other hand, plays with all movements and no mind. However, Cosimo is more likeable than his twin, being the funnier one and more energetic.

"Fight me, then. Let's see how you move back from my attacks, brother," Cosimo challenged his brother with all seriousness. Gino made his way to us and pointed his sword up to his brother with a smirk. They are too excited to put their new swords into action. But I can't let them hurt each other. They can't handle a sword too well, they need more training before engaging in proper combat.

I snatched the blade from their hands before they could even start. "Father!" they shouted in unison. Oh, boys, so violent and so stubborn.

I looked at them both before speaking, blades still in my hands. "I gave these to you because I know you deserve it. But you are not going to use these to fight each other, to hurt each other. You are brothers. Your blood and bones are one from the moment your mother brought you into this world. Now," I handed them back their swords. "Your swords are twins, too. _Gemelli_. If one of you hurts the other with this very own blade, you are inflicting pain in your own flesh." I showed them how the twin swords connected on its guard, making them giggle in amusement. They looked at each other with pure joy at what they have just witnessed. I pulled the swords apart and gave them to them. "You know, the greatest swords have the greatest names. Have you thought of anything, yet?"

The twins nodded together. Cosimo started to introduce to me his blade. "I will call mine Gemeperi. _Gemello pericoloso_." I smiled at the name he has chosen, making him beam at me with pride. I turned to Gino and waited for the name he has chosen. "I shall name mine… Gemelligente. _Gemello intelligente_."

"Ah, the dangerous twin and the smart twin. Perfect names for the perfect blades. Run along now and train with the bigger men. I hope you've already made friends." They nodded at me again with grins on their faces before running off to the other soldiers training.

I paced away from the boys, leaving them to train when I came across with a plump old man. I gave him a smile as he approached me. "Good day, Lord Doreen. I am Lord Gyles Rosby, you must know my son, Lorcan from last night's feast." I shook the hand he has offered to me. Yes, Lorcan. The nice young man that accompanied us on our table. The one with green eyes.

"Pleased to meet you, my Lord. Shall we take a walk?" I offered him. He seems like a nice man and judging from the conversation I had with Tywin last night, the house Rosby is positioned north of King's Landing. This man might be trustworthy if the King lets him secure the northern part of the Crownlands.

"Oh that would be delightful, my Lord." We proceeded to walk around the field with nowhere to go in particular. I don't mind much, I am welcome to having new acquaintances. "Your beautiful daughter, Lady Corabella, sat with us for a while in the feast. She is a very nice young woman, very polite and very smart." I didn't expect this conversation to be about my daughter. I should have in the first place. The way Lorcan and Corabella interacted last night must have interested Lord Rosby to have an alliance with our house. "She showed us this dagger of hers and both my son and I were fascinated by the Bedocian blade. I heard it was the very steel in which the Valyrian ones are forged, am I correct?"

Ah, I didn't know Corabella has been spreading her knowledge of our history. This conversation is off to a good start, better than I expected. I smiled at him before answering. "Yes, my Lord. I suppose you have examined it and saw how sharp it is."

"Yes, of course! My son ran his thumb lightly on the edge of the blade and it made him bleed immediately. Something as lethal as that blade would be perfect for battles. It's about time for it to be presented in this city. The King would be interested." I looked at him with curious eyes, knowing that he is giving me a subtle proposal. "I'm sure you'd be interested in business, my Lord. What better place to start than in the King's city?" We stopped abruptly and stared at each other with serious eyes. I never knew someone as jolly as this man would have strange intentions. Intentions that could benefit my city and my family.

"And what do you propose I do, my Lord?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

He turned to me with the same expression and took a deep breath before answering. "Well, your city isn't as popular as it's supposed to be, given the resources that you have. It's about time someone sheds a light into what you can offer. I can help you get direct appointments to the King if—"

"That won't be needed. I am good friends with the King's Hand. But I reckon you want something else, my Lord. Please, do tell. I am all ears," I urged for him to continue.

"What I'm saying is, your city is far from Westeros. If you're going to agree into exporting weapons from your city, you have to cement a piece of yourself in this country. You know, so everyone could trust you. Last night's feast was a perfect way for your daughter to be presented and, word is, everyone adores her. Every Lord in Westeros are now readying themselves and their sons to court your daughter. It would be a shame if she goes to someone unworthy," he paused. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I am speaking to you now, my Lord, to let you know that I am interested into joining our houses. You have a daughter, I have a son. If they are going to be married, it would be an honor for us and it would secure your place here in Westeros."

I agree with everything he said. I've always wanted to open business with other cities and King's Landing is the perfect place. The King is here and Tywin, in behalf of the Lannisters, will surely support us. After all, if we gave them enough supply for future battles, we would be rewarded handsomely. My people would be appreciated and so will I. As for my daughter's hand, I can't give it directly to the Rosby boy. He seems brave and I would be most glad to have him as a son-in-law but the problem is my daughter. She would be enraged if she knows about this engagement that Lord Rosby is proposing. If Lorcan agrees with him, Corabella will act upon it and challenge him into a duel. None of her past admirers won against her and I fear that Lorcan would have the same fate as the others.

"I am pleased to hear your proposal, my Lord. And it would certainly be an honor if our houses are to join together." Lord Rosby beamed wildly, waiting for my approval. "However…" His face suddenly dropped down. "However, my daughter has her own… terms… when it comes to all this courting and marriage subject. She might be difficult to deal with."

"I'm sure my son could handle it," he said with pride as he lifted his chin up to level with me but he's too short and plump to be on the same height as me.

"I'm sure he will. But I can't give you a final answer, yet. I shall talk to my daughter and try to convince her into agreeing with all of this. I will let you know what she thinks." Worry starts to set in to my mind. There is no way that Corabella would agree to all of this. I can't coax her into doing something she doesn't want but this time I shall persist. I can't let such a perfect opportunity to go to waste.

"Oh, please take your time, my Lord. I shall be patiently waiting." With that last statement, Lord Rosby walked away leaving me in the middle of the field. I watched as he strutted away from me. My mind is clouded with thoughts as to how I will convince Corabella to marry Lorcan. I doubt Lorcan even knows his father's intentions but right now, I shall worry more about my daughter.

**Author's Note**: This chapter is a day late because I struggled with writing yesterday as I wasn't feeling very well but I'll try to have a double update today to make up for it. Also, I've been using Italian words mostly in this chapter but, just to let you guys know, I am in no way capable of creating an Italian sentence or translate English words to Italian. All of the terms I used in this story are completely from the help of google translate so to anyone who actually speaks Italian, feel free to correct any mistakes I've done and I will do my best to edit.

**Qs**:

\- How do you feel about the postponed royal wedding?

\- How do you feel about Lord Rosby's proposal to Lord Ferardo?

\- What would you want to happen next?

Please please please, leave your reviews, comments, suggestions, likes, favorites, follows, all that stuff because they really make me very very happy and inspired. Thank you in advance!


	11. Chapter 10: An Apology, a Proposal

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! I wrote this a little bit too late and I don't think I can keep my word about having a double update. But anyways, regardless of when I will be able to post this, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I still don't own Game of Thrones. That is obvious by now, isn't it?

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Ten**: An Apology, a Proposal, and a Bouquet

**Tommen's Point of View**

As soon as I gave Margaery my farewell along with some members from the Kingsguard, I decided to take a walk down to the gardens to clear my head. I'm disappointed at the news that Margaery told me. I have waited so long for this wedding. I have waited so long for her to be finally mine, bound by a sacred oath. But if the gods forbid us to be wed this day, they must have a better plan in store. I just hope Lady Olenna feels better immediately so that Margaery would be back soon. Even the guests aren't very happy with her departure. After all, everything has been planned from Margaery's dress down to the wines going to be served after the ceremony. Grandfather wanted me to apologize personally in front of the Lords and Ladies that made time to visit King's Landing but I didn't feel well enough to face them. I had him apologize for me. Right now, I want to ponder about Margaery's journey. Is she there, yet? I hope she's safe. I don't want anything to happen to her.

I sat down on my favorite spot, overlooking the vastness of the sea. I despise the weather today. Not because it's gloomy and humid, because it's not. I despise it because it's perfectly opposing my emotions right now. I hope it rains. I hope the clouds will cry for me because I can't right now. But I doubt it. The sun is too bright, the air is too fresh, and the sea is too beautiful. I wonder how Myrcella's doing on the other side of the world. Mother says that Dorne is a very different place from King's Landing. The people, the food, even the kinds of plant. I wonder what my sister's doing right now. Is she being treated well? Is her wedding postponed too like mine? Is she staring at the sea as well? Who knows? Definitely not me.

"You seem lost, little boy." I suddenly went back to reality when I heard someone speak softly behind me. I rose from my seat and turned in a split second, worried that someone might hurt me when I'm most vulnerable. To my relief and surprise, it was only _her_. The same girl with the same curly black hair. The same girl with the same mystical blue eyes. The same girl with the same rosy cheeks and even rosier lips. The same girl who called me a liar and claimed to hate me. The same girl who kept me up last night.

She flinched from my sudden actions. I even heard a soft gasp from her as she backed away from me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I should probably leave you now," she said in one breath, I almost didn't understand half of what she was trying to say. I grabbed her wrist before she runs away from me again. She gasped again in surprise before turning her attention to my hand clasping her wrist. I softened my grip on her when she looked at me with those eyes of hers. I finally let go of her before things get worse.

"I-I didn't mean to do that. I apologize, my Lady. What can I do for you?" I asked, forbidding myself to ask for her to sit beside me. She clearly just wants to say something briefly. But it would be nice if we converse for a while.

She held her wrist with her other hand and examined it again. I must have held her harder than I thought. "I was just walking around the gardens and I saw you here all alone." She moved her bright eyes to lock with mine. "I heard the wedding was not to be held today."

I turned away from her and into the sea again. Of course, I can't escape the truth that is reality. Not even when a goddess straight from story book is here with me now in this quiet place. I long for Margaery, I really do. But Corabella's presence is confusing me. Nevertheless, she is not the one I will be marrying. "Yes, I'm afraid Margaery needs what's best for her family right now." My voice sounded sadder than I thought. I'm here again, looking and sounding pathetically weak in front of Corabella. I sighed in defeat and sunk back down to my seat, hoping to be distracted once again.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. But you are very understanding." I gave her a weak smile even if she's still behind me. She grew quiet, too quiet, for a moment. I thought she was gone already but my doubt was countered when she sat beside me for the third time since we met. Just not close enough than I hoped. "I also want to apologize at how I acted last night. I said some words that I didn't mean to say. The wine must have gone to my head," she giggled oblivious to my amusement. The sight of her happy somehow made me feel better. I take back what I said about the clouds raining. I hope the sun would brighten up the entire day.

We both looked at each other smiling. "I did you wrong as well. I shouldn't have confused you like that. I'm sorry for that, my Lady," I said, meaning every word I say. She's giving me a chance to correct my mistakes and I am listening to what she's going to say. To be honest, what she said to me last night hurt but I knew I forgave her the moment she left.

"That's fine. I should learn to be careful around strangers next time," she giggled softly. I watched how she moved, how elegant she is. I watched her tuck a curl of hair behind her ear and wished I did that myself. She looked ahead the sea before dropping her head down to look at her lap. Her emotions suddenly changed from jolly to gloomy. "I also want to apologize for another thing. I wasn't in the right mind when I did it. And I promise you, I wished I didn't."

"What is it, my Lady?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her slightly. She looked at her hands, now starting to fumble. Her eyebrows furrowed as she bit her lip in nervousness. I wish she didn't do that. It's a bad habit that girls have, biting their lip when they're nervous or confused. I saw Myrcella and Mother do that once, even Margaery.

She looked at me with wide eyes, concerned about how I'm going to react. "The dress you gave me. I… I-I…" she stuttered but I waited patiently at what she's going to say. What about the dress? "I ruined the dress. I-I c-cut it with my dagger and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I should have just gave it back and not ruin it," she waved her hands frantically as she keeps on bantering about her dress. To be honest, I'm not really bothered by what she just said. It's hers, anyway. She can do whatever she wanted with it. I laughed as she freaks out in front of me. I didn't quite understand most of what she said but she suddenly stopped when she saw my fit.

Her sudden change of emotion let my laughter die down into giggles. She raised an eyebrow at me as I kept on smiling at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that it's fine. The dress is, or was, yours and you can do whatever you want to it."

"You're not mad?" she asked in bewilderment.

I shook my head at her. "No! Of course not. Why would I be?" I looked at her with a wide grin. She moved closer to me as she starts to calm down and return my smile. I can feel her sweet scent invading my nose. A mix of vanilla and carnations, I think. She smells divine. I held my breath as she moved close to me, oblivious to the distance between us.

"I just thought you would be angry. I mean, I know you prepared those in the last minute and I just—"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine," I said to her, grabbing her by the shoulders to let her face me. I felt her gasp sharply from my touch. I could feel my cheeks burn at the sight of her startled. I quickly removed my hands from her and stare at the sea. The waves glistened under the sunlight. I felt her shift uncomfortably away from me but I did not dare look. I might lose myself if I look into her eyes again. Her eyes. I remembered our encounter last night in this very place. The night was dark and the young stars did a poor job in lighting up the sky. But her eyes, they glowed in the darkness, sending different emotions in me at once. I was amazed and terrified at the same time. But those emotions that I felt only made me see how beautiful and mystical she truly were. She is not human, she is more than that. She is a goddess, an angel. She's that warm feeling that I get on a summer day and the first piece of snowflake that touches my skin on wintertime. But she's also a poison, a nightmare, a drug that I am addicted to. And I've never felt so guilty with these emotions.

"Have you ever been somewhere besides King's Landing?" I woke from my pondering when I heard her voice. I was unaware of how long I stared into the vast sea. I was unaware that she is still here beside me, staring at me with fascination. I sat up straight before my back aches from the slouching I've done and turned to her with a serious emotion.

"Yes, only once," I started as I reminisced our trip to the North. "When my father's Hand, Lord Arryn, died of a fever or some illness I couldn't remember, we travelled to the North. Father wanted his new Hand to be Lord Stark, Lord of Winterfell. He was an honorable man. I believe he was innocent."

"What happened to him?" she asked with strong interest, making her eyes bright up even more. I smiled briefly at her before looking down at my hands again. This is not a happy story and nothing like fairytales. This story is about an honorable man who gave his life up because of someone's sadistic nature.

"I heard the maids gossip about it. They said Lord Stark turned against the Crown or something. The details aren't fully clear to me. Lady Sansa, Lord Stark's daughter and Joffrey's first betrothed begged for her father's life. She kneeled in front of Joffrey and cried madly just to spare her father's life. But Joffrey didn't keep his word. He put Lord Stark's head in a spike for everyone to see. He didn't deserve to die. I don't personally know him but judging by his relationship with my father and the way he treats the people of King's Landing, he's not a bad man. Joffrey is just…" I clenched my jaw, trying to hold back my tears as I remember my brother's horrible deeds.

"Joffrey is gone now." I turned to her and saw concern in her eyes and maybe a hint of reassurance. "I've only heard stories about him and it's not my place to judge whoever he is. But I feel like you pressure yourself too much. You want to change the people's views towards the Crown after your brother passed." She's right. I work too hard to put on a new façade for the Crown to gain the people's trust. "But you're not your brother. You don't have to change anyone's mind so that they will adore you. All of those things will come if you show them who you are. You're young, that is a bit of a disadvantage, but you have your advisers, your council, and your family. They would give you the options, millions of them. You only have to pick the right choices."

I stared at her, my jaw dropped. My eyes narrowed at how wise she sounded in that moment. She is only seventeen, the same age as me, but the way she worded that statement made her seem much older. To be honest, that's the best advice I've ever heard. Even better than some of my advisors or even my mother. How odd it is to find comfort in the words of a stranger. How odd it is to find wisdom in the youth rather than the wrinkly men that live inside my castle. I stared at her even longer before she snorted in an un-Ladylike manner making me laugh in an instant.

"I didn't mean to sound so serious or philosophical. I was attempting to make you feel better but I just…" She didn't even finish her sentence, she just laughed hard. And before I knew it, I was joining her on her fit. I felt lighthearted all of a sudden. She is full of surprises. And that confuses me even more. _How are you doing this to me, Corabella?_

"How about you?" I finally asked after all the laughs we shared. I faced her more as I wipe a tear from my eye, caused by our little fit. "Have you ever been somewhere else besides Bedoco, I mean, except King's Landing?"

She turned to me with a smile on her face. This is such a delightful moment. Just us talking and laughing like children. This must be the longest I have been with her, if I'm not mistaken. I'm glad we made up, acting civil towards each other and even being friendly.

"Yes, but I've only been to a couple of other cities near Bedoco. King's Landing has been, so far, the farthest I've ever been outside of the city," she said plainly. "I've only been here a couple of days but I'm starting to grow into it. I can't say for sure, though. The gardens are my getaway aside from my chambers."

She started to look at the sea longingly. I wonder if she's thinking about Bedoco right now. Her eyes yearned for something I don't know. Yet, even if she's gazing away into the horizon, she looks beautiful. Like a painting or a carefully crafted sculpture. The wind blew in our direction, messing my hair up in different directions. I swiped them to the side, not caring about how I look. But hers stayed tamed, bouncing with the wind as she gingerly tucks a curl behind her ear. I examined the dress she's wearing right now. A white dress that hugged her curves perfectly as it flows sheerer down to her legs. She's wearing boots underneath, a rather strange mix up of style. But somehow, it looks good on her. My eyes lingered on her beauty longer than I expected. That's why when she suddenly looked at me, I had no other choice but look away with cheeks burning out of embarrassment.

Sensing another person's presence behind us, I turned around and saw Lorcan Rosby holding a bouquet of carnations in one hand. I looked at him in annoyance. Just when I'm having a good time with the most beautiful Lady here in King's Landing, Lorcan somehow managed to ruin my day by showing up with that smug face of his while wearing an armor and holding a sword. Who does he think he is? And who, in their right mind, would wear something as heavy as an armor in this kind of weather? But then again, I am not completely sure if Lorcan _is _in his right mind.

I narrowed my eyes at him and continued to look at him in suspicion. He, in turn, smirked at me menacingly. He made his way behind Corabella and tapped her lightly on the shoulder making her turn in an instant. I felt my stomach turn when she smiled immediately at him like they're the best of friends. "For you, my Lady," Lorcan said as she handed her the bouquet. Corabella stood up and took the flowers with both hands before tracing a finger over the petals. Then, she took a sniff and smiled at Lorcan.

"Thank you, Lorcan. How did you know I like carnations?" she asked, still smiling. Carantions, huh? I wouldn't be surprised. They are pretty and King's Landing just so happens to have a diverse population of carnations. But I wasn't interested on that right now. I patiently waited for Lorcan's answer. It's obvious that she adores Corabella. Who doesn't? He's making a move before anyone does. Sly, sly man.

"Your brothers told me, my Lady?" he said with that innocent smile of his that all the girls like. Even Myrcella fell for that dimpled smile of his, once.

Corabella looked at him questioningly as she raised an eyebrow. "Call me by my name. And how come my brothers are speaking to you? They hardly know you and they don't just give away information about me like that."

As if to make a point, Lorcan slightly unsheathed his sword and raised an eyebrow at Corabella while smirking. "I was playing with them. They needed to be trained with their new blades. _Gemelli_, they called them."

Corabella looked at her in amusement and fury. "_Quei mascalzoni,_" she muttered under her breath. She's speaking another language. I didn't know that. It must be the language of Bedoco, although I feel like she often speaks in the common tongue as I don't hear any different accent whenever she speaks.

"Pardon?" Lorcan asked with the same expression as I am showing. He, too, didn't understand what Corabella just said. She turned back at him, oblivious to the fact that she just said that out loud.

"Nothing. Thank you, for this bouquet. I really appreciate it." I watched them look at each other, paying no mind to my presence. I subtly cleared my throat alerting them that I am still there with them. Both of them looked at me, embarrassment clear on their faces.

"Well, I shall leave you two now. I shall resume my training." Lorcan bowed in front of us. "My Lady. Your Grace." He turned on his heel but before he could leave Corabella grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"We had an agreement, Lorcan. When shall I train with you?" she asked sincerely. Train? For what? I suppose Corabella is interested in combat. She could handle a dagger well like she showed me when she pinned her brothers to the wall. She might work better with a sword. But looking at her, she doesn't give off the feel of having interests in daggers or swords. I suppose I underestimated her a bit.

Lorcan gave her another smile before saying, "Whenever you feel like. All I could do for now is wait." He nodded at her before completely leaving us again.

"What are you training for?" I asked curiously but more of concern. If she's going to spend time with someone like Lorcan while holding a sword or a dagger, I might as well know the purpose of it so I could keep an eye out for her.

She smiled at me and sat down while feeling the carnations again with her delicate hands. "We will be staying here for quite a while, I might as well spend my time into doing something productive. Besides, I might learn new techniques that only you Westerosis know," she giggled.

I looked at her with dark eyes which she returned with a beam. "I could get you a proper mentor. Lorcan is a great fighter but it's better if you learn from an expert." I wanted to add the fact that I don't trust Lorcan but I held that information back. I don't want to give Corabella a wrong impression of him because, after all, he is still my subject. He is still one of the many people I rule.

She chuckled while looking at the flowers after I gave her my proposal. "No, you don't have to do that. I trust Lorcan. But I'll let you know if I change my mind. If Lorcan turns out to be rubbish, which I think he isn't, I will accept your offer." I smiled at the thought of her considering my pitch. But I doubt she will change her mind. If only I was as skilled as Lorcan in the art of combat. I would have been the one training with her. Unless…

"I'm sorry, I have to go now. It's time for my lessons with Mother now," she said hurriedly as she smoothed out her dress and fix her hair. "Mother is very serious about poetry." Another thing I learned about her again. She isn't only beautiful but she's also fearless and smart. Perfect. Perfect, as always. When she finished adjusting herself up, she gave me another smile and said, "I shall see you again, little boy." Then, she turned around not waiting for my response.

She still refuses to address me by my proper titles but I don't mind at all. She can call me whatever she wants to call me.

**Tywin's Point of View**

I poured a fair amount of wine onto the two glasses for me and my companion. Personally, I like to lessen my consumption of the liquor but we are in a middle of celebration, an arrival of an old friend. Surely a glass wouldn't be bad. I handed Ferardo a glass before sitting down on the chair opposite him. His face shows signs of confusion and nervousness even if his façade says otherwise. By the way his eyes darken and his forehead crinkle, this man surely has a problem.

"So, tell me, boy. What is it that's bothering that mind of yours?" I took a sip of wine and felt it surge with flavor down my throat. The finest kind of wine in all of Westeros.

Ferardo narrowed his eyes into mine as he placed his glass down to the table without taking a sip. "I'm sure you know Lord Rosby, right?"

"Yes, Gyles. I do know him. What about that old lad?" I asked. What is so fascinating about that Lord? He is a soldier once but age wore him out. His triumphs and wealth were once shone upon the limelight but his popularity throughout Westeros is slowly dying, leaving all the duties to his sons.

"He was informed of our weapons when my daughter was invited to their table last night. It didn't surprise me when he proposed business to me. I mean, it's about time that someone knows of our finest weapons. You could use it, I suppose. I mean, with a boy for a King, I am pretty sure that different houses would want to claim the throne for themselves. You are readying for battle," he said with much anticipation. I don't understand where this conversation is going to. I raised my eyebrow at him at confusion.

"Yes, you know how interested I am with that kind of steel. And I suppose, you are very interested into working with the Rosbys and with the Crown. What I don't understand is how you're acting right now. You seem so troubled when your situation doesn't sound as bad as you think."

I watch him shift uncomfortably on the chair as he reached out for his glass of wine. With one quick swig, he emptied the glass and asked for a refill. He seems so problematic. He sipped on his refilled glass more carefully and set it down on the table again. "He told me that if I were to open business here in King's Landing, I shall leave a piece of me. You know, something that will cement my reputation so that people would see me as a trustworthy supplier."

I nodded my head and said, "That's right. That's what you want to happen if you persist on a business," I let breathed in and let him continue with his ranting.

"He wants my daughter, Corabella, and his youngest son, Lorcan, to be married. That's the kind of 'cement' he is talking about, our houses joining." He looked at me as if I should know the reason why it's a bad idea. Personally, I think there's nothing wrong with Lord Rosby's proposal. Lorcan, from what I've heard, is brave and smart. And judging by the way Corabella and him interacted last night, he seems to be comfortable around her and her to him. There' nothing wrong with joining their houses, in my opinion. Lorcan would be the luckiest man alive if he were to be wedded with the beautiful Lady. All the Lords would envy him and all of his people will adore him and his wife.

"I don't see what this fuss is all about. You have a beautiful and educated daughter. In fact, she's so easy to admire that Ravens from Lords in different parts of Westeros arrived this morning, asking permission from the King to visit King's Landing to see your daughter. We shall expect more to come. But what more can you ask for? Lord Rosby has asked for your permission personally."

He stood up from his seat, glass on his hands. He started pacing around the room before looking out the window. I stood up myself and watched him with curious eyes. "It would be an honor to join houses with the Rosbys."

"So what are you so upset about?" I asked, my patience thinning down. If he wouldn't get to the main reason of all this mood swings he's having, I will lose my mind.

"You don't understand. Corabella is my problem." He turned to me with resentment and concern on his eyes. "Back in Bedoco, everyone admired her. Men of any age and bloodline came to my home and bent the knee just to have her for a wife. But she never wanted them. She was thirteen when she challenged a Lord to a duel. If the man wins, she will agree to marry him. But if she does, he will leave the city immediately and never show his face to her again. And that girl, she didn't wear an armor and only had two daggers on her hands. And you know what she did? She put a disgusting scar on the man's stomach. That cycle continued and she never lost." He paused then emptied his glass again before resuming. "And I fear that if I were to tell her about this… this interest... of Lord Rosby's, she would do the same to Lorcan. I'm afraid that she might insult the boy and his house. But I desperately want all of this to end." When he finished, he could hardly breathe. He grasped the edge of the table in anger and tried to calm himself down.

Instinctively, I walked beside him and put a hand on his back. I tried to reassure him but he is so lost in thought, making himself crazy about this whole situation with Lord Rosby. "You look at this like it's the biggest problem to exist in this world, boy. You are her father, are you not? If you want all of this to end, then you must act upon it. Forbid her to duel with the boy," I suggested spontaneously but kept my voice to a level.

"She will not agree. She will do everything she could to wound that boy no matter how many weapons I strip off of her."

I looked at him with wide eyes, thinking of another solution. But it's simple really. The answer is under his nose all this time. "Then make her love him. It sounds so childish and pathetic but you must do everything you can to make her close to him." He looked at me with confusion, knowing that never in a million years would I have those words. I took another sip of wine. "And if that still doesn't work, just make sure the boy wins no matter what." I turned away from him as I made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked behind me. His tone shaky.

"I have to inform the King of all the Ravens sent this morning. We shall keep track and control the number of admirers that your daughter has and will have. We will be expecting more guests until you come back to your city." I didn't wait for him to answer or say anything. I paced to the door in heavy strides as I made my way to my chambers.

**Author's Note**: So, I guess, I didn't make a double update after all. Haha. Sorry for that. I am trying to figure out how to write twists and turns into the story to spice it up. So, please be patient with me if I fail to update for a day. And also, I would like to apologize for typos because I don't proof read chapters before posting them (although I should but 'nobody got time for that').

**Qs**:

\- How do you feel about Corabella and Tommen's long conversation?

\- What do you think will Ferardo do to make Corabella agree into marrying Lorcan?

\- What would you want to happen next?

Please please please do leave a review, comment, suggestion, like, favorite, vote, follow, all that stuff because it really really makes me happy and informed about your thoughts on the story.


	12. Chapter 11: Green and Blue

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! This is the eleventh chapter and wow, I can't believe it. I know the story has a slow pacing because I don't want to rush the story too much and because I'm having a hard time figuring out how the characters would interact with each other without making a major OC. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I still do not own Game of Thrones

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Eleven**: Green and Blue

**Edvige's Point of View**

_"It would be a perfect arrangement. This is what we both want for her, isn't it?"_ Ferardo's voice echoed at the back of my mind as the image of him desperately urging me to speak to Corabella flashed in my eyes. My husband told me about his encounter with Lord Rosby and how he suggested for our houses to join. I was delighted at his proposal but I don't know how I will break the news to Corabella. She will not be glad about it and will definitely rebel against us again. I like Lorcan and I think he will be the perfect husband for Corabella. Joining houses with the Rosbys would be an honor. I know my daughter would be in safe hands.

I am not sure, however, if the boy would be. I've seen my daughter fight and even I can't believe how strong and fierce she is. When I look at her, all I see is a little girl who likes poetry and reading. But when she's in a duel, she transforms into something so dangerous and beasty. When she holds a blade, she's no longer Lady Corabella, no. She becomes far greater than a Lady. And I worry for her.

She's still so young, so innocent, and I'm afraid that if she doesn't find a suitable husband, it might be too late. I don't want her to live the rest of her life with blades for companion. I want her to be happy in the arms of someone who will love her and care for her. I want her to have as many children as she could have and laugh as she watches them play and grow up. When old age nears her, I want her to look back into the past and not regret anything. I want her to have a happy life like me.

But I fear that all my plans for her would be foiled. Sometimes I regret when Ferardo first introduced her to combat. She grew fascinated. Now, all she thinks is fighting and duels and things that she wouldn't have known if I didn't let her hold a dagger. I feel guilty for feeling that because I know she is more than glad when she fights. She forgets all her insecurities. _Oh, Corabella. Why must you be so complicated?_

I promised my husband that I will talk to Corabella. I promised that I will try to convince her to marry Lorcan or just get close to him. But I don't want to upset her too much. Perhaps, it can wait. For now, I will try to drop subtle hints of my intentions to her. Better yet, I'll try to just talk to her and understand her views towards marriage or relationships. She is my daughter but I have to admit that I don't know her everything that's going on in that mind of hers.

"Do you think I did well earlier? My poems have been growing duller," I heard her say as she slipped on her nightgown. I watched her adjust the clothing on her body as she stood in front of the mirror. "Mother?"

I smiled at her and breathed in before speaking. "Yes, you did well. Perhaps you are only lacking inspiration that's why you think that your words are becoming dull," I started. She turned to me attentively. "You should be making friends around here, you know. So that you could share your thoughts with someone or find inspiration in them."

She chortled as she made her way to one of the stools. She picked up her comb and started brushing her hair in the front, ridding it of all the tangles her waves have acquired all day. "I have friends, Mother. I think,"

I chuckled at her sarcastically, knowing that her definition of friends would be me, her father, her brothers, and all her weapons. "When I say friends, I mean real people. Not those things you brought here in King's Landing." She turned to me and teasingly smiled at me.

"I'm telling the truth. I have friends. Just not that many. The boy-King, for example is a friend. Or maybe an acquaintance." She turned around and faced the mirror again. How odd it is for her to consider the young King as her friend when last night she ripped his present mercilessly. She must have apologized to him already. The King doesn't strike me as cruel. He has a young sweet face to serve as one of my proof. Corabella turned to me again with a blank face. "Will you help me comb the back of my hair, Mother?" she asked me.

I quickly rose from my seat and moved towards her. She handed me the large comb carefully before turning around and leaving me to her waves. "Why do you keep on calling him the boy-King?" I asked. "Don't you think that's a little insulting for his part?"

I saw her smile through my reflection. "He is a boy and a King. It is an appropriate title. Besides, he doesn't mind it. I think," she said through her sweet beam. I kept on brushing her hair and tried to tame it down to soft curls. "And Lorcan and I are also friends," she added.

What she said surprised me, making me refrain from brushing her hair. I looked up at her reflection and locked eyes with her. "Lorcan? The young boy with green eyes?" I asked even if I perfectly knew who she was referring to.

"Yes," she said briefly. I continued brushing her hair and looked down away from her sight before she suspects anything. "He is very nice. He gave me a bouquet of carnations this morning," she kept on talking. Carnations? Those are her favorite flowers.

"He did? How did he know you like carnations?" I asked as a smile starts to appear on my face. This is a good sign for me. If Lorcan keeps on acting like this towards Corabella, it would certainly make my job easier. She doesn't seem bothered by his kind gesture so I guess she might really appreciate the boy's efforts. I know she wouldn't resist anything that has carnations in it.

She rolled her eyes slowly and shook her head slightly before answering me, clearly annoyed. "Cosimo and Gino. They told him," she said in an irritated manner. "The twins were practicing with him this morning and somehow they told him about my fascination for carnations. Those two just couldn't shut their mouths."

I laughed at her, agreeing with her statement. Those two boys are just talkative and energetic. It wouldn't surprise me if they spill their own secrets to the whole of King's Landing. But from what I've heard, some knights are actually quite fond of them. Some older soldiers are training with them. Ferardo kept his promise on giving them their own swords. Boys will be boys. I looked briefly on the flower vase beside the mirror. These must be the flowers that Lorcan gave her. "You seem to be in good terms with that young Rosby, Lorcan."

She nodded her head at me then said, "Yes, I am. In fact, we will be training together tomorrow. He said he'll teach me some techniques and in turn, I will teach him as well." Great! They are going to spend time with each other. This is easier than I thought. I just have to push her harder to be with Lorcan. How to do that? That, I don't know yet.

"I've heard he is a very skilled fighter. And very smart as well. He reads books during his spare time." I may have chatted with some maids in King's Landing. I much prefer their company than those of the Ladies. The maids are easier to approach and get to know. I swear, those young ladies are head-over-heels for the young Rosby. I saw how their eyes twinkle at the mention of his name. I wouldn't disagree. The boy is very handsome and is such a gentleman. "What do you think of him?" I asked her softly.

I looked up at her reflection once again and saw her look down on the piece of parchment on her hands. She's rereading her poem with a smile on her face as I asked her my question. "He's alright. He's very nice and is such a gentleman."

"And very handsome," I added with a smirk as she smiled back at me.

"Yes, he is very handsome as well. Have you seen his eyes, Mother? It's my first time to see green eyes. I thought I was the only one in this world who had different colored eyes," she breathed with delight. "But his were green. The boy-King has blue ones as well but not as blue as mine."

My heart melted at her words and how innocent she was. In the seventeen of her existence, coming to King's Landing would have been the most exciting. She met new people, tasted different food, and made new memories. I watched her smile to herself, not paying attention to me. I brushed her hair gently as I reminisce her childhood. It feels like it was only yesterday when I first held her in my hands as her little fingers search for my face. "Do you like him, Corabella?" I asked with no hesitation.

She looked at me with wide eyes, smile turned into a thin line. I felt the roof move lower to me. I shouldn't have asked that. Did I let the conversation go too fast? "I suppose I do, Mother." I held my breath, completely taken aback from her answer. She smiled again at me before continuing. "He would be a good mentor. He seems strong and brave. I hope I would learn more things from him." She turned back her attention to the piece of parchment in her hands. I felt instantly disappointed at what she added. But relieved when she didn't lash out.

"I think he would be a good mentor. You should train regularly with him," she turned her attention to me with bright eyes and wide grin. I smiled at her, glad to see her happy. "Only if you take your lessons seriously. I am expecting more colorful poems, young Lady."

She stood up, making me let go of her hair. In an instant, she was hugging me tight. "I will, Mother. I promise. Thank you!" I hugged her back and rubbed her back before letting go of her.

I looked at her and saw a younger version of me. Not physically. I am nothing compared to her beauty. But we share the same passion in doing the things that make us happy. "Oh, my little girl. You're all grown up." I tucked a curl behind her ear before placing a palm on her face. I stroked her cheek with my thumb before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Corabella. No matter how old you get, you will always be my little baby." I heard her chuckle under her breath.

"I love you, too, Mother. But I have to sleep now." I placed the comb back down the table as she made her way to her bed. I stood beside her bed and blew out the flames on the candles. Her eyes glowed at the presence of darkness. "Good night, Mother."

"Good night." I walked away from her bed and to the door, leaving her to submit to a peaceful slumber.

**Tommen's Point of View**

I put on my shirt over my head to get ready for bed. Today turned out better than I expected. The wedding might not have been taken place and Margaery might have been away but I didn't feel too bad. I smiled back at my reflection as I remember being with Corabella earlier. I let my fingers comb my messy blonde hair, sweeping it to the side. I look much like a man now. I bid farewell to my childhood as I stare at myself. Without thinking, my thumb once again made it over my bottom lip, stroking it ever so slightly. I put my hand away when I heard a knock on my door. I walked to my chamber door and opened it slightly to see Grandfather standing outside. "Grandfather, what are you doing here?" I asked in curiosity.

"Your Grace, I'm sorry to bother you but can I come in? I have something to tell you," he said in urgency. I opened the door wide enough for him to enter. He nodded at me as he made his way inside my chambers. "I apologize for meeting you at this hour. I was looking for you earlier but there were other matters that I had to attend to," he said breathlessly.

"It's alright, Grandfather," I told him before gesturing for him to take a seat as I descend down to one of my chairs. "Please, take a seat. What seems to be the matter?" I asked, clasping my hands together as I attempt to look serious.

He leaned back on his chair as he makes himself comfortable. He crossed his legs before speaking. "You must remember Lady Corabella Doreen. The beautiful girl from Bedoco." My heart raced when I heard her name. What is it about her? I nodded at him before he continued. "Well, her mesmerizing beauty isn't a secret to anyone here in King's Landing. I'm sure you agree with me." I felt my breath growing inconsistent as we talk. "Her presentation last night intrigued everyone about her. And news of her presence here in Westeros spread like wildfire."

I wouldn't be surprised. I saw how everyone looked at her last night. Every eyes were on hers and every whisper has her name. It's not such a big news for me to know that everyone in Westeros is intrigued about her. "Yes. And what about it?" I asked further. Something important must have come up if my grandfather walked all the way here at this time of the night.

He looked at me with a blank face. "We received quite a lot of Ravens this morning. They were from Lords all around Westeros asking for your permission to let them visit King's Landing." Everybody is welcome to visit King's Landing. After all, we are supposed to have a month of celebration for my coronation, wedding, and nameday. I don't see why they need my personal approval.

"Why are they asking direct permission from me?" I raised an eyebrow at him, clearly confused about all the things he just said.

He gave me a small smile, a rare sight. He moved at the edge of his seat and looked at me with bright eyes. "They want to see Lady Corabella and court her in this very castle." I held my breath and felt my heart pound a hundred beats per second. My eyes widened in surprise. Why would anyone do that? Lady Corabella is a guest of mine, not some idol brought here in Westeros for everyone to claim. I can't let them near Corabella. Much less court her.

I can't blame the Lords, though. Corabella is a magnificent Lady and she could capture anyone's heart with just one look. But if I let them court her in my own house, that would leave me with far less time with her in my presence. It's not everyday that we meet in the gardens to chat. I can't let them take that time I have with her. "No. I do not permit it," I said sternly, clearly surprising my grandfather. I paced away from him and searched for any kind of distraction.

"Why, your Grace? The castle could accommodate them. Besides, I do not think that Lady Corabella would interact with every single one of them. She has other important matters to do." I massaged the bridge of my nose, calming myself down. What is happening to me? It's not my business if anyone would court the beautiful Corabella. Yet, I feel this strange phenomena in my chest and stomach. "Unless, you are fascinated with the young Lady, as well." I sensed a teasing tone on my grandfather making my blood run cold.

I turned around to see a smug grin plastered all over his face. I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance and denied his claim irritatingly. "No! Why would you think that? I am betrothed to Lady Margaery. I do not care who wants to court her." Lies. I do care no matter how wrong it sounds.

Grandfather rose from his seat, eyeing me menacingly. "Then, I don't see why you shouldn't approve of their request." I looked down the carpet, my lips slightly parted. I weighed the consequences in my head. I am the King, right? As long as the crown belongs to me, I can do whatever I want. I might even find loopholes into this situation.

I looked at Grandfather with serious eyes before speaking. "Fine. But they have to come to my terms. First, they are to only travel light. I don't want too many soldiers accompanying the Lords. I don't want to waste the Crown's gold just to feed them," Grandfather nodded as he made mental notes of what I am saying. "Second, they are not to invade Lady Corabella's privacy. If she decides not to speak with them, she won't. And third…" I let my mind trail off for a while, letting her beautiful image invade my mind. "Third, if Lady Corabella refuses them, they shall leave immediately." I breathed before continuing. "That is all. Send the Ravens first thing in the morning."

"Very well, your Grace. I shall leave you to rest now." Grandfather bowed at me. "Thank you for your consideration." I nodded at him, dismissing the old man out of my chambers.

I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. Lorcan is one problem, and now all the Lords of Westeros. I wonder how I'll find time to converse with her again. Then, something flashed in my mind. "Grandfather, wait." I ran out of my chambers in an instant. Luckily, Grandfather wasn't too far, yet. He turned around and looked at me with curious eyes. "One more thing," I started. "I want to have a professional swordsman train me. I shall start tomorrow."

He suddenly gave me a wide grin and patted me in the back. "That's my boy. Having a fascination in the art of combat, I see." I nodded my head at him as I smile. "I shall do as you wish. But for now, rest, my King."

**Corabella's Point of View**

It has been hours since Mother left me alone in my chambers. I tossed and turned but I just couldn't sleep. I stared at the faint moonlight seeping through my windows before giving sleep up entirely. I sat down on my bed and lit the candles on my bedside table, illuminating the room. The piece of parchment is still sitting on the table. I grabbed it and reread what I wrote. I have to admit this isn't my best but it confuses me how I wrote this. What inspired me into writing this? I crumpled the piece of parchment and threw it across the room. It landed beside the vase I put up earlier.

Grabbing the candlestick, I made my way to the carnations sitting prettily on the vase. It was so thoughtful of Lorcan to give these to me. I smiled at the memory earlier. I still have to scold my brothers for being blabbermouths. I felt my heart race earlier when Mother asked me if I liked Lorcan. I do, really, as a mentor. But now when I'm staring at the carnations, I don't know if I like him more than that. He is very nice. A gentleman, and he could do well with a sword. He is handsome as well. How brown hair swiped away from his face, making his green eyes look bright on his face. And when he smiles, a dimple peeks through his cheeks.

No, I don't like Lorcan. I just find him very nice, that's all. And maybe I'm just a bit too amazed about how different the people are here in King's Landing compared to Bedoco. I don't like Lorcan more than a friend. He is a respectable man but I don't look up at him in that way. After all, I've never liked someone besides…

I turned my attention away from the carnations as I block a terrible memory and moved to the balcony. I hugged myself as a cold breeze came my way, letting my hair fly away from my face. The night is dark and beautiful. King's Landing sounds more peaceful this time. And only the lapping waves of the sea could be heard from the distance. I breathed in the fresh air as I gaze upon the stars twinkling. I let my eyes linger up the sky, taking in the galaxies forming in front of me. When I was younger I used to reach up the sky and 'catch' a star, hoping that a piece of diamond-like object would be on my palms. But of course, it never happened. I laughed at my childishness.

I looked down to a small part of the gardens, visible from where I am. There was where I first met the blond boy. It was an early morning when I decided to take a stroll down where the flowers stay. I loved their company and the sound of the sea. Then, I saw him sitting there, his back turned to me. I giggled at the sight of him so oblivious to my presence. When he heard the rustling of the bushes, he even thought it was me making me giggle more. How strange it is for me to find out later that it was the King himself.

"Oh, Corabella. You're so stupid sometimes," I whisper to myself. I wonder what the blond boy is doing right now. He must be sleeping on his oh so soft bed accompanied by all the wealth he has. I chuckled as I imagine Tommen rolling around in gold. He probably wouldn't do that but if he does, who am I to judge?

He tried to kiss me last night. I know he did. I watched with wide eyes how his face moved closer to mine inch by inch. I saw his blue eyes stare down my lips as his plump ones tried to meet mine. I noticed how his hair glistened under the moonlight, creating flashes of gold appear through the darkness. At one point I even smelled a hint of spice in him that made my head dizzy and my heart pound fast. I thought I would let him do that to me as I felt my skin go numb. But I didn't. He doesn't like me. He only likes what he sees but not _me_. He is a boy with boyish fantasies. I would much prefer men who could fight.

I turned around and walked back to my bed, trying to sleep again. But this time, a certain brunet invaded my mind. Along with a young blond, smiling at me innocently.

**Author's Note**: I suppose not only Tommen's having confused thoughts. Haha. I enjoyed writing this chapter, to be honest. I hope you guys liked it.

**Qs**:

\- Do you think it's a good idea for Tommen to allow the Lords to visit King's Landing and court Corabella?

\- How do you feel about Corabella's conflicted emotions towards liking someone?

\- What would you want to happen next?

Please please please leave a comment, suggestion, review, like, favorite, vote, etc. because it really makes my day. And it lets me know how you think about story and keeps me inspired to write. Again, thank you in advance!


	13. Chapter 12: A First for the Two

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! This is the twelfth chapter. I don't really have much to say. I just feel like writing a first A/N is a staple duty of mine whenever I start a chapter. I still don't own Game of Thrones. *cries*

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Twelve**: A First for the Two

_ With one quick swipe of my dagger, I sent the young man down into the mud. What feels like hours of dueling has finally come to an end. He shouted for forfeit as I rise up and look to the crowd. I raised my arm up, holding my dirty blade and made all the Lords and Ladies cheer for yet another triumph of mine. I smiled at them with pride as I slayed another weak admirer. I turned to him and almost laughed at how pathetic he looked. His already black hair almost turned even darker from all the dirt he acquired when he fell down. His left cheek is swollen and a cut was made on his right arm. The other soldiers carried him to the Maester for further inspection of his wounds._

_ Meanwhile, I walked with my chin up towards my family's booth. Father stroked his beard slowly as he gave me a smile. He is disappointed that I will not be married but his eyes are wide enough to tell me that he is more than impressed at what I did in the arena. Cosimo and Gino were on the edge of their seats as they applauded loudly with the crowd, even cheering for me. They were the first ones to run towards me and give me a hug._

_ "Incredible footwork and strategies, as always, sister!" Gino said to me as he hugged me by the waist. Cosimo, who was laughing as he approached me, shouted in anticipation. "_Magnifico_! _Magnifico_!" he raised his hands up as he yelled. "_Magnifico, combattente Signora_!" He, too, embraced me tightly. I let go of them and continued my way in front of my parents._

_ Mother was much disappointed. She clapped her hands in a cheerful manner but her face says otherwise. I turned away from her, trying my hardest not to get hurt by her stubbornness. Why can't she just accept that I will not let anyone be my groom? No one is worthy of me._

_ I kneeled with one knee in front of my father and bowed my head as I present to him my two trusty weapons, _Taglierina_ and _Zaffiro_. "Father, I present to you these daggers that gave me triumph this day. May you bless them with your wisdom and bravery so that I may cut through… my enemies… in the future." I put much emphasis on 'enemies' much to my Mother's annoyance. I saw her roll her eyes through my periphery._

_ "Stand up, child." Father whispered to me as he rose up his seat. I quickly stood up and followed him in the middle of the booth. I stood beside him as he took my arm while clearing his throat. The crowd instantly silenced down before Father spoke. "My Lords and Ladies, I am pleased to present to you the winner of today's duel, Lady Corabella Doreen." He raised our arms up making the crowd cheer loudly than before. I chuckled under my breath when they started throwing carnations out of their seats and into the arena. But it was only seconds when my father put his arm around me as he guided me back to the castle to get cleaned up._

_ "I'm expecting you to apologize to him," Mother said with all humor drained from her voice as she ties the bows of my dress._

_ I rolled my eyes and chortled at her. No way in seven hells will I apologize to that boy. That's what someone gets for trying to be betrothed to me. "A true fighter never apologizes to his OR her enemy. That's like a pathetic way of losing."_

_ She tightened the bows making me groan in annoyance. She then raised her voice and sounded more serious. "I don't care if you are a fighter or not. He is not your enemy and you will apologize to him or else I will lock you down in your chambers and forbid you to train."_

_ I moved fast away from her and turned to see her face. My eyebrows furrowed and I could feel my patience running thin. "You can't do that! I will not apologize to that boy and you cannot do anything about it." To my surprise she put her fist down on the table, making a loud sound. My eyes widened at the sight of my raging Mother. I gulped down hard and took back my words. "Fine. I will apologize to him. Just don't destroy my things, Mother."_

_ I practically ran out of my chambers to get away from Mother and hurried down to the field. One of the knights told me that he is seen strolling around here the moment he was discharged from the Maester's place. The sun was starting to set when I made it to the green field. And sure enough, the wounded boy was there, trying to climb the old Sycamore tree. I watch him struggle to get a grip on to one of the branches and giggled as his foot slipped, sending him down to the ground once more. I approached him slowly, trying not to make a sound. _

_I put my hands together under his feet and gave him a boost up. He sat comfortably on one of the branches. He muttered a quick, "Thank you," without looking at me. His eyes gazed into the horizon as he avoids mine. A gentle wind blew against his face, messing his now clean black hair._

_I decided to climb the tree and sit beside him, putting a favorable distance between us. From up here, the wide fields of Bedoco looks much more magical. The orange sky looks beautiful with the green grass and I can't help but sigh at its beauty. I turned my attention to the boy beside me and saw sadness on his face. He looks handsome with the light illuminating his face. "Mother urged me to apologize to you. I mean, it's stupid but—"_

_"You didn't have to," he said with no discernable emotion in his tone. He just kept looking ahead, paying no mind to me. I stared at him for a while, not knowing what to say more. He suddenly turned to me. I instantly became aware of how close we were from each other. I might have miscalculated to sit on the right spot. "Why do you do this, Corabella?" he asked softly. His eyes were pure with sadness._

_"Do what?" I asked confused. He leaned in closer to me, letting me inhale his spicy and musky scent. He looked much different when we first met. His dark eyes seemed darker. His face seemed older. And he seemed much more broken. I shouldn't feel guilty. He should have tried harder._

_He turned away from me and back at the setting rays of the sun. He smiled sadly at himself. Then, he spoke slowly in a soft voice. "You are so oblivious." He looked down at his hands before continuing. "You just don't know the effect you have on people. On me."_

_I was taken aback by his words. "What do you mean 'on you'? All I know is every single one of you is scared of me." In my attempt to lighten up the mood, I laughed loudly and even threw my head back. But he was only silent. I stopped immediately and looked away from his eyes._

_"I'm not," he whispered. "I wish I was scared of you. But I'm not." He moved closer to me and took one of my hands in his. My head suddenly snapped to look at our intertwined fingers. I felt my hand buzz with a strange feeling. I turned my eyes and locked them with his. "If I didn't lose out there, if I was strong enough to beat you, if I actually even disarmed you at some point, would you have accepted me?"_

_I looked deeply into his eyes. He is a friend of mine and I wish we were something more than that. But I can't let my guard down. My decision has been made and I can't take it back. What's done is done. He inched his face closer to mine as I froze to the spot. I looked at him with pleading eyes, wanting to push him away but I couldn't. We were less than inches apart and I held my breath. He saw the alarm in my eyes and decided to tip his head to the side, kissing my cheek, instead._

_"I will wait, Corabella. I will wait even if the gods take me away from you."_

**Corabella's Point of View**

I gasped loudly as I woke up. Sweat and tears rolled down my face. I can't have him invade my mind again. He needs to get out of my head. I wiped my forehead and cheeks with the back of my hands, ridding it of my salty emotions. I even slapped my face to wake me up, making sure that I'm not trapped in that dreaded nightmare of mine. I pushed my covers away and stood up, walking briskly to the mirror. My face looks paler than usual and dark circles were prominent under my eyes. I look horrible. "Calm down. It's just a dream."

A gentle wind blew through the balcony. Perhaps I would feel better if I get a breath of fresh air. I made my way to the balcony and let myself be enveloped by the cool air of early morning. The sun hasn't made an appearance yet and the stars still faintly glows in the sky. I tried my best to repress that memory of him. But even if I'm on the other side of the world, he still reminds me of that moment we had, his last day in Bedoco. Before he…

I was brought back to reality when a white Raven landed in front of me. That's strange, white Ravens are very rare in this country unless someone back home decides to send me a message. I stroked the bird with the back of my finger and noticed the blue and white ribbon tied on its neck. The Doreen colors. "_Sussurratore_?" The Raven produced a low sound in its throat. This is Abrielle's personal Raven sent directly for me. I untied the piece of parchment on its claw and read it immediately.

_To my everdearest cousin,_

_ I have not heard from anyone of you since you left Bedoco. I hope you are in King's Landing by now. Please send back a letter of some sort after you finish reading this. My Raven is patient as long as you feed it. Glendon and I are missing you terribly. He's struggling to find a training partner as not many soldiers here are as good as you two. No one could keep up to him but you. I hope you are enjoying your stay there. I hope I could accompany you but I can't. A baby is now resting in my belly and I fear that I might get sick if I travel while I carry him or her._

_ I can't wait for you to be back. With a husband, I hope. I love you._

_Kisses from Bedoco,_

_Abrielle_

I couldn't believe Abrielle is now pregnant. I am more than excited to be back and watch her go through the early stages of motherhood. I want to be the first one to see her first baby. Perhaps, name it myself. With a smile on my face, I hurried to my table and dipped the quill on my ink bottle before writing carefully.

_To my pregnant cousin,_

_ We are safe and sound here in King's Landing. You need not to worry. I apologize for not writing immediately. I've been caught up with the parties that these people are so eager to throw almost everyday. I just feel a little bit awkward since they are taking a fascination with how I look. I'll just have to get used to it, I guess. Tell Glendon that we will train the moment I step on Bedoco. Tell him that I will teach him some Westerosi moves as I am training with a young Lord here._

_ We shall see soon, cousin. And I will be happy to see you turn slowly into a mother. I love you._

_Hugs from King's Landing,_

_Corabella_

_P. S. Do not expect a new face when I return home._

I carefully rolled up the piece of parchment and sealed it. Then, I quickly tied it to the Raven's foot. "_Avere un volo sicuro_," I muttered to the beautiful bird as I gave it a piece of biscuit. It took only a second before the Raven spread its wings and fly back across the world. I hope Abrielle receives it immediately. I miss her and Glendon. I miss everything about Bedoco. But right now, I have to enjoy King's Landing.

As I averted my eyes away from the majestic bird carrying my message, something golden caught my attention. I quickly looked down to the moving object and saw none other than the boy-King making another early stroll to the gardens. I grabbed my robe and put it over my nightgown as I decided to follow the golden-haired boy.

I took careful but large strides as I try to catch up with the boy-King but he was already seated on the same bench when I arrived at the gardens. I made my way to him, not making a sound before softly speaking. "May I join you, little boy?" I asked him. He turned around, slightly startled by my voice but his features softened into a smile as he saw me. He slid to the side making room for me to sit down.

The sea looks flawless especially in the early morning. The salty ambience seemed calming. I hugged myself as a cold draught collided with my body. I felt the boy-King turn to me with intrigue. I rolled my eyes at him, making him laugh. "Nightmare," I told him briefly.

"Same," he said while running a hand through his messy hair. Boys and their habits. Father used to do the same thing to his thick hair which always annoyed Mother. She would occasionally reach out through the dinner table to fix it herself. Mimicking my mother's actions, I moved closer to the boy-King and swiped his hair away from his face with my fingers. He stared at me with wide eyes as I did that. He looked nicer and I smiled at how well I've done his hair.

I moved back and put down my fingers to my lap. "That's much better," I said with much enthusiasm as if I've sculpted a golden statue. I turned away from him, feeling uncomfortable as he continued to stare at me. I felt him scoot closer to me but I didn't mind. When he's closer to me, I could smell his spicy and musky scent. A fragrance I've quite adored.

"Can I ask you something, my Lady?" he asked with a shaky voice. I looked at his young face and smiled.

"Please, call me Corabella. Ask anything and I'll answer as best as I could."

I heard him clear his throat and take a deep breath before asking me that question of his. "The other night… When we were here… I-I s-saw your…" he briefly gestured around his eyes before continuing. "They were… glowing. And I wanted to ask why they were?"

I watched him fumble as he nervously asked me his question. Right now, I don't want to talk about the curse that are my eyes. But sensing his curiosity and innocence, which I found adorable, I decided to answer him briefly after chuckling. "I don't know. No one does. They just do that."

"Oh," he whispered under his breath, clearly disappointed that he didn't get a concrete answer. "Sorry. I was just curious. I mean, they are the bluest eyes I've seen." We both laughed quietly. They are my biggest insecurities but I feel better sometimes when I talk about them to other people.

"There's actually this Bedocian myth that could be related to the answer to your question. It's the same thing that my mother told me whenever I asked her the same thing. Do you want to hear it?" I asked with a smile on my face. He nodded his head wildly like a child excited for a bedtime story. I collected my thoughts first before telling him the story. "Well, on the early days of Bedoco, the gods used to live with the common people. Everyone treated them with much glory and adoration. Every night the gods would have a feast and open their castle doors for the people to show up. They would dance and drink and have the night of their lives only to experience the same things again the next night." I paused briefly, checking if Tommen was still listening to me.

"Go on," he urged me to continue.

"There was this one god, the most powerful of all the Bedocian gods, who had the ability to transform into animals. He had the bluest eyes in the whole country. Some say that a piece of the sky was trapped in his orbs so that he could remember his true home above. One night he met this girl with black hair and dark eyes. She was the beautiful creature he has seen in his life. They danced until the sun rose up and they declared their love for each other. But some people rebelled against the gods, stealing all their food and wine. They tried to kill them but they were immortal and they were too powerful. The blue-eyed god was forced to go back to his true home, leaving a brokenhearted Lady." He shifted closer to me and I turned closer to him for warmth as another cold breeze went our way. "But he watched her every night and every day from up above the heavens. He loved her so much that he descended for a night to accompany his love. They never met again but the Lady bore a child who was later brought into this world with the same blue eyes that made every single person love him."

"Did he have a name? The child?" I nodded my head at him. His fascination to my blabbering delighted me.

"He did. Some say he was the father of all the Doreens that lived Bedoco. Minton Doreen, they call him," I blinked through my lashes as I stare at him. I can't believe that I still remember the story that my mother used to tell me. And now I'm passing it down to a new a friend. Yes, I consider Tommen a friend of mine now. He seems nice. And judging by the way he treated me yesterday, how he accepted my apology immediately, he wouldn't do anything bad to hurt me or anger me.

He looked at me with wild eyes and a wide smile, showing me his perfect teeth. "He must be your ancestor. No wonder your eyes look too beautiful for a human to acquire." I raised my eyebrow at his statement. Making him look away briefly with burning red cheeks. "I didn't—"

I cut him off by laughing out loud. "My story isn't over, yet. He nodded at me attentively as I continue. "The god knew that one day, Minton would pass away but he wanted everyone to remember his legacy. So, he decided to bring blue-eyed cats to the city as Minton's old body burned into flames. Everyone thanked him and the other gods, promising that they will take care of the furry animals. They were then decided to be called the Bedocian cat and became the house Doreen's sigil. And up to this day, the blue-eyed animals inhabit the city along with the common people. Some say that once a year, the god would turn into a cat and visit the grave of his wife and son."

He smiled wildly at me as I ended my story. "That was such a nice story. It made me feel better after my nightmare," he said cheerfully. I laughed at his reaction to the myth. "So that makes the late Minton Doreen your great-great-great-great-great—"

"No." I shook my head at him, cutting his lame attempt to give a joke. "It's a myth, Tommen. No one knows for sure if he existed or not. So far, I'm the only other proof of the blue-eyed god along with the cats back in Bedoco."

"I almost forgot that our houses' sigils are almost related. You are the cats, we are the lions," he beamed spontaneously, making me laugh at him again. "Do you own one?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. She's named _Gioia_, Bedocian for 'Joy'" He furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes at me like I said something conspicuous. "What? Is something wrong?" I asked. His face suddenly changed. He must have sensed my confusion from the staring he has done. His eyes suddenly became pools of delight once again and his lips curved up into a smile.

"Nothing's wrong. I think it's just amazing how you speak two languages. But I can't hear a different accent whenever you speak. Do you often speak in Bedocian back on your city?" he questioned further. He must be enthralled by our culture. I wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly takes interest to study the histories of Bedoco. But of course, if he does, I wouldn't be the one teaching him.

"Not really. We often speak the common tongue in Bedoco. But the older folks prefer the Bedocian tongue so we had to study it as well. It's not too hard to learn,"

"Now, I want to speak Bedocian. How amazing would it be if a young King would speak different languages," he paused then snickered, much to my confusion. "And it would be funny if I said something silly during council meetings without no one understanding." I laughed immediately as I imagined him having fake outbursts while speaking my native tongue. I could only imagine the confused and terrified looks of his colleagues as he lashes out with a foreign dialect.

"My, my. You are one sinister, King," I said at him mockingly. To which he replied with a sarcastic bowing of his head. I threw my head back as we had once again shared a fit. I was too caught up in laughter when I suddenly moved closer to the edge of the bench almost dropping to the concrete floor. Luckily, the boy-King caught me in his arms before I could fall completely.

"Careful, Corabella," he said in a concerned tone. His features became a bit anxious. I held him by the shoulders, feeling his warmth underneath hos robe. He steadied us both up the bench but we didn't let go of each other. His hands were still on my waist, gripping them softly. And my hands were still placed firmly on his shoulders. I felt my breath hitch on my throat while my heart pounded on my chest wildly. I stared at him with wide eyes and he did the same to. His blue eyes locked with mine for a long time before I studied his face more.

His eyebrows furrowed, making little crinkles and wrinkles on his forehead. His eyelashes looked pretty on his eyes making little fans on his eyelids. His mouth was slightly opened apart in shock. And up close, I could see the little freckles dusted over his cheeks. We sat like that for a moment, just staring at each other in silence. Only the sound of the sea invaded our ears accompanied by the harmonies that the early birds are starting to sing. I could smell his spicy scent again, making me feel a little dizzy, a little deluded from the moment.

Then, he broke the silence as he spoke in a deep husky voice, something that sounded manlier than he looks. "You are a great storyteller, Corabella." I felt his warm breath touch my skin, instantly burning them with the intensity of the moment.

It took quite a while for me to gather the words inside my head before managing to push them out of my mouth. "I aim to please, little boy."

I felt the world spiral down in an instant. My brain was starting to melt down. My skin was burning with an uncommon feeling. But at the same time, I feel numb. I couldn't move. I thought I was going to faint but I didn't. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't.

Because my lips were captured by his. I let my eyes remain open as I watch him slowly close his. His little lashes brushed softly across my cheeks when he closed the distance between us. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen at the moment, frozen in time. And only the warmth of his velvety lips kept me sane. I felt his hands hold me tighter, closer to him.

I might be going crazy now, and my name might not be Corabella for the moment, because I slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back, letting reality slip out of my fingers for the moment.

**Author's Note**: GAAAAAAH. I'm freaking out, okay? I promised myself I wouldn't rush the story too much but I can't wait. I want them to be all lovey-dovey for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it because I certainly did enjoy writing it.

**Qs**:

\- Who do you think is the boy in Corabella's dream/nightmare?

\- How do you feel about Corabella and Tommen's first kiss? (I hope you're jumping at the moment, because I sure am.)

\- What would you want to happen next?


	14. Chapter 13: A Change of Mind

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! I have to apologize for not updating yesterday. I was feeling sick yesterday and just spent the day on bed while watching movies. Anyway, I want to make up for my lack of update yesterday so I'll try my hardest to make a longer chapter today. Enjoy! (I still DO NOT own Game of Thrones.)

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Thirteen: **A Change of Mind

**Tommen's Point of View**

I felt myself floating somewhere between heaven and earth. Suddenly, my brain isn't functioning, my eyes full of stars, my heart stops beating, and my lips were only hers. I captured her beautiful lips in a split second without thinking and it has been the best decision I've made in my life. I felt her press her lips harder onto me, deepening our kiss until we were both out of breath. I was brought back to life when she pulled away rather harshly. She pushed me back away from her as we both struggled to catch our breaths.

"No!" she yelled at me while turning away from my face. Her eyes started forming tears as they look down her feet with an intense expression. She looked sad or angry or both. Did I kiss her too hard? Did she not like it?

I opened my mouth and whispered her name softly. "Corabella." She didn't look at me. Emotions started flooding in my mind. Confusion, sadness, joy, and guilt. I didn't know how to feel. And I can't read her expression too well especially now that she's turned away from me. "Corabella, please—"

"Don't!" she yelled harshly, startling me for a second. Her blue eyes, now starting to look watery, turned to mine. She gritted her teeth hard in anger. "You won't do that again," she spat in a low grumbling voice. I was certain she's going to cry but the longer I wait for her tears to roll down her cheeks so I may wipe them away, the harder she held them back. "You're betrothed to Lady Margaery and I don't want to be the cause of anyone's problems. We will forget about this. This didn't happen," she said quickly before standing up to leave. She turned around, cheeks red in anger. I watched her take long strides away from me.

I stood up and walked away from my spot, hoping that she will come back to me. "Corabella! Please, don't go." I didn't expect her to stop midstride and turn to look at me. Her blue eyes looked bigger and bluer as she turned. I held my breath at the sight of her. She looks so broken, like I did the worst thing to her.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice starting to shake. I instantly felt guilty as the image of Margaery invaded my mind. I am to marry her and be his husband for eternity. I vowed to be hers and only hers. I even imagined how our first kiss would be; in front of our guests as the High Septon announces the joining of our houses. "You're pathetic." I turned to her again but her back was facing me now as she starts to resume to her way out of the gardens.

I love Margaery with all my heart, I really do. But Corabella is confusing me, playing with me. One moment she's kissing me back, the other she's walking away in anger. "Why do you have to do that?" I shouted at her both in anger and confusion. Corabella is a beautiful puzzle but unfortunately, I'm not smart enough to decipher her. Without thinking, I ran to her and grabbed her wrist to turn her around. I'm so furious because she's doing something to me, she's confusing me. But I'm even furious of myself for being so stupid and naïve. "Why did you kiss me back, then? Why did you let me kiss you if I'm pathetic?" I practically shouted at the top of my voice. I saw terror in her eyes as tiny drops of tears roll out of them. She cried and cried without saying a word. "Answer me!"

She budged out of my grasp and slapped me hard across the face followed by her knee connecting with my stomach, giving a hard blow. I immediately stumbled to the ground helpless. She started wiping away her tears with a heavy hand. By the time she opened her eyes to look at me, I saw someone else in her. I was no longer staring at the beautiful Corabella, no. I'm now looking at another creature with the same blue eyes but very different persona. And for the first time, I felt genuinely scared for my life.

"You insult me with everything you do. They tell me you're a young King, oh how wrong they were. When I look at you, all I see is a scared, lying boy with a pathetic crown on his head." Every word she spoke felt like an arrow piercing through me mercilessly, leaving holes in my guts. "You will not talk to me or touch me or even be near me," she spat while pointing a finger at me. "And you will definitely forget this ever happened."

Then, she left me all alone in the gardens once again. While I lay there accompanied by my thoughts, I realized how idiotic my actions were. I've made a huge mistake kissing Corabella. It should have been Margaery with me, her lips. I brought up two fingers to my lips, remembering how the blue-eyed lady felt. How sinful was it for me to do that. How sinful was it for her to participate. In the end, I laughed to myself loudly. It was a mistake letting my boyish infatuation control my every move. I don't feel anything for Corabella. She is nothing to me. Margaery is the only one I love and no one else. I laughed once more as another idea invaded my mind. Today, Grandfather is going to send Ravens to all the Lords that requested a permission to stay here in the castle. I just hope someone stupid enough would fall for the beautiful nightmare that is Corabella. I can't wait to get rid of her. I can't wait to get a peace of mind. I can't wait to sleep soundly at night without her cursed eyes staring me.

I can't wait to brush this terrible feeling off of my chest.

**Lorcan's Point of View**

I was on my way back to my chambers to have a bath after my early exercises when I heard someone shouting from the gardens. I didn't expect anyone else to be up this early in the morning, much less shouting despite the fact that half of the city is still sleeping. I didn't dare make a sound when I neared the arch to the gardens. "Who's there?" I asked warily, trying to keep my guard up in case an intruder comes my way. I gripped the handle of my sword when I heard rushed steps nearing me. I was ready to unsheathe my blade when Corabella suddenly ran towards me. "Corabella?" I asked more to myself, not believing her presence.

I almost fell down when her body collided with mine. She was looking down while running, startling her when she bumped hard to me. "Lorcan?" Her eyes widened in surprise. She instantly took a step back and fixed her hair while looking at me. "What are you doing here?" she asked frantically, gripping at her robed.

I raised an eyebrow at her. Isn't it too early for her to be up? Besides, it's not safe for her to be roaming around the gardens without a companion. "I was warming up in the fields earlier," I started explaining to her. "I'm actually on my way to my chambers when I heard someone shouting in there. Was that you?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows at her. Was she in trouble?

I heard gulp down before nodding her head cautiously. "Yes. It was nothing. A little mouse just ran across my feet and startled me." I get the feeling that she's lying but then again, why would she do that? I don't take Lady Corabella as a lying sort. All this must just really frightened her and judging by her look, she's not armed with any weapon.

My mouth turned into a smile as I attempted to lighten up the mood and calm her down. "Well, if you say so," I said softly, managing to bring a small smile to her face. "I reckon you're heading back as well. I shall accompany you back to your chambers, my Lady," I offered politely while offering her my arm which she took gladly. I can feel her shaking as we walk. "Are you certain you're fine, my Lady?"

She hesitantly gazed at me for a moment before turning her attention back to the path we were taking. "Yes, I'm fine. And I told you, call me Corabella."

"My apologies," I said teasingly, making her chuckle softly. "If my memory serves me right, today is our first day of training. Am I correct, Corabella?" I quickly changed the topic because I could sense she didn't want me to press on about the earlier incident. I instantly saw her emotions change and her steps starting to be less wobbly. She tugged at my arm when we approached her chambers. Then, she let go of my arm as she stood by her door.

"Yes, it is. I'm going to get my weapons ready. I'm looking forward to train with you," she said before turning to open her door. "I hope you're ready, Lorcan," she said softly before stepping in her chambers.

I bowed slightly at her and gave her another smile. "Ready as I'll ever be, Corabella." She nodded at me in anticipation. "Well, I shall leave you now. See you later." I walked away from her chambers the moment she closed her door and strutted back to my own.

I instantly slipped off of my shirt and dirty breeches and let my body be submerged by the warm water. I even lit a few candles to create a peaceful ambience. I sighed as all the aches I had were washed away by the water. It's so relaxing and I wish I could stay here longer.

But Father instructed me to have breakfast with him later. He told me that we're going to talk about something very important about my future. Hmm… My future. It sounds pathetic when I think of it. What more can we talk about? I've already proven myself to him by winning battles with my brothers and single-handedly piercing my blade through our enemies' hearts. This is my future, I am living in it. And to be honest, I am contented with this situation of mine. Blades by morning, wine by night. I couldn't ask for more.

Hours later, when I was fully dressed in light armor and boots, I made my way to Father's chambers to join him on a meal. "Good morning, Father," I said smugly at him as I walk towards his table where he is waiting patiently. Our plates are already filled with cheese, bread, and bacon. The meal was only waiting for our mouths.

"Sit down, my boy." I did as I was told. I reached out for my glass and poured some wine but before I could fill it up, Father snatched away the bottle from me with an exasperated look. I shrugged at him with a skeptical look as he sets the bottle down. "We are here to discuss important matters, not for you to get drunk. Now start taking this seriously."

I looked down to my plate in defeat and just started to cut my piece of bread. "What do you want to talk about, Father?" I asked before bringing the food to my mouth. Father didn't touch his food, instead, he took a long and deep breath. I'm certain that this breakfast would be longer than I expected.

Father leaned in closer to the table and looked at me with serious eyes. "Lorcan, I know you're a great fighter. You and your brothers have won more fights than I anticipated and you've made your house proud. But you're twenty now and I expected more from you."

I raised an eyebrow at him, confused at what he's talking about. And why is it that only the two of us are having this conversation. Aren't any of my brothers also involved here? Or Mother, at the least? "What are you talking about?" I paused and swallowed the piece of bread. "What more do you want, Father? Do you want me to sail to the other side of the world and conquer those lands as well?" I asked sarcastically before stabbing the bacon with my fork. I laughed at my own joke but Father didn't. He just kept looking at me with a plain face.

"Your brothers are married and I think it's time for you to be wedded as well. You are twenty now, for heaven's sake. You should settle down and have a wife and children of your own." I almost choked on my food as I laughed at my father's face. Me getting married? So this is what the breakfast is all about, to convince me into marrying someone. What a petty proposition.

"Father, you know, if you wanted to joke around, you should've called the royal fool. You said we would talk about serious business." I continued laughing but Father just looked at me with a straight face. I love it when I piss him off. It absolutely amazes me when his plans backfire.

"I can't believe you still refuse to marry because of that girl. You still long for Leira, don't you?" My laughter suddenly died down at the mention of her name. It has been five years since we last saw each other but the memory of her still brings me agony. Father leaned back on his chair with a menacing grin, proud at how he finally found my weak spot. "Well, you can't have her now, can you? Unless you want to fuck a dead corpse."

I slammed my fist to the table, startling him. "Don't bring her into this." I said through gritted teeth as tears start to well up on my eyes. I turned my face down to my father and held the hot drops back. I can't cry like a girl in front of him now.

"You are still weak, Lorcan. You think you have everybody fooled with all your victories. Oh, no. My eyes are crystal clear, boy!" he yelled at me, agitating me further. I clenched my fists as I try my best not to punch my own father in the face. But I can't guarantee anything. I might snap at any moment and I know he wouldn't be ready.

"Stop," I said before he could torture me further. It's too early in the morning for this and Leira has nothing to do with our business.

He laughed heartily, making me turn my face to him with anger still plastered all over me. "I will. I know you'll forget her eventually when you spend more time with Lady Corabella." He turned to his meal and started cutting his bacon down to tiny pieces before bringing it up to his mouth. I looked at him more in confusion as he mentioned Corabella. His grin grew even wider when he saw my reaction. "Do you think she's beautiful?" he asked further. I only narrowed his eyes at him, suspicious of where this conversation is heading to. Father is a sly man, sly and smart. Even I don't trust him. "Of course you do. Every Lord in Westeros think so."

"What does she have to do with all of this?" I asked lowering my voice down. I don't understand Father. Earlier we're talking about me settling down but now the conversation stirred to _her_.

Father swallowed before answering my question. Or, rather, giving a long speech first. "Ever since you presented her to court, the men of Westeros are dying to get a glimpse of her. Her name has been in every conversation since the feast. Yesterday, the King's Hand, Lord Tywin informed some of the Lords present here in King's Landing that Ravens were sent asking permission for the King to open his house for Corabella's admirers."

That doesn't seem surprising. Even I am fascinated with the young Lady. News spread fast like the plague here in Westeros and it's not a shock for me to know that Lords from different houses are willing to ask for her hand. I mean, if I got the chance, I would do the same thing as well. But not right now. I don't think Corabella is interested. At least that's what her brothers said. "And why do I have to know this?" I asked.

"I'm sure you also remember the treasure she brought us. The Bedocian steel." Of course, I do. It's the sharpest thing I've ever seen. Even sharper than that of the Valyrian steel. "I found it very interesting and it would be helpful for us and even the Crown if we get our hands on them. So, I presented my proposal to Lord Doreen and he instantly agree. After all, it would be the best opportunity for his city to be glorified by others."

Business. That made me think for a second. King's Landing and tremendously far from Bedoco. "Given the distance between King's Landing and Bedoco, he can't go back and forth the cities to bring the needed weapons. That would be a waste of time and certainly a bigger waste of money. He needs some sort of trusted people to look after his exports here or someone to keep his reputation." I help strategizing battle plans with my brothers and everything I say work. I'm sure it's the same thing as business.

"Correct," Father said with a smile on his face. "Now you're thinking more like me. That is why I called you here."

"To talk business strategies?" I asked in confusion.

"Partly, yes. But the main thing is I want you to marry Lady Corabella to cement our agreement with the Doreens." My eyes widened at what he said. He can't be serious. I can't marry Corabella just because Father wants to open business. This is an atrocity. I'm pretty sure she isn't even informed of this arrangement.

"What? No! I can't do that. And what do you mean 'our agreement'? She doesn't have any knowledge of this proposal of yours, does she? This is preposterous, Father! You can't expect me to marry her just so you could have this… this… business of yours."

He suddenly stood up from his seat, anger clear as day on his face. "This is not a request. This is an order! You will marry her if I say so. I already talked to Lord Doreen and he agrees with this arrangement. It is up to him when he decides to open the subject to his daughter. You, however, are old enough to understand that you have your own duties. Don't you see how lucky you are if you were to marry the young Lady? You would be the most popular man in the country! Besides, I've already helped you by asking direct permission to the Lord. The odds are on your side more than the others."

Anger boiled inside me and I stood up as well, towering over my plump father. "She is my friend. I do not care how many men ask for her hand. They are not worthy of her and I certainly am not, either. I will only train with her and do nothing more. You would not speak of this to anyone, Father. She is young and innocent. I don't want you to ruin her time here in King's Landing." I couldn't take it anymore. I can't stand looking at my father's ugly face anymore. My morning is officially ruined. I walked down to the doors with heavy strides, purposefully stomping my feet at my obnoxious father. Two can play this game.

"I hope you give her more carnations." I halted at he said that. I can feel him smiling at the back of my head. Spies. Of course he has spies all around the place. How pathetic.

I turned to face him with a blank face. "I'm trying to be nice to her. Don't think more of it. And next time I catch your spy snooping around my business or hers, I guarantee you, you will not hear from him or her again. I will not hesitate to cut someone's throat." My statement wiped the menacing grace on his face and replaced it with wide eyes and slightly dropped jaw. I can't look at him anymore longer so I turned back to the doors and exited.

**Edvige's Point of View**

Ferardo and I have been invited to the office of the King's Hand, Lord Tywin. I don't know why we were personally given a notice to meet with him. I mean, I would completely understand it if Ferardo was summoned but I don't see why I'm supposed to be with him. I tried asking my husband because I'm certain he must know something but he shrugged me off and told me that it's better if Tywin would say it.

"My Lord, my Lady," Tywin greeted as he rose up from his seat. He's clearly reading some kind of documents. "Please, take a seat." He gestured for us to sit down opposite him and so we did. He wears a smile on his face that made me rather uncomfortable than reassured. "We've already talked yesterday, my boy. And well, I've already sent the Ravens this morning."

I looked at Ferardo questioningly. "I-I don't understand. Ravens for what?" Then, I turned to Tywin. His eyebrow raised. He must be expecting Ferardo to tell me whatever it is. We both looked at him, making him sink lower to his seat without saying anything.

"Well, I thought he told you. Yesterday, we received tons of Ravens from Lords all around Westeros. They're coming here, tomorrow maybe, to court your daughter." My eyes widened at his statement. No wonder my husband did not mention it to me yet. Corabella will be furious when she finds out. And she will find out. "Don't worry, my Lady. The King took care of all their food, their chambers, everything. Even the Great Hall is being prepared for the proper presentation of the Lords. Lady Corabella's dress is being made as well."

"The King?" I asked. He nodded in response. I felt my mind go blank. "That is very kind of him but I don't think this is necessary. I'm sorry, you have to excuse me." I didn't wait for them to respond and quickly exited the office. Corabella would be more than furious. She would kill me if she knew. But I have to be the one to tell her. I am her mother, the only one she trusts. The issue about Lorcan is enough, I can't keep more secrets from her.

I saw her fixing the cords on her armor the moment I entered her chambers. "Mother? Can I do anything for you?" she asked after gazing briefly at me. She returned to her armor immediately as she prepares for her training with Lorcan.

"Can you sit down for a moment, darling?" I asked her.

She just smiled at me. "You can sit, Mother. I'd rather stretch my legs first." She moved to the mirror and made sure everything was in place. "You're going to say something?"

"Yes, but you have to promise me you wouldn't freak out or anything." I saw her roll her eyes at me, still with a smile on her face. "Stop doing that. A proper Lady does not roll her eyes at her own mother."

"Fine. Please braid my hair, Mother. If it's alright." I immediately walked to her table and grab her hairbrush and hair tie. She loathed having her hair down during training. It gets in the way, she says.

I carefully twisted and arranged her hair on my fingers while she stretches her limbs. "The King's Hand informed us that some Lords will be here by tomorrow. And they are going here because they want to see you… and… And court you." I felt her tense up at what I said. I let go of her hair and braced myself for the worst. She is furious. "I promise you, I did not have anything to do with this."

"Then, why are you telling this? I know you, Mother. And I know you will do everything to get me married." She raised her voice at me, making me feel guilty of something I did not do. Ferardo should have told me sooner. Now I feel betrayed by my own husband. And judging by her expression, Corabella feels betrayed as well, by me.

"I promise you I did not know. I left Lord Tywin's office the moment he mentioned it to me. I knew you would be furious. He told me that the King took care of everything. Even your dress, which I'm begging you not to tear apart again. They will be presented to you formally tomorrow at the Great Hall." I reached out to her and calm her down. I could see tears starting to form on her face. And if there's something I never want to see, it's my daughter crying. She snatched away her arm the moment I grasped it.

"The King? Stop this, Mother. I don't want to deal with this again. I can't… I'm sorry I have to go now." Then, she just left, closing the door loudly. I felt tears rolling down my face the moment she left. I don't know what to do. I feel like I have been the worst mother in the entire world.

I wiped away my tears and decided to go out of this place. Right now I want to be alone with my thoughts. This crammed up place doesn't help with my breathing. If I don't go out, I will certainly faint. So, I decided to take a stroll through the gardens. Corabella admired the place, I think it's time for me to see its beauty.

It was not long before I reached a quiet spot in the gardens. A gazebo near the sea seemed calming. I took a seat and stared at the horizon, wondering how Bedoco is doing right now. In my husband's absence, his younger brother, Hernan, took his place temporarily. I wonder what he is doing right now. He is loved and adored by the people back there and his children are very close to mine. I hope they are doing well. I miss them even if it has only been a few days.

"It's a fine afternoon, isn't it?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw the beautiful Queen-regent. I gave Cersei a curtsy. What is she doing here and why is she talking to me? "May I join you, my Lady?" she asked.

What would happen if I refused? Oh, the possibilities would be endless. But I'm not that curious to know so I nodded at her politely and gestured for her to sit down. "What can I do for you, your Grace?" I asked with a careful tone. I still remember our first encounter and it was not pleasant. I doubt she is a pleasant person in general and I certainly don't trust her. Especially now when she's only sitting opposite me.

She smiled an awkward smile at me before answering. "I think this is the best time for me to apologize for my… behavior… the other day. I have underestimated you and your family and I am deeply sorry for that." I want to tell her that I accept her apology but I couldn't bring myself to lie in front of her. I can keep secrets but I am a terrible liar. So, I just nodded at her and gave her a smile. "But I wanted to talk to you about your daughter. My father said we received tons of Ravens yesterday, all asking for your daughter's hand."

"Yes, your Grace. It is an honor but the King didn't have to do all those preparations. My daughter is not interested, either way." I smiled weakly at myself, remembering Corabella's reaction.

"It is fine. The King is more than delighted to accept guests. Your daughter is very beautiful and smart. I find it very odd for her to be interested in weapons than in handsome Lords, to be honest. Why is she not interested?" I find it strange for Cersei to ask all of this. It is not my place to answer her question. Corabella knows what she wants and doesn't and I would be betraying her more if I would answer on her behalf.

"I don't think I know, your Grace. Believe me, I've asked her a few times but she never answered. My husband and I are trying to convince her to give some men a chance but we never succeeded." I said briefly before I sighed longingly into the sea. "I doubt she will even show up at the Great Hall tomorrow."

"Do you mind if I talk to her myself?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her but she only looked at me with a straight face, serious about her request. "Maybe I could try talking sense in her pretty mind." It would be insulting if I refused the Queen-regent's request. I still don't trust her. "I know you don't trust me, Lady Edvige. And I think that it's smart of you to think like that. You can never trust anyone here in King's Landing. Or anyone ever. But I give you my word. I am not your enemy."

Her words confuse me, like luring me into a trap. But if she wants only to talk, I don't think it would be the end of the word. "As you wish, your Grace. But if she wouldn't listen, I am apologizing in advance."

"There's no need for that, Lady Edvige," she said before standing up from her seat. "You must excuse me, I will be doing some important matters now." I nodded my head at her before she left and I watched her glide elegantly out of the gardens.

I am not sure how she would talk sense to Corabella. I doubt she would do anything she says. I mean, I even told my own daughter not to trust that woman. But right now I'm desperate. I don't want my family to be put to shame. And I certainly don't want to insult the Crown. I can't believe I would say this, but I hope she would listen to Cersei and do what she asks.

**Author's Note**: So I think that was long-ish. I hope you guys liked that chapter. It took forever for me to finish. And again, I apologize for updating late.

**Qs**:

\- How do you feel about Tommen's change of mind regarding his feelings for Corabella?

\- Do you think Cersei will convince Corabella to show up at the Great Hall for the presentation of the Lords?

\- What would you want to happen next?


	15. Chapter 14: New Perspective

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! So, I know I promise that I will do my best to update regularly but I've been really sick these past few days and I'm starting to become busy since school is coming around in the corner. When school starts, I will definitely disappoint you for being so busy all the time. So from now on, I will update during Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. That way, I will give more effort into my writing without rushing it too much. Lately, I've been lacking ideas and I don't really feel too happy about my chapters so I decided that if I make a little schedule for updates, I'll find time to write and think more. I hope you guys understand. Thank you very much! (I still do not own Game of Thrones)

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Fourteen: **New Perspective

**Cersei's Point of View**

Lady Corabella fascinated me the moment I laid eyes upon her during the feast. The way she moved with grace and elegance reminded me of myself on my younger years. But among all things, it was her beauty that captured my attention. Judging by the silence of the guests during her presentation, I am certain that they, too, were intrigued by her presence here in King's Landing. With just one gaze on those blue eyes of hers, one would surely be hypnotized. I have underestimated her. She's not some girl with a pretty face and fierce attitude, no. She is mystifying and is the perfect Queen, in my opinion.

But it's too late now. That Tyrell slut already has my son. If only she were out of the picture, Corabella and Tommen would be the perfect match. I can see it in my son's eyes, the way he looks at the young Lady. Margaery is nothing compared to her. I can't believe I'm tolerating my son's feelings for another girl. But then again, I've never liked Margaery to be wedded to him. The gods have been on my favor when Margaery's grandmother asked for her presence back at Highgarden, postponing the royal wedding. I instantly wanted to make room for Corabella. If only I could get rid of Margaery…

Alas, the Ravens from Westeros flew and landed on my son's feet, asking permission for the courting of Lady Corabella. News does spread fast in the country. Every whisper has the young Lady's name. Every parchment bore her beauty. Every man that lived in Westeros had only one goal, to make her as their wife. Unfortunately, she is not interested as what her mother told me. From what I've heard, she would rather cut a man's throat than be wedded to one. She has already defeated ten suitors back in her city, leaving each one of them wounded, bruised, scarred, and, in some instances, mutilated. Oh, how it brought a smile on my face when I first heard those words. She is a strong woman, not easily wooed by a stupid boy.

"Your Grace, shall I accompany you back to your chambers?" my young handmaiden said with terrified eyes. I like seeing them like this, scared of my power, scared of me.

"No, leave me now." She instantly curtsied and took quick strides away from my presence. I am not going to my chambers right now. I shall make it to the training grounds and hope that I will see Corabella. I must get her trust immediately because if my son would be unfortunate enough to not be with her, I shall make sure that she goes to the right Lord. She must end up with someone that I have close bonds with so I could keep her for myself. A woman who thinks like she does would be easy to educate. It would not be long before she has the whole country all on the palm of her hand.

And I shall be her teacher.

**Corabella's Point of View**

I can't believe my parents would allow strangers to court me in this city. I barely know how Westeros breathes and lives. King's Landing might be the most powerful city here in Westeros but the rest of the country is still foreign to me. Who knows what kind of bunch would show up in the Great Hall? No one could be trusted here.

I made my way to the grounds where the knights and soldiers train with each other. Loud clanking of metal invaded my ears as I take each step. Armor to armor, sword to sword, skin to skin, it was a disastrous place full of dangers. And I absolutely love it. It reminded me of the training grounds back in Bedoco where me and Glendon used to train for hours. The familiar scent of blood and sweat refreshed my mind, blocking out the fact that I am the only girl present here momentarily.

The moment I walked into the grounds, the clamor died down as their heads all turn to me. I felt my cheeks flush as everyone stopped whatever they were doing and look at me with wide eyes and slightly agape mouths.

"Good afternoon, my Lady." One of them said while bowing his head. I smiled at him, pleased by his politeness. Before I knew it, all of them started bowing and greeting me. I smiled and thanked them as I searched for Lorcan. There was no sign of him, no brown hair and green eyes. No tall and slender man. No dimpled cheeks. Instead, I saw my two brothers laughing at me as I neared them. They were both facing a tall knight who bowed in my presence as well.

"Good afternoon, m' Lady. What can we do for you?" he asked politely. I had to tip my head back to look at his towering height. He looks intimidating with his large armor on but his face looked absurdly young. He was like a gigantic man with a baby's face.

"Thank you, Ser." I turned back and saw all the men continuing to stare at me, now beaming wildly. "Please, continue training," I said to them, mustering a louder voice so that everyone could hear me. With a blink of an eye, everyone proceeded to resume their combat. The ruckus began once again. I faced the tall man once again and asked him, "Have you seen Lord Rosby around? The young one?"

"No, m' Lady." I nodded at him and resumed walking towards the back. If I can't start training with my blade yet, I might as well be productive with my time.

I started to move towards the shooting range where the archers are situated. Most of them were younger than I expected. The youngest must have been only my age. "M' Lady," I heard someone said behind me. There stood a lanky man with a mustache on his face, wearing a light armor and helmet. "What can we do for you?" he asked me. He must be the person-in-charge here.

I curtsied ever so slightly at him before answering. "I would like to shoot some arrows, Ser. Will you guide me?" He nodded his head and raised an arm and proceeded to walk forwards to the racks. I picked up one fair bow and stretched it string.

"Oh, you wouldn't be using that, m' Lady," the lanky man said. I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly before he snatched the bow from my hands. He skimmed through the other ones for a moment before picking up a larger bow with much better looking curve and grip. He handed it to me for inspection. "This is not our best but it would be much more suitable if you use it." I stretched its string and sure enough, it felt lighter despite its size and the string was easier to hold onto for aiming.

He handed me an arrow for shooting but I declined for a moment. "I would like to observe the others first, if it is possible," I said. He nodded his head and gestured for me to sit down on the benches near the other archers.

There were five targets, one for each man in training. All of them seemed inexperienced judging by the way they positioned their bodies. The first and third men slumped their shoulders down. The second and fourth ones had tense shoulders but shaky knees. The fifth one was fine but his hands also shakes slightly under his gloves.

I watched them draw and aim. The first arrow was three circles away from the bull's eye. The second and third arrows missed completely. The fourth one was close to the bull's eye, if only he timed the wind right. The fifth one impressively hit the center of the target. I chuckled under my breath as I watch the four of them sit down with droopy faces. The fifth man stood tall and proud as if he accomplished the greatest achievement in his life.

The thin knight looked at me with a smirk and said, "I hope you could do better, m' Lady." It somehow sounded like a taunt to me. I find it insulting because I know I am better than them. But I didn't let my patience get to me. Instead, I picked my bow and arrow up and smirked back at him, letting my cocky side show.

"Oh, I do. Watch and learn, ser." I rose from my seat and proceeded in front of the targets. Everyone's eyes were on me as they sat at the edge of their seats. The thin man followed me and introduced me to his students.

"Everyone, this is Lady Corabella Doreen and she is here today to accompany us in our training." The men applauded and I gave them a polite curtsy, secretly laughing at how stupid their skills were. "Klaus, Hector, clear the targets," he ordered two of his men.

"No," I countered, making the two knights-in-training look at me with confused eyes. "Leave them be." They looked at each other before going back to their seats. They started to whisper as I moved to my first target. I held the weapon firmly in my hand as I released the arrow flawlessly into the bull's eye. Then, I moved on to the next three targets without missing the center of the target. When I proceeded to the fifth target, the one with an arrow already on the bull's eye, their whispers started to get louder.

I aimed briefly on the nock of the arrow but snapped when I heard someone laugh behind my back. Without moving my aim, I eyed the fifth man and watched him laugh at me. "It's already hit, girlie," he said mockingly making his fellow trainees laugh with him. Instead of cursing at him loudly, I only smirked and released the arrow in my hand without turning my eyes away from them. I smirked menacingly at them as their faces change. Their eyes widened in surprise and their jaws dropped to the ground.

I turned to my target with pride. My arrow impaled his, making it snap in the middle as my own arrow made it to the bull's eye. I looked at them again and took careful steps towards the shocked men. But I went straight to the fifth man and stood in front of him. "Well, I guess this girlie's better than you." I turned to the others before continuing. "All of you." I returned to the racks and returned the bow before thanking the lanky officer. "Thank you for your time, Ser."

I decided to leave the archers, seeing how boring their training was. Waiting for me on the exit was the green-eyed boy I was waiting for. Lorcan approached me with a smile on his face while clapping his hands. "Well done, well done. I didn't know you were an excellent archer as well," he said.

I gave him a teasing bow and smiled back at him. "There are things you still don't know about me, boy." We both laughed as he guided me to an empty space in the grounds. "I was waiting for you before I made it to the archers. I hurried lunch," I said to him.

He quickly unsheathed his sword and examined the blade. "I apologize for that. Lord's claw needed polishing," he said without looking at me. I unsheathed my own blade as well and grasped it firmly in my hand. It has only been days since my last training but my sword felt a little heavy on my hand.

"That's what you call it, Lord's claw?" I asked him. It seems fitting for a sword's name. He nodded at me before I asked him another question. "Can I examine Lord's claw?"

He looked at me and said, "Only if you give me yours." I quickly handed my blade to him as we exchanged weapons. I inspected the blade of the sword quickly. It was a light steel that surely has a sharp edge. But it doesn't have swirls in it, meaning that it is neither Bedocian nor Valyrian. The hilt and pommel was shaped into a creature's claw with a red tattoo on the palm. "What do you call your own blade?" he asked, making me look from the sword to him. His eyes didn't meet mine as he was still carefully examining my blade.

"_Grido del Signore_," I said making him raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Cry of the Lord," I corrected. My weapons' names are all in Bedocian language. Sometimes I forget that they cannot understand me. Lorcan looked at me with wide eyes as he hesitantly gave it back to me. I handed him his own blade before talking. "I was on my fifth suitor when I got this blade. He cried before I scarred two of his legs," I told him. I forgot what his name was but I did remember the young Lord crying for mercy when I slashed this on his skin. It was my best duel, yet.

He cleared his throat and held onto his sword before I turned to him. "I don't think it's time for stories, my Lady." He put his left foot back and raised his sword higher as he pointed it towards me. "Let's play."

I smirked at him before getting ready myself. I took a deep breath before raising my blade. He started to advance on me first, swinging his blade towards my shoulder. I dodged him immediately and hit his back with the flat side of my blade, making him stumble to his feet. He turned around in an instant and let our blades collide, producing the cracking sound of metal to metal. I remained poised and focused on my footwork and deflecting his blows. I kicked him on the leg and snatched his sword away from him while he was distracted by the pain. He was kneeling on the mud dumbfounded as I pointed both our swords on his face. "That was too easy, boy," I teased him before helping him up to his feet. He thanked me as he grabbed his sword again.

We continued fighting, distracting each other, but his tactics weren't working on me. I always disarm him and kick him wherever I could, sending him down to the mud. Then I will give him a hand again and continue the cycle of us playing, me disarming and kicking him, and him falling to the ground, muddying up his armor. "You're better than I expected," he said breathlessly as he stood up for the seventh time. I chuckled at him as I hand him his sword. He seems exhausted but I was having too much fun. He didn't mind the pain as well and just continued.

He made the first move again and swung his sword, aiming for my leg. I quickly stopped his sword with my own and twisted it. But he jerked the blades upward, disarming me. My eyes widened at his action but I didn't let myself get too distracted. He aimed at my shoulder again but I dodged it and kicked him on the back. Unfortunately, I slipped on the muddy ground. But before I fell down, he caught me with one arm and a sword pointed at my face. Our faces were too close that I could feel his warm breath against my cheek. "I guess you're dead now," he said before smirking, letting his dimples show.

Taking advantage of his distraction, I quickly kicked him on the shin, breaking me free from his grasp. "Not yet," I told him. I grabbed him by the arm and twisted it back, loosening his grip on his sword. I snatched his weapon away from him before kicking the back of his legs, making him kneel down once again. He turned to face me but his own blade was pointed on his face. I smirked at the sight of him, wide eyes and pale face. I threw his blade down the ground and freed him from my grip. I turned to pick my sword up and wipe it with a piece of cloth I had on the side of my armor.

"You are tremendously good. I can't believe you're even Corabella!" Lorcan exclaimed as he slowly stood up and towered over me once again. I laughed at him and playfully punched his armored chest. He opened his mouth to speak once again but another voice invaded my ears.

"Lady Corabella, can I have a moment?" We both turned and saw the Queen-regent standing a few meters away from where we were training.

I looked back at Lorcan who nodded at me before I put back my sword on its sheathe and fixing my braided hair. I walked briskly in front of the Cersei and gave her a curtsy. "Your Grace, what can I do for you?" I asked before meeting her eyes. She smiled awkwardly at me and eyed me from head to toe. "My apologies, your Grace. I was just training and had to be in armor."

Her smile widened at me, making me cringe slightly. "You don't have to apologize," she said and gestured for me to follow her. "Come walk with me before you get cleaned." I looked back at Lorcan who smiled at me in approval before nodding my head at Cersei. She placed a hand on my back to lead me out of the training grounds. "I'm sure you've heard that you will be presented to the Lords of Westeros tomorrow," she said softly. Just when I thought I could be distracted from all this betrothed issue, Cersei suddenly shows up and talks about it with me. "Why aren't you getting ready?"

I furrowed my brows and crinkled my nose at the idea of me prepping myself up for the young Lords. "I'm sorry, your Grace, but I do not plan on meeting the Lords. I am not interested in marrying one of them," I said honestly. She raised an eyebrow at me, clearly confused of my response. I had to tell her the truth. I know her son allowed all of them to visit by the morning and surely made spontaneous arrangements but I have to decline their offers.

"Why are you not interested, child? Aren't you interested on young men's handsome faces?" she asked and chuckled afterwards. I can't help but to join in. Something about me tells she was being sarcastic. I can't believe I'm walking with the Queen-regent while laughing with her. If I told anyone, they wouldn't believe me.

"The matter is just unappealing to me, your Grace. I would rather swing a sword than participate in marriage," I elaborated. "Besides, the whole arrangement would cost the Crown gold. It would be better if they were to be spent in other important matters, your Grace. Don't you think?" I said while turning to her. We were walking to nowhere in particular but I kept on following her. I trust that she wouldn't leave me in this unfamiliar parts of the castle.

"You're very much like me when I was younger. I was not very interested in marriage, myself," she said in a tone that I am not familiar with. The Queen-regent always sounded maniacal and seductive to me. But this time, she sounded different. It was a positive kind of tone but I couldn't be so sure. "I was not interested in men. I was interested, however, in power and pride."

"Power and pride? Why is that?" I asked confused. I don't know where this conversation is even going but I've already jumped right in to it and there's no going back Of all the people in Westeros, I can't believe I'm discussing these issues with Cersei.

She smiled at me again before answering. "I wanted my father to be proud of me. I mean, I am the only girl in us siblings and people don't expect much from me. My twin brother was an excellent swordsman. My other sibling, even if he is a dwarf, was extremely intelligent and bright. And me… I was just known to be beautiful," she said as she stared out into the horizon. The sun is nearing it's descent for the day, turning the sky into a mute shade of orange. "Father had only one chance to make me feel special and that is to marry me to someone. I was promised to a prince when I was little but who knew that I would have married a King. And you know what? I loved it. I loved the power that I had to rule. If I am not comfortable and doing things that I do not like, I can quickly decline and no one asks a question.

That sounded bizarre to me. To have that kind of power must be amazing. You could do whatever you like. If I were to have that power, I will not waste my time marrying these sad Lords. Instead, I will join battles and bring glory to my city. But I don't have that sort of power. I am just a Lady.

"You can keep on playing with swords and daggers, Corabella. But you wouldn't completely enjoy your fights if all the people here are urging you to marry. I want you to show up in the Great Hall tomorrow, meet these Lords, and do whatever you want with them. But you have to pick one worthy of you. If you did, then your parents would be delighted and you would have all the freedom you want. You're a smart Lady and very strong, as well. You are very beautiful, too. If you pick the right husband, someone who will adore you no matter what, you can get away with it and use your power to please yourself. You have to be married, that's true, but you will have the power that I'm sure will work on your favor."

Somehow, I felt like Cersei was right. I shall be expecting tons of Lords to come tomorrow. They will be presenting themselves in front of me and all I could do is sit and listen. Afterwards, I can order them to do what I want. If they really are interested in me, they will do whatever I say. I don't have to marry them all. I just have to make sure that they adore me too much to get away with my plans. I know I will win, no matter what. I would enjoy our fight and they will only cry back to where they belong. Somehow, this idea pleases me.

"Tell me if you made up your mind so I can send my finest tailors to your chambers for the perfect gown. You have to look stunning tomorrow, not that you aren't. But you have to woo them the best you could," Cersei added. She was walking me back to my chambers, much to my surprise. I didn't pay much attention to our walk but only listened to her.

I opened my chamber door and stepped in inside. I turned to her and said, "I made up my mind. I will show up tomorrow. If what you say is true, then I shall do my best to let my hand be with the right Lord. I suppose you can help me, your Grace."

She smiled a genuine smile at me which made her look beautiful and not awkward. I know I shouldn't trust her completely but her guidance might just be my salvation. I can't wait for all these betrothed thing to end. "You have my word, my Lady. I shall leave you now," she said without waiting for a response. She quickly turned around and left me in my chambers. I quickly closed the door and slipped out of my armor.

With a smirk on my face, I imagined what tomorrow would be like. There are only two things that I want to happen, really. To fight the Lords OR make them fight each other for me. That would be an entertaining event.

**Author's Note**: So that was the fourteenth chapter. I really think we're seeing another side of Corabella in this chapter. I want her to be as complex as possible so don't be mad if you think she's kind of weird.

**Qs**:

\- How do you feel about Cersei's plans about Corabella?

\- How do you feel about the new side of Corabella?

What would you want to happen next?


	16. Chapter 15: Clandestine Stories

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! First of all, thank you for all the reads that I've been getting. I reached 1.2K reads on Wattpad, almost 5K on and 400+ hits on AO3! Thank you for reading and keeping up with my story it really means a lot to me since I've never worked so hard in writing a story. Anyway, here's the fifteenth chapter! Enjoy! (I still DO NOT own Game of Thrones)

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Fifteen**: Clandestine Stories

**Lorcan's Point of View**

Having dinner alone seems quite depressing tonight. I can't get the conversation I had with Father this morning. The shenanigans he's been up to was kept from me. How unfair was it for me to be part of his plan to join houses with the Doreens without informing me first rather than Lord Doreen. I could've agreed to it if he opened the topic to me first. After all, who am I to disagree? Corabella is beautiful, smart, and very skilled in the art of combat. It would be an honor for me to marry her and be with her until my last breath. But Father cooked up a plan behind my back. I couldn't agree to it because Corabella is my friend. I don't want her to be upset with me. I thoroughly enjoy her company even if it means wounds and bruises for me. Asking for her hand would be the last thing I would do. She is my friend and I don't want to stab her in the back. I have her trust and she has mine.

"More wine, please," I ordered my cupbearer. He rushed hurriedly to my table, holding the wine vessel in his hands. He slowly poured in the red liquid to my glass for the fifth time. "Thank you, Arcon," I said to him with a smile. Arcon has been serving me and my family for a quite a while now. With my passion for drinking, I have kept him with me almost all the time. We've actually made a close bond, like friends or brothers.

"This is your fifth glass, m'Lord. Don't you think it's too much? Your father doesn't like it when you get drunk," he said with worry in his green eyes. I stared directly at him as I emptied my glass in one swig just to mock him, but mostly my father. I smirked at him as I pointed my glass in his direction. He rolled his eyes before filling it up again. "You are going to be in trouble."

"To hell with my father," I said with much annoyance in my voice. "I don't care if he gets upset. It's time I get to do what I want to do and for him to mind his own business," I said before taking a sip and placing my glass down to the table. I resumed eating the salad on my plate, chewing it ever so slightly.

Before I take another forkful of vegetable, a knock came from the other side of the door. Arcon quickly placed the vessel down on the table before scurrying off to get the door. He opened it, revealing my mother, and bowed to her. "Good evening, m'Lady." Mother nodded at the young cupbearer as she pranced inside my chambers.

I quickly rose from my seat, wiped my mouth with a towel, and looked at her before bowing. "Good evening, Mother," I greeted with a smile. Mother's presence always puts me in a good mood. Unlike Father, who always looks serious, Mother always has a smile on her face. Mother is very old but she's still elegant and cheerful. "Please, take a seat. Join me in my dinner," I said while pulling out a chair for her.

"Oh, there's no need for that, Lorcan," she started while waving a hand at me before pulling her skirts up as she sat down. "I already ate. I just wanted to check on you. I believe Gyles already talked to you." Her tone changed at the mention of our 'talk'. My smile dropped to a subtle frown. I cleared my throat as the nervousness lumped at the back of my throat. I walked back to my seat and offered Mother some wine, which she declined. "So, what do you think about your father's proposal?" she asked straightforwardly.

I almost choked on my wine. If there's anything I feel about it, it would be anger. I understand that they only want what's best for me and the house but planning behind my back is unacceptable. "I declined Father's offer. Like I said before…" I started gathering the right words. I don't want to upset Mother even at the slightest. "… I'm not ready to marry, yet." I broke the eye contact between me and Mother. Disappointment was clear on her eyes and it's the last thing I want to see in her.

"That is absurd," she said in disagreement. I kept on looking at my food rather than her. Right now, I don't want to be lectured again. I've had enough of that this morning. "You're already twenty, Lorcan. It's time you find a bride of your own." I started to look up to her through my lashes. "Lady Corabella is the perfect match for you. She's the most magnificent and well-mannered Lady I've ever met. What more do you want?"

My patience is running thin but I refuse to snap at Mother. Her little heart wouldn't take it. "Well, you could have at least asked for my opinion first," I said sternly. "Corabella is perfect and everybody wants her. I would be lying if I say I don't. But she is my friend. I can't just approach her and tell her to marry me. I can't do that."

I resumed taking tiny bites of my meal while gripping hard at my fork. I reached for my glass of wine but Mother put a careful hand on mine, stopping me from bringing it to my lips completely. Her eyes looked at me with care and concern. I looked at her as I place my glass down and let her hand cover mine entirely. "I know that you think you're not ready, yet. You still have doubts in your head. But she's gone, Lorcan." My heart pounded in my chest and my blood ran cold. I know who _she_ is. And Mother is right, _she_ is gone. "You have to let go, Lorcan," she said quietly. I turned away from her as tears pool up in my eyes. I gritted my teeth hard, trying not to cry or snap. "She would want that for you, son. She would want you to be happy."

I choked back my tears and breathed deeply as I slip my hand away from Mother's. "I had a long day, Mother. I would like to rest now." I didn't look at her because my mind was invaded with other thoughts. My eyes could only see another face, and my ears could hear another voice. It was not long before Mother rose from her seat and left my chambers. I heard Arcon close the door, snapping me out of my trance.

"M'lord, are you—"

"Leave, Arcon," I said rather harshly, cutting him off midsentence. I felt him stare at me for a second before obeying my order. Another sound of the door shutting echoed on my walls. I'm all alone now. I didn't hesitate to let the tears drop down to the floor, to my clothes. I sobbed. I sobbed like a child for the first time again. I never cried ever since she passed. I watched her get lowered down to the crypts without shedding a tear. Father was looking at me, then, with no emotion in his eyes at all. That night, I slept without a sound, not even dreaming. My brothers hugged me in the morning but I didn't feel any warmth at all. It has been five years but this is the first time I let a tear roll down my face.

I miss her terribly and I wish I could've saved her that day. I wish I could turn back time, grabbed her hand, and fled the country. But life doesn't work that way. All I could do now is cry and whisper her name under my breath. Maybe I should shout, even. Because no matter what I do, she's already gone and no one could hear her stories anymore.

Not even me.

**Tommen's Point of View**

"Yes, perfect," I say with much amusement as I entered the now decorated Great Hall. Every servants working for me has been working all day to transform this hall into something more pleasing to the suitors. It definitely looks more feminine, which I hope Corabella would appreciate. But I doubt it. I know she would be furious. I wouldn't be surprised if she decides to rip out all of the curtains and linens. I wonder if she would do that. It doesn't seem like she would, seeing that she is very well-mannered and definitely wouldn't put her family to shame. But then again, she is full of surprises.

I let my eyes wander around the décor when Grandfather placed a hand on my shoulder, making me instantly turn to him. "Is there anything more you need, your Grace?" he asked softly. Seeing the place, I'm quite satisfied already. I don't think the Lords would appreciate it as much as I do. There's no need for anything more extravagant.

"No," I answered with a smile. "Everything is perfect. There's nothing more to add." Grandfather smiled and let go of my shoulders before turning around and leaving. I made my way to Iron Throne and sat on it while resting my back. Even if it pains me to admit it, I'm quite excited for tomorrow. I could only imagine the excitement in those young men's eyes. I'm sure they will be bewildered by Corabella's beauty and grace, who wouldn't be?

Corabella. It was only a few hours ago when we last encountered each other. The sweet taste of her still lingers on my mouth. I let my thumb graze gently on my bottom lip as I reminisce the feel of her lips on mine. Her lips were perfectly matched with mine, their fullness warming my own. But no one has to find out. It will never happen again and I can't let myself be too close to her anymore. I am helping her find the perfect Lord, someone who will take care of a treasure that she is. And I am patiently waiting for my own bride to come back home. Her absence makes me do stupid things.

"Everything seems to be in place," Mother said as she emerged to the hall, making me put my hand away from my lips. She's smiling which I find odd. Mother rarely smiles and even if she does, it doesn't feel right on her face. She is beautiful but there's something about her smile that seems sinister, like she's planning something. "Lady Corabella will appreciate your efforts, your Grace."

I let out an exasperated sigh before approaching my mother. I don't think Corabella will appreciate _my_ efforts. I'm the last person she wants to impress her. "I sure hope so, Mother," I said quite sadly. Mother didn't seem to notice my mood and kept looking around the Great Hall. "Is there news from Highgarden?" I asked her. Mother has a hard time bonding with Margaery but she will be her daughter-in-law. Mother isn't cruel to push her away from me. Margaery would make the perfect Queen and perfect bride.

She turned to me with a blank face before answering. "I'm afraid not, your Grace. Lady Margaery must have important matters to attend to. Lady Olenna is still sick."

"What is more important than our wedding, Mother?" I asked her with an annoying tone. I've waited so long for our wedding but the bride isn't here. I'm starting to regret my decision in making her leave for Highgarden. We should've said our vows when we could.

Mother put a hand on my cheek. Her touch somehow felt warm against my cheek, comforting, even. Mother seldom did this, make me feel better. But I am grateful to know that she cares about me. "My son, you have to be patient," she started purring softly. "Not everything you want, you'll get in a blink of an eye. You're a King, not a wizard. Lady Margaery is taking care of her grandmother and she will return." I embraced Mother with all my might, something I've never done in a long time. She's right, Lady Margaery's priority must always be family first. I am patient for her return. "Come," Mother said as she broke away from my embrace. "You haven't eaten yet, I suppose." I nodded my head at her. "We shall have dinner together."

Mother linked our arms together as she guided me to her chambers where we will have dinner. The walk didn't take much time and before I knew it, I was seated on one of her chairs with a plate of salad in front of me. The tureen of fruits made the table look colorful especially when they're illuminated by a few candles. I grabbed my fork and started eating, so did Mother.

We sat there eating silently and keeping to ourselves. I prefer dinner to be like this always until Mother started talking. "I talked to Lady Corabella this afternoon. I told her all about the preparations," she started while gesturing for the cupbearer to fill her glass.

"You did? What did she tell you?" I asked casually. I didn't want to give Mother the satisfaction of my silence. She might sense something odd. I definitely don't want anyone to know about our clandestine kiss.

"She told me she didn't plan on going," Mother said effortlessly. My eyes widened slightly at her statement. What if she doesn't show up tomorrow? The Lords would definitely be furious and the Crown would receive insults. The preparations I made would be made into nothing. Mother sensed my nervousness and chuckled lightly to calm me down. "But I talked to her, urged her to show. She told me that she will. Don't worry about anything, your Grace."

"Are you certain about that? What if she changes her mind?" I asked hastily.

Mother raised an eyebrow at me with a grin on her face. "Trust me, Tommen. I sent out my tailors to her room for the dress. She will come." I didn't know what else to say to her so I resumed eating. My mind was lingering on some other place, or rather someone else's face. Corabella has a surprising temper that I fear she would show in the morning. I don't want that to happen. "You think she's beautiful?" Mother asked, snapping me out of my trance. I looked at her with a straight face and watched her drink wine from her glass. I swallowed the bit of vegetable down my throat before answering her.

"Of course, I do," I turned away from her and into my plate. "Who wouldn't?" I heard Mother chuckle as if I told her a joke but I did not dare meet her eyes. I might suddenly confess to her everything I did, everything I felt for the Lady. I might put myself in big trouble.

The clanking of the glass as she put it down invaded my ears. "I do, too. A face like that could either destroy kingdoms or build ones." I agree with her. Corabella has the face of a goddess, a mind of a wise man, and ferocity of a wild animal. She's beautiful and dangerous all at the same time. "She's a skilled fighter, as well. I saw her train with that Rosby boy earlier. She always beat him."

"Lorcan? She's training with Lorcan?" I asked in annoyance. I remembered their exchange yesterday after he gave her the bouquet. I was supposed to train as well but I set aside the swords for the preparation for tomorrow's events. Oh, that man really had the nerve to even be with her.

"Yes, that one. Joffrey's old friend," Mother said as if my brother's name did nothing to me. I quickly brushed off Joffrey in my mind before it brings out the worst in me. "He's a man now. But definitely not man enough to even disarm Lady Corabella." I smiled at the thought of Corabella handling Lorcan with ease. "I mean, I've heard that she's quite the fighter. Back in her city, she challenged every admirer of hers for her own hand. She never lost."

"Challenged?" I asked in surprise. "Like in a duel? Isn't that un-Ladylike?"

"It is but I see it more as freedom. She's the kind of Lady who knows what she wants," Mother said in a very low voice, sending chills down my spine. "She prefers strong men, I suppose." Mother finished talking and brought her glass to her lips and took a sip of wine. I chewed my own food quite slowly before swallowing and turning to her.

"What if she does that tomorrow? I don't want her to get hurt or any of the Lords."

Mother turned to me and smirked menacingly. "That is for her to judge. If she wants to get her hand dirty, we'll provide the weapons. I'm sure she can handle herself." Mother rose from her seat and walked towards her mirror. I didn't finish my food but I reckon it's time for her to rest now.

"Well, it's quite late. I must leave you now, Mother," I said quickly without turning to her. I paced out of her room without waiting for a response from her. I don't know how long I have been there because when I left her chambers, the halls looked much darker and only torches on the walls led me back to my chambers.

**Corabella's Point of View**

I didn't have a chance to say a proper goodbye or thank you to Lorcan before I walked with Cersei. I certainly enjoyed his company and our first day of training even if he wasn't much of a challenge. Maybe he was just being a bit too easy for me seeing that it must be his first time to fight a girl. We'll get used to it, I hope. I am eager to learn more about him than I expected.

"Would you prefer another color, m'Lady?" One of the tailors asked me as she fixed the sleeves of my dress. Red and gold would be a fine royal color. But I am not a Lannister and if I am to meet my suitors, I might as well let them see the Doreen colors through me.

"I would like you to change them into something blue. Maybe make the overcoat in a lighter hue. Due the same to the accessories," I said more assertive than I let on. The tailors smiled at me and nodded. It must seem polite to them if someone requests their preferences. I smiled back at them as a sign of thank you. My chamber doors opened with a loud bang and in came my two little brothers. The tailors stopped momentarily but quickly resumed to their work. "Where are your manners? You could have at least knocked," I said sternly while looking at their reflections in the mirror.

Cosimo scurried to my table and picked up grapes which he put in his mouth. Gino rolled his eyes at the sight of his twin being obnoxious. He opened his mouth and spoke. "Mother and Father are requesting for you to eat with us," he started. "After you finish playing dress up, I suppose." Cosimo laughed at our brother's remark. I refuse to snap at him because I am oddly in a good mood.

One of the tailors nodded at me, signaling that I was free to walk around after almost two hours of standing still. I made my way down the step stool and moved around, letting the skirts of my dress flow around my legs. "Tomorrow is a big event and you wouldn't understand."

I turned to my brothers and stopped moving frantically. Both of them looked at each other with confused faces before facing me. "Big event? Since when do you care about being betrothed, sister?" Cosimo asked after he swallowed the fruits in his mouth. "You loathe it, don' you?"

I once promised them that I will not marry anyone. I promised them that we will forever raise our weapons and play with our cousins until we were old enough to rest. Cosimo and Gino agreed with me and promised to me that they will not marry as well. Seeing their confused faces now somehow makes me feel guilty. "Who says I don't?" I countered. I approached them slowly and gestured for the three of us to sit down. "I still loathe the idea of marriage. But this is different. We're in a different country and city and I don't want to disappoint the King's guests."

"So what are you planning to do, sister?" Gino asked with wide eyes.

I gave both of them a sly smile before telling them my plans. "You know what I do, right? And that is what I intend to do tomorrow." Both of them laughed and rose from their seats. They both hugged me tightly, each enveloping my sides.

"_Buona fortuna, sorella._" They both whispered in my ears. My brothers and I have never been the sweetest to each other. But times like this makes me feel loved by both of them.

I broke away from our embrace and said, "_Grazie_, Cosimo, Gino." I ruffled their hair before rising from my seat. "You go along now, I will be there shortly. I shall change first." I watched them run out of the room and closing the door with yet another loud sound. I apologized to the tailors before letting them take away the dress and put on something more comfortable on me.

As soon as I was out of the room, I made my way to my parents' chambers and was instantly greeted by them. Father was on the far end of the table with Mother on his right. Cosimo sat beside Mother, facing Gino. I guess the empty seat on Father's left is where I'm supposed to be seated. So, I took cautious steps towards the seat before settling down. Everyone's eyes were on me instead of focusing on their loaded plates. "What?" I asked.

I met Father's eyes but he instantly turned away and looked at everyone else with a smile. "Let's eat, then." Everyone did as he told and we started picking on the leafy meal in front of us. "Corabella," Father called out to me, making me turn to him. His eyes looked dark but apologetic. "I'm very sorry that I didn't inform you first about all this. I know you are angry and you have every right to be but please I'm begging you, give the Lords a chance to meet you. That is all I am asking for."

I turned to Mother who also had the same look in her eyes then to the twins who shrugged at me. I face Father once again with a small smile. "I am showing up tomorrow," I said. Both my parents' eyes grew wide in shock. "I have to apologize to, Father, Mother. I know that you only want what's best for me. I acted childish."

"There's no need for that, Corabella," Mother said with care as she reached out a hand to me. "We need to respect your decision because you are a Lady now."

All of us smiled at each other before resuming to our meal. Father let out a satisfied sigh as if I plucked out a thorn on his chest. "So, what are you planning to do for tomorrow?" he asked

I smiled at him and swallowed first before answering. "Well, I was informed that I'm supposed to wake up early to get ready. The dress is being made now. I'll meet the Lords and give out a few words to them." I said. Mother and Father smiled at each other. "Then, we'll do the usual. After the presentation, I'll get armored up and duel with them."

Silence loomed over the table as my parents faces dropped. "You can't duel with them, Corabella," Mother said. "You will humiliate yourself in front of everyone and I can't let that happen to you."

"I can do whatever I want to do," I rolled my eyes at her while keeping my voice steady. "You know me well, Mother, and before anyone could marry me, they must first defeat me. Right, Father?" I'm confident that Father will agree. If I insist enough, he would give in but seeing his disappointed face right now, I'm starting question if he would agree or not.

"Your Mother's right, Corabella," he started slowly and softly. "You can't. I can't let you get hurt by these strangers, it's too risky. I'm sorry but you can't have your weapons for tomorrow or until you've made your decision."

My eyes widened in anger and disappointment. My mouth slightly agape as I collected my thoughts. "You are so unfair. You always want to control my life! I don't want to get married unless someone from this bunch of idiots defeats me."

Father put his fist down the table loudly, startling all of us. "You will NOT engage in this silliness. You will do as I say!" Father seldom gets angry especially at me. He's always there to stand by my side but now he's the villain in my life. He turned into a monster just because I want to play by my own rules. We stared hard at each other, fury clear on our eyes. I held back anymore harsh words and instead grabbed the napkin and wiped my mouth.

"I decided I'm not very hungry anymore," I said and quickly rose from my seat, exiting the room. No one stopped me, not even my brothers. Everything in me ached and broke. I feel like a puppet now. I don't know who to trust anymore. When I reached my room, a little trinket sat on my bed with a note beside it.

_I thoroughly enjoyed your company. This is my thank you. –C_

I examined the bracelet on my hands. It was quite simple with little swords dangling from them. Cersei didn't need to send me this but seeing it now, fit perfectly on my hand, I felt comforted. Mother said not to trust her, that she seemed menacing. But judging by how she treated me earlier, she proved everything wrong. I can trust Cersei and I feel like she's the only one I should listen to in times like this. I can't trust my parents now. Cersei might just be the friend I need.

But I still have to be careful. Tommen's taste on my lips must remain a secret. She will not find it out, not anyone.

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone reading my story no matter which platform you're viewing this. It means a lot to me. In the past few days I've been binge watching the Thundermans (a guilty pleasure of mine) and Bates Motel just to get a few more ideas as to how I will describe Corabella and Lorcan in a more in-depth manner. Kira Kosarin, who portrays Corabella in this story, is very beautiful and such a great person in general so I'm really grateful that I chose her to be the heroine in this story. Freddie Highmore, or Lorcan in this story, is very likable but sort of mysterious in a way and I want those qualities to show in his character which I hope you would also like to happen.

**Qs**:

\- How do you feel about Lorcan's vulnerable state after his discussion with Lady Rosby?

\- Do you think it's a good idea for Corabella to trust Cersei?

\- What would you want to happen next?


	17. Chapter 16: For Her

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! This is the sixteenth chapter now. Yay me. Let me just say that the last GoT episode kinda disappointed me a bit just because Tommen's character is written weakly, the Sand snakes are kind of corny, and Sansa's scene is just horrible. I haven't read the book yet but I read a lot of reactions from Tumblr stating that D&amp;D are diverting from the original plot of the books. I don't know, what do you guys think? Anyway, let us forget the canon world of GoT and enjoy this chapter. Haha. I still do not own Game of Thrones

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Sixteen**: For Her

_"Did you apologize to him, yet?" Mother asked as we walked down to the dining hall. I took careful footsteps, trying hard not to trip on these slippers she lent me. Mother waited patiently for my answer but I chose to ignore her. His words earlier invaded my mind and made me all confused. I shouldn't feel this way about him. I never felt this way for anyone. Mother tugged me on the arm, halting me from my strides. I turned to her and met with her dark austere eyes. Her expression was something in the middle of disappointment and confusion. "Corabella, didn't I specifically—"_

_ "I apologized," I cut her midsentence. My tone was a bit ruder than I let on but Mother didn't seem to notice. Her features softened as she was taken aback from my statement. I let go of her grasp and took a step backward, lowering my eyes before speaking. "I met him in the fields. I already apologized," I told her. I didn't wait for her to respond or do anything. Instead, I continued walking down the hall to meet with Father and the twins._

_ While I walk, I can't help but remember the encounter that we had earlier on the Sycamore tree. The orange blaze of the sun warming up his face, illuminating his features. His tan skin that was smooth to the touch, his dark eyes that ever looked so mysterious. His soft curls cascading down his face, framing his structured jaw. He was handsome and kind. Of all the Lords I've encountered, he was the only one that I got to be friends with. But I doubt that our relationship still stands. I still can't marry him because he lost against me. He was an easy defeat just like all the rest. I just wish that his swordplay was stronger and more effective just like his words because every word he lets out of his mouth felt powerful. He would wait for me, he said as he carefully caressed my cheek. I will let him wait for me. Maybe when I grow older, I'd think different of him. Maybe I'd understand the reason why a Lady's duty is to be married. Maybe when time moves forward, my mind would mature and finally see that there is something more than swords and daggers. Maybe..._

**Corabella's Point of View**

I woke with a start as I dreamt again of that day but mostly because a loud knocking echoed through my walls. I sat straight up and waited for anyone to speak through the door. It's early in the morning. Who could possibly interrupt slumber at this time? "Lady Corabella? It's time for your bath," I heard one of the maids tell me from the other side of the door. I groaned to myself before letting my feet touch the cold floor.

I paced slowly to the door and opened a slight crack. My eyebrows furrowed as three young faces smiled at me mockingly. "Don't you see it's too early for me to be woken up?" I started with annoyance. "Half of the city is still asleep." Their faces dropped the moment they sensed my irritation. I watch them fumble with their hands and lick their lips, trying to find the right words. I widened my eyes and shook my head at them. "Well?"

One of the maids looked up at me anxiously. She opened her mouth to speak. "We're terribly sorry, m'Lady," she said carefully and turned briefly to her companions. "But the King instructed for us to get you prepared early for today."

Silence loomed over us as I stare at them. What should I get prepared for? I racked my brains trying hard to remember what I have seem to forget. Then it hit me like a lightning strike. Today is when I will meet the Lords of Westeros. I have to look presentable for them since they are going to be presented to me on the Great Hall, one-by-one, face-to-face. I mentally slapped myself for being rude to the maids. So, I decided to give them a small smile which they all returned in confusion. "I'm sorry. I forgot today's events. Please, come in." They all scurried inside as I close the door. They all grabbed the tub, towels, and oils and started working. "You must be hungry, you can have biscuits here."

They all turned and smiled at me briefly before going back to work. One of them spoke up. "No, thank you, m'Lady. We've already eaten." I nodded my head at them and started disrobing. Two of them, one with curly black hair and the other with brown waves, approached me and pulled away the sleeves from my nightgown. They each took my arm and guided me to sit down on the tub full of warm water.

The chilly air of dawn was washed away by the water and I let myself sigh in relief as I relax. "What are your names?" I asked them to lighten up the mood. I don't want them to think that I am naturally rude or ill-mannered. I have a reputation to uphold and I know they are only doing what they are told.

The girl with curly hair decided to be the one to answer while pouring a bottle of oil into the water. "I am Attera, m'Lady and she is Gertrude," she said while pointing on the other girl with wavy brown hair. Gertrude picked up a sponge and started rubbing it against my arms, hands, and fingers. She smiled as she did so. "And this is my sister, Berna," Attera nodded at the smaller girl who proceeded to massage my feet.

"It's very nice to meet you, my Ladies," I said. They all looked at each other before returning my smile. They spent minutes doing their work as I try to let my mind wonder around other things. For instance, I imagined what the Lords will look like. Would they be tall or short? Would they be skinny, fat, or lean? Would they be smart or dumb? Dumb, of course. All boys are. "Do you have any idea who would be visiting me? All three of you must have lived long here in King's Landing and I'm sure you would have heard of anyone of them before."

They looked at me with amusement and started giggling. Attera, now untangling the wild frizz on my hair, looked down on me and started speaking softly and carefully. "I don't think it's wise for us to… gossip… m'Lady," she said. "After all, one of them might be your future husband."

I rolled my eyes at her playfully and laughed. "You are not gossiping to me. I simply asked you a question," I countered. The idea of them itching to tell me what they know but being very in denial to say any information amuses me. It's like they're trying hard to be innocent but secretly has bad habits of their own. I wouldn't be surprised. All they do is work every minute of every day. Gossips and rumors are their only source of entertainment to pass the time. I looked pleadingly at Attera and whined like a child. "Please, tell me. And like you said, one of them might be my future husband." Lie. I am not stupid enough to marry those spoiled brats. "I might as well have a bit of knowledge about the gentlemen."

Atter looked at Gertrude and Berna for a moment, assessing if she should speak. She waited for their confirmation and got a nod from the other ladies. "Well, there is this one noble house in the Crownlands that is always present during events here in King's Landing."

"Massey," all of them said in unison as if they are used to speaking that name. I can even sense a hint of boredom in Berna's voice as she rolled her eyes. I can't help but giggle at how they acted. For a moment they forgot that they are speaking to me and not their fellow maids. But I didn't mind. I'd rather converse with my servers casually than let their fear and intimidation keep them from speaking to me.

"What's so bad with this bunch?" I asked innocently, not letting my beam fade away from them. Three pairs of eyes widened at my question, not believing what they hear. This must be obnoxious or something.

"There's nothing wrong with them, m'Lady," Attera defended. "They are somewhat nice and Lord Gormon has handsome sons," she added. She took a moment to pause and rise from her seat. She picked some kind of tools on the basket she brought and asked to give her my hand. She carefully examined it before touching the tips of my fingernails. "The eldest among them, Lord Crawford, is the most handsome in my opinion."

"A very handsome airhead and braggart," Berna muttered to herself, oblivious to the fact that we all heard her. She looked up to us in confusion. "What? It's true."

"That is not an appropriate thing to say, Berna," Attera scolded her immediately. All I did was laugh at both of them, amused about Berna's sassiness. "Forgive my sister, m'Lady. She can be a bit mouthy sometimes," Attera pleaded with wide eyes.

I forced myself not to laugh harder. Instead, I composed myself and let my laughter die down to just a smile "There's nothing to forgive. But is it true?" I questioned further. I sensed Attera's discomfort at my question especially when she shifted awkwardly on her seat. She did her best to avoid my bright eyes and focused her attention on trimming my nails. "Come on, tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets," I assured her.

She briefly gazed at me and decided to give me a reply. "He can be a bit boisterous sometimes," she said.

"Boisterous?" Gertrude finally joined in to the conversation with a sour expression, clearly negating what her friend just said. "That man is the most arrogant Lord I've ever known," she aired. I turned to listen closely to her as she starts to tell all she knows about the Lord in question. Gertrude move closer to be and started chattering quickly, irritating my ears a little because of her high-pitched voice. "He once participated on a tournament back on King Joffrey's last nameday."

"He was a fighter?" I asked cutting her shortly.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "A rather loud one, in fact. Every swing of his blade is equivalent to an oral taunt to his opponent. He often tells them that they are mice that he would pierce with his sword and fry for the feast. Then, all throughout the day he would blabber nothing but the boars he hoarded from their forests. Apparently, the young Lord is quite the hunter, as well."

I huffed sarcastically at Gertrude which made her giggle. "Well, maybe that's just his specialty," I said. "My cousin once said to me not to marry a boar hoarder. They might be great with their crossbows but they are lousy in bed," I teased softly as I reminisced the conversation between me and Abrielle. She told me that two days after her wedding day. I remembered how hard I laughed since she is married to one of the richest and greatest hunters in Bedoco. I can't remember, though, why we were talking about her husband like that. She might just be teasing because I know Abrielle loves her husband as much as he loves her. Maybe even more.

The three ladies laughed at what I said. I must look so innocent to them that spewing that topic from my mouth seemed awkward. It wasn't long before the three of them told me that my bath is done. They guided me out of the tub and dried my whole body with towels and cloths they brought. They put the corset on me and tied it loosely so I can breathe. I started to put on my drawers but the three of them looked at me like I did something wrong. "What?" I asked.

Attera approached me and removed my drawers before saying, "I don't think it's appropriate for you to wear those, m'Lady." I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. What am I supposed to wear down there? I'm used to wearing drawers ever since I wore a dress. They wouldn't expect me to put on a loin cloth or something, would they? Berna retrieved a short type of skirt from her basket and handed it to me. "This is what Westerosi women wear, m'Lady. It's a substitute for a drawer especially on these events."

I hesitantly slipped each leg down to the piece of cloth and imagined I was covered. But no. I still felt naked even if it is covering me already. I looked warily and discontented at the three ladies standing in front of me. "I don't think I'm comfortable wearing this."

"You have to get used to it, m'Lady," Gertrude said reassuringly. "It's a fancy garment here in King's Landing and the Queen-regent wants you to be as formal and presentable to the Lords." Cersei knew about this? I wanted to argue more for me to put on the drawers instead of this harlot sack but I guess that would be impolite of me. I am in a different country and city and I have to respect their culture no matter how liberate they dress themselves up. After all, "I'll just wear this in a few hours.

Another knock on the door was heard, distracting me briefly from this new sort of clothing. "That must be the dress!" Attera exclaimed as she hurried to get the door. We heard her speak softly and thank the person on the other side of the door before she returned to us. "M'Lady, let's get you dressed."

I followed their instructions to stand on a stool in front of the mirror and move gently as they adjusted the beautiful dress on me. The dress hugged my curves tighter than I expected but it suited my figure, I guess. Attera, Gertrude, and Berna complimented me the whole time. When the fitting was done, I was guided by the three to sit on a chair so that they could style my hair. I was on the edge of boredom when they started talking about my hair and my face. There's nothing more I hate to talk about but myself.

"The Queen-regent told me to expect lots of Lords to come," I started to talk in an attempt to diver their attentions from me. It was effective as they all quieted down to listen. "But among all of them, who do you see is fit for me to marry?" The silence felt awkward when I saw their reflections. They all looked at each other with smirks on their faces. They didn't answer my question immediately which made me wonder, what was on their minds? They seem to agree mentally on their answer but they didn't air it out. "Answer me," I said sternly making them jump a bit. But those smirks were still on their faces.

It was Berna's turn to talk. She twisted a lock of my hair gently before answering. "Lord Lorcan Rosby, m'Lady." The three of them looked at each other with even wider smiles. "We think he would be the best match."

Lorcan never crossed my mind. I never saw him as a candidate for my hand. He was simply a friend and training partner to me. He was nice and handsome but I neither of us is interested. He's twenty and unmarried. He must be waiting for a miracle of some sort. From what I know, he certainly wouldn't be one of my suitors. "Why him? I don't see us anything more than friends," I honestly said to the ladies. Their smiles remained but became duller than before.

"We just think you're perfect for each other," Berna started. She clipped a lock of hair at the side of my head before continuing. "You're the most beautiful Lady that Westeros has ever seen. Lord Lorcan is one of the most handsome nobles here in the city. He's smart and very kind. Plus, he's a gentleman." Their faces blushed at the last statement which made me laugh once more. Seeing these young women fall head over heels for Lorcan is somewhat amusing and childish. Well, I'll just use this information to my advantage. Flattery is a great distraction during training. Lorcan would be down on the ground again in no time.

"I'm sorry if I let your hopes up of seeing me walking down the Sept with Lorcan because he is not one of the many snotty Lords who will be presented to me. We are just friends," I said flatly to them. They all shrugged it off and continued making me presentable for later. "Oh, can you please fetch me some breakfast, Gertrude," I asked the brunette who immediately nodded and rushed off to the kitchens.

**Lorcan's Point of View**

I couldn't sleep well last night. Her face was the only thing plastered in my mind. It's hard to live when you're haunted by beautiful ghosts. But it's even harder to push them away and be brave enough to erase them from your memory. I gave up sleep and decided to watch the sun rise from my window. Only the heavy robe kept me warm from the chilly air of dawn but I still felt cold inside.

It was when my stomach grumbled loudly that I decided I could visit the kitchens for a bite. I let my feet touch the cold floor momentarily as I searched for a decent pair of shoes. I instantly made it to the door when my feet was covered but the moment I opened the door, Father's face welcomed me, making me jump a bit. "Lorcan, you're awake," he said cautiously.

I looked at him with a straight face, still annoyed and hurt by our discussion yesterday. "I see you are as well, Father. If you'll excuse me I'm going down to the kitchens."

"Lorcan, wait." Father put a hand to my shoulder, stopping me from exiting my chambers. His soft wary eyes looked directly at my hard serious ones. "Let us talk for a moment," he offered.

I shook my head and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Talk? About what, your plans that you've been doing behind my back?" I started, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "Or maybe you want to insult me again and bring back memories I've been trying to repress for the last five years?" I can feel tears well up in my eyes but I blinked hard and forced them back. Father looked at me apologetically and tried his best to convince me to talk to him but I've had enough of him. I wouldn't waste my time talking nonsense to him.

I pushed his hand away from my shoulder and stomped past him, eager to leave him alone as soon as possible. But before I could walk farther from him, his loud voice boomed against the walls and into my ears. "I'm sorry, son." I felt my feet freeze down to the ground, unable to move. I felt my whole body go rigid, my knees shaking. "I know I went over the line yesterday and I shouldn't have said that about Leira. You loved her but you have to keep your mind open. She's not here now and Corabella would be perfect for you."

I can't believe that even if he just apologized he still thinks that I would change my mind. I turned to him and looked at him like he was some kind of prey I need to wrap around my fingers. "You think after all that you've said and done I will agree to your terms?" I asked harshly as I slowly paced at him. "You insulted me, you insulted Leira. Do you think I could trust you?" I towered over him and he did nothing but to look at me with his head tipped back. Father is a small man. Small and growing weaker. Only his devious plans are keeping him sane. Without even his brain, he would be nothing. Without me and my brothers, the Rosby name would be nothing but a forgotten piece of history. "I will not do what you order me to do. I will not be presented later in the Great Hall, I will not be presented ever. She is my friend and I have no interest in marrying a young Lady who doesn't even know your plans," I said with a loud voice. Father didn't say a word or changed expressions. He just looked at me like a child with nothing else to run off to. "I will not betray her. And you will never speak to her about this proposal of yours."

I didn't wait for him to respond. I have let all my anger out on him already and the sun hasn't fully made an appearance yet. I think I'd rather spend my time alone in the kitchens eating than arguing with Father. I don't want to waste another spit at him. He isn't worth it. I turned after I ranted at him and resumed my plan on having an early meal. I didn't hear him walk towards me which made my departure more peaceful.

**Tommen's Point of View**

By noon, the Great Hall started to be filled in by new and old faces. Lords from Westeros started gathering and chatting with their acquaintances. Maids and other servers pranced around frantically to make sure that every person has a drink in hand and a biscuit on their mouth. Of course, the tables were filled with various food and wine which the visitors thoroughly appreciated. Their colorful tunics and coats flashed right before my eyes. Their banners bearing their houses' sigils and colors were posted all around the hall. In my seventeen years of existence, this the very first time I've ever seen Westeros come together and it's not because a crown is going to be placed in my head. No, it's because of a girl from a different country and different city who speaks another language. Yet, everyone was eager to see her in person. No one complained about travelling. The smile on their faces was proof of that. The older Lords started talking and laughing as they slowly submit to drunkenness. This event is even louder and more extravagant than my own coronation.

The Herald announced my arrival which made everyone bow their heads and curtsy at my presence but after that, they resumed whatever they were doing and paid me no mind whatsoever. Instead, I was left alone on the throne looking around like a lost child. That is, before Grandfather approached me.

"Your Grace, a Raven was sent to you this morning. It was from Highgarden." He handed me a small rolled up parchment as he bowed. It must be from Margaery. My heart leaped in excitement and a smile appeared across my face as my hand touched the gritty texture of the parchment. I thanked Grandfather briefly and took the little thing out of his hands. I unrolled the parchment and read it immediately.

_My King,_

_ I have safely arrived here in Highgarden a couple of days ago. I apologize if I didn't let you know immediately. I hope I did not worry you. Grandmother caught a fever but she's gradually doing better now. I would be back next week but I'm afraid I would miss your nameday. Don't worry, my King, we shall be united as soon as I'm back._

_ Until then._

_Lovingly yours,_

_Lady Margaery_

I felt my face drop knowing that Margaery will miss my nameday. I don't know if I would still be sane on that day without her here. I miss her terribly and I can't wait to finally be hers. All these confusions are keeping me up at night. "Shall I send a Raven back?" Grandfather interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to him with sad eyes but managed to let a small smile creep in to my lips. "Maybe later. I will write her myself," I said. He nodded in response before leaving me alone on my seat again. I rolled the parchment in my hands and tucked it in to the pocket of my coat. I shall write back to her as soon as this event is over. Where is _she_ anyway? I'm getting bored by the same loud music and the sight of the same drunk people.

Before I could grow anymore restless, the trumpets blared as the old Herald made his way to the front of the hall. Everyone quieted down and the Lords and their companions rose from their seats. The old men placed their glasses of wine down to the tables to fix their coats. The Ladies refrained from gossiping and stood straight as they waited for the old Herald's announcement. I mimicked everyone's actions and stood myself. I quickly smoothed out the creases on my coat and held my head higher than usual.

"My Lords, my Ladies, I am honored to announce the arrival of Lady Corabella of house Doreen from the city of Bedoco!" the Herald announced loudly, his voice boomed all over the hall. I looked at the guests' faces as they stared with awe at someone emerging to the Great Hall. The Lords' jaws dropped to the floor and the Ladies' eyes widened in astonishment. No one clapped, they just stared as if it was their first time to see a Lady. I followed their eyes and almost fainted from the rapidness of my heartbeat.

There she was, dressed in a blue gown with her hair cascading down her shoulders. She's even more beautiful than the first time I met her. I swear her eyes look brighter and rounder than before. I stood frozen to the spot when she smirked at me lazily. It almost looked seductive making me gulp down a lump on my throat. She made her way beside me and locked eyes with mine. I'm supposed to do something here. The thought snapped back to me when she raised her hand for me to take and kiss. The smell of vanilla and carnations invaded my nose again as my lips touched her supple skin. I felt a chill run down my spine. But ironically, my face heat up and I felt myself getting even redder the longer I held her hand.

**Author's Note**: Yay! Corabella is finally presented to the new Lords. I wonder how Corabella would think of them when they are presented to her and how Tommen would react. Woop woop. Stay for the next chapter.

**Qs**:

\- What is your first impression of Lord Crawford judging by the maids given information?

\- Who do you think is Leira and why does she affect Lorcan so much?

\- What would you want to happen next?


	18. Chapter 17: Ten for One

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! Thanks for viewing this chapter, I hope you like it. Also, if anyone of you're interested in watching tv shows, I would really recommend Bates Motel. It's so good and addictive. I finished the first season yesterday and I can't wait to watch the next two. Freddie Highmore and Vera Farmiga are exceptional actors so go check the show out. Anyways, here's the seventeenth chapter! I still don't own Game of Thrones.

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Seventeen**: Ten for One

**Corabella's Point of View**

I stopped myself before gasping sharply at his touch. His ever so soft lips touched me again, my hand this time. His warm hand lightly grasped mine making my head spin again. _This is all an act. Keep your mind straight. You just don't want to embarrass your house, Corabella_. The little voice in my head kept me sane, kept my feet on the ground and I am thankful for that.

"You're so magnificent and beautiful," Tommen whispered to me, not letting anyone hear. We stared at each other for a while before I managed to clear my throat, alerting him that we are in front of other people. He snapped back to reality and nodded for us to move forward and center. I took the arm he offered me and walked briefly and stopping to see the new faces presented before me. By the time we halted, the hall erupted with applause and cheers. I can't help but smile and I felt the boy-King did as well. "Good luck, my Lady," he whispered once more as he sat back down to the Iron Throne.

I was left in the middle of the hall for everyone to finally see. All their eyes lit up and jaws dropped. Everything felt so loud and bizarre, even more overwhelming than the first time I was presented to these bunch of strangers. I slowly felt myself melting down from their gazes, my heart pounding fast, and my vision starting to blur. I almost regretted coming here in the first place. I shouldn't have listened to Cersei and show my face here. It's hard for me to admit it but I wish Mother was here beside me or even Tommen. Standing here alone felt like I'm being exposed. My knees started shaking and I thought I was going to faint until someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped in surprise and quickly turned around to see the hand of the King smiling at me. "My Lady, I think it's best if you sit down here beside the King," he said with a concerned tone. I followed his eyes to the direction of some sort of chair beside Tommen's throne. It was quite large with a wooden frame and red seat and back, which I guess is made from velvet. It looked elegant, like a royal throne, in fact.

I slowly nodded my head at Tywin without ripping my gaze off of my designated seat. He offered an arm to me which I gladly took before I grabbed my skirts. I walked carefully with Tywin and thanked him before he left me beside the boy-King. "Cozy," I muttered to myself as I leaned back and let my back rest for a moment.

"Scarlet seat, they call it." I turned to Tommen and saw his smirking face as he made a remark about the chair. "It's made for guests of honor," he added. I raised an eyebrow at him in intrigue and slight confusion about his tone. It sounded mocking and sarcastic to me. But I found my composure and knew it was best for me not to carry on with a conversation with him. I turned my head back to the crowd in front of us as the Lords started to queue in front of us.

The trumpets blared again, announcing the official beginning of the event. The Herald kept standing beside the stage to present the Lords. I noticed the diversity among the men. I've been told that there are ten Lords here today. Almost half of them were young but not younger than I am. Majority were handsome and seemed well-mannered. There were a few who looked quite old and intimidating especially when they stand straight. Oh, there were three tall and prominent ones at the back which made me feel a bit nervous. Their builds definitely has an advantage in winning for my hand but I'd make sure it won't happen.

Speaking of winning, I let my eyes linger around the room and saw Father standing beside Lord Tywin with a drink on his hand. We locked eyes from a distance but I felt the hardness in his look and how fierce it was. His eyebrows furrowed, making little crinkles on his forehead, and his lips was drawn like a straight line. I gave him the same expression because I'm not too excited about this event as much as he is.

Our staring contest reminded me of dinner last night and how he and Mother teamed up and force me not to duel with the dumb Lords. I spent hours last night thinking of some kind of loophole in the situation. I can't marry someone weak but I can't fight any of them either. I settled with one decision and I will push through to let it happen no matter how much he disagrees.

I looked away from him as the Herald loudly pronounced the name of the first Lord. The first man stepped in front, letting me eye him from head to toe. He was quite tall and has very broad shoulders. He has a long face, beady eyes, but very round-shaped nose. "Lord Dagon of the house Ironmaker," the old man announced. I gave Lord Dagon a small smile which he returned with a smirk.

"My Lady, it is an honor to finally meet you," Dagon said as he bowed, kneeling with one knee. His hair was a muddy shade of blonde. He has a tanned face but when he bowed, I saw a harsh line underneath his shirt, revealing a fair tone.

I took a deep breath before speaking to him. "Rise, my Lord." He did as I told him and stood tall in front of me. "It is an honor to me as well. Thank you for travelling here on such notice." He nodded at me before walking back to his designated table. I noticed the lack of soldiers with the Lords and wondered if they travelled here alone. Maybe they didn't. They must have decided to travel light. But even if there were only ten Lords, the hall felt packed with people which I guess are only here to see the Lords, eat the food, get drunk, and find something new to gossip about.

For almost half an hour, Lords kept coming up in front of my seat as soon as their names were announced by the Herald. The old man's voice grew quieter with boredom as the Lords come and go. I found myself slumped back to my seat after seven presentations. They will always do the same thing. They will stand in front, bow and kneel, tell me how honored they are to finally meet me. Then, I will give them a lousy smile and try to convince them that I am delighted by their efforts as well. My fake attitude seemed real to the Lords because all of them had smiles on their faces by the time they go back to their tables.

There was nothing much special about them. They look different from each other and clearly showed… diversity. Some were tall, some were short. Some were young, some were old. Some looked strong and lean, some were skinny and awkward. Some had dark hair, some had light ones. They all looked different but I only sensed one thing in them; persistence to marry a girl they have only seen for the first time.

The eighth Lord was one of the most notable ones. His name was Yohn Farwynd. He was very tall with brown hair. He was quite handsome with his structured jaw and full lips. His tanned face had a scar on the left cheek which made him look quite dangerous. The creases of his lean chest showed through his tunic. From afar he looks very handsome but what I found the most interesting about him was his gray eyes. I first glance I thought they were green or blue but when I looked closely, gray specks twinkled in them. I melt down to my seat when he smirked at me by the time he rose up. "You're very majestic, my Lady." His voice sounded husky but manly. I smiled a genuine smile at him and we locked eyes for a second.

"Forgive me, my Lord. But there are two more behind you and they are waiting," Tommen interrupted rather harshly. He was leaning on one arm when I turned to look at him. His eyes looked straight at Yohn with all humor drained from them. His brows met and his lips thinned down to a line. Yohn stared at him with a raised brow and sarcastic smirk.

"Of course, your Grace," Yohn said before turning to me. He gave me a nod before leaving.

I waited for Yohn to get off the stage before I scooted closer to my right and speak softly to Tommen. "For a boy-King, you are very uncivil towards your guests who, I may add, travelled all over the country."

He huffed boringly as he leaned back to his throne. He didn't look at me but he replied. "You should have met my brother." I was taken aback by his remark. I know he wasn't very close with his cruel brother and he probably shouldn't have mentioned him but I sensed his annoyance at me and the whole event. But mostly towards Yohn. I didn't say anything more and decided to move farther away from him.

I sat up straight when the next Lord was announced. "Lord Heckle of the house Quagg." _What an unusual name for a Lord._ I thought to myself. But I guess it wasn't just his name that sounded unusual. The next Lord was somewhat… odd, if that is the nicest way I could put it. He was a very thin man with huge eyes, narrow nose, and buck teeth. I had to blink twice to get a clear view of him. He doesn't look like a Lord at all even if he is dressed finely. My eyebrows raised as he sloppily bowed down and kneeled.

"My Lady!" he almost screamed. His voice sounded irritating to my ears. "It is such an honor to finally be in your presence. You are very beautiful!" His voiced cracked at the last sentence which almost made my jaw drop in surprise. The whole room was filled with chuckles and whispers. Even Tommen covered his mouth, trying hard not to laugh. I found them very impolite and sensed the nervousness on the young Lord's face as he starts to lose his balance. Insolent brats. I held back any rude action. I don't want to embarrass the Lord further. My eyes lingered all over the room and saw everyone's faces. The tenth Lord behind him was the loudest of them all. He laughed and clutched his stomach while wiping an imaginary tear from his eyes. My eyes moved to my Father's and saw the expression he was giving. He looked confused and disappointed at the presented Lord. I was furious at how judgmental he looked. I was furious at how everyone is just so crass without even being subtle about it. I heard the young Lord gulp down loudly from nervousness.

I rose from my seat and slowly paced towards the still kneeling Lord. I looked straight ahead with a serious face while I held my hands in front of me Everyone's voices died down until only the sound of my slippers echoed through the hall. I let my skirts get dragged down to the floor as I gave a warning look at the people. I stopped when I was directly in front of Hackle. I put a hand out in front of the Lord which he hastily eyed. I urged him to take it but he didn't. He just shook in his place. "Rise, my Lord," I said loudly, letting everyone know that I am not pleased with how they are acting. Their faces dropped as we waited for Hackle to rise. He did in a moment and almost tripped on his own feet but I caught him just in time. "Are you fine, my Lord?" I asked. He didn't dare speak again and only nodded at me. I gave him a small smile before I took a step back. "I am very delighted to be make your acquaintance, Lord Hackle Quagg," I said with a loud voice, speaking more to the people around the hall instead of the Lord. "I am looking forward to spending time with you. I appreciate your efforts in travelling here."

Hackle nodded his head furiously, like a child getting a surprise gift. I even saw tears starting to well up in his eyes but he held them back and returned my smile before walking away. Everyone's eyes were on him until he sat down. I took a moment to look back at the whole room. The Lords and Ladies hung their head in shame which made me stand up even straighter, holding my head high. "If you're all done acting like uneducated street rats," I started to speak to them, lecture them, rather. "I would be pleased to meet the next Lord." I looked back at my father, who looked apologetic now, before making my way back to the Scarlet seat.

The Herald cleared his throat before bellowing another Lord's name one last time. "Lord Crawford of House Massey." Oh, the Massey fellow that the maids told me about. He was the one laughing loudly earlier. He approached me with a smug face. His chest was pumped out, attempting to look intimidating. His blonde hair matched the color of his coat and his green eyes looked straight at me with an arrogant expression. He looked handsome but I definitely hate him already. What the maids told me was right. He is definitely a boisterous brat who even has the guts to come near me. I looked at him without even trying to conceal my annoyance. I just wish I could cut him up like a piece of meat and wipe that look on his face.

He swiftly bowed down to my feet, lower than any of the other Lords. "My Lady," he practically shouted, clearly showing off to the crowd. The Ladies smiled and whispered to themselves, looking flushed. The golden boy seems to be popular around here. "The gods must have truly been in my favor. You are the most beautiful woman I've seen and I am more than honored to be in your presence." The Ladies almost swooned at his words. To them, it sounded seductive and magical but all I heard was a boy's voice desperately trying to impress me and the whole of Westeros. If there's one thing I know it is that I am clearly not impressed. He didn't wait for me to tell him to stand up. Instead, he rose himself up and unsheathed his sword, offering it to me. "Please, accept this gift of mine. I've forged it myself and kissed it, hoping that this would delight you." He cannot bribe me with weaponry, especially with this kind of blade. I don't handle something besides Bedocian. And I would definitely not handle a cheap blade from the hands of a spoiled Lord.

I looked at him before grinning menacingly. "Cosimo! Gino!" I shouted, startling him. The twins ran towards me faster than I expected and bowed. I didn't take my eyes off of Crawford and took advantage of his confusion. "Please take the sword from Lord Crawford and do what you please with it." And by that, I mean destroy it with their own swords. Cosimo took the sword from Crawford who still looked dazed from what was happening. "And what do you say to this good Lord, brothers?"

"Thank you, good Lord!" both of them screamed. Crawford smiled warily at them and to my surprise, the whole hall erupted with applause and cheers inflating Crawford's ego even more. He turned to them with both of his arms in the air as if saying "Yes, I did it! I pleased the Lady!" Oh how stupid. He turned to me again and moved closer. Then, he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I felt my face burn in anger. I wanted to slap him right then and there but I kept on playing with him. After all, you have to raise a stupid boy's expectations first before stepping down at it. I eyed Tommen who was not impressed by the exchange as well but I decided to turn back to Crawford and smile at him. He smirked once more before going back to his table.

"Don't trust that man. I've seen him here every year and he is very—"

"What makes you think that I trust him?" I cut Tommen off and met his serious eyes. "Don't think of me as an idiot, boy-King." His eyes widened in surprise as I talked to him with all emotions drained from my face. I didn't wait for him to respond or do anything. I quickly rose up and returned at the center of the stage and faced the crowd. Everyone quieted down as I clear my throat. This is the part where I lay down my own rules.

"I am beyond pleased and honored to welcome all of you in my presence. I am certain you are all exhausted from your journey. Yet, here you all are in front of me, longing for me to be your wife." I sounded egoistic but they didn't seem to notice. Their eyes remained glued on me, hypnotized by their own desperation. "Lots of Lords tried to be wedded to me but as you can see, I am still an unmarried Lady. You see," I paced around like I am lecturing all of them before continuing. "I have my own ways of knowing those who intend to be my betrothed. I put you all to the test for my hand. I do not judge you from your looks, your family name, even your words or gifts. I like to see you all challenged mentally, emotionally, and physically. That way, I would be perfectly certain that I am ready to take you as my other half."

I took a moment to look at every Lord. Their faces showed confusion but determination to have me. It's flattering, truthfully, but I'm not taken by flattery. I'm not moved by their looks and persistence. If they can't protect me, their façade would crumble down to pieces. And I am willing to brush them off my way. "I would be glad to do this said test that I usually give to the other Lords," I smiled menacingly, remembering how I wounded my past admirers. My eyes darted towards my Father's. He looked nervous and furious at the same time but I smiled at him innocently. I've already debated with myself last night. I even practiced this speech in front of the mirror.

"However, I respect the Westerosi culture and beliefs and my parents think that it is not wise of me if I did these… tests." Confusion was plastered all over their faces. Father couldn't believe his ears but he knows I'm doing something different, something even more demented. "So, I changed it up, altered it to my own liking." I took a step forward and dropped my delighted features to serious ones. My voice lowered and grew stern as I spoke again. "To have me as their wife, the ten Lords must fight each other until only one stands." Whispers and confused glares came my way but I continued further. "If one of them loses at their first try, they will not be given another chance. The duels between the Lords must continue until only one is declared a victor. They will fight for themselves and serve as their own champion for their own house. Of course, if you don't agree with my test now, I would be willing to let you go."

"You'll kill them," I heard Tommen whisper behind me. I turned around with a smirk as I saw him look horrified, almost at the edge of his seat. His knuckles were white as he gripped his arm rest tightly.

I turned back to the chaos starting in the Great Hall. "No one is to be killed. I am not that cruel to anyone of you. You're allowed to call a forfeit or I could stop the match if all of us could clearly see the losing half." I smiled even wider and cleared my throat, making everyone stop and listen to what I'm going to say next. "I am giving you three days to train. I hope you use your time wisely. That is all. Enjoy the feast." I started to walk down the stairs and somewhere besides this place. I couldn't breathe properly. The room felt too stuffed with people.

"I will fight for you, my Lady. I will not hesitate to kill if I have to!" A loud voice shouted, shutting everyone up and making me refrain from walking. I turned with wide eyes and saw Crawford Massey standing tall and proud. All eyes were on him as we locked eyes. "I will do everything for you."

I gave him a small smile and said, "I do not wish for anyone to be killed, my Lord. Maybe just a little bit wounded or scarred." I saw his jaw drop and so did everyone in the hall. But I didn't waste another moment in their presence. I resumed walking out of the Great Hall, finding escape.

**Lorcan's Point of View**

I didn't bother to go down to the Great Hall no matter how annoying Mother's pleading were. I don't want to be around arrogant Lords, drunk men, and garrulous women. And I just can't bring myself to be there in front of Corabella. Even if I didn't agree with Father's plans, I felt like I betrayed her. I know she trusts me even if we've met only a couple days ago. And I trust her, too. I don't want to lose a friend. I don't want to lose her.

With my armor and boots on, I made my way down to the training grounds. Surprisingly, just a handful of soldiers are present and training. Some of them must be in the feast or ran away to the brothels to have a good time. Pigs. I took the liberty to set up dummies to train with. The others were already busy with their own partners and I didn't want to intervene. I started stabbing and cutting and slashing the wooden dummies for a solid hour. I didn't take breaks to drink or wipe my face. The sun hated me today. It shone directly at my face, trying to blind me but I didn't care. I just swung my sword, kicked my legs, and elbowed the dummies until my knees gave in. I fell down the mud as I catch my breath. I'm so exhausted but at least I'm not in the feast, drinking until I pass out. I'd much prefer to be sober today. The taste of wine didn't fancy my tongue well. I just wanted to clear my head. It took me a moment before I got up and decided to rest somewhere else. Somewhere quiet and peaceful.

Before I knew it, my feet were taking me to the gardens. I've never spent much time here among the trees and flowers but I figured, maybe it's not so bad. I'd rather inhale fragrant plants than have sweat, blood, and mud invade my nose. Besides, the view of the sea looks magnificent especially at this of the day when the sun is at its highest. I instantly felt at peace by the time I walked down the benches while finding a good spot. Unfortunately, she was there. Her back was towards me, letting me take a quick glimpse of her beautiful curly hair. Why is she here? Isn't she supposed to be in the feast? I think it's best to leave her alone than snoop on her business. She just might be exhausted.

I turned on my heels and started to walk back but I stopped immediately as she called me. "Lorcan?" I had no choice but to acknowledge her presence. I sighed deeply before turning to her with a smile.

"Corabella. Aren't you supposed to be in the feast mingling to your Lord-admirers," I teased before sitting down beside her. She giggled and rolled her eyes at me before staring back at the majestic sea. "It's inappropriate for a Lady to roll her eyes, you know?" I remarked.

She groaned under her breath. "You sound like my Mother." I laughed at what she said because she sounded childish. Adorable. "I haven't seen you in the Great Hall, Lorcan. Where were you?" she asked without looking at me. I gulped down the lump on my throat, finding an excuse in my head. She must have sensed my internal debate because she turned to me with serious eyes. "And don't lie to me."

"Why would I do that?" She only shrugged in response. I felt a little guilty because I did think of lying. "I decided to train," I said flatly and waited for her to reply but she didn't. She just looked at me with no readable emotion whatsoever. "Is there something wrong?"

She breathed in before answering. "No. Nothing's wrong. I'm just really thankful that you're here. You're the only friend I have," she said innocently. I felt my heart pound fast and my stomach churn. My face burned partly because I was surprised at what she just declared. It meant so much to me to be called her friend. But at the same time, I felt guilty because of my Father's plans on getting us married. I feel sorry for her. She didn't have to put up with all these arrangements. She's still so young and far more complex just to be thrown around in the hands of the Lords. She's smart and strong and beautiful.

"I was bored to death, trapped within the castle walls," she breathed softly before turning away with sad eyes. "Everyone expects me to be the good girl, the perfect Lady but I'm not perfect. No one is. I just want to be in the now, you know? I just want to enjoy the present and not care about all this marriage and politics, about this grown-up things. I just want to live."

She sounded so sad. She didn't have anything to do with this yet all the people around her pressure her into doing something she doesn't want to. "I'm sorry," I muttered to her quietly.

Corabella smiled at me and said, "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything." Oh, if only you knew the things my father has been cooking up. I felt like I was part of the blame. I felt like I was part of the accused even if I wasn't. She doesn't have to find out about the business we have with her family. I won't let her know because I wouldn't let my father achieve his goal. I'll do everything to stop him. Without thinking, I hugged Corabella, took her in my arms and just held her. She tensed up to my touch but I didn't care. I just let myself protect her, my head buried against her hair. It wasn't long before she hugged back. For a moment, I felt like she was letting me protect her and I will do just that.

To my surprise, a low grumble erupted from her stomach, making her let go of me in embarrassment. I just laughed at her and she joined in before clutching her stomach. "You're hungry. Come, there's food in my chambers. We'll talk there."

She gave me a wide and bright smile before nodding her head. "I think that's a great idea. I suppose you need to rest as well. You look tired from all the training you've been doing." Without waiting, I rose from my seat and offer my arm to her which she took in an instant. We walked in silence until we reached my chambers. I opened the door for her before I entered myself.

She looked around my chambers as I made it to my table to fill a small plate with cheese and bread. I offered it to her and apologized if it wasn't much of a meal. "No, it's fine," she said. "I'm not too hungry. This would be enough." I nodded at her before going through my trunk and picking out more comfortable clothes. I settled with a simple shirt and loose breeches. I sat myself down to my bed before untying the cords of my armor. I glanced towards Corabella, who was not looking at a mounted head of a bear on my wall. "This is amazing."

I chuckled under my breath as I removed my dirty shirt and throwing it down the floor. It was stained with sweat and mud. I hope the maids wouldn't have too much trouble cleaning it for me. "Yes, it is. I actually watched the late King, Robert Baratheon, hunt that bear down. I was very little back then."

"You must have enjoyed it. I bet you la—" I heard her gasp sharply as she stopped midsentence. My head quickly snapped to her direction and saw her head turned to the side and her eyes closed. She looked scared or concerned. "What are you doing?" she asked. I frantically put on my shirt realizing that she must have seen me undressing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that in front of you. Sorry." She didn't say anything. She just kept her face away from me and her eyes closed tightly. I felt embarrassed and at the same time amused at the sight of her. "I have a shirt on now," I said to her teasingly. I watched her slowly open her eyes and face me. We locked eyes for a moment before she turned away to place her plate down. I watched her every move, with amused eyes and a small smile. She gathered her hair away from her face and put them on her side, exposing the fair skin of her neck. My jaw dropped and my heart raced wildly.

She turned to me and stood straight. "Well, thank you for the food, Lorcan. But you clearly need to rest now. I'll go back to the feast." She didn't wait for me to respond. Instead, she turned on her heel and paced briskly to my door and shut it after she left.

I gulped down, remembering the sight of her. Her delicate skin exposed in front of my eyes. I felt like touching her, holding her there. My heart pounded and sweat rolled down from my forehead. I felt the heat burn up inside my body. Something I shouldn't feel. It gathered on my face, down my chest, and my stomach. Then, it slowly crawled down lower and lower and lower.

"No." I said to myself as I forced my whole body to fight the weird feeling in me. I curled into a ball and breathed slowly, trying to regain my composure. I shouldn't be thinking or feeling like this. Seven hells, she's my friend! What is wrong with me? This is so wrong. I pressed my legs tightly and cleared my head, hoping everything goes away.

Oh, Corabella. What are you doing to me?

**Author's Note**: So that's the seventeenth chapter! I think this is where everything really turns weird and complicated. I know I've been focusing more on Corabella's life in the past chapters but I promise you, knowing her story more really does affect her relationship with Tommen and even Tommen's life in the future. So, stay tuned for that. *Wink wink*

**Qs**:

\- How do you feel about Corabella's new rules for the Lords in order to have her hand?

\- How do you feel about Corabella and Lorcan's friendship?

\- What would you want to happen next?


	19. Chapter 18: Convincing Confusions

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! I have to apologize, once again, for not updating this Monday. My family and I went to a trip and I didn't have time to write. I tried to update yesterday but then I got a wee bit sick. I'll try my best to make this chapter longer to make up for my absence. Enjoy! I still do not own Game of Thrones.

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Eighteen: **Convincing Confusions

**Tommen's Point of View**

She left just like that. She left like she didn't affect any of my guests or even me. She left like she didn't just drop a huge bomb in front of the Great Hall. And I am forced to tend to the chaos unveiling before me. My jaw hung open, unable to utter just a single word to my guests. I couldn't apologize or let them know that the feast is starting. I sat there frozen and idiotically absent-minded. The Ladies started bantering and chattering among themselves, trying to boast about their children and how they will be the ones triumphing over their opponents.

"He slaughtered hundreds of men! Another spoiled brat would be the least of his problems."

"My son could swing a sword with eyes shut. He could behead someone without even putting much effort in what he does."

They all sounded irritating to me. There's no use in bragging about their children when they are the ones standing in hideous outfits. How dare they have these sorts of conversation in my presence? They are not the ones fighting in the arena. They are not the ones having bruises and wounds just to have Corabella as their daughter-in-law. As the adults bicker about their sons' achievements and strengths, the Lords competing against each other smugly engaged in a staring contest. A handful of them looked tough and intimidating especially the Farwynd lad. He looked the most beastly among all of them. He looked at each other Lord he towered over like they were some sort of prey he can't wait to devour. I've never heard much about this Lord but he definitely has a shot in winning the tournament.

He has a shot in having_ her_. I don't know if the thought of having Corabella for himself already sinks in him right now. Does he know that if he wins, he would be the luckiest man alive? The thought of Farwynd winning doesn't seem to impress me. It felt wrong in many ways. But then again, my jealousy is wrong in many ways. I am betrothed and in a matter of days, Corabella is going to be, too. There is nothing I can do to change that. Margaery will be my wife and, by the looks of it, she is better company than Corabella.

_I'll just have to repeat that to myself until I finally believe it_.

I watch the disaster in front of me as drunk Lords laugh and bicker amongst themselves. I am quite surprised, though, how the sober Ladies tend to be noisier than the intoxicated spinning men. Oh how I wish they would just shut their mouths. They sound like rats being put over burning coal.

The contenders remained quiet. They silently kill each other with their piercing stares, trying to examine how they will defeat each other. If the tournament started now and only consisted of them staring at each other, Farwynd would surely win. I can't make anything out of his eyes. They were full of fury and I swore I see those orbs change color. It must be the trick of the light.

"A'ight, lads! Let's not get too serious, now," a loud annoying voice bellowed over the clamor. Everyone's heads turned to the one and only Crawford Massey. That cocky git. He is so full of himself. He stood up tall and proud on one of the tables, paying no mind on the mud on his shoes staining the perfect linens. In one hand he held a glass full of red liquid. He stood there smirking as he waited for the crowd to die down and listen to him. Massey and I are not properly acquainted but I've seen him here in King's Landing everytime there's a grand event. He is such an arrogant airhead.

When all the attention was on him, he started pacing and opened his wide mouth to talk. "The tension is among us, my Lords and Ladies," he started. I watch every gesture he made, every eye contact he gave out. And I hated every single second of his improvised speech. "But we must not give in to the temptation of babbling and arguing over this matter! The right time will come for that and that will be in three days' time."

Everyone was startled when he hopped off of the table and landed loudly and suddenly to the cold ground. His wine spilled a little bit but he continued on walking forward. The people gave way for him as he took a step after another. "We are in a feast. A celebration where we eat, get drunk, and dance around. There's no need for all these banters." He stopped abruptly and faced the awed crowd. Silence truly loomed over the hall and only the sound of his voice echoed through the walls and ricocheted to my ears. "We're in the presence of our King!" Oh, no. If there is anything I want right now, it would be clamping Massey's mouth with my own hand. I don't want their attentions to be on me now. "We don't want to disrespect him now, do we?"

Men and women turned to each other with eyebrows raised as if to question their previous actions. Massey's words seemed to have an effect of them as the Lords started nodding their heads in agreement and the Ladies dipped their heads down in embarrassment. My eyes started to widen as he started to raise his glass up and turn to me with a smug grin on his face. "Long live the boy-King!" he shouted at the top of his voice. It was not long before they all raised their glasses up in the air and shout the exact same thing. Their varying voices invaded my ears in no time, followed by the jolly music played by the band. They all danced around and started acting like nothing happened. In their heads, they were in a feast all along and not between heated arguments.

My eyes met Massey's. I glared at him for being so pompous and loud. And in return, he smirked so wide as if his whole mouth was slashed across his face. He didn't say anything more, he just stood there smirking at me while taking a sip of his wine. I stood up from the throne and started walking out of the Great Hall. "Your Grace? Where are you going? You have guests," Grandfather tried to stop me, standing tall in my way.

"I have other things to do," I spitted harshly. His eyes narrowed at me in confusion. "You're the Hand. You tend to them." I didn't wait for a response and practically pushed my grandfather out of the way. Right now, I want to be as far away from the ruckus of a feast. I have to see her, talk to her if possible and apologize for what I did even if she took part in it. I initiated it, therefore I am the guilty side. I just can't go on knowing that in a few days she will have a husband and I will have a wife. I just can't kiss her one day and never talk to her the next. Call me delusional but she is something magical and I can't get enough of her. I decided to go to the gardens. If there is one place here in King's Landing that Corabella stands to be in, that would be the gardens. One of the most beautiful and sinful places.

I can't help but think about the tournament. I'll bet there will only be two strong contenders among them, Farwynd and Massey, and I like neither of them. But mostly Massey. I've seen him fight. He is loud in the field but that man is ruthless. He is a beast with a sword. I heard he was only defeated once. At first, I couldn't believe it. His record wasn't consistent yet he is one of the toughest men in all of Westeros. Lorcan Rosby must just have been lucky to actually beat him. Luckily, he is not one of the ten Lords set to fight for Corabella. It's good to know that he wasn't among them. He would surely have an advantage as well. I shouldn't be worried about him and Corabella. Or should I?

I instantly hid behind a wall when I saw two figures walking out of the gardens. The first one was unmistakably Corabella. Her blue dress was illuminated greatly by the sun and only she has those blue eyes. I peeked over the concrete to see where she is up to and who the other figure was. I let them get past me before I take a good look of them. The other person was armored. That mop of brown hair certainly belongs to Lorcan. What are they doing here? Where are they headed to? I didn't wait for another second to pass. I took one careful step after another and before I knew it, I was following them.

**Ferardo's Point of View**

I stalked back to my chambers with Edvige tailing behind me. I can't believe what Corabella did. That girl is so hardheaded! She will drive me insane with her plans and ominous decisions. I have to put a stop to this. I blame myself partly for spoiling her. I shouldn't have approved of this combat thing when she was little. Now I suffer because of it. Not only that, if one of the Lord succeeds, my negotiations with the Rosbys would be foiled. There goes my chance to open my home to the world.

"Ferardo!" Edvige shouted behind me. I decided to ignore her and keep walking fast to my chambers. I couldn't be bothered by anyone right now. My wife's nagging is certainly not what I need right now. "Ferardo, _ascoltami_!" she exclaimed. Her voice was so assertive and definitely louder than her usual tone. I best decided to stop on my tracks and turn to her. I didn't try to sugarcoat my emotions. I am furious and there's no point in hiding it.

"What? What more can you tell me?" I asked rather harshly. My wife didn't flinch. Instead, she looked at me straight in the eye with fiery emotions behind them. She tipped her head higher and for a moment I felt smaller than she was. I hate to admit it but she is the only one who makes me feel weak. She's the only one more powerful than I am. I shouldn't give in to her beauty and strength.

She took a step forward and got closer to me before talking. "You are acting like a child. You know how difficult she is," she started with a monotonous tone. "But by sending her back to Bedoco, you are surrendering to her endeavors." She held her hand out to touch my cheek. I quickly dodged her touch by taking a step back. If I let her touch me, I would surely melt down and give in. I can't right now. She wouldn't get the best of me.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't expecting me to get away from her. "So I'll let her stay here and get those young men to fight each other to death just so she can uphold her reputation?" I asked frantically. "Edvige, that is insane! I can't let her do that anymore." I let my fingers through my hair in anxiety. I tried to pace away from her but I was only left there frozen while licking my lips. I don't know how to deal with Corabella anymore. She is so hard to get through and it's all my fault. "They will understand. I'll do my best to talk to Gyles and push through with—"

"Gyles?" Edvige asked suddenly in confusion. Her eyebrows raised and eyes narrowed at me. "After all of this you're thinking about your plans with Gyles Rosby?"

"Of course, I am," I said honestly. I can't let the opportunity of opening a business go to waste. Gyles is easy to deal with and very trustworthy. Joining our houses would be a good idea. Edvige shook her head in disappointment before walking away from me. Her actions took a moment for my mind to register. I turned to her and followed wherever she was going. "Where are you going?" She didn't turn to me and continued walking.

"Don't follow me." I didn't listen, of course. It took me two more strides to catch up to her before grabbing her arm and spinning her around so we could face each other. "Don't." She yanked her amr free from mine and stood there before eyeing me again. "This is why you're so upset," she started. "You don't care if those Lords get hurt. You don't care if Corabella finds entertainment in their duels."

"I do care," I countered loudly.

"No, you don't!" she yelled even louder, startling me for a moment. "You only care about this proposition. You only want Corabella to be married to Lorcan so you could fulfill your plans with Gyles." She stopped breathless, leaving me frozen to the spot. What she said was partly true. But, really, I just want to stop my daughter's actions. I want her to be wedded for her own sake. I don't want her to grow old and regret her decisions. Her weapons would not be enough company. I only worry for her. "It's time for her to make her own decisions," she slowly said with a much calmer tone now. Her sudden change of emotion worried me more than ever. I'd rather let her yell at my face than listen to her change her mind. "Whatever happens now, whatever the consequences of her decisions are going to be, I'll support her. I'm not going to force her to marry someone she doesn't want to marry."

She turned her heel and resumed walking. "But you said you'll help me get her with Lorcan?" I asked.

"I know I said that, Ferardo, and I still believe he will be perfect for Corabella. But if she doesn't want him, I can't do anything about it. She's a Lady and our daughter, not our slave."

Her words hit a spot in me which made me feel guilty. I stopped dead in my tracks and watch my wife walk away from me. For the first time in my life, I felt truly alone. Edvige was always there by my side and supporting my decisions. She was my other half and without her I felt incomplete. Right now, I felt vulnerable. She is not with me right now. My heart and guts felt heavier, my mind clouded. Maybe she's right. Maybe it's time that I listen to Corabella. I never felt more confused. And now I'm left with only my thoughts accompanying me.

**Corabella's Point of View**

I felt the heat rush down from my face and throughout my body, engulfing me in the fiery feeling of mortification. Seeing Lorcan exposed like that felt awkward and wrong especially when it was his chambers where we are in. If someone sees that, they might think badly of me. A Lady my age, waiting to be married soon, shouldn't be visiting Lords in their chambers even if they are her friend. I suppose this encounter wouldn't repeat. And I do not intend for it to repeat. Luckily, everyone was busy digesting their poison in the Great Hall and no single soul saw me go in and out of Lorcan's chambers.

By the time I closed the door, the boy-King's face emerged from nowhere, making me jump in surprise. I stand corrected. Someone _did_ see. Worse, it was him who saw. "Tommen, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously, my voice cracking a little bit. I hope he didn't notice. I tried my best to put on an innocent face as if I didn't just exit Lorcan's chambers.

Tommen's eyes were wide in surprise and confusion. He crossed his arms to appear more authoritative. His gesture made me feel more nervous. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I gulped the lump forming in my throat and tried searching for the right words in my mind. I tried looking for the words that made the most sense so I would explain properly to him. But, unfortunately, my mouth went dry, leaving me staring at him in shock. He raised an eyebrow at me before putting his arms back to his sides. "You just left the feast. You left ten Lords who are dying to fight for your hand all alone in the Great Hall to… engage in a… m-meetup with Lorcan Rosby? In his chambers?" he questioned frenziedly, his eyes wild and his tone loud. I am certain of what he thinks of me now and I am offended by it. He keeps on making these assumptions that are in no way true.

My brows furrowed at him in disgust. "Do you think we would do that? That I would do that? How dare you think of vile things about me?" I defended as I took a step forward, meeting him with my furious eyes. His face looked scared like a child and I took advantage of him being taken aback. "Lorcan is my friend. He invited me over to eat and not fool around. Do you think I'm that stupid, Tommen?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wasn't thinking of vile things, I promise. I just didn't expect you to go with him in his chambers," he said with a soft apologetic voice. I look at him straight in the eye, making his breath hitch.

"Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be in the feast?" I asked harshly startling him. He stuttered for a bit, hoping to find some kind of excuse but I already know he's been following us. He couldn't possibly end up in the same place as I am by coincidence. He's been snooping around. "Cut it, Tommen. Lying to me would do you no good." I started to walk away from him and go back to my chambers but to my surprise, he grabbed my arm and spun me around so I could face him once more. He didn't look at me. His eyes were on his feet and mine was on his face. He held me firmly, making my skin burn from his touch. My heart raced wildly and my head spun. I can't think straight.

"Don't leave me, please," he whispered under his breath. My jaw dropped at the innocence clear on his voice. I didn't move or say anything. I just stared at the little boy. How ironic it is for me to even call him that when he's taller and older than I am. But I can't help but picture him like a little boy. His obliviousness to the real world amuses and irks me at the same time. "I'm sorry." Those were the words I needed him to say truly. He apologized to me that morning and only a few seconds ago but his apology now seemed real. The emotion in his voice was present and he apologized because he wanted to not because he needed to. "I mess up but I don't want you to leave."

Without thinking, I took another step towards him. With my free hand, I cupped his cheek and made him look back at me. He wasn't anticipating my actions and his eyes looked at me in bewilderment. "You don't mess up. Don't say that," whispered to him. His musky spicy scent invaded my senses. I could smell him and taste him in my mouth. But I can't let him do that again. I can't let myself be captured by him again. Instead, I let my lips crash to his cheek and held him there for a second. I freed my lips from his skin but let my face remain touching his. I held him there with burning skin and pounding heart. I felt dizzy and weak when I'm with him. Maybe that's why I want to hate him so much. I really want to hate him but I just can't. His taste will be forever in my lips and his scent will keep me up at night. But I will never hate him no matter how much I tell myself that. What a wrong and sinful feeling.

_He's a little boy. Just a little boy._

I pushed him carefully away from me, making him let go of my arm before smiling sweetly at me. I tried my hardest to keep a straight face and not show any emotion. "I'm tired," I said flatly before turning to my heel and proceeding to resume my way back to my chambers. I might have done the most unintelligent thing but I can't go back and change it. I'd rather retire to my chambers than overthink my actions.

I watched the sun set over the horizon and turn the sky into a mute shade of orange. The sea reflected the glowing orb as it slowly reached its slumber. The clouds swirled in the sky in different colorful illusions, adorning the heavens with their beauty. Soon, the stars would peak out and illuminate the sky like tiny diamonds. Then, the moon would wake up and watch over the sleeping city. But right now, they wait in silence just like me. That is, until a loud knock was heard from the other side of my door. I anxiously rose from my seat on the balcony and opened the door. Cosimo and Gino's little faces peeked inside before I let them come in. Both of them hurried to the bed and lied there with a loud sigh.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked with a bored tone. I couldn't be bothered by their silliness and I don't want to put myself in a bad mood so I might as well submit to their childish games. I sat on the stool near the table where my Lorcan's carnations were placed. I touched the petals of the flower with my thumb and forefinger, feeling its silkiness under my touch.

"We thought we could visit you, sister," Cosimo said playfully before pushing Gino teasingly. What an odd reason for them to say. I didn't mind their presence much. It's nice to have my two brothers around even if they could be annoying at times. Besides, they can be entertaining sometimes. "And because Mother was annoyed at us," Cosimo added.

I turned to them with a small smile before resting my chin on one of my hands. "What did you do to possibly annoy Mother?" I asked sarcastically. Given my brothers' natures, it wouldn't be surprising if they did something stupid or outrageous like ruin Mother's bed with their muddy boots or burning her parchments for fun. Their little minds are colorful and dangerous.

"Cosimo spilled soup on Lord Farwynd and I accidentally hit Lord Massey with an apple," Gino said innocently, as if it was nothing. I can't help but laugh at what they said. I am completely certain that their little "accident" wasn't an accident at all. I know my brothers. They will do everything to sabotage any Lord's intentions in marrying me which I truly appreciate. That's one reason for me to love them. I laughed even harder when I remembered an incident they made a few years ago. His name was Carlos and he was extremely loved because of his mane. His curly hair made women swoon which I found ridiculous. I aired my side to my brothers and we made fun of the pretty Lord. The next morning, we found him shrieking in front of a mirror. His head was completely shaved. It wasn't long before my brothers spilled the beans and told me that they erased any sign of hair in his head while he was fast asleep.

"Oh, boys. You should stop that already. You don't have to do those things anymore," I told them softly before lying on my bed with them. Both the boys were on my side, hugging me tightly. I hugged them back, remembering how I felt the first time I saw them. Their little hands grabbing my fingers when I poked their chubby bellies. Their dark eyes look back at my blue ones and smiled at me. It's amazing how fast time flies by. The little babies I used to take care of are now growing up to be like men. I turned to Cosimo who was now slowly closing his lids. Gino poked him in the face waking him up, making all three of us laugh. I hope when they grow up, they wouldn't be like these spoiled Lords. I hope they win hundreds of battles and marry the strongest women.

"Don't marry, Corabella," Gino whispered to my ears and looked at me with innocent eyes. "Yeah, please don't, sister," Cosimo joined in. I smiled at them before pinching both their cheeks.

"You worry too much, brothers. You know me. I don't do that sort of stuff, I promise you." Both of them gave me a toothy grin before hugging me again tightly. I gave them one last embrace before sitting up and letting go of them. "That's enough for now. Do you want to have dinner?" I asked them.

"Yeah, sure." Cosimo said. "I'll ask one of the maids to bring food. Wait here." Cosimo stormed out of the room immediately, leaving me alone with Gino. Between the two of them, I much prefer Gino's company if it's quiet that I want. He doesn't talk much unlike Cosimo and if he does, he sounds smarter than his brother. Cosimo is the real menace in the family, coming up with tricks in which he drags Gino in.

I made my way to the mirror and remove my accessories on. I started with the earrings first then my necklace. I thought of removing my bracelet, the one that Cersei gave me, but I decided it was light enough to be on my wrist. Besides, it looks beautiful and elegant. Maybe I could keep it and remove it later when I go to sleep.

"You're already picking flowers here in King's Landing, sister?" Gino asked, making me turn to him. He was eyeing the vase full of carnations on my table. I placed my jewelry down to their boxes and tucked them away inside one of the drawers before moving beside Gino, who was now taking a good whiff of the flowers. He sighed in delight. "They have always been your favorite."

"I didn't pick them," I said. "Lorcan did. He gave it to me the other day."

Gino turned to me with a raised eyebrow. Confusion was clear on his face although I really don't know why he would react like that. He shouldn't be surprised that they were from Lorcan. After all, they told him about my fascination for the flower. "Why did he give you these?" he asked intriguingly.

"What did I miss?" Cosimo emerged from the door and joined us in front of the table. Gino looked at him with narrow eyes and said, "Apparently, we've been pouring soup on the wrong Lord." Then, both of them turned to me like I did something wrong. I don't see why it's such a big deal. Lorcan and I are friends and this is just a simple gift.

"You're acting ridiculous. He is my friend," I told them. "Besides, you were the ones who told him that carnations were my favorite flowers. You shouldn't act so surprised." Both of them looked at each other in confusion.

"We didn't," they chanted in unison. My eyes widened questioningly. I looked at their faces and search for something that tells me they are joking. I focused on Cosimo's face. His ears perk up slightly when he's lying or joking. But his face was blank and serious just like Gino's. That's odd.

"What do you mean you didn't?" I said while rolling my eyes. "You were both training with him the other day and you spilled the carnations to him. Don't lie to me."

Cosimo approached us and stood beside his twin with a straight face before saying, "But we're not lying. If we were, you would tell immediately." I looked at them with questioning eyes. That's true. I would have known by now but that's really odd. Lorcan told me about the twins. "And we were not training with him, too. We were with Father and Sir Darren afterwards." Gino defended. "We were never with Lorcan, sister," he added seriously.

There were so many questions running through my head right now. How did Lorcan know about the carnations? A lucky guess, I presume. But then, why did he lie to me about knowing it through my brothers? Why did he lie training with them? And why did I believe him immediately? Strange. I suppose he was trying to impress me in some way but why? I don't get it. I'm so confused.

Before the three of us engage in a staring contest, a knock was heard on the door. Cosimo raced back to the door and opened it for Attera and Berna to enter. "Good evening, m'Lords, m'Lady," they said in unison before placing our meal on the table. The twins hurried to take a seat and filled their plates with beef and chicken immediately. Meanwhile, I was stood there staring at them, still confused about Lorcan.

"Come join us, sister," Cosimo offered. I decided to brush off the topic in my mind and deal with it later. The grumbling in my stomach needs to be calmed down for now. Maybe I'll ask Lorcan about it in the morning. I hope he wouldn't lie this time.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for viewing and reading this chapter! I really appreciate your support.

**Qs**:

\- How do you feel about Corabella's thoughts on Tommen?

\- Why did you think Lorcan lie to Corabella?

\- What would you want to happen next?


	20. Chapter 19: Tell Me

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! I'm not sure when this chapter is going to be. If this is going up late, please try to understand how busy I am for the preparation of the upcoming start of our classes here where I am from or probably the homework I will be doing when it actually starts. I hope you guys don't think I'm making too many excuses. Sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I still do not own Game of Thrones.

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Nineteen**: Tell Me

**Corabella's Point of View**

I didn't catch a wink of sleep last night. No matter how many times I force myself to submit into slumber, my body manages to find a way to keep me awake. The twins' revelation about Lorcan's lies invaded my mind for hours. I could see his face on the carnations. I could hear his voice on the chirping of the crickets. He was all over me, kept me awake with all the words he spoke, and buried the image of him in my head. I still couldn't figure out why he lied. My heart ached a little knowing that he is the only genuine friend I have here in King's Landing yet he still hid things from me. Was I wrong to trust him? I'm so confused right now. I want to be angry with him but I figured I might be overthinking. Maybe that bouquet was a lucky guess. Maybe he covered up his intentions by saying he trained with my brothers so that I wouldn't think he has some king of motive over me. I doubt that he has. Lorcan seems to be a nice person. I don't think lying is something he does frequently. But, still, I have to be careful.

"Corabella? Will you please open up the door?" Mother's voice sounded urgent from the other side of my chamber door. I lazily sat on my bed and pushed away my covers before slumping my feet on the cold floor. I didn't bother fixing myself for Mother. I feel tired and I do not want to put effort into how I look. I made it to the door with each lousy step and opened it to see Mother's young and fresh face smiling at me. Her smile faded to a frown, eyes narrowing at me. "You look horrible? Are you feeling fine, love?" she asked while walking inside my chamber and putting her hands on both of my arms. I took a step back, quite startled by the loudness of her voice. I feel like my mind and soul were still lying down on the bed resting.

"I'm fine, Mother," I assured her while taking another step back, freeing myself from her grasp. "I just found it difficult to sleep last night," I explained further. She looked at me with worry clear on her face before turning to my bed and arranging the sheets. "You don't need to do that, Mother," I told her sternly. She looked back at me as soon as she finished but both our heads snapped the eerie sound of a bird approaching my balcony.

Mother approached the white Raven first before I did. "A white Raven?" she asked to no one in particular. From what we've seen, white Ravens aren't very common here in King's Landing. In my opinion, it would be of bigger help if they start breeding white ones. White Ravens are smarter than the common Raven and flies almost double the speed. "Abrielle's," Mother muttered under her breath as she stroked the ribbon tied around the bird's neck. "Why did she send this to you?"

I turned to her before answering her question with a smile despite how restless I feel. "She sent me one a few days ago. I forgot to tell you," I explained. Mother nodded her head without looking at me. I took the liberty to remove the piece of parchment tied to its claw and unrolling it while Mother fetched some biscuits for the bird.

_To my stubborn and unmarried cousin, _

_ Glendon is more than happy to know about the new tricks you have up your sleeve. He is training soulfully here as well. Father needed to hire a knight from another city just to train with Glendon, yet he still finds the new man lousy compared to you. He's also going to be on a hunting trip with Father by the time you receive this message. My family and I are all excited for your return. I can't wait for you to feel the new life starting to form in my belly. It is such a marvelous feeling to know that I am going to be a mother soon. I hope you will be, too. That is, if you find a Lord you wouldn't kill._

_Kisses from Bedoco,_

_Abrielle_

I was smiling the whole time I was reading. I could hear Abrielle's voice and feel her love from every curve of letter written on the parchment. Oh, I miss her and Bedoco. Mother interrupted my thoughts when she asked, "Are you going to write back?" I nodded my head in reply and hurried to get my quill and parchment before settling myself down the table. I dipped the quill and filled it with ink before I carefully penned my words to Abrielle.

_To my lovely and swollen cousin,_

_ I am happy that uncle Hernan made an effort for Glendon to continue training. I do miss our swordfights every afternoon. Tell him to be patient with me, it will not be long until we return. Abrielle, please do not ever think I will marry much less have children. But if you are interested to know, the King let ten Lords from all over Westeros to come and visit King's Landing. Those young men are here to court me even though I am not interested in any of them. Father didn't let me fight them like I always do back there, in Bedoco. Instead, I let them fight each other until only one remains victor. But, of course, you know me. Even if one succeeds, I will find a way to refuse his offer of marriage. I just want to enjoy how pathetic they will all look during the tournament._

_ Thank you for sending your Raven again! Mother is feeding him right now as I write this._

_Hugs from King's Landing,_

_Corabella_

I blew on the parchment just to make sure that the ink is completely dry before rolling it neatly and sealing it with the Doreen sigil. I made my way back to the balcony where Mother is spoiling the little bird with biscuits and caresses. She moved to the side when she sensed my presence and let me tie my message on the bird's claw. "_Vola al sicuro, Sussurratore_," I whispered to the Raven. The bird gave a low sound on its throat before spreading his wings once again and flying off into the distance. I hope Abrielle's happy by the time she receives my message.

Silence loomed over me and my mother by the time the white Raven left. I was never the one to break the silence so I waited for Mother to speak first. I never knew waiting for her to utter anything would be so nerve-wracking. I considered the idea of leaving her there and continue with my day, take a bath maybe. But before I decided to turn on my heel and move away, her voice invaded my ears.

"You don't have to do this, Corabella," she said slowly and carefully. I didn't even bother to look at her because I know that if our eyes meet, I would feel guilt wash over me once again. Why? Why am I even feeling guilty for fighting for my rights? Mother doesn't control my life, no one does but me. Yet, if I turn to Mother and lose myself in her dark pools, I would crumble into a pile of guilty dust. "This is not the answer for everything, love. These men, they don't deserve this."

Oh, the nerve of her to say that. "And you think I deserve them?" I countered harshly. I tried to calm down and not ruin my morning but I would be lying if I said it has been better in the first place. "Do you think I deserve to be married to one of them? Mother," I turned to her before continuing my ramble. "You've seen them. You know from first glance that I will not approve of their proposal. Anyone of them." I grasped onto the balcony's ledge rather hardly, almost clawing on it. The fury rose up inside me and boiled my blood. Is this even the right time to talk about nonsense such as marriage?

Mother took a deep breath, worry clear on her face and gestures, before taking a step forward to get closer to me. She raised a hand and reached out to tuck the lock of hair on the back of my ear and placed her hand on my cheek, making my skin burn even more. But not in anger, no. I felt warm towards her, like a connection between mother and child no matter how angry I felt a few second ago. Mother melted me in her touch like butter left out on the sun on a summer day. Her touch was full of care and tenderness that I can't help but enjoy our connection.

"If you feel that this is the right thing," she started, barely a whisper. "Then, you will do what's best." Her words didn't quite register in my head for a second. Mother supporting my plans was rarer than seeing another blue-eyed Bedocian. I didn't know how to react. Should I be happy that she's listening to me for once? Or should I question her decision? After all, a lot of people has been cooking up plans behind my back. I wouldn't be surprised if Mother does as well. Would she do it, though?

Mother breathed in, taking the early air of King's Landing through her lungs before speaking once more. "I wish it wouldn't have come to this. But you are your own person. It is you who decides who you're going to marry, what your life is going to be. I just hope you wouldn't regret it, love," she said with careful words.

"I never will, Mother," I quickly said in one breath. "I don't want any of them to get hurt, Mother. I never did," I countered. I can tell that she is only concerned of my life and how it is going to be in the near future but I feel like I have to defend what I think is right. "But if they want to marry me, to have me as their wife, they have to prepare for the dangers that lurk around every corner of this world. I cannot guarantee everyone that I can protect them, I have to find someone to protect me as well. I do not regret this test that I am giving them and I never will." I once believed that I want this kind of life, to be able to fight whenever I want to and only marry someone when I am ready to be married. I will never regret this decision of mine but the more that I wait for the right person to come and the longer I stay here in this confusing city of King's Landing, I'm starting to contemplate whether I still believe that theory of mine.

"If you are sincere with your actions and do care for these Lords as living and breathing people," Mother started. "Then, you should go down to the training grounds, armor up, and evaluate their performances. That is the least thing you could do seeing that no one will let you fight against them."

A small smile creeped up my face and a new kind of excitement boiled up in the pit of my stomach and up to my head, filling me with energy. I quickly embraced Mother rather forcefully than I intended and thanked her several times. Seeing them get ready for day one would be exciting. Almost half of them seem to have experiences with handling weapons or use their fists for that matter. For those who struggle with my test, well, good luck. Suddenly, Lord Hackle's embarrassing moment during his presentation in the Great Hall yesterday flashed before my eyes. He seems to be the weakest competition among all of the men. Compared to him, they are much bigger, muscular, and brave. Their faces hold scars from various tourneys and battle, whereas his smooth and long face held no wounds nor bruises from any sort of participation in combats. I feel guilty for having him in my presence. Once he steps into the arena, there's no going back. I'm not saying that I want him to win, because clearly I don't want to have a winner no matter how fair they all play, but I want the other Lords not to pick on him or belittle him too much. He might not look and act like a brave Lord but I am sure that he is good in other things. What those things are, I am not very sure of and I don't know if I am too interested in knowing.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Mother asked, snapping me back to reality. I didn't know how long I was staring in the distance, too caught up in my trance, but I'm glad that Mother broke the silence. "If you're wondering if Lorcan is still to train with you—"

"No. That's not it," I quickly cut her off. Lorcan. Is he going to train with me today or is he going to play pretend with my "brothers"? The twins' revelation about his whereabouts the other day didn't leave my head. I still have to figure out why he lied to me when all I ever did was be a truthful friend to him. "Have you seen him yet? Lorcan?" I asked my mother. Her expression dropped to a neutral one and shook her head slightly, telling me that she doesn't have an idea where Lorcan is. Should I confront him about what he said? Or should I let it slide and let him spill the beans to be himself? I feel like whatever option I choose, I wouldn't be too mad with him. I want to, I really do. But his green eyes tell me that it would be childish if I let myself overthink too much about a little white lie.

Before Mother dismisses herself, a soft knock was heard from my door. It opened carefully, letting three young maidens, all dressed in white, show themselves to me and my Mother. "Good morning, m'Lady, m'Lady," Attera greeted and her other two companions followed. Berna and Gertrude proceeded to fix my bath and clothes while Attera places down my breakfast.

"You must get ready, then. If you need me, I'll be loitering around the castle, talking to the least arrogant person here," Mother said before giving me a reassuring squeeze on the arms and walking out of my chambers. I made my way to the table and started munching on bread and butter and fruits while watching the three maids busy themselves for my bathing and grooming.

Their swift movements fascinate me in some kind of way. They have different distinctive mannerisms that I noticed as they buzz around like bees. Attera, the most mature of the three, is also the most beautiful. Her dark skin came together with her white dress, like a swirling mixture of coffee and milk. Her curly hair popped on top of her head looks like an elaborate crown, not worthy of any gold in this world. Her eyes, drooped lazily as if her brown orbs were always sleepy, look mysterious and seductive. And her full lips that always utter simple but assertive commands to her fellow maids had a bright plum shade that reminded me of berries for some reason. When put all together, she was a goddess. What a shame it is for her to have this kind of life. She doesn't seem fit to be serving breakfast or running a bath. None of them are.

Berna, her younger sister, looks exactly like her. A mini version of Attera. However, the younger one's eyes were bigger and rounder than those of her sister's. Her full and long lashes even added the effect of large eyes, almost inhuman. Her own orbs always look confused, pleading, and easy to melt anyone's heart. I'll have to point out that she is the clumsiest of the three, though. Her little mistakes that always infuriate her sister were very minor that I only find them funny.

Their friend, Gertrude, look different from the sisters. She has olive skin, the perfect sun-kissed tan, and some freckles sprinkled on her nose. Her brown hair cascade down her shoulders but right now, she has it pulled away from her face. Her gray eyes look mesmerizing just because she is one of the few people that has different-colored eyes besides me. Her little nose almost look too round if it weren't only for her thin lips that balanced it all out.

What a shame it is for them to have this kind of life. They don't seem fit to be serving breakfast or running a bath. If only they were born from a different family and have much more stable lives...

"M'Lady, do you want more of those grapes?" Berna asked, her bright brown eyes staring back at my blue ones. I held her gaze for a second and swallowed the fruit before turning on my plate. I must have eaten my breakfast hungrily. I could see my reflection on the now clean silver plate.

"No, I'm already full," I answered and straightened my back from my lazy slouch. "You can take these away now." Berna smiled and nodded her head before taking away my pates and utensils for cleaning. Gertrude started to pour oils and other fragrant extracts to my bath. The pleasing smell of the aroma filled the room, one bottle at a time. The steam coming from the water helped disperse the scent around my chamber. Even the young maids sigh as they take in the fragrance.

I proceeded to stand up and make my way to the bath. The ripples on the water distorted my reflection and faded after a while of being still. "M'Lady," Attera called for me as she stood in front me. "Shall I remove your robes?" she asked.

I nodded my head slowly and spread my arms wide for her to get access to the strings of my nightgown. With careful but swift movements of her fingers, she immediately discarded my body of any piece of clothing. I dipped my toes to the water and felt its warmth relax my skin but at the same time fully wake me up from my haze. It was not long before I submerged my naked body to the warm water and oils. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I let my eyes close. The three maids began massaging my feet and hands, slightly pinching and rubbing their calloused hands to my smooth, supple ones. I laid deep down the tub and tried to get lost into the unwinding feeling of bathing. If only I could let myself drown and be somewhere besides reality, if only I could escape in another world where these ten Lords don't know me. If only I could get away to another dimension where my façade is not something to be mystified about.

"Are the people talking about the nearing tourney of the ten Lords?" I asked the maidens. Gertrude and Berna both bowed their heads and paid no mind to my question by continuing their duties leaving Attera to face me hesitantly. Her eyes seem to show signs of reluctance, even the curve of her mouth seemed unusually doleful. "What's the matter? Why aren't you answering me?" I pressed on.

"M'Lady, you have to forgive me," she started with a guarded expression. "But most of the maids and common folks think that what you intend to do is a bit too harsh on the part of the Lords." The two silent maids mometarily stopped whatever they were doing and stared at Attera as if she just said something she shouldn't have. They both snapped back to their rubbing and massaging when I darted them a confused look. I don't see what's wrong with Attera's answer. Who cares about what other people think? I asked a question and it is only proper for a servant to answer a Lady's question. I mentally slapped myself for sounding so degrading. I shouldn't label them as my servants. They are acquaintances of mine and I know it would not be long for us to be friends.

I let my hand slip away from Gertrude and Attera's grasps. I tucked my feet into the water, stopping Berna from her work. The three of them did not face me in shame. They stared at their laps and just grew silent. I let quietness envelop us for a few seconds before I gathered up my words and asked them, "Do you know why I am so passionate about fighting but never for a man's love?" Silence. They did not dare look at me or even huff in confusion. They continued staring into nothing.

With my forefinger and thumb, I slowly tipped up Attera's chin and made her look me directly in the eye. I whispered close to her face, "Because I'd rather shed blood from a blade's cut than let myself be wounded by a fool's cock." She inhaled sharply, looking at me with wide eyes. Those words of mine are definitely not the words she expected. Innocent, they all perceived me, but my eyes were long open to the dangers and truths of this world. I've never told anyone of an incident about me before. Maybe if I open it up to these three strangers, they would somehow see my real intentions. "I was twelve," I said as I let my back rest on the tub once again. "I was twelve when men proved to me that they are monsters."

_For some reason, I couldn't sleep that night. I kept on tossing and turning, even ridding myself of the comforts of my blankets and pillow. I laid there on the bare sheets, figuring out why the night has not enveloped me in drowsiness. Then again, it must be the shock of meeting my first alleged admirer. He was much older than I was, a grown man with a beard on his face and hair on his chest. If I would base it from his features and the way he speaks, he might be older than my own father._

_ A chill went down my spine as I thought of what will become of my future. If I were to marry this Lord, Arden Holorase, what would become of my life? A scandal will surely erupt from the creases of Bedoco as a grown Lord marries a very young Lady that could pass for his daughter. I doubt it, however, seeing that traditions are to be kept alive, and traditions state that a Lord and Lady is allowed to be betrothed as long as the marriage will take place when both, or one of them, reaches the legal age of eighteen. Plus, house Holorase belongs to the richest families in all of Bedoco, only placing after Abrielle's husband and third after the Doreens. If a Holorase and a Doreen engages in matrimony, the power and wealth of both houses would greatly increase._

_ I turned to my side and placed a hand on my cheek. Traditions… traditions… traditions… When I reach eighteen, I will be wedded to Lord Holorase. After the wedding ceremony, night will fall and I would be alone with him in our private quarters. What will he do? What will become of my purity? If he ever lays a hand on me, I would feel exposed and disgusting. Mother said that marriage happens to two lovers. I don't love Lord Holorase but will I ever learn?_

_ Little did I know that when I was pondering over my future, Lord Holorase and his drunk companions were already sneaking up to my chambers through the open balcony. First, I heard a rustle but quickly dismissed it, thinking that it must have only been the wind blowing steadily and ruffling the trees outside. Then, I heard an odd sound, that of scampering feet. For all I know, Bedoco isn't infested with pests such as mice. I sat up quickly and scanned the dimly illuminated room._

_ From the shadows emerged three men. One was thin with a scar on his cheek shaped like a cross He was holding a rope with a menacing smile on his face. The other one, shorter than the man with the rope, held a sort of cloth in his hand. Without warning, they both lunged at me. I couldn't scream for the pudgy man covered my face with the cloth in his hand. I could only stare at him with wild and pleading eyes, confused of their assault. The other one forced my arms and legs towards the bed post and tied them with the ropes. I kicked and fought, trying to escape from their grasp. I hit him with my free hand but he slapped me across the face in return._

_ "You shut up and behave, little bitch," he spat on my face._

_ "Lando!" A voice emerged from the darkness. I widened my eyes some more to make out the owner of the voice. Arden finally stepped forward, a dagger on his hand and a creepy smile on his face. I couldn't believe it. Why are they doing this? What did I ever do to them? "Don't hurt my pretty wife. She will cry and scream for her father if you would."_

_ And I did. I screamed on the top of my lungs but it came out barely a whimper. The two other men held me down and kept me in place as Arden made his way to my bed. "Shush, my sapphire princess," he whispered directly at my face. Even if my mouth and nose were covered by a cloth, I could smell and taste the intoxication lingering in his breath. His eyes were bloodshot from drunkenness but his face held a grim expression, alerting me that that might be the last night I will ever live._

_ He did not speak for another minute. He just looked me from head to toe while I thrashed and tried my hardest to slip my limbs out of the ropes that were holding me down. He moved closer and closer to me, letting me choke on his foul smell. With a wobbly hand, he reached out and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I cried in pain as he forced my head back, exposing my neck to his lips. He hungrily kissed and licked and bit my skin while tears roll down my eyes in desperation. The other two men watched the torturous event unveiling right before their very eyes. It was not long before Arden slowly put the tip of his dagger right on my leg. My skin crawled as the cold blade ran up to my thighs. I pleaded with all my might for them to stop what they were doing. But not a single audible word escaped from my lips. My limbs grew tired every second and exhaustion was my defeat. I thought to myself. This is it. This is how I shall die._

_ Before I closed my eyes accepting my fate, I give one more thrash. My knee hit Arden right on the spot where it hurt the most. He growled in pain, clutching his breeches but he quickly recovered, angrier than ever. "Fuck you, you little bitch!"_

_ I felt the world around me spin around and everything was hazy. My lids were closed but I heard the fabric of my dress rip apart, exposing every inch of skin that clung to my flesh and bones. I barely knew Arden and he barely knew me. Yet, he was too obsessed, too eager for flesh that he tainted a young woman's soul._

My skin felt wrinkly after some time I was submerged on the bath. The three young maids all looked at me in shock as I told them my story. I feel terrible, lightheaded even, as I recall that horrendous night in my chambers. But on the other hand, I felt as if a bunch of thorns has been plucked from my chest, letting me breathe. I've only told a handful about that night. A few people know that story so telling that to three complete strangers who all serve me for a short period of time felt like a big deal. Attera held her breath and was frozen in place. Gertrude's fingers were shaking under my grip. But Berna, the youngest of all the three, was the most affected. She was frozen and pale as if she'd seen a ghost. Tears were clear on her eyes like tiny raindrops refusing to roll out to her cheeks. I'm starting to realize that I shouldn't have told them my story. What if one of them had the same experience? I feel terrible.

"The story's not done," I said in a flash and let their minds get distracted once again. "Arden never had the chance to do what he was planning to do." I took a deep breath before recounting the steps and events that my parents told me the morning after that incident. "When I passed out, Father entered my room miraculously and saw what the three men were doing. He killed Arden without hesitation and did the same for the other two. He killed them with their own daggers all by himself. He wrapped me with the remains of my clothes and some of my blankets before bringing me to the Maester. The old man treated my wounds while Father called out for Mother. She was scarred when she saw my chambers. Three men dead, her daughter wounded."

My own gaze started to blur from the tears welling up in my eyes. I choked them back and did the same on the lump forming on my throat. I have to carry on with my story and let three more souls know what happened. "The Holorase were punished, executed, and some banished from the city. They may be out of sight but a girl will always remember." I swallowed again, fearing that I might lose my voice if I don't pause. "When I woke up and heard what happened, I started to ask myself, what would have happened if Father didn't come? Would I be dead by now? Would I have been forced to marry Arden while he has got me wrapped around his fingers? Would he have used me to satisfy his sexual desires? What would have happened to an unarmed and weak Lady like me?" I stared into Attera's eyes. Her own orbs let the salty tears flow away from them as I questioned no one but myself. "I couldn't save myself back then, and what more now? Arden was one problem and now I'm facing ten. So, tell me," I paused dramatically. "Tell me why this test of mine is obnoxious when all I wanted was to save my life?"

**Author's Note**: I have to apologize for updating for like two weeks (?) I am really really really sorry. School has started where I am from and I had a crapton of homeworks and projects to do and I had to work hard to maintain my grades. I hope you guys understand! Again, I will be changing the update schedules to Saturdays but it still depends on the work I have to do for school so, most likely, my updates would be irregular. I still hope you are following this story!

**Qs**:

\- How do you feel about Edvige's sudden change of heart?

\- How do you feel about Corabella's tragic story?

\- What would you like to happen next?


	21. Chapter 20: Growing

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the massive support I've been getting in this story. A lot of you has been asking me for an update and sending me all your love. I feel so happy when I read your comments and criticisms. Thank you thank you thank you! Anyway, here's the twentieth chapter. Enjoy! I still don't own Game of Thrones.

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Twenty: **Growing

**Tywin's Point of View**

Young love has been a mystery to me since the day I have heard it. I used to think it was disgusting or utterly horrifying of an idea or abstract emotion. That is until I met my wife, Joanna, may her soul forever rest in peace. I never understood 'love' as a child and as I grow into a man. But the moment I saw her I knew it was the L word. The feeling was odd and weird but it felt fine under my skin and warms me from the pit of my stomach up to my chest and head. I realized that when a heart beats fast, it could only be because of two things; fear and love. No matter how stubborn I was to push away my feelings, it all comes back to me, intoxicating me.

How could love be wrong? How could it be sinful when it is genuine and of the purest intentions? I ask myself that every night, every time I see the couples of King's Landing. I ask myself that question first thing in the morning and last thing when I retire to bed. But ever since that morning, I asked myself more about it. How could love be wrong? How could it be when it is genuine and of purest intentions? How could love be felt with only just a kiss?

The boy is young and surely not very wise for his age. But he still grows and every judgement he makes and will make is law. I knew it from the day he met her, I knew he felt something spark in him. I was mesmerized by the Lady myself. It did not surprise me to know that a boy of his age will take an interest. But then again, he is intended to marry someone else. His wife-to-be is gorgeous and beautiful, smart and wealthy, as well. But the limelight seems to have been stolen by someone else, stolen by a stranger.

Tommen of the Houses Lannister and Baratheon, First of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. They chanted his name, but she, oh that girl. She didn't glorify him. She didn't chant his name. But somehow the boy-king fell for her dangerous charm. Her name? Corabella. Corabella Doreen from the city of Bedoco.

I watch Tommen as he armored up for his alleged training for today. For some reason, my innocent grandson decided to learn the art of combat and be a man. A good phenomenon in my opinion, actually. It's about time he learned something other than sitting on the Iron Throne and ordering people around. Cersei spoiled Joffrey too much and look where it got him. Maybe Tommen's reign wouldn't be as bad and short as his brother's. Pity, though, that Lady Corabella came in late to the scene. She would've made a great queen for Tommen. That girl sure knows how to handle a blade, or so I heard.

"Your Grace, I would like to introduce to you one of the greatest swordsmen in all of the Crownlands, Ser Arthur Backleage." The man beside me got on his knees and presented his sword to Tommen after I introduced him. Tommen, who was still standing still while the servants fitted his armor to him, stared at the man with a blank face. There was no emotion laced on his facade. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"I am more than honored to teach you the art of combat, your Grace," Arthur said with a deep voice, still kneeling with his head bowed down to the boy-King. The armor-fitting was finally done and the servants all scurried outside leaving the three of us in the Royal chambers.

"Rise, Ser," Tommen said sternly and Arthur did what he commanded. Arthur stood tall in front of the King, his chest pumped out and chin up looking straight ahead. Looking at this man, he represented a great kind of discipline. I hope Tommen learns a lot from him. "Please wait for me in the training grounds. I shall have a word with Grandfather." The knight didn't waste a second and started to march out of the room and into the training grounds while I stared at Tommen who was waiting for the door to shut before offering me a seat. I gladly took it and poured myself some water.

I waited for him to settle down before crossing my legs and taking a sip from my glass. "Are you thrilled to finally learn something new, Tommen?" I asked. I looked at him for a moment, his eyes distant. His whole being is not here in the room with me, he was thinking of something else. "What's bothering you?"

He shook his head, blinked, and looked at me with seriousness. "I just wanted to ask how the Lords are finding King's Landing."

"They are very comfortable with the quarters. Meals are served three times a day and if they request for food or wine, they get it instantly," I answered in one breath. "And their training?" he asked further. "They will be starting today like you are. The training grounds has been expanded up to the small part of the guards quarters to contain all of them."

"Good." He nodded his head slowly and leaned back on his chair. I'm certain there was something else he needed to know so I spoke for him and hopefully I answered his question. "I saw Lady Corabella down the kitchens this morning with her maids. She told me she will be training as well."

His eyes widened at the sound of her name. I surely caught his attention. He leaned forward slightly and looked at me straight in the eye. One of his thumbs brushed on his bottom lip for a very brief moment. I wouldn't have caught that gesture if I blinked. The lips that sinned. I hid a small smirk on my face. "Is she going to train?" His voice was weary, weighing the consequences of his question. His cheeks gave a hint of redness but not too much, just right for me to know that he's feeling queasy.

"I think you need to find that out for yourself, after all, the training grounds is where you're heading," I downed the last bit of my wine, savoring the sweetness of the red liquid while staring at my dumbfounded grandson, his mouth agape. "Can I tell you something, my boy?" I put the glass down on the table and wiped the liquor off of my face before turning to Tommen who nodded. "Don't do things that you will regret afterwards," I said flatly sending him a clear message beneath cryptic words.

The way he raised his eyebrow signaled me that he understood what I was talking about. His expression darkened and for a moment he didn't look like Tommen and maybe if I squint hard enough, I would see traces of Joffrey's face on his. Tommen leaned forward, his voice deeper and more serious than I let on. "I love Margaery and I will marry her. She… she's merely a guest and nothing more. Besides, I am _the_ King. _The _King does not compete with measly Lords."

For some reason, I found his impatience and annoyance a good sign of being aware of his title as King. Among the three of the siblings, Tommen might be the one who for once thinks straight without losing the knowledge of power. Myrcella is too sweet, too pure, surely not fit for a Queen, in my opinion. Joffrey is, or was, too cruel and vengeful. To be honest, I didn't see that much potential on the late King. He wasn't even a man, he was just a boy with sadistic fantasies. Tommen, on the other hand, both has the compassion that his sister has and a tinge of his brother's, I guess I could say, power. After all, Tommen wouldn't rise to the throne if it weren't for Joffrey's death.

I don't want to think more on the subject of my deceased grandson so I straightened up and fixed my robes. "Well, all I know for certain is that you have the crown, Margaery will be here in a few days for your wedding and when the two of you join houses, Westeros will rejoice and your… _guests_… will get drunk and dance in your grace," I paused after drawing a long breath from that sentence. Tommen looked away from me and focused his blue eyes somewhere other than my face. "But for now, your Grace, you have to get to the training grounds." I finally stretched my legs and stood up from my seat, leaving my glass on the table. I straightened my coat as Tommen stood up, armored and all. "Ser Arthur will be in-charge of your lessons."

I didn't bother looking at him one last time. I've already conversed with him, instructed him on his agenda for today, everything is set. For now, I have to retire to my study and answer heaps and heaps of messages from all around Westeros.

**Corabella's Point of View**

"Don't you think you need to rest today, love? After all, you haven't slept well," Mother reminded with concern full in her words. Today, I decided to go down to the training grounds and check on the Lords' trainings. I have been informed that each one of them is provided with sufficient training weapons, two knights, and are placed in their designated areas. The training grounds are quite wide so space must not be much of an inconvenience. To be honest, I wanted to see how pathetic they would look in their armors, how weak they would move, how easy it is for them to defeat. But I can't shy away from the fact that I still want them to be treated properly. The tourney's major objective is to find one Lord, and one Lord only, to have my hand but after the events, they will certainly face worse challenges. Most of them might fight hundreds of war even if they lose. Most of them might travel the world, have to defend themselves from foreigners. Most of them may even battle once more for a Lady's hand. This tourney is not only for me but also for them, to make them realize that defeat teaches them strength to carry on.

"Lorcan and I still have to train, Mother," I said as an excuse. My training with Lorcan is the least of my worries right now. It's evident that we both are skilled. Right now, my focus is on the tourney. "Besides, the boys still have to break their bones for their swords," I said, referring to my brothers. It's not literal, of course. We use the phrase "break bones for swords" as a way to express strenuous training. But, again, I'd rather keep my head on the upcoming tourney than my brothers' trainings.

Mother braided my hair as usual. She's used to my annoyance whenever she forgets to tie my hair up. In my opinion, it's never practical for a swordsman, or swordswoman, to let his or her hair to get in the way of his or her vision. Father shared the same opinion as I do that's why even at his age he regularly trims his hair so that his weave wouldn't be a problem when he engages in combat. He tried to cut my hair short once when he saw that I was doing well in training. Mother had to practically tie him up to keep away from me and my hair. Delightful.

"Just don't forget to rest, Corabella," Mother said while wiping away invisible dust on my shoulder plates. "Stressing out in this ridiculous thing should be the last thing you should do."

"I'm not stressed, Mother. Don't worry about me," I said with a hint of reassurance on my voice masked with fake annoyance. Mother is loving, every member of my family is, but Mother worries too much sometimes that I have to cancel out her worries with irony; reassuring her but at the same time telling her that I don't want her to keep on repeating herself. With one quick turn, I freed myself from my mother's presence and made my way out my door as I shout, "Later!" to my mother while shutting the door.

Cosimo and Gino's room is situated on the floor above where mine is. I quickly climbed the stairs and rapped at their door furiously. "Cosimo! Gino! Come out now. We're heading to the grounds." It took only two seconds for Cosimo to get the door. He's dressed with his usual light armor with the Doreen crest on the chest and his hair was swiped up and into the right.

"Please, Corabella, shut up," he said with irritation in his face and voice. "Gino is struggling with his boots, he says his feet are aching."

"Nonsense," I said. I entered their chambers with heavy strides and found Gino clenching his jaws in anger. His fingers held onto his sore feet as he pinched them lightly. "What is wrong?" I asked with a bit of concern. I proceeded to kneel down in front of him and examined his feet. The skin on his toes looked like bursting tomatoes, and he could barely move them.

"I must be growing, Sister?" he joked. Father once mentioned to us that the Doreens grow quite fast especially the male ones. They reach their "budding" stage of maturity by the age of twelve. Changes are shown by their build, height, and, though ridiculous-sounding, the size of their feet. I've seen my cousin Glendon howling in pain when his father tried to remove his stuck foot in his little shoes. It was both amusing and pitiful. I guess the way we grow, them, actually, is more of an overnight process rather than a gradual one. Poor boys. What amuses me more is that my brothers aren't even twelve nor _both_ of them are suffering from this growth spurt. Maybe it's my stereotypical way of thinking that twins experience everything that happens to either one of them

I turned his foot to the side and saw bruises blotted like ink on his reddening skin. Sore feet and reddening is normal but bruises seemed quite exaggerated. "What did you do? Why are there bruises?" I asked with wide eyes. Gino didn't face me, he just picked the sheets on his bed with his thumb and forefinger. "Gino?"

"He bound them," Cosimo spoke up behind me. "We noticed his sudden enlarged feet last night before we went to sleep so he bound them."

I turned with wide eyes, and mouth slightly agape, to Gino who looked at his twin pleadingly. His mouth was drawn into a thin line, eyes worried. "Why did you do that, Gino? Answer me. We all know this is normal, right? So why would you alter your growth?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it," he said meekly. "Let's just train, Sister. We've been anxious to try out our swords with you." I raised an eyebrow thinking of a possible solution to this situation. A pair of larger shoes? Some kind of concoction to numb the pain? Nothing.

"Cosimo, please fetch Mother. She's still in my room. Hurry please," I said. Cosimo rolled his eyes at me and left their chambers. Meanwhile, Gino kicked away his shoes and punched the pillows on his bed. "What is your problem?" I practically shouted. He didn't answer me. He just kept on punching and punching and punching. "Gino!"

"Shut up!" he screamed so loud, I swear he sounded nothing like my brother. "You wouldn't get it, Corabella! It's pointless telling you." Tears started welling up in his dark eyes, his face turning into a bright shade of crimson. "You would make fun of me and call me weak and tell me a day-long sermon about how when I would grow up, I wouldn't be a respectable man."

I have no idea what he is talking about. I didn't know how I should feel. My fists are clenched to my sides in anger but at the same time I felt guilty over something I don't have any knowledge about. Did I do something wrong? Both my brothers are open to me, we almost never hide things from each other. After all, they consider me an exemplary adviser so Gino's sudden meltdown came off as a total surprise to me. I'm used to Cosimo's constant wild attitude but Gino's actions right now make me confused. I would like to think that they are pulling a prank on me in which they switch up their names so I would lose my mind but the heavy atmosphere in the room told me that this wasn't a joke. This is for real.

Before I could open my mouth to shout profanities at my brother, Mother arrived and asked nervously, "What happened here?" Gino turned away from her and wiped his face while I meet her eyes. Mother looked at me with one hundred questions behind her pupils. "What happened?" she asked me directly.

I cleared my throat and tipped my chin up. "Gino can't train with us today."

"What?" Gino asked frantically. "You can't declare that, Corabella!" he practically growled at me but I ignored him. Mother also looked confused at my own words.

"He has bruises in his feet from binding. He's growing, Mother," I said. Mother's eyes widened as she quickly went to have a look at my brother's feet. Gino tried to kick Mother's hands away but she got a firm grip on them. Only his grunting was heard after Mother let go of his feet. "He can't train with us. Someone has to look after him."

"I agree," Mother said turning to me. "Your Father has to know about this. Cosimo," he tapped Cosimo's shoulder making him look at her. "Are you in pain as well?"

Cosimo shook his head from side to side. "No, Mother. I'm feeling fine."

"Good," she said. "If you're feeling the same, tell me immediately please." Cosimo nodded but kept his head low. Mother stood up and gave Cosimo a little push to my side before looking at me again. "If you see your father, please tell him to come here at once." I gave her a slight nod and placed my hand on Cosimo's shoulder. "Run along now, you have to train." I turned to Gino who's turning red with rage and embarrassment. He opened his mouth to say something but I looked away immediately walked out of the room with Cosimo.

We didn't say more about the incident so we made our way to the training grounds in silence. Cosimo kept quiet and didn't bother to look at me which I find very strange. Usually, he has some kind of twisted story to tell me or news about the mischief he has caused all around the castles. But no words came out of his mouth, just occasional sighs and groans when he steps on a pointy rock. I didn't want to trouble him further so I kept my mouth shut as well.

When we arrived at our destination, I almost didn't recognize the training grounds. The grime sweat, and blood doubled as men cramped themselves to train. Only pieces of wood separated a Lord's group from the other. Weaponry were all stashed in different areas, some on racks, some on top of boulders, and some just left lying on the ground. It became louder than usual. Grunts of pain, howls of anticipation, and arrogant orders were heard all throughout the grounds. Cosimo's eyes brightened a bit at the sight of violence present right in front of him. He quickly ran to his usual spot, now taken by Lord Dagon, the first Lord presented to me yesterday.

I thought it was best for me to follow Cosimo so I took a step after another and finally made it to Lord Dagon's area. Currently, he's using his blade to fight with his, I suppose, assigned knight. Lord Dagon's build was quite lean even if he's in his late twenties. He moved fast and dodged every attempted hit that his opponent threw at him. Cosimo looked excited and clapped his hands when Lord Dagon kicked the knight straight on his stomach. The young man groaned in pain but regaines his balance quickly only to receive a sharp blow to his face from Lord Dagon's elbow. Blood spilled on the man's nose which made him lose his focus. In a split second, he was sent to the ground by the Lord and all the men on his area cheered loudly, Cosimo being the loudest.

"_Incredibile! Incredibile, mio Signore!_" my brother shouted on the top of his lungs as if forgetting the incident that happened with his twin just a few minutes ago. He jumped up and down when Lord Dagon approached him. I have to admit that his moves were quite impressive but not impressive enough. Even my brothers could execute those attacks. He patted Cosimo's head and gave him a smile before making his way in front of me.

"Good afternoon, my Lady." He bowed. I nodded at him and gave him a polite smile. "I have to thank you for giving us time to train. The test you gave us seemed last minute," he added.

I chuckled at his ludicrous statement though I think I made great effort to hide it. "Just be prepared, my Lord. My visit here does not guarantee you a quick spot to the top. I am not one for favoritism." His face flushed in embarrassment. I knew that he was showing off and now he knows that I am not into swooning. Without anything more to say, he left me and proceeded to wipe his blade.

"Can I stay here, Sister? After all, this is my spot," Cosimo asked. I nodded at him which made him smile and watched him rush towards Lord Dagon's side. I proceeded to walk around more and observe. Quite a few of the Lords are taking their training seriously and did not falter at the sight of me. They continued to swipe their swords, kick their fit and punch their fists until they knock down their young opponents. The younger Lords, however, were easy to distract. They immediately drop their weapons when I am around and try to chat with me but before any conversation erupts, I turn my back and leave.

When I was nearing my own spot, I noticed Lord Crawford's own area was situated just beside mine. Oh, boy. This is going to be a long day. I was still a few meters away from him but I could already hear the loud clanking of metal to metal and his even louder voice. I took a closer look at his training, which by the way attracted a lot of viewers.

"Take that you ugly bastard," he said while letting the hilt of his sword do damage to his opponent's shoulder. Lord Crawford stepped back and kicked the knight's leg, making the young man growl. "Stand straight, boy. I'm getting bored." All the men laughed at his statement and shouted their insults as well. Lord Crawford's training area looked and felt like a place for loud drunkards who love profanities and lowering someone else's self-esteem. I looked back at the combat happening. The knight didn't have time to straighten up, of course, because he was instantly face-planted to the mud by Lord Crawford's feet. It is true, what they say. He is a loud airhead with quite amazing skills. The thought of him winning the tourney I arranged made my skin crawl. I don't want to marry _that_ even if I have no intention, whatsoever, to marry anyone else.

Lord Crawford suddenly locked eyes with me but I kept the look of disgust painted across my face. He opened his mouth slightly in hopes of mingling with me. Unfortunately, something, or someone, pulled me by the arm and spun me around and away from the spoiled Lord. "Don't worry, I don't like him, either," Tommen said without looking at me. He continued walking away with my arm grasped by his one hand. His grip felt tight even if I'm armored up so I yanked it away forcefully. "Sorry," he said.

"What makes you think I don't like him?" I asked, annoyed. I am certain that I don't like Lord Crawford but the way he assumes it immediately was a bit irritating. My eyes scanned the entirety of him and I noticed that he was armored up as well. Is he… _training_? It seemed like a laughable idea but he is the King. He can do whatever he pleases.

He grinned at my statement before looking at me. I can't believe I'm actually walking side by side with him and away from a Lord we mutually do not like. "Are you kidding me? No one likes Crawford. His only true friend is his reflection and that is still up to the kind of mirror he stands in front of." A small smile crept up my face but I turned away before he sees it. I don't think we really are friends now but being civil towards each other won't hurt, right?

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked. He suddenly stopped and turned to another armored knight whom I've never seen before. I was certain I haven't because he was much taller than the usual soldiers here in King's Landing.

"My Lady, this is Ser Arthur Backleage. He is one of the greatest swordsmen in all of the Crownlands and he is going to be my mentor in the art of combat." I had to look up from the man to see his face. He looked a bit older than my father with a smooth and beardless face, a crooked nose and hard and dark eyes. He looks disciplined and intimidating but as usual, I gave him a slight curtsy as a greeting. His features softened a bit and he even gave me a small smile before saying, "Pleased to meet you, my Lady.

I turned to Tommen again and raised an eyebrow at him. "I figured it's best to learn even some basic defenses if I'm going to be running the entire Seven Kingdoms," he answered to a question I never verbally asked. I was satisfied with what he said and proceeded to step back as I wait for him to get in front of the soldier. I personally think that he has a mentor meant for a more advanced student. I looked around hoping to see my own partner, Lorcan, waiting for me or something. But he was nowhere in sight. Instead, I took a seat and watched Tommen train.

Never did I know that watching someone hold a sword for the first time could make me so anxious. The boy-King truly lived up to his name. His hands were too stiff, his wrists were too weak. His legs did not cooperate well and he yelped even if Ser Arthur didn't throw any hits on him. I felt so furious just looking at how terrible his footwork were. My brothers could do better than that. I think my cat could do better than that, for heaven's sake! I wanted to shout at him to try to improve his posture but I decided to hold back my tongue. Ser Arthur looked bored and irked as well as if having second thoughts about his acceptance of this job. Finally, after almost half an hour of lame strides, I stepped up and disarmed Tommen myself. I looked at Ser Arthur who made a "thank you, I want to rest now" face. "If you don't mind, Tommen, let me substitute as your mentor for a while." He looked at Ser Arthur and nodded. The man quickly made his way to the benches and produced his flask from his pouch.

Tommen was confused and dumbfounded but I proceeded to talk anyway. "First of all, boy-King, I hate your posture." I made my way behind him and slapped his back, forcing him to straighten it. "Your shoulders look too tensed." My hands made their way to his shoulders and pushed them down slightly. I heard him huff under his breath while letting me continue. "Your feet are too near to each other. Put your right foot here," I said while pointing at a spot on the ground with the tip of my sword. With the hild of my blade, I smacked his thigh making him yelp. "And, bend your knees ever so slightly."

"You know you could have just said it instead of hitting me with your weapon." I gave him a warning look, shutting him up. He is certainly scared of me which made me glad because that was the aura I was going for; scary but effective.

I ignored his remark and get on to my position. "Now, I will teach you some basic footwork, but first please hold your sword like this." I showed him how to properly hold my blade which he mimicked a bit messily but better than I expected. I noticed the ruby-eyed lion on the handle of his sword. He is using my Father's gift, the Lannister lion sword. Before he could process what I was doing, I quickly disarmed him with only one swipe then pointed the tip of my sword towards his face, stunning him in place. "And no you're dead."

"I wasn't ready!" he whined. "You could have at least gave me some sort of signal. That was not fair."

"You must always be ready. If by chance a bad person suddenly decides to steal away your jewels, do you think they will say 'Your Grace, I will take your jewels and will proceed to kill you afterwards'?" I countered. He looked embarrassed. "No, they won't. Pick up your sword, we'll start again."

He rolled his eyes at me, which I found amusing and humorous, and picked up his sword before getting into battle stance. He tried to deflect all my hits and blows but he always slips and loses his balance before I could even do him the slightest of damage. I tried to lengthen my patience and let him stand a few more times before sending him back down to the ground. "One, two, three," I would say to guide him in his footwork. "Four, five, six," for his swinging. I grew tired and bored of his pace but I considered him being a novice. A very lame novice. It took him at least fifteen tries before he could counter one of my hits. Luckily, it became a constant streak and before I knew it, we we're properly having a swordplay. Though my pace was not exactly appropriate for his training, I could see the determination in his face to keep up. "One, two, three," Tommen muttered to himself as he keeps his balance. "Four, five, six!" he yelled. As if some miracle was sent down from the heavens, the boy-King, Tommen Baratheon, somehow had the tip of his sword clashing with my shoulder, sending me down to ground.

I yelped, not in pain, but more in surprise as I wasn't entirely expecting his strike to actually hit me. My work paid off, I guess. I clutched my shoulder and slowly ascended to my feet. There was no blood, just a little scratch but that still made me a bit proud of my tutoring skills. "Are you alright?" he asked in alarm. He held out a hand in my direction and tried to hold my arm. "I'm sorry I didn't me—"

"One, two, three," my blade swung left and hooked his own sword abruptly, and by three it was in my own free hand. "Four," one step forward. "Five," a slight kick on his shin. "Six…" both my sword and his crossed around his neck, the boy-King's eyes wide in surprise. I gave him a mischievous smile while he holds his breath, waiting for me to get the sharp blades away from his skin. "You're dead now," I whispered.

I removed the two swords resting on his shoulder which made them create a slashing noise. Tommen did not move from his awkward position until I gave him back his sword. "You…" he started to say with a shaky breath.

"You are welcome, little boy. I hope you learned a lot from me," I said teasingly. The color on his face still did not return even if I started chuckling. "Stand up straight." He did what I told him. "I'm not going to kill you unless you did something horrible to me. I have to go now, though."

"What? Where are you going?" he asked, now showing a clear expression on his face. "Aren't you going to teach me more? I'm finding your lessons fascinating though a little bit deadly." I beamed at him before sheathing back my sword and turning to Ser Arthur who was watching us with narrow eyes as he strokes his nonexistent beard.

"Ser Arthur is your mentor, not me," I said. "Besides, I still have my own training with Lorcan. I can't let you have all the fun."

Tommen's head turned to the side in confusion. His mouth was draw into a thin line and his eyebrows narrowing, making his forehead wrinkle. "Lorcan's not going to make it, didn't he tell you?" I gave him a questioning look as I have not processed what he just said. Lorcan didn't tell me anything. All I know is that we were supposed to meet here at at least an hour ago. If he showed up in time, I wouldn't be having this exchange with Tommen.

"He's leaving today. He's going back home to Castle Rosby. He has been assembling his pack since morning to take the Rosby Road. Didn't you know?" he continued.

"No, I didn't. He didn't tell me anything." My head lowered down. "Do you think they left already?" I asked in hopes that I could at least say farewell to him. He has been a good friend to me and it would be a pity if we would just separate ways without saying goodbye.

Tommen's expression went from confusion to… to… I can't even explain. Sadness? His face dropped down into a weary expression, if that's the easiest way I could put it. I can feel his doubt of telling me but I need to have an answer. "I… I d-don't know." His shoulders slumped down even lower. "The horses were assembled a few hours ago, I'm not sure if they left already."

I nodded my head, I think that was enough information for me. Maybe if I could run fast enough I could still make it before their departure. That is, if they haven't left yet. Without hesitation, I turned my back to Tommen and ran as fast as I could only to be stopped by Tommen yelling at me. "Wait! Corabella!" That was the first time he said my name today. I felt my heart beat even faster. I turned around and yelled back, "What?"

"The path to the Rosby Road is that way," he pointed. "Just a few meters away from the docks. I thought you'd want to know since you didn't ask."

Oh, stupid me. Of all the things I forgot to ask was directions. I haven't been outside the castles much and the only places I know are my family's quarters, the Great Hall, the kitchens, the training grounds, and the gardens. Did I mention the path to Rosby Road? No, I didn't. Silly silly girl. "Thank you," I said and proceeded to run again.

**Author's Note**: I am alive people. This chapter took sooooo long for me to write because I don't have much time due to schoolwork and exams. I apologize for that again. I hope you all understand. Anyway, I have to thank all of my readers once again for the massive support, hilarious comments, and constant demand for chapters. Y'all are cool.

**Q's:**

\- Why do you think Gino overreacted to Corabella's questions?

\- Why do you think Lorcan's leaving?

\- What would you want to happen next?


	22. Chapter 21: Admit It

**Author's Note**: Thank you for tuning in to this story's update despite all the irregularities in my posting time. I've been so busy with schoolwork and I have been struggling with new ideas for this story. So, again, I apologize for that. I have more things to say so if you're interested, please read the author's note at the end of this chapter. Anyway, here is the twenty-first chapter. I still do not own Game of Thrones!

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter 21: **Admit It

_ Dark sky, sweaty troops, bloody stones, and flesh. Flesh everywhere left by the bodies of a hundred men, scarred by honor, innocence, and cruelty. I never asked for this war or anyone to get hurt in general. All I wanted was her. All I wanted was her love and loyalty. She gave me all of that, made me happy, made me feel complete. But they were against us. The monsters wanted to separate us, wanted to have her for themselves. I can't let that happen. They drew their swords, raised their shields, paraded into my land and caused chaos. I had to fight back even if it means my own death. They lost. One thousand of us against ten thousand of them yet they still surrendered to my blade. "Mercy my Lord," the wounded man begged as I take a step in front of his half-dead being. He bled through his armor and every inch of his skin was blotted with bruises. He spat red blood more than his pleads. His eyes filled with tears that rolled down his grimy cheeks dusty from ashes caused by the fire and torches. "Mercy, my Lord. Have mercy on me." He choked back his fear building up on his throat, making his face paler. "I have children, my Lord. Have mercy, please!" Then he screamed so loud, it pierced through the dark and quiet afternoon. Have mercy? For a moment I forgot what it meant, how emotions work, how a life of a possibly innocent man be ruined by a lovesick Lord. I raised my sword above my head, ready to strike at the terrified man, twice my age. My conscience came in too late. I've already beheaded the man before my senses dawned on me but I can't give back what I already took. The man is already dead._

_ "Lorcan!" a shrill voice called out to me._

**Lorcan's Point of View**

"Lorcan!" I woke with a start, almost gasping at the loud voice of my father mixed with rapid and heavy knocks on my door. "Lorcan! Open the door." Groaning, I decided to sit up, fixed my robes and finally made my way to open the door.

"What do you want?" I said groggily at Father who looked quite distracted. He always does but his face looks more problematic today. "What? It's too early for you to be bothering me, Father," I murmured only to myself before letting Father in.

His heavy strides pounded on the insides of my ears. This surely calls for a headache, a bad migraine. "First of all, it's already nearing midday." The thought of me oversleeping seems a little bit bizarre. I rarely miss the break of dawn. My nightmare, the one I've been trying to repress but never seem to, must be another factor for my prolonged slumber. "And secondly," Father started. "I am your father and I can bother you whenever I please," he said in an unreadable manner. Father's tone can be a bit confusing sometimes. I can't tell if he's stern or sarcastic. Sometimes it's a mixture of both. I rolled my eyes at him as he entered not knowing he saw my gesture. "My, my. Are you in the midst of your bleeding? Unless you're a horrid and moody Lady, don't ever roll your eyes." I ignored his remark and proceeded to pour some water to wake myself up. Wine would be impractical especially when my stomach's grumbling. "I received this earlier today." I put my goblet down as Father handed me a rolled up parchment. I took it in my fingers and examined the broken seal. Rosby, it indicated. I let my thumb and forefinger run through the waxy seal, feeling each crack and depression engraved in it. It feels like months since I've been back home when, in fact, it has just been a week. I have to admit the extravagance brought by the city of King's Landing has been a delight but the quiet land of Rosby is easy to miss. Here, parties and loudness is part of King's Landing's everyday life that it became a necessity as opposed to Rosby's sentient and quieter living.

I unrolled the small parchment in my hands and examined its contents. The ink seems to have been freshly scribbled along the paper. Dren's handwriting was never the best looking but at least it has been readable recently. I guess handling swords frequently has its own disadvantages. Unlike my older brother, I pay attention to my own studies. Being the fourth born, I do not stand out too much in the family. I had to work extra hard to be noticed. I had to read as many books as I can. I had to join battles as much as I can. I had to dress my best as much as I can. All that just to be as good as my brothers. Or so they say.

_Father,_

_ You and Lorcan are greatly needed back here. Mother is starting to divide the treasures that grandfather left for us before he died. Ships have arrived, three at most, each containing chests full of gold. We can't believe it! I thought Grandfather had the littlest amount of money before he bid farewell to this world. Anyway, Father, as Lord of Rosby, your signature is needed for official contracts regarding the division of riches among us, your children, and the funds for our people_

_Your Son,_

_Dren_

I rolled up the parchment again and handed it back to my Father who looked at me, waiting for an answer or any kind of response. Grandfather has been dead for a week. We were never close and I never really cared much about him. Mother said that he was a cruel man. When his firstborn son died in battle, he shut people out of his life. Mother never felt the love of a Father so when he met mine, she didn't hesitate leaving for Rosby. And now, as if his ghost finally decided to leave its cage of misery, he haunts us with gold. "I'm not leaving," I bluntly said. I turned around and opened my cabinet, searching for a decent clothing to wear. "He never had anything to do with us and I never had anything to care about him," I added. Father's mouth opened wide.

"But this is gold!" he exclaimed. "You know how important money is to us. Our house will be in ruins if we can't support our people's needs!"

"Really, Father? Our people comes first?" I spat back at him. I know for sure that my Father's desire for wealth has nothing to do with our people, or our house, or anything besides himself. It's his life-long dream, to be the richest man in all of Westeros so that when he buys soldiers and weapons and loyalties, he can take over the throne. Father might seem like a jolly old man with a fat belly but he is just like the rest; greedy and lustful for power. "Don't fool me. I know for a fact that you only want that for your army of airheads. If you like Grandfather's gold so much, then go back to Rosby by yourself."

"This is nonsense, Lorcan! I am not in it for the gold only. Your mother is grieving back in our home and you can't even pull your head out of your arse for goodness' sake." Mother is sickly, very old. Her heart can't take suspense or anything surprising. I worry for her very much. But saying that Mother is grieving for her supposed father sounds like a joke. For all I know, she is dancing around in his money now, grateful that he's already dead. "I might look like a greedy man to you, which I am, but I need to see her and comfort her." I almost laughed. "And the money, we could use it for our business with the Doreens. Wouldn't you like that, Lorcan?"

The Doreens. Corabella. Father proposed business to them. He even offered me to marry the sweet, beautiful Corabella. I turned away from Father, stopping in the middle of fixing my buttons and thought about her again. Her black hair, blue eyes, her body, her scent. My stomach turned again and my heart beat fast and in a second I felt very hot. Sweat built up my forehead.

"Oh, I see. The girl has an effect on you now," Father teased much to my annoyance. I decided to keep my back towards him and not meet his gaze. That smirk of his mocks me even if I'm not looking at him. It pierces at the back of my head and goads me to say 'yes'. "I wonder if you think about her at night. If you dream of having her."

"No!" I snapped back. My eyes looked at him fiercely making him take a step back in surprise. "See, this is why I don't trust you anymore. You want gold for business, then go get it. You can't make me marry Corabella because she is my friend and I will not be a traitor by keeping your filthy secret." I have decided to tell Corabella about this arrangement that they have. She is beautiful but she can't be mine. She's for someone else. "Besides, ten Lords are queuing for her hand. I can't just swoop in and claim her. She has that power over herself." I say those words out loud and I don't even know if I believe them. There is one side of me that wants her badly and I admit it now. And then, there's the other part that tries to push her away and only see her as a friend because I don't want to hurt her. I don't want Corabella ending up just like Leira. I had to the wars, I had to end my desires.

"Fine," Father said while putting the parchment back on his pocket. "If you do not agree with the marriage, then at least sign the contract. It's the least you can do to help me with my business." It is. Maybe it's better than denying the fact that Corabella has an effect on me. It's an easy way out. If Father wants my signature so bad, then I will give it to him. I just want him to stop pestering Corabella anymore. "Think about it."

**Tommen's Point of View**

I watched her run up ahead. The sun shone bright, blinding me momentarily. By the time I blinked away the rays, she was gone. Lorcan was never the nicest man in Westeros, he used to be my brother's friend, but he ended up better than Joffrey. News came to me of the battles he won with his brother. The women swooned over the sound of his name. I just don't see what's so special about Lorcan that even the beautiful Corabella is drawn to him. She might not admit it but I see her face brighten up whenever he's around. If only I was as handsome as he is, stronger like him, or not betrothed at all, maybe Corabella would notice me. This is the day I finally admitted it to myself. I love Corabella Doreen. Unfortunately, I shouldn't.

"She's one of a kind, isn't she, your Grace?" Ser Arthur said behind me. I turned to him and nodded. "Ahh… Women with swords are much more dangerous with men and their crowns." I couldn't agree more. I own almost everything in the Seven Kingdoms yet I can't have her. She is not an object. She is a goddess, that's why I can't use my power over her. "You have lots to learn, my King. But I'm afraid our session is over. Tomorrow?"

"No," I said. "Let's skip tomorrow. I have important things to do. You can take a break now." Ser Arthur shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the exit, producing loud metallic sounds from his armor as he did. I picked up my sword and put it back in its sheath. I have lots to learn, he said. Might as well read some books tonight about the art of combat. I proceeded to leave the division assigned to me when Lord Doreen approached me. My skin crawled at the sight of him. He still looks intimidating even if he's wearing a smile. Or a smirk? I can't tell. "Good afternoon, my Lord." Usually, my subjects should be the ones greeting me first as sign of respect but I can't expect Lord Doreen to do that. When I stand close to him, he might be mistaken as the King. I am just a little boy, a weakling, compared to him.

"Good afternoon, your Grace. I was checking on the Lords' trainings when I saw you with my daughter a while ago. You're her new training partner during Loran's absence?" he asked sincerely. I heard that Lord Rosby and Lord Doreen are exchanging a few conversations in the past week. Grandfather even mentioned some sort of business being planned by the two houses but I didn't pay too much attention about that.

"I'm afraid not, my Lord." I tried pulling a genuine smile at him but his stone cold stare made me falter a bit. I felt my sincere smile turn into an awkward beam. I turned away before he saw the embarrassment that is the young King. "What do you think about the Lords? Fancy anyone for your daughter?"

He gave me a loud, sarcastic chuckle, the one that sounds nasal. I'd chuckle, too. We both know Corabella is stronger than anyone of the candidates. "I'm afraid I don't. I've seen my daughter fight. If I had to narrow it down to two possible winners, I'd probably choose Lord Farwynd and Lord Massey. They have a good chance of winning but the odds are very slim, I could cut through it with ease."

"I wouldn't wish for Massey to win, if I were you," I mentioned as a light joke. His face went serious, though. He reminds me of Grandfather sometimes but unlike the King's Hand, I doubt Lord Doreen could pull off a genuine and bright smile. Grandfather rarely does but at least I could witness those beams of his. Confusion was clear on his face and I'd rather not hear his low voice so I proceeded to explain. "Lord Farwynd is undoubtedly a great fighter and he has a lot of experience when it comes to tourneys. Lord Massey, he does as well but he's very arrogant. He couldn't keep his mouth shut and word is, he isn't very smart as well." It is true, though. My brother even hates him and I don't think anyone is worse than Joffrey. No one adores Massey, not even the prostitutes. I heard the maids gossip about him once. When he visited one of the brothels in King's Landing after he won the tourney, one lady from a brothel he visited refused to give service to him because he was an airhead. Needless to say, the woman was punished but I admired her honesty. I didn't mention that fact to Lord Doreen. Massey is still one of my people and I don't want to give him a bad image even if he already did that for himself.

I turned to Lord Doreen whose eyebrow raised at my explanation. He opened his mouth slightly and was about to say something when a loud shouting was heard approaching us. "Father! Father!" Cosimo, one of the twins was running towards Lord Doreen while waving his arms. The Lord opened his arms in a welcoming gesture and even… smiled. Yes, he smiled. It was something real. The corners of his mouth pulled at both sides, straight white teeth showing. His eyes lit up, showing the crinkles on the sides of his face that felt unusually warm and sincere. Cosimo crashed towards his father's arms and was lifted in the air. "Father! I found a new friend. He's very adorable, Father."

"Who's your new friend, son? Introduce me to him." Lord Doreen let the little boy down the ground and let go of him. He started running behind a large barrel, gesturing for his new friend to show himself. I find it odd if it's going to be a commoner. Only Highborns are allowed inside the castle grounds. I doubt that it is a young Lord as well because Cosimo is not the sort who makes friends with snobby rich children. So, much to my amusement in surprise, behind the barrel emerged a furry cat with green eyes. It was Ser Pounce.

"Father, your Grace, this is my new friend, _Neve nera_. Neve nera, this is my Father, Lord Ferardo Doreen. And this young lad here is the King. He's Tommen Baratheon." With much enthusiasm, he introduced us to my pet cat. "Neve nera, come here. Come on. Don't be shy." Cosimo called out to the cat a couple more times but Ser Pounce only sat there and looked at him with his bright green eyes. "He's still not used to his new name but he'll get it eventually."

I chuckled at him and ruffled his hair. "That's because he has one already," I told him with a smile on his face. Like his father, he was confused as well. To prove my point, I called out to my pet. "Ser Pounce, come with me. We'll arrange dinner with the Doreens." In an instant, Ser Pounce jumped up into my arms and purred silently towards my chest before closing his eyes. I saw Cosimo pout at himself.

"I've always wanted another pet. Too bad he's already yours." I chuckled at him once more.

"Don't worry. There's lots of people I know who sells domesticated animals. Maybe I can ask him to show some to you so you can have one," I offered. Cosimo smiled bright at me, excitement plastered all over his young and freckled face. Up close, he looked like a young Lord Doreen. He has the same dark eyes, same dark hair, and same odd-shaped lips. If he grew taller and maybe fashioned a beard on his face, I probably wouldn't tell him and his father apart. Unlike her brother, Corabella looked more like Lady Edvige if Lady Edvige had the skies trapped in her eyes.

Cosimo hugged me by the side and said lots of thanks while shaking in anticipation. "Thank you, your Grace! You are the best King I have ever met." He probably only met one, me. But I'll take his word for it.

"Well, my Lord, as I said, I will be arranging our dinner for tonight. Please bring your whole family to the dining halls. I would be glad to spend the rest of the evening planning out this tournament to come." Lord Ferardo gave me a small smile and nodded his head. He put his arm around Cosimo and said their farewells as they headed back to their quarters. I'll strip off of this armor in a minute then call Mother for the halls. I hope this spontaneous dinner arrangement I made turns out better than expected.

**Corabella's Point of View**

In the distance, I saw the back of his head. His brown hair which is usually swiped up now laying down in short brown waves. "Lorcan!" I called out. He was talking to a short man with a black moustache and long beard on his face. Both of them are wearing armor and tending to their stallions. I'm glad I made it just in time. They haven't left yet. "Lorcan!" This time, his head snapped to my direction. He gave a few more words to the man he was conversing with then nodded his head. He walked towards me, making me halt from my running.

"Corabella. What are you doing here?" he asked. "Aren't you supposed to be training?"

"I would be but you weren't there," I said through breathlessness. I paused for a while and inhaled. He offered me water from his pouch but I declined his offer, waving my hand. "You didn't tell me you were leaving. If Tommen didn't tell me, I wouldn't know."

He hooked the pouch back to his belt and gave me an apologetic smile, his dimples showing. I had to look up to him, considering our height difference, to get a clear view of his face. His eyebrows were drawn together as he spoke. "I'm sorry, my Lady. We got an urgent notice from my brother to go back to Rosby. We have to sort out our family's… well," he shrugged and rolled his eyes before continuing. "…finances, if that's the most proper word for it."

"How long until you come back? I had to train with the measly King today, you know!" I whined like a child. He only laughed in response. I am serious though. He can't expect me to train with Tommen. What does the boy-King know about the art of combat? Lorcan was the best thing that ever happened since our visit here in King's Landing. His precious knowledge about Westerosi techniques should not go to waste. Our stay here is limited and I'd rather spend it learning some new things from Lorcan than engage in the pathetic arrangement that my parents are forcing me to do.

"Three days, at most." He answered bluntly. That means he's going to miss the tournament. I wanted him to sit on our booth when the event takes place. I wanted to judge the Lords' skills with him and maybe pick up some new moves that he will elaborate. Plus, we share the same hatred to snobby, weak Lords and laughing at them as they plunge their faces to the muddy ground is a dream come true. And, though I didn't want to admit it verbally, I'd like to actually spend time with him as friends. I never had a lot of friends, in fact, my only friends are my siblings and my cousins, and so Lorcan is a genuine first. "Turn that smile upside-down, my Lady," he pointed out to me. I was involuntarily pouting at him and I was only noticing now. "I'll do my best to get back here before the grand finale takes place. We still have Lords to laugh at." I rolled my eyes at him teasingly, making him laugh hard. "Don't do that. It's improper for a Lady."

"Just promise me you'll be back here before it ends. I want you to see how I refuse the winner's offer." Lord Gyles was calling from afar and was gesturing for Lorcan to hurry up and mount his stallion. "It seems you have to go now."

He looked at me sadly and I can't help but pout again. To my surprise, he grabbed my hand in his and kissed it. I felt myself tense to his touch, his lips making contact with my skin felt foreign. He let go of my hand slowly and carefully locked eyes with me. "Wait for me, my Lady." I gasped at his words. Wait… Someone waited for me once and now _I_ have to do the waiting. This scene felt like a different kind of déjà vu and it makes me feel strange all over again. In a second, he turned around and never looked back. I watched him ride his horse away as he faded farther and farther into the distance.

I decided to make my way back to my chambers and wash off the day. I just can't help but touch the spot on my hand which Lorcan kissed. His lips felt warm and plump, yet they felt so foreign as well. His kiss felt illegal, like he shouldn't have done it. It felt wrong in a lot of ways that I can't name. But at the same time, I did something worse. With the same finger going over Lorcan's kiss, I touched my lips carefully. Tommen kissed me here and I let him kiss me here. This is the same spot where we sinned. That morning, we did something wrong that I let done. I bit that spot. Though their kisses were different, I can't decide which scene I would want to happen: For Lorcan to kiss me on the lips, feeding my curiosity of how he feels sharing his taste with mine or kissing Tommen again and getting over my conscious guilt? Either way felt wrong, anyway.

"My Lady, good afternoon!" I woke from my trance as a familiar voice called out to me. I looked up and saw Lord Quagg approaching me. "You look beautiful today, my Lady. Not that you don't look beautiful yesterday or the day before that but I wouldn't know because…" he paused suddenly and gave me an embarrassed smile. "I'm rambling senselessly, aren't I?"

I let a small chuckle escape my lips before saying, "It's fine, my Lord. Good afternoon to you as well." He scratched the back of his head and looked down to his shoes. We're both walking side by side now. I'm guessing he's heading for the castle as well. "Did you train today, my Lord?" I asked casually.

"Oh, yes, my Lady," he said plainly. "It was my first time wearing heavy armor because I've never joined battles. It was quite a shock to me when I managed to move under its weight. I mean, you know," he wiggled his arms around in the air. "Frail arms aren't as stable as you'd think." He really is thin. I hope the knights took it easy on him. Lord Quagg isn't one of the toughest Lords after all. I'm not belittling him but even though he doesn't have much experience in the art of combat, he isn't totally hopeless. "But I did have fun, my Lady. This training and asking for your hand are all new to me. I've never done any of this before but I'm happy to finally delve into these activities. Thank you."

What he said touched me in some way. He was sincerely thanking me for a test that might injure him in the process and he's even wearing a smile on his face. "I'm just glad you're making the most of your time, my Lord." I don't think he will win, and I don't want him to, but I admire his perseverance. I admire his hard work.

"I'm sure my father would be proud of me."

"Your father? Where is he now?" I asked in curiosity.

He gave me a small smile. "He's in the hands of the Gods now, my Lady," he said while looking up the skies. The tone of his voice was sadder as well. All I managed to say was 'oh' and I quickly apologized for asking. "That's fine, my Lady," he countered. "I just wish he's looking down from the heavens and telling the other souls there 'Hey! That's my son. I'm glad he knows how to hold a sword now and work for something important.' While he was living, I was nothing but a disappointment but he was patient with me. My brothers fancied weapons and women and all I did was hide behind their shadows." I continued my silence as we walk. I noticed that he was in his own bubble now, reminiscing about his father. "My uncles told me how shameful it was for me to be his firstborn but he kept his hopes up, he still had faith in me even on his deathbed. And finally, now that I met you, my Lady, I finally have something to work hard for."

"You don't need to do these for me."

"I'm not." I was taken aback. Aren't all these for me? His perseverance, his hard work, his newfound self-esteem? "I wouldn't win in that arena, my Lady and I know that you know it." I turned away in embarrassment but all he did was chuckle. I felt my cheeks grow warm. "You wouldn't be my wife, my Lady. You're too good for me. This is for me, my Lady. I'm finally finding myself. But to be honest, I should've done that from day one."

After that we walked in total silence and only our breaths invaded our ears. What he shared to me lit up something inside me. I have been so selfish this whole time. I have put these Lords to a devious test hoping that I will have them bruised here in there before having my hand without thinking of the fact that maybe some of them couldn't handle it. I thought Lord Quagg was like that but it turns out that he isn't as weak as people, including me, think. These other men are only strong in the outside but their insides, their hearts, are dead. Winning a tourney is not the only measurement of strength. Lord Quagg defeats them when it comes to a strong mind and heart. When one of the Lords win, what will happen next? If I accepted them will they love me because I am me as a person? Or will they love me because I look like this person that they want? I realize it now that they are not fighting for me but for how I look. Did I make the right decision of letting them battle one another for my hand?

It's too late now. "Well, here I am, my Lady." Lord Quagg said, snapping me back to reality. "I'll see you later, then. Thank you again for this opportunity and I hope whoever wins this tourney would be the one deserving."

Oh, my Lord. I do hope so to.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for being so patient with this story and my broken promises for updating L Anyway, since school is still taking up most of my time and since I'm working on another fanfiction (to be released soon), Long Live the Boy-King will be updated monthly. It's a hard decision for me to make especially now that my reads are dropping but it's a risk I'm willing to take. So, to those readers who are still willing to follow my story, thank you very much!

**Qs**:

\- How do you feel about Lorcan and Tommen admitting their deep attraction to Corabella?

\- What are your thoughts about Corabella's conversation with Lord Quagg?

\- What would you want to happen next?


	23. Chapter 22: Epiphany

**Author's Note: **Thank you for being so patient with LLtBK! Writing this really does help my creativity be honed and at the same time it serves as an entertainment for all you, readers. Thank you for the likes, favorites, and follows. But if you have time, please do leave a comment or suggestion as well to let me know the things you would like me to improve in this story so this would be more of a collaboration between me and all of you. Without further ado, here is the 22nd chapter. Enjoy! (I still do NOT own Game of Thrones)

**Long Live the Boy King**

**Chapter 22: **Epiphany

**Cersei's Point of View**

I'm not much for conversing with other people as I've grown up with only my brother and myself to talk to. The maids that raised us weren't very interesting as well and when they do speak, they fill our heads with superstitions and boring fairytales that I never believed even at such a young age. My ears prefer to hear facts more than anything and since I had the sense of reason, I promised myself not to succumb into idiocy that is fantasies on a story book. Wars were the popular topic back in my days and no matter how horrifying they are, how gruesome they sound, that is reality. And reality is what I consume.

But last night's dinner with the Doreens made me loathe conversations a little less. Not because of the couple, obviously. Ferardo looked smug as always and tried hard to sound heroic as he shared with us yet another great adventure of his where he plunges a sword into his enemy's heart. My father bought it again like he always does. In his eyes, he was perfect but I can't see what's so special about him. Jaime was just as great as he is, maybe even greater but Father was too blind to see that. His eyes are greying, it seems. Edvige was deceiving. She smiled to me all throughout the night when just a few days ago she was practically shouting at me, defending her family. Her compliments for King's Landing and my son sounded fake to me. The Doreen lady might be beautiful but I know she has dark, dark secrets of her own. Come to think of it, Father once said to me yesterday that we share a few attributes. I say otherwise. Unlike Edvige, I don't have to put up a mask to fool people. I can simply say that I am the King's mother.

The only Doreen that I could stomach was, of course, Corabella. Her younger twin brothers were loud and obnoxious, but she was silent during our little feast and only spoke when spoken to. She sat with grace and elegance among all things and her beauty was radiating, illuminating the evening. Tommen noticed it too based from my observations. My son watched her eat and speak and glanced at her direction when he thought no one was looking. But I did and I didn't find it strange. I tolerated it even if the Tyrell whore exists. If only Corabella were introduced to him sooner I wouldn't doubt his eagerness to marry her immediately. Unfortunately, ten Lords are already waiting for the young Lady and Tommen is to marry Margaery. Regardless, I find Corabella fascinating. She is nothing compared to the rest of her family especially when her blue eyes contrast their dark ones. She reminds me of myself when I was younger; graceful, respectful, but strong and doesn't let anyone make her feel inferior.

I heard rumors about her connection with Lorcan Rosby. Young Lorcan was once friends with Joffrey but unlike my son, he didn't let childhood get the best of him. I've heard of his triumphs, of the women that would give anything to be his, of the riches his family acquires. If Tommen cannot have Corabella for his wife, I'd much rather Lorcan marry her. With the north of the Crownlands in her hands, she will be the perfect ally for the royal family especially with the quality of weaponry the Doreens possess. It was sad to think, though, to know that the young Rosby isn't one of the ten Lords. He is fit to be a husband to Corabella and he surely is stronger than the mentioned Lords. Fate only forbid the arrogant airhead Massey to win the tourney.

The dinner with the Doreens ended with satisfaction. Tommen announced for him and Corabella to refrain from training and instead for him to tour her around the castle grounds. The latter was reluctant even with Edvige and Ferardo's urges. She kept declining the King's offer until I spoke. Her eyes were fixed on mine when I said, "Do take some rest from swords and sweats, my Lady. King's Landing has a lot to offer and you have yet to see its beauty." She nodded slowly when I finished as if I control her decisions. She smiled at the King and accepted his offer at last. Interesting. The Lady either sees me as someone worth her respect or a haunting figure that will scare her to do spontaneous decisions.

"You are interested in her," I said on a low tone to Tommen as I sat down the high stool. He was getting ready for today and took precautions in picking the right clothes to impress Lady Corabella, I assume.

He continued fixing his hair, sweeping his blonde curls to the side before pushing them slightly upward. "I beg your pardon, Mother?" he said with a boyish smile on his face.

I took a ginger sip of my wine and swallowed the crisp liquid between giving him a smirk though I don't think he noticed. "Lady Corabella," I started. "You are interested in Lady Corabella."

"Of course, I am. Have you seen her handle a sword? Such grace and power channels from her to her sword," he replied. Pleased with his appearance, he gave his own reflection a smile before turning around and giving me another. I raised an eyebrow at him signaling another meaning to my statement. It is fairly obvious, why deny it? His smile dropped and was replaced with a frown followed by the roll of his eyes. "She is my guest and is an acquaintance, Mother. Nothing more." It was a surprise to me when his next move was to walk towards his table and pour himself a glass of wine to join me. He drank it carefully, gaining a sour expression in his face. "You and Grandfather exaggerate the situation too much." Even Father knows it, I see. "Besides," he paused for a bit and looked at the red liquid swirl around the transparent object in his hand. "I am to marry Lady Margaery in a matter of days while she picks a husband a couple of days from now."

"You don't drink wine at this hour," I remarked. He just raised his eyebrows and finished it before setting the glass down. "I don't blame you," I said as I rose up my seat to join him towards his balcony. Ser Pounce jumped up Tommen's welcoming arms as we walked. "She is mesmerizing and definitely is anyone's ideal woman." He grunted. I couldn't tell if he agrees or not. "The danger that radiates toward that girl makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. She is a… surprise, truly."

"I know," he said softly with half-closed lids and a tired expression. "But like I said, she is merely my guest, my beautiful acquaintance. Nothing more. Lady Margaery is still for me and I for her." His last words were spoken before he turned around to leave me in his chambers.

I looked ahead at the sea and let the sun touch my skin with its warmth. Tommen was loyal to that Tyrell and I don't think anything would change his mindset. Not me, not his subjects, not even the beautiful Lady Corabella. He avoids sin, he wants to be the ideal King – he wants a normal life. But he is still young and his heart still has the upper hand. It wouldn't be a shock for me to discover his wrongdoings because like me, love would be our incurable disease.

**Corabella's Point of View**

I looked all morning for it but I still couldn't find my necklace with a carnation pendant on it. I've searched every drawer, every corner, every nook, and every box I own but I still couldn't see it. "Mother, I swear I put it down here the morning the Royal wedding was cancelled," I said anxiously. Mother has been helping me, as well but the piece of jewelry was still nowhere to be found.

"Do you really have to wear it today, Corabella?" Mother asked as she got down to her knees and bent over to look under the bed. "I thought it was for special occasions only?" It is and though I still resent Tommen even just a little bit, his tour of the castle grounds is special to me because I will see new things and learn new knowledge about this beautifully drastic place. I looked at the mirror once more and fixed my hair which was starting to go wild from my search. "Do you want to borrow a necklace from me?" Mother suggested but I refused to. Nothing would look as good as the carnation necklace. Its simplicity contrasts that of Mother's jewelry. I'd rather wear it now or wear nothing.

"Nevermind, then. I'll just have to make do without it. Besides, it's too sentimental anyway. I might lose it during the tour." I fixed the tight sleeves of my dress and pulled down the wrinkles forming on them. With Mother's help, my hair was tamed once more into neat curls that fall down my back.

"Are you sure you're fine wearing this dress today? I mean, you wear it back in Bedoco but the Westerosis seem a little conservative." I chuckled at her in a sarcastic way. I wanted to point out the low neckline that Cersei fashions every single day but I best kept my mouth shut. After all, it's not right to judge people by the way they dress. As an alternative to my necklace, I slipped on the bracelet that Cersei gave me. It was neither simple nor overly decorated which suit the way I'm dressing today. Boots and dresses seem odd but I think I can pull it off. Mother let go of me for a moment after she finished smoothing out the laces on my back and handed me my small dagger already hanging on a belt. I fastened it around my waist with her help. "I reckon the boys took it again to mess with you."

"I doubt it," I said, neutrally. "The last time they did, I put holes on their underpants." Mother scolded me with wide eyes but I only laughed. I remembered the one time they stole my necklace when they were playing heroes. Cosimo being the damsel in distress had to wear something girly. When I found out, I didn't hesitate slashing their breeches with my dull knife. They cried the whole day but Father only laughed at them and told them not to get things from me without my permission. "Speaking of the boys, how is Gino?" I asked.

"He's much better now, don't worry. But he's still resting his feet while your Father orders for new shoes for him. He still can't train," Mother said in one breath. "If you want you could visit the boys' chambers and say hello. You still have an hour before meeting with the King." I gave Mother a weak smile and nodded my head. We both exited my chambers only parting ways when she told me she will be joining Father and Lord Tywin for lunch. I kissed her on the cheek before heading towards my brothers' chambers.

I knocked softly on the door and said, "Cosimo, Gino?" A small voice came in from inside the room and allowed me to enter. I slowly crept inside, trying my best not to disturb Gino laying on the bed. "Where's Cosimo?" I asked.

"He said he was getting us something to eat from the kitchens." He sat up and fixed his hair before tapping the spot beside him, gesturing for me to sit down. "You look beautiful today, Sister. Impressing the boy-King?" he teased.

I playfully pushed him back earning a laugh from him. "Where did you learn that nonsense?" I said with a smile. "No, I am not impressing anyone especially the boy-King. I just want to look proper today as he will be showing me around the castle grounds. There's a high chance that we will meet some important people, as well. I wanted to be prepared."

"Of course, you're not impressing the boy-King. But I reckon you want Lorcan Rosby's eyes all over you." I rolled my eyes at him making him laugh harder. I threatened to give him a real slap but he put his hands up in surrender and added, "I know he's not here. And I know you're not interested. You're never interested."

"Good that you know that," I remarked. I streered the conversation another way and tok advantage of Cosimo's advantage. "So, how are you feeling? You still can't train, Mother said. And I see Cosimo is taking care of you." At this, his eyes dropped down to his lap and his smile faltered a bit. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine, Sister," he cut off. I know he feels weak and the three of us, siblings, hate feeling weak. We loathe the idea of not training or even just being sick. We feel like we can't improve if we stay in bed all day. "It won't be long before I have new shoes to wear and the growth spurt still has a few things that will change me and I'm trying my best to prepare." He breathed in then gave a wide smile at me afterwards. "But everything's fine. It's normal. I have to apologize for yelling at you. I didn't mean to. I was just in a state of shock."

My arm snaked around his shoulders and pulled him close to me. "Don't worry about it, little brother." I kissed the top of his head and rubbed the side of his arm. "You're just growing." He chuckled.

He pulled away from me with a concerned look on his face. "I… I-I have something to confess, Corabella." He stammered out his words to which I gave him a questioning look. I heard him swallow a lump in his throat before continuing. "I don't want you to laugh at me, Corabella. But the reason why I said all those things is because I'm scared." We hate feeling scared as well. It is a normal human emotion but for us, being on the brink of fear means total surrender or pain. Our minds trick us not to fight back during the course of fear. "Cosimo and I, we've been together ever since the beginning. We were birthed together and I'm just scared of leaving him alone. I don't want to grow just yet unless he doesn't. When these changes occur to me and it doesn't to him, it makes me feel like I'm leaving him and I don't want that to happen. You might be thinking that I am weak right now but that's just how I feel. Cosimo is my best friend and my brother and I don't want to leave him."

When he finished, I took the opportunity to completely embrace him. I felt him shake under my arms but I assured him to the best of my abilities. I comforted my little brother and only if I could, I would take his fears away. "You're not leaving him, Brother. Just because you're twins doesn't mean everything you experience will also be experienced by him. He will undergo these changes, too, Gino, but not right now. And that doesn't mean you're leaving him behind. That will never happen."

"Thank you, Corabella. I know you love us both and I know you only want what's best for us even if we're not the perfect brothers."

"You really aren't," I teased to ease the tension happening in the room. Gino looked up at me and smiled even wider despite the tears accumulating in his eyes. "I'm not the best sister either but that I do love you both and I know you both love me, too. Don't worry too much, brother. Promise me." My brother nodded before looking towards the entering figure. Cosimo struggled with carrying the trays full of bowls and plates on his hands. I stood up and help him set down the trays on their table. "Why aren't you asking for the maids help?"

"I could manage. Why are you here, Sister?" he asked dumbfounded. "You're supposed to be meeting with the boy-King, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," I answered. "That is why I will be leaving right now. I just made sure Gino is fine now that you are taking care of him." I ruffled his hair making him look down the plates on the tray with cheeks burning up. "Go have lunch now, brothers. I'll see you later."

**Tommen's Point of View**

It annoys me that both Grandfather and Mother notices my attraction to Lady Corabella even though I am trying hard not to show it. There might be occasional slip-ups but only keen eyes would deduce the feelings I have for her whenever I steal a glance. There are instances when I let myself submerge into my fantasies but of course, I only do it whenever no one is around. For instance, I didn't sleep well enough last night because whenever I close my eyes, her blue ones appear at the back of my lids. I spent the night sitting on the balcony overlooking the sea and imagined her right beside me. Her taste still lingers on my mouth and the ghost of her velvety lips haunt my own. I would love to keep it that way because the chances of me having that kind of contact with her again seem impossible. There are times when butterflies invade my stomach and I wouldn't have control of the heat creeping down my skin. I don't want to think of lustful scenes in my head but the impulses are strong. No, I respect Lady Corabella and I must not think of things like that about her.

"Did I keep you waiting, little boy?" Her voice made me turn in an instant and at the sight of her, my legs forced me to stand up, my eyes widened to take in more of her. She's wearing a tight-fitting blue dress with a rather low neckline exposing her collar bones. The curves of her hips were emphasized by the fabric and the belt around her waist even hugged her shape even more. I felt my forehead swear and my jaw slightly drop down. Her long hair fell down the side of her right shoulder exposing the creamy skin of her left. "Tommen?"

"I- ugh." I swallowed. Hard. I didn't look her directly in the eye and instead focused on the pot of plant beside her. There is absolutely nothing sensible running through my head even if I'm forcing myself to think. I carefully gathered my words and I reckon it did take a moment. "No, I was just early. You look very beautiful, my Lady." I managed to say those words, still not looking at her. She made a tiny sound as she smiled. "Can I-I… ugh… interest you for a bite or a drink or do you want to walk around?" I asked politely.

"Some biscuits will do, if you don't mind," she answered. I snapped my fingers at the maids lined up beside the gazebo. They quickly ran for the kitchens while I proceeded to pull out a chair for Lady Corabella. "Oh, and please, just call me Corabella," she added before walking towards the chair. I watch her sit down, half of her naked back exposed, again, making me swallow. Her fair, unblemished skin stared right at me and the smell of vanilla and carnations invaded my nostrils. I didn't know I was staring for a while until she turned around and said, "As much as you would like to stand up, I'd rather have you sitting down opposite me, little boy."

With an embarrassing smile on my face, I did just as I was told. I returned to my seat just in time for the maids to return. As per the Lady's request, biscuits were presented to us on plates and bottles of wine, cider, and water accompanied them. I asked for the maids to leave us just as Corabella was reaching for the bottle of cider. "Let me, my L—" I was cut off when she raised a teasing brow at me. Realizing my mistake, I coughed and corrected what I was going to say. "Let me, _Corabella_." We smirked at each other as I filled her goblet but hers was more innocent. She gave me her thanks before taking a sip. I didn't bother touching my food, I just wanted to watch her. The way she moves is fascinating. She blinks rather slowly and her nostrils flare slightly whenever she drinks. She carefully chews her food and she only uses her thumb and forefinger to pick up the bits of pastry. We were silent for a while, me watching her eat, her not looking at me. The lapping waves of the sea, our breathing, and the soft crunches with her every bite played in perfect harmony. But I took the liberty to break the silence. "Why do you always call me 'little boy' when I am obviously taller and older than you?"

She was a bit surprised when she paused her chewing. She must not have expected me to speak. "I just thought it was appropriate since you are a young King." A soft chuckle escaped from her lips. "But if it really bothers you, I would refrain from using it."

"Please do," I said. "I wouldn't force you to call me by my proper titles but I'd rather have you calling me 'Tommen'." I added in one breath.

She nodded her head in response and said, "Very well. Tommen it is." She didn't finish the five biscuits on her plate and only ate two when she took a final sip from her goblet. "That was lovely," she murmured to herself but it was loud enough for me to hear. I watched her set her goblet down but jumped a bit when I noticed her staring at me. No, not at me. My hair. With eyes half-squinting, she examined my hair with each blink. "You look… nice today. Your hair isn't all over the place like it always is."

I felt my cheeks burn up at her remark. I didn't think she'd notice. I did put some effort in keeping my curls at bay because I know it annoys her when it's untamed. She wiped her hands on the napkin sitting beside her plate and waited for me to somehow start our tour. "So, shall we stroll around the grounds?" I asked. She nodded and instantly stood up. I followed her lead and headed for the gazebo's exit. She stopped to fix herself and after she did, I offered my arm for her. I sensed her reluctance when she looked at me straight in the eye as if unsure of my actions. I nudged my arm in the air and urged her to take it. I thought she wouldn't and it was a lame attempt of being a gentleman to her but she gave me a genuine smile and let her arm wrap around mine as we take our first steps away from the gardens.

I escorted her around the Red Keep and showed her the architecture of the castles. Our first destination was the Great Hall where I showed her the Iron Throne. I told her the history behind it, how it was made in particular which fascinated her. I let her sit down the throne but her face scrunched up in discomfort making her stand up at once earning a laugh from me. Next was the Tower of the Hand where we were greeted by Grandfather and her parents who were all eating lunch. Grandfather told us to head for somewhere else as the tower is off-limits to which all three of them laughed at. Corabella and I just thought it was a little awkward. So, we headed to the White Sword Tower where the Kingsguard houses in. Only a handful was present when we came but each pair of eyes were fixed on my companion, much to my annoyance. Our last destination was the Godswood, located on an isolated section of the gardens. Corabella insisted on visiting the Traitor's walk when she heard that it is where heads on spikes are located but I refused because I don't think it's appropriate to take her there and because I myself cannot stomach the sight of it. Especially when Ned Stark's head belongs in there, too.

"I would have taken you to the Grand Sept but it is outside the castle grounds and I think it wouldn't be safe for us to leave," I said.

Her arm abandoned mine a few minutes ago and was now walking in front of me giving me a full view of her exposed back. For the third time, I swallowed. "I can handle myself but I agree because you haven't advanced on you lessons, yet." She turned her back momentarily making me glance away from her. "But don't worry. I'm not very religious so it's not very important. I'm just happy you're taking me in a secret place I haven't seen before."

"The Godswood are lovely," I said just as we were entering the said place. It's much more peaceful here and compared to the main gardens, the Godswood has different flowers that are not seen on the gardens. I really think she will enjoy the sight of the said flora. "I used to pray here every day but ever since Joffrey's reign, we weren't allowed to go here anymore."

"Why not?" she asked while sitting down a raised log of wood.

"He doesn't want us to have faith anymore." I said bluntly. I looked at the bright green grass on my feet adorned with the fallen scarlet leaves of the Weirwood. It has been a while since I visited here. "I still remember the day before my sister left. She wanted to pray here with me but Mother said it was best for her to pack her things up. I told her I'm going to bring a piece of Weirwood or even its leaf to her so she could pray but the guards didn't let me out of their sight. I couldn't go here."

"What did you do, then?" she asked.

I didn't look up at my companion and instead, continued my story. "I picked a random leaf in the gardens then headed out to the kitchen. I asked the butcher if he could dip the leaf on the blood on his bowl. At first he laughed at me and asked me what I was up to but seeing that I was young and likes to play around, he plucked the leaf from my hand and dipped it on his bowl. I rushed straight to Myrcella's chambers. I found her crying silently but I wiped away her tears and showed her the leaf. She didn't believe me that it was a Weirwood leaf but I insisted and joked about it until she laughed. Then, she held the leaf on her palm and made me hold it over with my own. I prayed that day. I asked the gods to guide Myrcella to her destination and send her there safely. I didn't ask my sister what her prayers were about but I bet it's the same thing."

"She must have prayed for you, for your safety here in King's Landing," Corabella reassured. I nodded at her and agreed. That's what my sister would do, pray for me ensure my safety. "I seldom pray but when I do, I pray for others, especially my brothers. I bet Myrcella did as well. Maybe she's praying for you right now."

"Then it's only fair for me to give her my prayers as well." And so I did. I kneeled in front of the Weirwood and put my hand on its trunk and closed my eyes. I prayed for Myrcella, for her safety. I prayed for Joffrey and my Father's souls, may they find peace. I pray for Mother, for her patience and love. I prayed for Grandfather, for his wisdom and guidance. I prayed for Margaery, for her loyalty and understanding. I prayed for my subjects, for their perseverance and trust. I prayed for her, Corabella, for her to be just the way she is right now. I felt my shoulders lighten from the months of doubt I have released into my prayers. I opened my eyes slowly and I see her, looking at me, studying me.

"I had an epiphany, Tommen," she said. I only stared at her not sure how to respond. "I see, truly see now that you are not only a good King but also a good and kind person. And that's what makes you fascinating, what makes you different from your brother and all the Kings before you." I felt my knees go weak and my stomach tumble. My cheeks burned but I can't smile. I felt something deep for her right at that moment and I know she did, too.

So it didn't surprise me when she kneeled in front of me, reaching out her hand to find my shoulders. Her delicate hands moved slowly to my chest as she came face to face with me. There was a moment of doubt in both of our eyes. Her orbs searching for a sign to continue and mine did as well. My hand rested on the side of her chest and the other on the curve of her hip. "If this is true, if this is real, give me a sign, Corabella. Tell me that you are real."

"I am, Tommen. I am real like the beat of your heart and the shaking of your limbs, and your desires and fantasies." She whispered slowly. "And if this is the only day that we have, the first and last, then I ask you my King," she called me by my proper title. "I ask you to kiss me."

And so I did. I kissed her passionately, pouring all of my emotions into her. I blocked out the other things outside our own bubble. Right now all I feel is her touch. All I taste are her lips. All I hear are our hearts beating, synchronizing with each other. And all I am is her, and all she is is me. This is reality, this is my epiphany. And the truth is I am deeply and painfully in love with Lady Corabella Doreen.

**Author's Note**: Sooooooo. I'm gonna leave it at that. *Winks*

**Qs:**

\- How do you feel about the other characters' views towards the interaction between Corabella and Tommen?

\- How do you feel about Corabella and Tommen's epiphany?

\- What would you want to happen next?


	24. Chapter 23: To Right All Wrongs

**Author's Note**: I apologize again for the slow updates, I just haven't had time piecing out ideas in my head for this story and it took longer than I expected. Haha. I still thank you, though, for being so patient with me. Please enjoy this chapter! (I still DO NOT own Game of Thrones)

**Long Live the Boy-King**

** Chapter 23**: To Right All Wrongs

**Margaery's Point of View**

For days I've longed for King's Landing and its clamor and distinct ambience that makes it nothing like the peaceful and calm Highgarden. Yes, I missed this place while I was surrounded by the parties and drunkards and chattering Ladies. But now that I am enveloped in its serenity, I now look forward to returning and letting the noise fill my ears for days once more. Oh, how guilty must I feel to think of such things! I am in my own residence surrounded by all of my people. I should be grateful for being given the permission to postpone my own wedding to take care of my fading grandmother. Yet, as the days pass by the more anxious I get to finally be in front of the Sept and be bonded with my King for a husband. Young Tommen, I wonder how you are right now? The Ravens I've sent to you are not enough to let you know how sad I am to be anywhere but by your side. What a foolish Lady I am to actually feel just now. I knew Tommen wasn't going to be hard to love. I adored him ever since I was introduced to the young King. But I guess once you can't have something that you want, the more you try hard to acquire it.

I do not blame Grandmother for her illness. I know she isn't going to last long and she most certainly is feeling her age. What I cannot comprehend is the unforgiving decision of fate to interject itself to the most important, the most bizarre event in my life. It was Grandmother's suggestion to wed the King as I am the most fit to sit beside the Iron Throne but even if the idea was from her, the gods must not like me for they brought upon her something she does not deserve. She can't be on my wedding, not while she's still too weak to get out of her own bed. What a pity it is, truly.

I looked back at her figure, still laying on her bed while stoking her hands together. My feet brought me to her side to let the back of my hand rest on her forehead. She doesn't feel as feverish as she did a few days ago. A fever must not be overlooked. Though the medical advances in Highgarden are rather slow, it is the most convenient to have the maester and his students to work day and night just to find a cure to Grandmother's illness. She refused to take any medicine she is not familiar with and instead insisted that all she needed was to rest.

"Do not worry much about me, love," she spoke silently. Her words were followed by fits of cough, a rather irritating sound to my ears. I hurriedly reached out for the glass of water sitting beside her bed and brought it up to her lips to alleviate the pain she must be feeling. "Thank you, dear."

"Grandmother, you have to at least try to get outside for some fresh air," I said. I have been goading her to do so for days. "If you stay here in your chambers and do nothing, you will never feel any better." She scoffed at me and raised a hand, making me stop whatever I was going to say next. I hate it when she's stubborn. Not only is it bad for her but it also prolongs my stay here in Highgarden.

"You shouldn't have come to my aid, love. I am quite alright. Now look at that. You have missed your wedding!" I shook my head from side to side, blinking away any disappointment mirrored by my eyes. I explained to Grandmother that I did not mind. After all, I am still to be wedded to Tommen in only a matter of days. I have planned to return a day before his nameday so when he turns eighteen, I shall officially form a bond with him in holy matrimony. My heart aches for Tommen but I wouldn't be able to enjoy the first days of my (third) married life if I wouldn't be given the reassurance that my own grandmother is feeling fully well. She raised me alongside my parents and I can't just ignore her own health.

Both our heads snapped at the direction of the door as it opened. Curly blonde locks peeked out, revealing my brother, Loras. His eyes glimmered as he looked at Grandmother, who gave him a weak smile. It was not long for him to fully enter the room with his armor on, his sword hanging by his belt. "Good afternoon, Grandmother," he regarded softly and politely while taking cautious steps towards the other side of the bed. He reached out a gloved hand to take Grandmother's shaking one. He brough his wrinkled fingers up to his lips and kissed it lightly before turning back to meet her eyes. "I hope you have been feeling better." Grandmother nodded her head slowly and smiled at him wider. Though she did not speak a word, I know that the sight of Loras makes her happy. She cherishes nothing more than her grandchildren. Again, my heart ached at the thought. How could my head be left in King's Landing when my heart and soul is here in this very room? "I hate to interrupt your grandmother-to-granddaughter bonding time," Loras teased Grandmother then turned to me. "But I need to borrow my sister for a word. Margaery?" I looked at Grandmother briefly. She only replied with another nod and a smile, telling me that it was fine.

In a swift second, both Loras and I stood up and exited Grandmother's chambers. Neither one of us spoke for a while and only wound down the hallways of the castle, occasionally greeting the Lords and Ladies that came our way. I didn't break the silence for I know that this must be something important or serious and goading Loras will not do anything significant. If anything, it will only annoy him and force him to withhold any information longer. We reached the balcony on the farthest side of the east wing. Loras stopped walking and so did I. He still didn't talk but my patience was running thin. "I suppose you have something to tell me brother. Spit it out."

He took a deep breath before looking at me. I felt a bit alarmed by the look in his eyes. Something in the back of my mind tells me that this must not be good news, judging by the sudden darkness that fell upon his eyes. I raised a questioning brow at him, prodding him to spill the beans. "You have met the infamous Bedocian girl, haven't you, sister?" he asked. Of course, Corabella. I've seen her first during our engagement party. From what I have heard, the Lords and Ladies were all eyes on her during the party. And according to some knights I've conversed with, her Father's close with Lord Tywin.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Some of my people," he paused after emphasizing the last two words. He must be talking about the handful of spies he have hired. "Some of my people noticed that the King is trying to be close to her just like any other Lords present in King's Landing." No, surely not Tommen. I know that he is loyal and he is smart enough to know that having any kind of association with the girl other than having her for a political ally will serve him no good. We took a holy vow that we will only be wed to each other. Besides, I doubt the girl is interested seeing that she values her weapons more than the people around her. It's safe to say that she is not wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"Loras, whatever you are implying is not, in any way, funny."

"But I am not trying to be funny, my dear sister," he remarked with a sarcastic grin on his face. It took much of my willpower not to slap it off of his face. "Don't you think it's a valuable information? Surely, you do not want your wedding to be ruined by some girl from a foreign place."

I rolled my eyes at him and tried my best not to give away much of the annoyance I am feeling. I wove the words in my head perfectly before letting them slip out of my mouth. "I have faith in my husband-to-be," I said. "As you may have seen, I have him wrapped around my fingers and no one, not even Lady Corabella, would get him out of my grasp. Besides, I doubt the younger Lady is interested. You must have hired the wrong people."

I turned to face a very flushed Loras. From the sight of the fists balled up on his sides, I know I must have crossed the line. "Of course. Now that you have been molded into this perfect ideal queen that will sit beside the throne, you have forgotten now that a Tyrell's word shall not be taken for granted. Much less if it is from your own blood." He took a step back and smiled wickedly again. "I see. You trust a naïve little King over your stronger and smarter brother. I do hope you will live a happily ever after, sister.

"Smarter?" Now it was my turn to get furious. How dare he use that to describe himself? If he's so smart, he could've searched for his own lover than steal away Renly from me in the first place. "We both know that we don't believe in happy endings, brother," I said through gritted teeth. "Especially you. After all, you saw my husband and your lover die with your own two eyes and you couldn't do anything about it."

"Shut your filthy mouth!" He screamed at me, one of his hands hovering just inches away from my face. He couldn't do it, I know. He can't hurt me, not with his own two hands. That is Loras' weakness, sentiment. He lets his heart rule over his other senses that's why even if he is more than ready to avenge Renly, he couldn't because he knows that Renly wouldn't like that. My first husband wasn't a fanatic of violence, he never was. He wanted peace to prevail, for good to triumph over evil but he was under so much pressure that he thought rivaling with his brothers was the best idea right at that time. It's crystal clear now that it wasn't after all. If it was, I wouldn't have been marrying Tommen in a few days.

I managed to raise my hands and rest them on his shoulders to calm him down. His breathing was ragged and his tears were threatening to roll down his cheeks. His fists now unclenched and hung limply on his sides while his eyes looked down his feet. With a careful gesture, I cupped his cheek with my right hand and tipped his head upwards slowly so our eyes could meet. "Forgive me, brother. I did not mean it. But please understand that I cannot take risks in listening to the whispers you receive if I want to be the Queen."

He gave out a long and surrendering sigh. "Then you also have to understand that I am only protecting you. Whispers, even if they are false, still hides some truth behind them. And believe me, sister, this particular rumor has its own evidences lying under our noses."

My hands retreated to my sides as I continued to converse with Loras. "Then do enlighten me."

"Tommen is spending more time with her than any other of his subjects. Even the small council thinks so. And I do believe he is training with her, or rather, training _for _her. Tommen is trying to impress the Doreen Lady. I hate to admit it, sister, but she is beautiful and fierce. Every person in King's Landing says so."

Considering Tommen's age and easily-tempted nature, I think I owe Loras another apology. His reasoning does makes sense; Tommen must have started feeling something greater to her during my absence. Men easily give in to temptations no matter what the consequences are. I bet his head is not enough reason to stay away from the young Lady. But then again, I still have the upper hand. I know Tommen more than Corabella and I know he trusts me more than the blue-eyed girl. I shall have him for my husband before fate turns my life upside-down again. The moment I come back to King's Landing I shall manipulate Tommen for my advantage once again. I have done it once and I am much willing to do it again and again and again. My greatest weapon isn't just my head, after all. "What shall I do, then, brother? How can I make sure that all of Tommen is going to be mine?"

This time, Loras smirked at me menacingly and carried on with more information. "Besides your engagement to the King, there are a lot more obstacles in their way, sister. Though I don't want you to overlook a single detail." He sighed and looked far ahead before continuing. I followed his gaze, towards the forests that lead back to King's Landing. "For instance, ten Lords are set to duel against each other in two days' time."

"What for?"

"Who for, if I may say," he said. "They have come all around Westeros just for Lady Doreen's hand." This is the first time I have ever heard anyone, much less ten different Lords, battle just to have someone for their wife. Is Lady Corabella really that special to attract men from great distances? "Now, my gold goes to either Farwynd or Massey to win the tourney." I remember those two. Farwynd was the mysterious Lord I've met during my second wedding. Some say that if you look closely and observe, his eyes change colors from time to time. As for Massey, I think I speak for everyone when I say that he is quite the party maniac. Not to mention, an arrogant drunkard as well. "However, though I hate to admit it, it is more likely for Massey to win."

"How can you be so sure?" I countered. It is no secret that Massey always joins tourneys because during his duels, you could hear him taunt his opponent from another country. But I've heard of Farwynd's achievements as well. I doubt he will be a lousy opponent against Massey. If anything, they might meet with a stalemate.

"Believe me, sister. I've been in hundreds of duels myself but no one plays as dirty as Massey." I suppose he is right. He suddenly took a bouncy stride towards me and waved his hands. "Anyway, back to the Corabella issue," Ah, yes. We are not here to talk about her own lover. "I heard she's a fighter and judging by Massey's reputation, I think she will not hesitate to duel him herself. So, to assure you that she _will_ be marrying someone who is not Tommen, we have to concoct a plan."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him with surprise. I was surprised by the sudden turn of events brought up by our conversation.

"There must be another Lord, someone who can defeat Massey. Someone whom Lady Corabella trusts enough to give her hand to. And most importantly, someone who will be willing to work with us to ensure that the Lady will not be interfering with your own marriage," he said in one breath. I racked my brains about his proposed plan. I suppose it is a good one and I shall not have second thoughts about Loras' strategies. He is quite good at it.

"But who? Who will be the lucky Lord?"

**Tommen's Point of View**

I am a sinful King, that is the truth. I have never committed something so serious. To be honest, I wanted to abide to the Royal rules as much as possible. But is it a crime to fall in love with someone? If my head is to be chopped off because of love, then so be it. I will be willing to bow down to my own executor.

I didn't want that moment we had in the private gardens to end. Being with her, kissing her lips was the best thing that I have ever did my entire life. I can't imagine the possibility of ever losing her. I want Corabella and I am certain that she wants me to.

Alas, we had to gasp for breath, so we broke our kiss. What did not occur to me was her willingness to continue our passionate endeavors somewhere else. Somewhere we could both be laying comfortably. We had to wait for nightfall before I had the chance to visit her in her chambers. I remembered seeing her sitting in front of her mirror, waiting for me as she chats with her own reflection. With the dim light produced by the candle, I can see clearly the pair of illuminating blue eyes staring at me as I inched closer to her side. She was wearing a satin nightgown that reached down on her ankles. Her curly hair cascading down her back, and her lips curved up into a smile at the sight of me. I felt the instant drop happening inside my body. The heat building up in the pits of my stomach spread down somewhere lower as it gained liberty over my head. I had to press my legs to contain myself but seeing her only awakened the beast inside me more.

I didn't let another second pass for me to drag her against my body, my lips crashing to meet hers. We found ourselves engulfed once again in passionate pecks and careful touch here and there. I had to give her a light push forward and let ourselves lay down her soft bed, my body towering over hers. Her hands found my face before lacing her delicate fingers on my hair, entangling them as we moved in synchronized harmony. I kissed her lips, then her jaws, then her neck, earning a soft moan of pleasure from her. She did not give second thoughts when she grabbed my hand to place it on her chest. She broke our kiss abruptly to say, "It is true, what they say. You are more of a lion than you are a stag."

I captured her lips once again before giving my own comment. "You'd be surprised, my Lady." We spent the next minutes wallowing in desire for each other's taste and touch. I took the opportunity to touch her gently in places that I know she is willing to be touched and she did the same for me. Nothing was going on in my mind other than having her for myself. But she gasped sharply when my hand trailed down to meet one of her thighs. "What's wrong?" I managed to say in between kisses.

She pulled away from me, making me look at her in a bit of disappointment. Her blue eyes enslaved me again and I had no chance but to stop. "I… I just think it's better if… If we just rest, don't you agree?" But wasn't the point of this whole meeting is for this? To show each other how we truly feel through silent touches? "I know that you long for my touch, and I do long for yours, too. But… We have to be careful. Besides, I reckon we're both inexperienced in these area." With that, we both chuckled.

"So be it. We shall only rest tonight," I said in agreement. "I suppose it's better if I go back to my own chambers if we want to be careful." I see a flash of hesitation in her eyes but it was long gone before I could even take back what I just said.

"I agree. Good night, boy-King," she said in a quiet and sincere tone.

I gave her one last kiss on the lips, a chaste one before saying my farewell. "Good night, my Lady."

"You seem to be in a good mood today," Mother said while grabbing her goblet full of wine. "Anything to tell your mother?" she asked.

I only gave her a boyish smile as I turned back to my own plate. Bacon and eggs, as usual, starts my day. "Nothing, I just had a funny dream." Whether or not I convinced Mother with my white lie, I didn't dare try to find out. Instead, I chewed my food slowly while ignoring her gaze that was obviously piercing through my head. I can't help but bite my lips, though. I have noticed this morning that it was a little swollen, probably from all the kissing that Corabella and I have engaged in last night. I just hope that it's not very obvious to the prying eyes of the people around me, especially Mother.

"Anyway," Mother suddenly changed the subject. "I thought you needed to know that the combat grounds have been prepared for tomorrow's tourney. I assure you that everyone will have a glimpse of all the violence." My jaws clenched involuntarily at the thought of the upcoming tourney. Is there any way that it could be put off? After all the exchanges between me and Lady Corabella, I' sure she will be far less interested with all the other Lords. "Lady Margaery also sent a Raven this morning, reminding you that she will be arriving a day before your nameday." Another problem, Margaery. During her absence, I realized that I don't really love her like should. My heart truly belongs to Corabella. I was just too caught up with the illusion that she is my true love. Maybe because Joffrey left so suddenly that I thought that she is the only one who could fix me. "Something wrong, love? Your smile went away."

"Nothing's wrong." I could barely believe my own words because everything is the problem. For some reason, I have a stupid idea of just grabbing Corabella and running away from King's Landing. I want to leave this place and be somewhere I could truly be hers and her be mine. Somewhere I could be truly me and love the only girl that I know my heart wants. I wish I could have had more time to think everything through. "I believe I'm already full, Mother. I must get ready for my training." Without another word, I left the table and continued walking towards my chambers to get armored up.

By the time I set foot on the training grounds, my eyes immediately shifted towards the only female present in the area. Corabella was training with Ser Arthur, barely breaking a sweat, while the older man had trouble catching up with her quick movements. Finally, with one sudden turn, she pinned the old swordsman down, her sword pointing towards his nose, eyes filled with ferocity. "You should probably consider changing your title. I think it's clear that you are not the best swordsman in all of the Crownlands," Corabella remarked with a teasing tone, earning her a smirk from the knight. She sheathed her sword and offered a hand to Ser Arthur which he willingly took.

With a smile, I approached her just as Ser Arthur was walking away to retrieve a jug of water in the benches. "Nice seeing you today, my Lady." She turned to me, her smile fading into a frown. As if she didn't know who I was, she turned her heel and started walking out of the training grounds. My heart ached at her actions. Trusting my instincts, I followed her and eventually caught up with her strides. I stretched my arm out and grabbed hers to turn her around. She tried to break free of my grasp but I didn't let her do so. "Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Just leave me alone, Tommen." She tried her best to mask the sadness in her voice by sounding angry but my ears detected it. That's one of the flaws of trying too hard; the more defensive you get, the more it is obvious what you really mean. I pulled her towards me in an attempt to meet her lips again but she turned her head to the side before I could go on with my plan. "No. Stop." This time, she didn't bother sounding angry. I could hear the helplessness on her voice.

I let go of her arm and took a step backward. "But why? I thought we—"

"I thought so to. Believe me, Tommen, I did." My heart ached even more knowing that she is doing this on purpose because there some kind of serious reason behind it. She didn't meet my eyes but continued to talk. "But this can't continue, whatever this is. You are only endangering your life and the people around you."

"You're not making sense. I thought everything will be fine!" At the sound of my voice rising, she turned to me with a violent glare.

She managed to say through gritted teeth, "You think? How naïve of you! Tommen, can't you see? This is all a mistake." I felt my knees go weak at her statement. That can't be true. Everything was real, her kiss, her words, her touch. Everything was true and I was her witness. "By tomorrow, ten Lords will be risking their lives to have me. In a few days, Lady Margaery will be returning. Do you think everything will be fine? We can't continue this nonsense unless you want to start an all-out war and believe me, you don't want to do that."

"But you can't be serious. There must be a way," I tried to convince her with my words but it sounded like it was more of an attempted reassurance for myself. How pathetic it sounded to me. "Why do you always give me something of you that I could hold on to only to let go of me? Why must you hurt me, Corabella?"

She winced at my words, letting me know that she _does_ feel. Whatever effect I have on her, I'm glad it's showing. "It's the only way, Tommen. I can't ruin your name and you can't ruin mine. It's better this way. Please, just stop this. No matter which angle you look at it, it's wrong."

"It's not when you see it through my eyes."

"But it is!" Her voice shook and tears were clearly forming in her eyes. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or myself. But if it's the only way, then I will not hesitate to do it." She turned again and walked away. I didn't bother following her this time.

Maybe she's right. Judging by the attention given to her by Lords of noble names, I don't think they will hesitate in turning against the Crown just to have her. If we did continue, I would also break Lady Margaery's heart in the process. No, I can't do that. I can't be regarded for a traitor like my brother. It is a mistake, then, if she says so. I will believe that it is if she wishes me to. It is a mistake that I do not regret making, though. But for the sake of my people and your well-being, I'm afraid I have to say good bye to you now, Corabella. Good bye to your kisses and sweet words. If I break, then I will be willing to.

**Author's Note**: It has been so loooong! I have to admit that I was experiencing a bit of writer's block plus the school works that I always have don't help out much. However, I am assuring you that I will be finishing this story as I have already thought of what the ending will be like. I will continue with the monthly updates, though. In estimation, I think this story will be finished on March next year but if ever something shortens down the time frame, I will be updating you guys.

In other news, I have published a new story in my account entitled "Don't Even Say It". It is not GoT-related (it's a fanfic about a Nickelodeon sitcom called "The Thundermans) but I you are interested, you could also check that out. It has shorter chapters and lighter mood to it. Anyway, thanks again for tuning in to this story.

**Qs**:

\- What are your thoughts about Margaery and Loras' plans?

\- How do you feel about Tommen and Corabella's fallout?

What would you want to happen next?


	25. Chapter 24: A Turn of Events

**Author's Note**: Since Christmas break is now upon us, I am pleased to tell you that my time will now be mostly spent on writing and binge-watching "House". Any fans out here? Haha. Anyway, stick 'til the second Author's Note below for some longer announcements and such. Nothing serious, though. So, this is the twenty-fourth chapter!(?) I hope you guys enjoy it. (Game of Thrones is still NOT mine)

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**: A Turn of Events

_ "What do you think you're doing?" My heart instantly raced at the sound of her voice. Alarm signals rang in my head. I knew I was in trouble. But how? How did my mother find out when we were so careful? We were in the most secluded part in the castle, or so I've been told. I shouldn't have been too sure. My mother's eyes are that of a hawk's. She's watching me these past few days and I did notice. I shouldn't have given in to temptation of rebelling. But I guess it's too late now._

_ She grabbed me harshly by the arm and spun me around before I could do that myself. I could have taken a breath or blinked twice to see a clear view of her face but her other hand was too fast. Before I could even process the events happening before me, my face was thrown to my side and my cheek was burning in pain. With my free hand, I tried to wipe away the marks of her palm but it didn't help. Before I could stop myself from looking so vulnerable, my own tears mocked me treacherously._

_ "What has gotten in to you?" Mother said. I did not dare look into her eyes, I know that the fire behind her orbs would be enough to burn me into a disgusting pile of ash. The guilt creeped up my spine and I didn't know which was more painful, my bruising cheek or my breaking heart? "We did not come here for the King to creep between your legs and you should know better!" Her voice was shaking in anger. I still did not look._

_ "I love him," was all I managed to say through tears. I felt her freeze at my words and I know I did, too. Did I mean what I said? Do I love the Boy-King when he is nowhere close to my standards? Right now, I wasn't sure of myself. I was fooled by our kisses, by my fantasies. Lorcan's absence was another thing, I couldn't train and distract myself._

_ Just as I started lifting my head to level with my mother's gaze, it was once again threw to the side. It was more painful now that I admitted it, how pathetic I am. The guilt dug deep into my guts now that clarity unveiled itself to me. No matter how long I hide between iron shields, no matter how much blood I draw from men, no matter how physically bruised I am from all the duels I face for my own hand, my heart is still as weak as it is. How pathetic it is, truly, for a fighter to be defeated by her own sentiments._

_ Mother let go of my arm and pushed me away from her. I stumbled on my feet, almost losing my balance. I was sobbing now, I haven't sobbed for years. "What makes him so different?" she asked. I didn't answer because I didn't know what else to say. If I told her that Tommen has a real beating heart, it wouldn't be enough. For all she knows, I do not go after someone's emotions, I wanted those who could protect me. "You won't see him after this," she said with a stern voice. My head snapped up to her direction and tried to protest but I knew she already defeated me. "You are going to have a husband of your own by tomorrow, someone willing to fight for you and not hide you from his subjects. I don't want to speak about this matter anymore."_

_ She turned to walk away and leave me there until I spoke up. "I will never be happy and you will indulge in that, Mother. You must hate me right now for not being a perfect daughter."_

_ She turned, glaring daggers at my direction. This time I didn't look away, I can't let her see how fragile I am even though I gave away that fact earlier. "He's getting married for the love of heavens!" she practically shrieked. Of course he is, why did I block that fact before? Was I really that blind to see that we're not living a fairytale, which for once, I can be with whomever I want to be? Why did I forget about Margaery? Then again, I couldn't blame myself, his kisses were toxic. Mother and I engaged in a staring contest before she finally breathed in, closed her eyes, and found a calmer tone. "I'm not going to mention anything to anyone. Whatever happened, whatever I saw, it remains between you and me. But you will play by my rules and you will not see him in secret again. Besides training and formal events, you will not be interacting with the King. Behave now before it's all too late, Corabella. Your head is too pretty to be on a spike." With that, she said nothing more and I watched her silhouette grow farther and farther into the distance._

**Corabella's Point of View**

"You know, Sister, we could still slip something in their drinks while they're not looking," Cosimo said while wiping the invisible dirt on his dagger. "It'd be better than slitting their throats, more peaceful," he added while making a slitting motion just inches away from his own throat and gagging comically. Gino, for some reason found that amusing. I didn't. Today didn't feel like a happy day and I had no reason whatsoever to joke around. I watched my brothers' reflections while my handmaidens busy themselves with making me look presentable. What's the point of it all if I didn't get to wear my own armor and fight the Lords myself? Then there was Tommen. Our kisses lasted only momentarily. Why am I still thinking of him? I shouldn't trust him or anyone here in King's Landing. For all I know, there are only two types of people that live here: the puppets and the cruel game masters. I wouldn't be surprised if every word he said, every kiss he gave, every touch he let linger in my skin was all just fragments of my dreams. Everything spirals down to a nightmare, eventually.

"If you're feeling sad about all this, why did you agree in the first place?" I snapped out of my trance and stared at Gino's reflection. There was something behind his gaze. He wasn't one to agree to my parents tactics of getting me a husband, none of my brothers were. We loathed the fact that our lives could be dictated by a simple marriage. I didn't answer yet and ordered my maids to exit the room. My physical preparations were enough. I could tell by the itch spreading on my skin brought by the lacey dress. As soon as I left, I rose from my seat and turned to face the twins. "You had a choice," Gino added with rage in his tone. I had to blink twice to assure myself that my brother is still ten. With the growth spurt happening, his voice lowered significantly, he almost sounds like cousin Glendon. He also grew taller than Cosimo in a span of only two days. There was something mystifying about the men in our family. The way they grow is too fast, I'm sure some witchcraft might have been involved.

"Things change, Brother," I said to Gino. "You wouldn't understand. You're still too young."

"Too young?" Gino replied with annoyance clear in his voice. "Have you seen me lately, Sister? Do you think I'm still too young?"

"Just because you grew a few inches taller and gained that lump on your throat doesn't mean you are mature enough to understand how the world works, Gino," I countered almost instantly. Because it is true. "Reality isn't only about swords and daggers and games. Reality is cruel, Brothers, and we have to face the cruelty slapped on our faces." Gino looked away in embarrassment. I turned to Cosimo who only shook his head before looking down on the ground as well. "If you do not want to be regarded as 'too young'," I started lecturing them. "Then prove it. Try putting yourselves in my place, for once. I don't like this and I never will but it already started. If I wanted to back out of this plan, I would have. But then if I did, it could spark a war between ten Lords that are controlled by their manhood. I'm not insensitive, Brothers. I think. And I suppose you should, too."

I had nothing more to say to them. The disappointment that boiled inside me reached its highest point and I'd better stop now before I do something reckless. I picked my skirts up and headed out of my chambers. Outside, Attera waited for me patiently. Her eyes lit up the moment she saw me but her smile was at its saddest. "Let's go now, my Lady. Everyone's waiting."

If there is anything that King's Landing is proud about, it's the fact that its inhabitants love violence. The training grounds, which was now transformed into a large and elegant stadium, was crowded by hundreds and hundreds of people. There were the Nobles and Highborns lining the first few seats closest to where the duels will be. The rich ones were isolated from the common folk. The grounds were opened for the outsiders. People of all ages attended the tourney: men, women, and even children. It didn't surprise me like it should have. Bedoco's events look like this at times, only less loud as its population isn't as big as King's Landing. What amazed me, though, was the fact that the common folk didn't even bother dressing up for the event. Dirty clothes and grimy faces welcomed me from every corner of the vicinity. Attera held my hand all the way to the stadium while four of the Kingsguard guided us through the crowd. Again, the attention was suffocating. I never left the castle grounds that's why everyone was so eager to see me.

"…welcome Lady Corabella Doreen!" I heard the Herald announce from the raised gallery especially made for the Royal family and mine. With careful steps, Attera guided me to our spot. Mother, Father, and the twins were all seated on the right side of the gallery. Only Father looked amused at the sight of me. He gave me a wide smile and a reassuring nod. I returned with something a little weaker. The Queen-mother and Lord Tywin were both seated on the left side next to some other people I don't know. And in the very middle was my seat next to him, the boy-King. I didn't bother looking at him, it will only make me feel a lot worse. The Herald gestured for me to approach him and face the people and the ten Lords that lined up with their armors on. All of them beamed at me, I only frowned.

My eyes turned towards the audience. All of them shouted my name and reached out their hands to me as if I was near enough for them to touch. The sound of their voices invaded my ears and made their way to my brain causing for my head to pound. My blood ran cold. I can't afford to faint right now.

"Say something."

Yes, I had to say something. Something to let them know that I am not going to pass out now. My vision blurred but I forced myself to maintain my composure. I started to count the Lords. One… two… three… There were only _nine_? Why? Who's missing? My eyes skimmed through their unfamiliar faces and tried to remember who was missing. Heckle. He isn't there. Did he back out?

"Corabella, say something." I turned to see Tommen just behind me. His eyes pierced through mine. I felt my breath hitch on my throat. "Are you alright? Do you want to sit down?" _No, I'm not alright_. I so badly wanted to grab his arm right there and run away and leave all of this all behind. I want to forget all I said about him. I want to just be with him. But no, it's too late for that now. My eyes shifted towards Mother who was not looking amused. Her brow rose, sending me a signal.

"I'm fine, please sit yourself down." Tommen nodded and did so. I took a deep breath and relaxed myself. I can do this. Maybe a sudden turn of events will happen and this place burns down, who knows? Anything's possible. I waited for the noise to die down, enough for the people to hear me. "Today, we will witness… nine Lords to duel within themselves until only one stands. Whoever triumphs over the other eight will have my hand for marriage. Though any kind of weapon and strategy is allowed, no one is to be killed. The weaker half must call a forfeit if they cannot carry on. If they won't, I will personally stop the duel between the pair. I wish you all good luck." I received applause and cheers from the crowd until I sat myself down. The Herald took over and announced the participants. I didn't pay attention. Instead, I turned to my Father and motioned for him to come closer. "Where is Lord Quagg?" I asked.

"He left this morning. He said that duels aren't for him because he already found himself," he said rather amused. He knew that the Lord wouldn't last until the tourney. Heckle is still weak even if he told me that he gained a newfound self-esteem. He wasn't fooling me. "Don't worry, your rule called for ten Lords. If anyone shows up in a miracle, you could still accept him." I rolled my eyes at him. Heckle wasn't much of a loss. I am glad that the ten Lords were down to a nine. It means the event will end earlier than expected. I just wonder who will be the unlucky man to marry me. _If I will even agree to marrying_. I'm still hoping for a sudden turn of events.

The event started with the first two Lords whose names I can't remember. It wasn't very entertaining than I hoped it would be. For middle-aged men, their moves were that of an amateur. I would have taken them down in under five minutes.

"Do you think they will ever end this? It's quite boring," Cosimo remarked beside Father. I tipped my head forward to look at him with a smile. Father did, too. "Can I interfere, Father?"

"I'm afraid that's not how it works, Son. You might end up marrying your sister if you were to 'interfere'."

"That's disgusting, Father." Father laughed as Cosimo sink down to his seat, playing with the dagger on his belt. I wonder when Cosimo will grow mature just like Gino. I know he's still ten but his mentality is like that of a five-year-old. In a few years, my brothers will be fighting for a Lady of their own. I feel old.

Just as I was about to converse with Father, a loud shrieking voice came from the battle ground. With a bloody face and a broken arm, one of the men laid on the ground sputtering blood. "I forfeit. I forfeit!" I didn't know his name and I wasn't too interested to know, either. What I am sure of is that he wasn't strong enough. And the other one will duel the next Lord.

"This will be a long day." I said while leaning back on my seat.

Hours passed by, more blood came, and shrieking Lords followed. The number of Lords dropped down to only three. Surprisingly, Lord Dagon, the first victor, managed to fight six more Lords and make his way to the top three before lunch came. I am quite impressed, to be honest, but if ever he succeeds 'til the end, he's just too… old.

We were dismissed for lunch inside the Great Hall before we continue with the remaining three contenders. We had an hour and a half to kill before we go back to the stadium. I didn't eat much, just enough to make me last 'til the afternoon. After all, by then I would be hurling it out of my stomach after I hear who I will be married to. Also, I was avoiding any kind of conversation with a snooty Highborn that would most likely annoy me anyway. Mother is still angry, too, though I think she did keep her word about not saying a word to anyone, especially Father.

So, I decided to take a walk with my brothers in the gardens. I didn't want to be alone. Tommen might follow me and I can't risk having that kind of interaction with him again. Besides, I could break a sweat with my brothers for a while.

"Step back," I commanded Cosimo. "Now dance, Brother, as if an orchestra is playing in your head." We twirled and kicked and swung our swords. I have to admit, he is improving. His small stature made him move faster, but still not fast enough. Gino joined in on our little game. His reach was longer now and his strides were, as well. It was an advantage for him, coupled with his quick moves. The _Gemelli_ showed true potential when it comes to combat. They worked in such synchronicity and passion. It impressed me well. Father must have taken time in forging their blades. It worked perfectly with them. With a quick and a jab, I sent my brothers down as always. "You're good," I said while sheathing my sword. "But not good enough."

"We'll never win against you, Sister. You're impossible." They both said in unison. It was almost cringe-worthy. I laughed at them but my expression changed when I saw Gino's puzzled look. His eyes were looking at something behind me.

"Gino, are you alright?" I asked. He turned to me with fury in his eyes. I looked at Cosimo who was mirroring his twin's expression. Gino straightened up and grabbed the dagger in his belt. Before I could ask him further what was happening, he threw the dagger towards whatever was behind me, only missing my shoulders by an inch. Someone groaned behind my back making me turn slowly.

My eyes trailed along the jagged brick lines of the garden's pathway until it landed on an uncommon sight. Gino's dagger pinned a man on the same wall I pinned them on back in our first day here. In front of the groaning man was a member of the Kingsguard, the back of his golden armor turned to me. He suddenly turned in panic. I eyed him suspiciously but I did not recognize the man. He was younger than most of the Kingsguard's members, with brown hair and green eyes. He also had a cleft chin.

"Lady Corabella! I… I.. could…" I shot him a dangerous look making him shut up. I narrowed my eyes at him before gesturing for him to move at the side and reveal the other man. There, breathing hard as my brother's dagger pinned him to place, was Lord Farwynd. The same Lord who presented himself to me a few days ago who was reeking with testosterone and manliness. Caught red-handed, he looked at me with fear but his lips turned to a careful smirk as if testing me.

"Surprise, my Lady," he said with a teasing tone. "Bet you did not see that coming." Until now I can't tell what the color of his eyes are but that seems too unimportant right now when my brothers and I just witnessed how he exchanged saliva with another man.

I heard Gino's quick strides approaching me but I raised a hand before he could move any further. "You fool! You can't play with my sister like that!" he shouted on top of his lungs, his voice threatening to crack. I heard Cosimo calming him down and sensed that he was holding back his raging brother. "And you," I guess he was referring to the man with the golden armor. "You are a disgrace to your position. Does the King let men like you infiltrate and disrespect the Crown?"

"Why you little son of…" It was my turn to grab my dagger and point it directly at the Kingsguard's throat. He immediately backed away, his eyes wide open.

"If you do anything… anything to make this situation worse, I will not hesitate to rip your head off of your body right here, right now." He nodded at my threat and decided to run away from the scene. I let him go but I remembered his face. By morning, whatever punishment he will face is all his fault. "As for you," I turned to Farwynd. "You disgust me. You don't show up here to fight for a Lady but shove your tongue down another man's throat. I don't have any problem with what you are but the fact that you're making a fool out of me is unacceptable," I managed to say through gritted teeth.

"And what will you do? Kill me?" He taunted. I could, to be honest. "Of course you could. I wouldn't doubt your skills. However, what I do doubt is your reputation. Killing me now is easy but the consequences that will follow… not so much. After all, you don't have proof that you saw anything."

"I have my brothers as my witnesses," I countered.

"Which accounts for bias," he replied. I hate the fact that he is right. Besides, killing him would be pointless. Though if he wins in today's tourney, I will regret having a husband who has other interests.

"You are a pig." I finally said while digging my brother's dagger deeper into his shoulder earning a loud groan from him before finally pulling it out and handing it back to Gino. I turned away and urged my brothers to forget what they had seen.

We made it to the stadium but before I could go back to the gallery, someone tapped me in the shoulder. It was Massey, the arrogant git who's dueling last. "I reckon you've seen the incident in the gardens."

"What?" I asked.

"You don't have to hide it, my Lady. Farwynd is as straight as grapevines, I thought you already knew." He laughed as I felt the color in my face drain into paleness. Was I the only one who didn't know? "There are only two reasons why he comes to King's Landing: One, the alcohol. And two, the Kingsguard."

"I do not know what you are talking about, my Lord," I managed to say, attempting to sound innocent but my tone was so fake. So was the smile I was giving him. "I'd rather you go back in your waiting area and I to the gallery instead of gossiping like chatty Ladies. Good bye."

"Don't worry, I won't let him win." With a heavy heart, I made my way towards my seat. I don't know what's worse, marrying Farwynd who happens to be homosexual, or marrying Farwynd who happens to be the vainest man I know.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth hung agape when Farwynd shouted defeat. Everyone's eyes were on the scene unravelling before us. Massey won and I felt like fainting. No, dying on my spot. My blood ran cold once again. I was frozen and staring down at the man who raised his sword towards me.

"I am your champion, Lady Corabella!" he shouted and laughter followed afterwards. No, this must be a nightmare. I can't marry Massey, I just can't. I looked around the gallery. Father wasn't amused. His face was red in rage. My brothers were more than likely confused and so was Mother. Tommen, such a mistake that I looked at him, was also as shocked as I was. This can't be happening. The audience were all whispering to themselves. Given by Massey's reputation in King's Landing they must not have agreed with this triumph as well. What am I going to do?

"M'lady?" Attera's voice was so faint, I couldn't make out the words she was saying. "… for you. Do you agree?" she asked.

"What?" I snapped back to reality and urged her to repeat what she just said.

"Another Lord just came in and said he wanted to fight or you. Do you agree?"

"Who?" I asked. Nothing really processed much in my head right now.

Attera shrugged her shoulders and told me, "He didn't say. But he is already armored and ready."

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. This must be the sudden turn of events I was hoping for. Whoever that armored man is, young or old, I don't care. Right now, I just want someone to defeat Massey. I nodded my head at her. She whispered my commands to the Herald who looked at me in confusion but announced the new changes immediately.

"That is unfair! I already defeated everyone. I already won!" Massey was shouting from the grounds.

The nerve of him. He never shuts up, does he? Before I could even say anything in my defense, Father's voice echoed all throughout the area. "My daughter is expecting ten Lords to battle for her. Now if you can't defeat this one, boy, then you are not worthy of my daughter's hand!" The stadium grew silent. Father was killing Massey with his dangerous, soulless stare that made the young man take a step back. Massey had to look around the other people watching him before nodding his head and bracing himself of what will come.

The duel started immediately. The anonymous Lord was covered from head to toe, concealing from everyone his true identity. I have no idea who he is but out of all the Lords, his moves were the most decent. Massey obviously had a hard time considering the fact that he is not shouting threats towards his opponent to inflate his ego. Instead, he concentrated so hard. The other man had no trouble at all, dodging Massey's strikes from left to right. It was only a matter of time when Massey finally sucked up what's left of his dignity and shouted for a forfeit.

Everyone cheered and so did I. The anonymous Lord won! I don't have to marry the airhead Massey! Even Father has a genuine smile on his face. Out of nowhere, the crowd threw roses and praises at the anonymous Lord who in turn waved at them in thanks. I rose from my seat and stood in the middle of the gallery and shouted my own congratulations to the Lord. He moved forward and inched closer to the gallery. When he was close enough, he kneeled down and presented his sword to me.

"Reveal yourself, mighty Lord, for you should be properly praised for your braveness and strength," I commanded. My heart suddenly raced so fast, I swore it could have pumped out of my chest. Slowly, the Lord rose to his feet and sheathed his sword. I can sense his hesitation as he carefully placed his hands on his helmet. It took him a couple of seconds to finally remove the thing on his head and reveal his face.

If there it is even possible for me to grow even paler, I did. "Hello, my Lady."

I whispered to myself, with trembling lips. "Lorcan?"

**Author's Note**: Yay! Updates! For the important announcements, well, from now on, the story will be moving a bit faster since I've already put up a decent plot twist. Although I reckon you've all seen this coming. Also, I read LLtBK the other day, which was very unusual for me since I really do cringe when I reread my own work, and noticed a LOT of errors in my chapters. After this novel is finished, I will go back and edit everything so that if ever you're planning on rereading this, it'd be much more decent.

**Qs**:

\- How do you feel about Edvige and Corabella's interaction?

\- Do you think Corabella will agree on marrying Lorcan?

What would you want to happen next?


	26. Chapter 25: Wonders

**Author's Note**: I am apologizing once again for my delayed updates but please do understand that I have a life outside the internet, no matter how rubbish it is, and I am taking my academics a bit seriously. I am really sorry for this late update. I'll try my best to keep things interesting, I promise! Anyway, this is the 25th chapter! Enjoy! (I still DO NOT own Game of Thrones. And I never will.)

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: **Wonders

**Lorcan's Point of View**

It was no doubt that my heart longs for Corabella. From the moment I saw her I knew that I wanted her to be mine. I wanted to hold her in my arms from dawn to dusk. I wanted to let my fingers slide down her ivory skin, inhale her intoxicating scent, kiss her until my mouth runs dry. But the more I chased her, the farther she ran away. Her bright blue eyes that haunt me even when I'm awake seem to blur the more I tried to get closer. When I heard the news that ten Lords will be risking their pride and lives just to have her for their wife, my hope faltered. It shook my very being to know that I was not able to reach her in time.

But then again, fate is a mischievous phenomenon. Just when I thought I would lose her forever, there came a chance for me. When that Heckle bloke decided to back down, a spot opened up for me as if being shone upon by the brightest light in this universe. I had to fight for her and I wouldn't hesitate to kill if I have to.

"What are sacks of gold, Father, when the riches I want is everything about her?" I pointed out to the old plump man that is my father. Upon my arrival at the docks of King's Landing, I put on my helmet and dashed off to the arena in a split second. Time is of essence and I couldn't waste it.

My feet led me directly to where the tourney was taking place. Massey's gigantic, air-filled head was the first thing I caught sight of. How he still keeps on blabbering about how good he fights is beyond me. Oh, what an honor it is to slice through his head with my trusty old blade. The egoistic Lord's voice boomed all throughout the place, penetrating each and everyone's ears, as Massey announced his victory. The whole arena rattled as chaos erupted from every seat. The common folk joined in on the clamor as they shouted praises and insults at the mighty victor.

My eyes only skimmed through the hundreds of people just to meet her blue ones. And she stood there, frozen to the spot, mouth gaping, and color drained from her face. I was not surprised to see such a reaction from her. After all, knowing that she is going to be potentially married to someone as idiotic as Massey would certainly be worse than death.

Just a second of looking at her, I knew that this needs to stop. Massey already had enough of his exposure, it's time to dim the lights, pull the curtains, and prepare for another act; the one where the stars are me, him, and our blades.

I nudged one of my men and nodded my command to request for a final duel. He did not think twice but acted immediately. I saw one of her maids approach her on her seat to inform her about my request. From the unyielding look of shock on her face, it was no doubt she had to be told twice what I wanted to do. When she finally agreed, I jogged in place, warmed up, and prayed to the heavens to forgive me if I couldn't stop myself from ending Massey's life here and now.

And so it begun, the fight we certainly are all waiting for. A sequel to the duel I once had with this Lord. Hopefully, the ending will still be the same: Him on the ground, me and my sword hailing victory.

Everyone was silent as I made my first move. We let our swords meet and create clanking noises as metal against metal collide. He tried to hold our positions so he could use his momentum against me but I was too quick for him. Before he could even blink, I kicked him on the leg which instantly made him take a step back. We danced the dance of the warriors as passion fight for passion, as our breaths escape from our lips, sending quiet prayers and wishful thoughts to the Gods, asking for wisdom and strength. Sweat rolled from my forehead down to my nose and lips. I tasted the salty desires of triumph in my tongue and I am willing to taste it over and over again until I couldn't anymore.

Massey is a fighter, a great one. Setting aside his boastful nature and stupidity, he is quite decent when it comes combat. We were equals, if I may say so myself, almost the clone of the other. But there was one thing that I have that Massey will never ever gain. I do not fight with my limbs nor my senses. I do not fight with wit and verbosity. I fight with my heart and my very soul because I know what I want and I know what I will certainly have. And today, it is none other than Corabella Doreen.

I managed to kick him on the stomach sending him to the ground. I let my foot dig deep to his armor, making my way to his guts until all he sputtered were dark shades of red instead of his arrogant words. With my blade pointed directly to his neck, I was sent back to where we first exchanged blood and sweat.

Five years ago when his men invaded my land. Five years ago when he drew his sword on the frontlines. Five years ago when he called war upon us. Five years ago when he broke the peaceful silence of our home. Five years ago when he killed hundreds of men just to take what is rightfully mine. But in the end, we were all losers. It just so happens that he sunk lower beneath the soles of my feet until he begged for mercy. And he will beg once more.

"I forfeit!" I woke up from my dazed trance and was brought back to reality once more. His eyes begged for life as tears started to escape from them. His face turned purple from lack of air, deeply complimenting the wine-colored liquid coming out of his skin and mouth. "I forfeit, for the love of Gods!" he yelled again, this time sounding much more pathetic. I gritted my teeth, thinking whether I should go all the way and rid this world another asshole or hold back for the sake of reputation with the Lady I love.

I decided for the latter and stepped away from his stomach, approaching the gallery, readying myself for the announcement of my victory.

"Reveal yourself, mighty Lord, for you should be properly praised for your braveness and strength," Corabella cheered from where she was standing, amusement and excitement clear on her voice. I smirked on my still covered face. I breathed in and out for a couple of times, letting the noise of the crowd die down in the back of my head before lifting my helmet up and revealing my face.

"Hello, my Lady."

I could hear almost all of the people gasp loudly. The look on her face made me confused. Was she happy? Surprised? Definitely the latter. I couldn't say the same for the happy part. My smile faltered. Even I don't know what to do so I stood there staring at her, waiting for her next move.

**Corabella's Point of View**

Why him? Out of all the people who could have fought for me, why him? He was my friend. I trusted him. I told him how I felt about all this ordeal. I never agreed on marrying someone and he knows that. He even shares the same feeling about the topic yet here he is smirking in all his glory and certainly excited for his victory.

I feel betrayed.

My blood rushed up to my head and I could feel the warmth accumulating in my face. There is no doubt that I project anger right at this moment. Let them see. Let them all see how I really am. Because I don't like liars and traitors and people who take advantage of me. This is it, the moment I've been waiting for. This is when I unleash to the whole of King's Landing just how wild and beastly I am. I am no Lady, I am a fighter and if I could fight for my own hand, kill for my own hand, and die for my own hand, I will.

I went over to where my father was sitting. I didn't bother to look at his face, only pulled on the hold of his sword and marched down from the gallery and towards Lorcan Rosby. My eyes narrowed at him like he was some sort of a target I needed to hit from a great distance. I clutched the sword tightly on my right hand and let my feet do the work as I neared him in an instant.

He remained still on his place, drained of all the joy he felt a minute ago. I raised my arms out and roared just when I was about to strike. I hit him square in the chest, denting his armor in an instant. He fell back on a short distance than I was aiming for. He crawled backwards, dodging my hits as he found his balance to stand upright again. "Corabella, please calm down," he tried to tell me but his words entered my ear only to leave the other. "Corabella, please."

"Traitor!" I yelled. The crowd were on their feet, trying to get a better view of the two of us. "You know I don't approve of this! You were my friend. You were the only one I trusted in this damn place yet here you are."

"Corabella, stop this nonsense and get back here!" Father shouted from the gallery. I could only imagine the rage boiling up in his guts right now. He never liked it when I use his weapons, I bet he feels even worse when he's watching me use it to kill one of the King's subjects.

With a swing of my blade, I wounded his left shoulder, making him stumble back. He didn't fall down, though, which thoroughly disappoints me. "I won't fight you. This isn't right," he said calmly as a hand reached up to his injured shoulder. "Listen to me. I won't hurt you."

"Why won't you?" I said in spite. "Because I'm a girl? Ha, funny, Lorcan." I swung my sword again, this time, he deflected it with his own. "Fight like a man because I certainly am."

I wasn't sure if I hit the right spot but at the mention of those words, he took a quick step forward, lunged at me, and managed to get a jab on my side. I countered his moves as he did mine. This was our own kind of waltz, the one where the salty and metallic taste of sweat and blood lingers in the air. Slowly, the crowd started clapping in beautiful rhythms as we moved in such dramatic synchronicity. Father gave up on his commands for me to go back but we had to please the audience. They came here for a good show, I am certainly giving them one.

While our weapons channel our own frustrations, I can't help but let my vision linger on his face. The sun illuminated his pale face and I am only seeing him now like I've never seen him before. Lorcan Rosby, the boy with the pair of green eyes hidden behind his brunette fringe was no boy at all. With his furrowed brows, his concentration was dripping through his pores, unleashed with every strike of his blade. But even if he is the very representation of strength and honor that I have been trying to find, his face still screams innocence. His personality is both tough and tender. He is a walking contradiction, in my opinion. He's like a shock of sour lemon burrowed under layers of baked crust and I am not sure if I would want to have a bite. Am I supposed to do this? I wonder. Should I give him a shot? Maybe it's not so bad having him for a husband. He has enough riches to secure an alliance between our Houses. He could protect me as he is knowledgeable in the art of combat. He is smart enough to spar with me verbally. And he cares for me, I know it. Maybe the fact that he fights with me _for_ my own hand is reason enough for me to surrender. I wonder, will things change if I gave in for the first time?

Whatever my answer was for that question, I wouldn't know, at least not yet. I was so lost in my own thoughts, so distracted by the sight of the young Lord that I didn't notice the combination of dodge and kick from him. Before I could even get a hold of what was happening, I was sprawled on the muddy ground, sweating, and bleeding though my nose and mouth. He's got me pinned down on the ground while I struggled to break free.

"Call a forfeit, my Lady, I don't want to hurt you," he whispered sincerely, holding me down with enough pressure. I flailed my limbs, hoping he would stumble back from my movements but his hold remains intact. I could taste metal on my mouth brought on by my own blood. My shoulders ache but I did not stop from moving.

"Never," I spat with resentment. "Kill me if you have to. I will never surrender to your demands."

"Corabella stop this now!" Father called out from the gallery. His voice echoed all throughout the arena, silencing everyone in fear of their own lives. Father's voice could kill, I swear.

Lorcan and I stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, heaving loudly. His eyes turned to emotionless emeralds and I have to admit that they could melt me. I made another attempt to push him back but he stood up before I could even move. "I forfeit, then." My eyes widened at his declaration. The crowd gasped at what he said and murmurs started to erupt from the place. I sat up with all the strength I could muster and just looked at him with mouth agape. "I forfeit. I will not kill you and if you think it's too drastic to be married to me, then I won't force you. I forfeit."

He bent forward and grabbed his sword before turning on his heel and walking away. In the distance, I saw him shove away the nosy individuals blocking his exit from the arena. I turned to face the gallery. Father was as shocked as I was but did not dare move. Tommen, the boy-King, held an unreadable expression. "I'm sorry," I whispered to no one in particular. Maybe I meant it for me. I apologize for letting myself go. "I'm sorry," I whispered once more as I turned to lay my face and aching body on the ground.

Reality slowly melted away and I was spiraling down to nothingness. My vision went blurry and the sounds I hear are close to white noise. Before I closed my eyes, all I could hear clearly are the voices of my brothers approaching. "Sister, sister."

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry this is kinda short and late. I'm still busy with schoolwork *sighs*. Anyway, if anyone of you would like to send me some song suggestions for each chapter, feel free to do so as I want to hear more of your ideas. You could also send in some of your fan arts or manips or any kind of edits about LLtBK. I will credit you for those, obviously haha. You can send in your song suggestions and fanarts even after this whole novel is finished! Can't wait to collaborate with you, people! Thanks for being patient!

**Qs: **

\- How do you feel about Lorcan's return?

\- Do you think Corabella and Lorcan will have a much serious fallout?

\- What would you want to happen next?


	27. Chapter 26: Mother of Mine

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! Another chapter up because it's summer vacation from where I am from now! Woohoo! Stick 'til the end for some stuff I wanted to say. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! (I still DO NOT own Game of Thrones)

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Twenty-six: **Mother of Mine

****_When I am sad, I dash off to the pond far from my house, a place that only my mother and I know about because it is hidden from the eyes of the city. I often bring my makeshift sword with me, the one that mother crafted so I could fight the monsters that roam in the dark. I never did find even a single one but I still keep it tucked inside my pocket just in case of an attack. There on the pond, I cry to the silent water and talk to my own reflection for hours on end. When I am wounded, I scoop some water with both my hands and relieve the pain on my limbs. When I am dirty, I bathe and swim around with the fishes and frogs. But sometimes, when there was nothing that the pond could provide me, I only pray._

_ Earlier today, I was helping Mother brew antidotes and potions used as medicine for the wounded soldiers from the war. I helped in picking the berries and gathering the leaves she needed. I also stirred the concoctions as they boiled. Making them requires meticulous efforts and appropriate time management. Some take two hours to complete. Sometimes one small bottle takes up a whole day. When I get bored in counting the bubbles that surface at the top of the liquids, I leave the house and play pretend with my sword._

_ But Mother wasn't like me. She was a very patient woman. She never complained at how warm the kitchen was getting from the multiple antidotes she was concocting. When she burns her finger, she makes an effort not to yell in pain because I get anxious about it. Instead, she smiles at me, puts her finger on her mouth, and mend the pain silently inside her room. Our neighbor, Lady Ophelia, is the meanest and loudest person I've ever known. That woman made mine and my mother's life a living hell by asking for more potions than we could ever make. But Mother, she only nods her head and never refuses the Lady's inquiry. My mother would work all throughout the night to make medicine only to be paid with less than half of what her work deserves. And until then, she never told me how hard life is. She always reminds me that life is beautiful and I should cherish it until I die._

_ "Why is Mother leaving me? All of this is my fault!" I shouted to the gods above, my eyes shut tightly to prevent the tears from coming. I never liked crying. Men don't cry, right? I don't want to be weak but my efforts were useless and a single tear rolled off my cheek followed by another and another until I couldn't stop them anymore. "If I didn't leave the house she would have been… she would have been…" I started to choke from the guilt. "This wouldn't be happening right now if only I stayed with her!"_

_ The only thing I heard were screams when I neared the house followed by the sound of breaking glass. Lady Ophelia wasn't a kind Lady. The reason why she kept my mother working nonstop was because she was scared for her own marriage. Mother was the most beautiful woman in all of Bedoco and everyone wanted her to be their wife. But she always refuses, saying that her heart belonged only to my father, the one I've never even met. Lady Ophelia's husband grew fond of my mother's beauty and kindness. The Lady started speculating that maybe her husband was cheating on her with my mother. But I know for certain that he isn't because my mother isn't like that and the old Lord was kind to us and never took advantage. But now I know that the hearts of men, women, rather, are easily tainted with jealousy and envy which results to nothing but wrath._

_ "Run away! Run as fast as you can and never look back! I will come for you, my love. I promise." The sight of her bloody and almost lifeless made my blood run cold. There were no words that escaped from my mouth and I stood there, frozen, exposing my cowardice. With another plead for me to run, my feet found their way out of the house and to the place that only we know about._

_ "I am nothing but a coward. I should have been the one to die and not her. She's not coming back!"_

_ Big but soft hands cupped my cheek and I felt a thumb wipe away the salty streaks on my face. I did not dare look at him, I can't. At least not yet when I am at my lowest point. "This is not your fault, my child," his deep voice penetrated my ears and only made me cry more._

_ "It is. Even if you say it isn't, it is," I protested, now openly sobbing in a very pathetic way._

_ "Open your eyes," he whispered. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down before I peeked through my lashes so that my blue eyes meet his. "Everything happens for a reason."_

_ I pushed him away in frustration. "It's easy for you to say," I started with anger clear on my voice. "You are a god, you are immortal, and you have this world on the palm of your hands." He looked at me with a straight face but I know he was upset judging by the darkness that his eyes behold. "She was everything I have and now she's gone. I never knew my father and Mother worked very hard to fill in both roles just to raise me. You don't understand me. You don't understand what it feels like to have the only one you love be taken away from you by selfish people."_

_ I was seething with anger and he knew it, too. He started standing up and I watched as he towered over me. His height was nothing like that of a human's but then again, he wasn't. "What do you want to do, my child?"_

_ "I want revenge. I want everyone who killed my mother die. And I want Lady Ophelia to beg for my mercy."_

_ "Oh, young child, you are nothing but impatient and foolish," he said with a mischievous smirk on his face. His expression made my blood boil. I could feel the heat burning inside my chest rise up even to my cheeks. "How do you suppose you get your revenge? With your stick for a sword and weak knees?"_

_ "How dare you mock me?" I shouted on top of my lungs. This time, he was the one to get angry._

_ "Silence!" I felt the earth rattle below my feet, I almost lost my balance because of the power brought on merely by his voice. "You will get your revenge. When your son is brought into this world, you will be the one to craft his sword that will bring nothing but danger. He will strike down his enemy on the War of the Blue Moon and you will not be there to witness the glory he brings you and your name. And still, he will avenge the beauty and kindness and power of the one you love. And when he dies, along with his legacy, you will find peace up there with me."_

_ "You are making a fool out of me!" I yelled at him after he finished stating that ridiculous message of his. "I want to avenge her now. I want to kill Lady Ophelia now!"_

_ "All in good time, Minton. All in good time."_

**Edvige's Point of View**

The waves of the sea lapped against each other making soft noises as the dawn breaks. The salty taste of the air lingered on my tongue and if I stuck it out more, I might shiver from the flavor. Though the wind feel like the gods' salty tears, it was still cold judging by the goosebumps forming on my skin. It was also sharp for it pierces the insides of my nose whenever I take a breath. On the balcony where I stood, a yellow canary with a piece of thin twig between its beaks landed in front of me. I stared at the bird and it stared back, turning its head to the side as if observing me, studying and predicting my next move. I only stood there with a blank expression on my face and only moved when the little bird flapped its wings and flew back to where it nests. It must have been a mother taking care of her young chicks, building up a warmer nest for the cold nights. I wonder where she came from. Does she live on the gardens' trees? Was she looking for pieces of dried up straws ever since the night? Did she have to scrape various dirt just to find food? I guess I will never find out.

But it never ceases to amaze me how a mother could give so much to her child without expecting anything in return. From the day her child is conceived, to the struggles she had to overcome for many months of her pregnancy, to the challenges she had to face for the early years, until the day she is certain that her child is safe and sound. It is a job without pay yet a child's smile and satisfaction is enough to let herself know that she is doing great, that she is being a good mother.

There are times, however, when a mother loses her temper. There are times when a mother doesn't understand her child. There are times that no matter how much she works hard, no matter how much sacrifice she gives, no matter how much knowledge she teaches, a child still doesn't listen. There are times like this – salty as the sea, cold as the wind, and gray as the sky.

The sun started peeking through the horizon. Its early glow painted the sky and clouds in splashes of amber. Back in Bedoco, the whole city would rejoice at a majestic sight like this. People, old and young, would rise from their slumbers just to see the earth's wake. I would smile at the beauty that Mother Nature is presenting me. But I couldn't. Not when half of my firstborn's soul plays tag with death.

I turned away from the balcony and reentered the dark room where Corabella rests. With slow footsteps, I made my way to the wooden chair beside her bed and sat at it again, letting my worries weigh me down. My eyes started tearing up for what felt like the hundredth time when I saw her face. She looks like a breathing corpse of a goddess. Yes, she is still beautiful with her dark hair, long lashes, and full lips. But her skin was cold as ice and even paler than the first snow that lands on the start of winter. Her lips started turning into light shades of blue yet she was still breathing.

She passed out three days ago just after her duel with the Rosby boy. It was Cosimo who noticed the blood starting to pool around her head. The healers said it was from the impact brought by her fall. They stitched up the wound but she still isn't waking up. Every day, my faith slips and slides, threatening me to just give up hoping that my daughter would turn out alive and healthy. I wasn't speaking to anyone, not even my husband. My days and nights are spent here on her quarters. I will search for any sign from her that will assure me that she is okay. Her breaths are still shallow and there were times when she eventually stops. I will cry out for help and my thanks go to the gods when the healers revive her. Still, she lays there unconscious and oblivious from the past three days' events.

Shortly after the duel, we rushed Corabella to the castles to heal her. The Rosby boy was there, too, but Gino punched him hard on the face and yelled for him to stay away from his sister. So he did. Two hours after that, Lady Margaery arrived along with her brother and some soldiers. I was heartbroken when I found out that the people who witnessed the duel welcomed her in a clamorous and joyous way as if a tragedy did not just happen. The next day, the wedding and the King's birthday was held in the Great Hall. Everyone attended except me and the twins. I urged Ferardo not to go but Lord Tywin insisted. The latter sent his condolences but that only made me feel worse.

On the third night, the Rosby boy visited just after dinner. In his hand, he held a bouquet of carnations and a piece of pastry on a plate. When he came in, he didn't do or say anything. He just stood at the doorway like a lost child waiting for help to arrive. I only glanced at him with sorrow in my eyes and a hint of resentment for what he did to my daughter. Then, I continued looking forlornly to my daughter deep in slumber.

A few silent seconds passed when he eventually gathered up the strength to utter a few words. "It was brought to my attention that you haven't eaten yet, my Lady, so I brought you a cake from the kitchens. This was the only thing decent left," he said softly but I could hear his voice tremble underneath the faux confidence. "I also haven't visited her yet as your sons kept me out so I'm taking this opportunity now that they aren't around."

"Do you have siblings, boy?" I asked him silently. "A sister perhaps?"

He was taken aback by my question and stood there deliberating if he would answer or not. At first he stuttered, almost hesitating to give his reply. "Y-yes, my Lady. Three older brothers. No sisters."

"And your mother, is she still alive and well?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"Good for her," I said sarcastically. "I wonder, though, if she sleeps peacefully at night knowing that her son almost killed a strong yet innocent young Lady." I heard him gulp down what seemed like a big lump on his throat. "I can't get much sleep, you know. Not even a wink. I kept worrying about my Corabella. When I close my eyes all I could see is her face, laughing and alive. Then the images behind my lids gradually become grotesque that I find myself startling myself awake. I am afraid that if I somehow fall asleep, I wouldn't notice how she wakes up from her deep sleep. It terrifies me that if I don't keep an eye at her, I wouldn't keep track of how many breaths she takes. What if she stops breathing entirely, at all? I wouldn't forgive myself if that ever happened." Hot tears started welling up in my eyes but I forced them back in. If I kept crying, kept giving up, then I am not a good mother at all. "I wonder if you sleep at all."

In my periphery, I saw the tall young Lord walk over to the table near the window. I heard the rustling of leaves and petals as he started changing the flowers on Corabella's vase. She awfully loved carnations. After that, I heard an almost-silent clink of a plate against the wood as he put down the cake. "I'm sorry, my Lady. But she will wake up, I am certain of it. She is a strong Lady and she will fight death as long as she could."

I almost chuckled at his naivety. "You don't know my daughter, Rosby, so I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself," I retorted. Yes, I want to believe that my daughter will be fine, that she will return to this world, but the assurance coming from the one who did this to her felt somehow taunting to me, like a bad joke of sorts. "If you didn't play hero, she wouldn't have been lying her like a corpse."

Rosby stood on the other side of the bed, across from me. This time, I looked at him straight in the eye. I was full of rage now. "Maybe I shouldn't have, my Lady. Maybe I should have held my ground and let Massey have her as his wife," he started. His face held a stony expression but his eyes shouted passion – a very dangerous thing. "But I couldn't just stand there and watch someone as idiotic as Massey take away someone strong and passionate like her."

"We would have made some kind of compromise."

"Would you?" he countered in an instant which made my eyes grow wide. "You don't listen to her, my Lady. She doesn't want to marry, yet you send ten different Highborn men on an arena to fight for a hand that doesn't want to be taken."

"How dare you accuse me of such things when you do not know an inkling of what you are talking about?" I spat in frustration. I wanted to slap him right there and then but I don't know if I have the strength to even do something so rash. My energy is all drained I am tired and I haven't slept.

"I love your daughter, my Lady. And I don't expect you to believe anything I say in an instant but I promise you this, I say nothing but the truth." He bowed his head down to look longingly at Corabella then back at me. "Even if I die a thousand times, I will be reborn to a thousand more and, still, I will fight for her even if she doesn't want me to." I felt something prick on my chest, like little pins attacked my heart the second those words left his mouth. "There is nothing I could do to bring her back right now, my Lady, but please, do me and your family a favor and not kill yourself. Even Corabella doesn't want that to happen."

Then, he turned on his heel without so much of a goodbye and exited. His foosteps grew fainter as I heard him walk in the distance. With careful gestures, I shifted on my seat so I could see the thing he brought me and sure enough there was a piece of chocolate and strawberry cake sitting on the table, the flavor that Corabella likes. Maybe he does know my daughter after all.

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! Thanks for reading that chapter. I actually like writing this one because I feel like I am revealing to you more about Edvige's personality and her relationship with Corabella. And yes, my recent chapters have been short because writing longer chapters requires more time and I feel like it's kind of tiring for you guys to read an obnoxiously long chapter. Anyway, I'm actually looking for editors around wattpad and ffnet to do some book covers for my work. You can send me a private message if you're interested to submit. I'm also accepting fanart, song recommendations, or anything fan made that is related to my works. Send me PMs for that as well. All those people who are going to submit will be credited and chapters will be dedicated to them. Thank you!

**Qs:**

\- How do you feel about a brief look on Minton's life?

\- How do you feel about Edvige and Lorcan's exchange?

\- What would you like to happen next?


	28. Chapter 27: Where the Heart is

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone. Sorry for not updating last Thursday and Friday. I just really felt like not writing and I'm constantly fighting off writer's block in my system. Anyway, please stick 'til the end for further A/N. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES NO MATTER HOW ECSTATIC I AM FOR THE SEASON PREMIERE THAT WILL BE HAPPENING SOON)

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**: Where the Heart is

_I woke with a start, gasping for air as if my body's been submerged underwater for a very long time. I inhaled and exhaled as fast as I could in order to regain proper breathing. From my experiences so far, I've never encountered the phenomenon of drowning. My mother knows that I am a good swimmer and could fight off sharks if I have to so I'm not even certain if what I am feeling right now is drowning itself._

_ Slowly, I sat up and rested my hands on my knees. No, I wasn't drowning judging by the dry dirt I've been sitting on. Thin clusters of grass sprinkled the area where I was situated but beneath the green blades, I could see how parched the land was that it begins to crack. And my dress did not show signs of dampness even from sweat._

_ Where am I, I wonder?_

_ I looked around at the vast land, searching for any signs of a living presence. Carefully, I gathered my skirts and supported my whole weight with my two able legs but most of my heaviness came from my head. The pounding migraine I was starting to have bothered me. I felt like my eyes are going to pop out from the annoying pain._

_ I scratched my head then started to wander around to see if this mysterious place holds any familiarity in my memories. But as I walked further and further, I noticed that I was only going back to where I came from before – the rounded patch in the middle of nowhere. Solitude loomed over me and only the gray clouds up above and the wilting grass on my feet were my companions. Not even a single ant crawled upon the soles of my feet. Being isolated from civilization sent a chill down my spine._

_ That is until I heard a soft humming sound that played in rhythms and tempos. It wasn't a person humming, rather, a person playing an instrument that produces that pleasing sound. A flute maybe?_

_ I tried to follow it, wherever the music came from, even though my guts told me that I would be caught up in an endless loop once again. Then, the sound became nearer. My heart pounded in my chest, my blood rushing with anticipation, and my slow strides turned into full sprints. The feeling was exhilarating for some reason._

_ This time, I found my gut feeling false. I wasn't going in circles, I was actually making progress. In the distance, a silhouette of a tree popped up from the view and it seems like it is standing on a small raised hill. As I grew closer to the tree, the scattered patches of grass became much fuller and the soil looked much healthier. I had a feeling that this was going to be a positive experience after all._

_ The tree grew larger as I was nearing it but only when I was about to step on the hill did I notice a figure of a man sitting on one of the protruding roots of the Sycamore. I guessed that was what the tree was judging by the patterns on the bark._

_ "Sir?" I called out through the music that filled the air. The man did not seem to notice me so I spoke louder. "Sir?" His dancing fingers refrained from moving as he covered all the holes of the flute. The music stopped abruptly. "I was going to ask where I am. I need to go home."_

_ In a very idle manner, the man turned to the left to face me. His movements were almost creepy to me that goosebumps appeared on my arms. When he fully projected his face, which I have to point out is unworldly handsome, I instantly noticed the brightness of his blue eyes that battled with the color of the sky on a sunny day. Though his prominent jaw and nose looked intimidating, the way he smiled softened everything in his face. "Hello, there, my Lady," he greeted._

_ I wasn't aware that my mouth was slightly agape so when I gathered my sense of reason, I closed it, inhaled, and spoke again. "Where am I, Sir? I really do need to go home. My mother's waiting for me."_

_ The man only chuckled and did not bother to answer my question. "I am no Sir, my Lady. I am but a simple man with an interest in music," he declared. His voice sounded deep but full of passion. "Are you lonely, my Lady?" he asked._

_ I had to ask myself that as well. "No, I don't think so," I answered. "But I have to go home. My mother's waiting for me. I don't want her to worry. She hasn't been eating for days."_

_ "And what is the name of you mother, my Lady?"_

_ "She's—"I was taken aback that my sentence was cut short. In all honesty, I didn't know. I have no recollection whatsoever of what my mother's name was yet I was so sure that I had to go and return to her. "I… I don't know, Sir. I mean, I forgot." My cheeks flushed at the sight of him smirking as if he didn't believe me._

_ "What does she look like, then? Could you describe her, please?" he inquired once more._

_ I thought for a second. Truthfully, I couldn't answer his question once again. My head ached once again. I mouthed an inaudible 'ouch' as I rubbed the pulsing spot just above my nape._

_ "Are you even sure you have a mother?" the man asked yet another time._

_ "Of course I do!" I answered in an instant. "It is impossible for me to exist in this world if I were not birthed by my mother," I said this with almost an offended tone but I hope he doesn't hear it that way. I just couldn't accept the fact that I am a forgetful child, that's all. And maybe I wasn't paying attention to what my mother looked like._

_ It surprised me, greatly, when the man unfolded his legs from underneath him for a stretch. When he stood up, he towered over me gracefully. I couldn't help but tilt my chin up to meet his strangely familiar gaze. He looked like home._

_ "Oh, but my Lady, in this world, anything is possible. Existence doesn't require coming out of a mother."_

**Tommen's Point of View**

Today marks the fifth day of Corabella's indefinite slumber but I was yet to see her in her sleeping glory. After the tourney, I just couldn't stomach the fact that there was a great chance of her not surviving. I saw the blood that pooled from under her head. It stained the dirt she was laying on with a sickly shade of dark red, the very color of the Lannisters. I have nothing against my Mother's House colors, in fact, I grew fond of the color. But seeing it coming out of the Lady I love almost had me hurling out the contents of my intestines.

The three days that followed that event were also hectic. My nameday and my union with Lady Margaery, now Queen, were merrily celebrated by the whole of King's Landing. I insisted to keep things solemn, even for a bit, to show my sympathy with the Doreens but my mother decided against it, so did my grandfather and the small council. I had no choice but to continue with the initial plans for the events. Besides, I didn't want to embarrass Margaery. She was, after all, a decent and willing Lady.

But despite all the rumors that my advisers and maids passed onto me, on the night of my wedding, I laid not so much of a fingernail on Margaery. She is beautiful. Her face held both kindness and intelligence and I have no doubt that she as fertile as the gardens. Maybe even more. The only time our lips locked was when we were announced as husband and wife. When the feast ended and only we remained behind closed doors, the intimacy stopped. She urged me not to feel scared or shy, that it was my duty after all, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had to button her chemise awkwardly just to stop myself from glancing on her breasts. No, I couldn't fake my sensuality with her. It is only fair that we both enjoy what we are doing with both sides truly satiated in the end.

"I'm sorry, my Queen," I started, mustering a tone between innocence and obliviousness. "I am rather tired tonight. Believe me, I want to indulge in such activity. But… Not tonight."

She smiled at me when I fastened the last button then nodded, agreeing. "If you wish, my King. You do not need to pressure yourself. I was not married to you because of your body, after all. I am here to serve you when you please." After that, we slept. I did not even embrace her. Our backs were turned toward each other. My mind was somewhere else.

This morning, I broke fast with Margaery, my mother, and my grandfather. I was the last one to arrive much to Margaery's delight. I gave her a peck on the cheek before seating myself between her and Mother. As usual, my mother's face held not even a trace of happiness.

I had three bacons when I finally spoke up because no one else was. "How's your morning, my Queen?" I regarded Margaery.

With dainty fingers, she placed her goblet down after she took a sip of juice to flash me one of her warm smiles. "Splendid, my King. I was at the gardens before dawn, checking the carnations."

At this, I swallowed loudly that made al heads turn to my direction. My eyes grew significantly wider as well. "I something wrong, Tommen?" Grandfather asked with his deep voice.

I turned to him and smiled, brushing off the awkwardness. "No, I just didn't chew that last piece enough." I grabbed my goblet and drank all of its contents until I was breathless. It was not _nothing_. My conscience knocked from the back of my head, reminding me to go visit the Lady sleeping in her chambers. The one I was kissing just a few days ago. Her taste never left my mouth. Then there was this other thing that reminded me. "Did the Lords make their way home safely, Grandfather?"

"Yes, my King," he answered immediately. "Although Lord Massey and Lord Rosby decided to stay. They're awfully concerned about the state of Lady Doreen."

"Speaking of the Lady," Mother interrupted in between bites of her scone. "Have you visited her yet?" I looked down on my plate and shook my head from side to side.

"You haven't?" Margaery asked with a surprised tone. I looked up to see her equally surprised face.

"And you have?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Of course, I did," she said as if it was common knowledge. "The day after our wedding. Her father, Lord Ferardo, conversed with me the night before and told me of what happened. I felt guilty for celebrating on such short notice so I took a peek on her room. She's breathing but not responsive to anything else."

"And you didn't tell me about this?" my voice grew higher and much more irritated. I can't believe that Margaery would slip past me and I haven't even got a clue. She could have at least left a note in our chambers to inform me. Now I seem insensitive and my guilt isn't helping.

It was Mother's turn to get my attention. She squeezed my hand softly then smiled her faux smile. "I'm sure Margaery wanted you to rest, my love," she said though I know that she doesn't believe that for a second. "But if you want to, we could visit her today. I've already asked permission from Lady Edvige. I'm sure you could make some time for her daughter."

**Ferardo's Point of View**

The sun was bidding its farewell in the horizon, turning the clouds and the sea reflect different shades of orange and pink. At this point, after five days, the King finally visited my daughter. Cersei and her son requested for my presence but I couldn't stay in that room for more than five minutes.

That doesn't mean I'm an insensitive father and husband. I love my family more than anything and I would kill if I have to just to protect them. I have a conscience, as well, and for the past days it has been telling me that all of this is my fault.

And I believe it.

My eagerness to find a suitable husband for my daughter only made matters worse. Because of my stubborn persistence, my daughter now lays between life and death. One toe out of the line and I would regret everything else.

Edvige's health is failing as well. She hasn't been eating on time and according to the twins, she only accepts bread and a goblet of water. Only this morning, I saw my wife grow more anxious but still clinging on that faith that our daughter would wake up anytime now. And I still do. But there are times when I would just let go of my hopes and accept the fact that there is a bigger possibility that Corabella would eventually stop breathing altogether.

"She is a warrior, my Lord," Queen Margaery said when we last spoke. "I'm certain that even now, she's fighting her way to existence." That brought a smile to my face and I remembered that if I keep mourning for my daughter, I wouldn't achieve anything. Corabella wouldn't like that. I know that she would want me to continue my daily activities and do my best to shape her brothers up to finally compete with her. After all, when she wakes up, she would want to finally duel with her brothers properly.

I waited for my sons in the gardens, beside all the carnations growing. The sight of the beautiful petals reminded me of my daughter's face. Even the scent of the plant triggered a happy memory of her when she was young and determined to learn the art of combat.

I wiped a tear off my eye.

"Father!" a voice almost similar to mine called from the distance. I turned to see my son, Gino, who was now almost as tall as me after his growth spurt, panting as he ran towards me. "Father! Quick, follow me to our chambers."

"Why? What happened? Are you alright?" I asked nervously.

"Yes," he breathed deeply before continuing. "It's Cosimo."

I didn't let another second pass. If anything goes wrong again with one of my children, I wouldn't forgive myself. I sprinted out of the gardens and into the castle, taking two steps at a time as I ascended to our appointed floor. Gino was trailing behind me. When I reached the twins' chambers, I flung the door open only to be greeted by the sight of Cosimo lying on the bed. He was lying on his side, his back turned towards me.

"None of his clothes fit him. I draped a blanket over his body after I saw him," Gino said.

I smiled in relief. Another growth spurt, I presume. I walked towards Cosimo and gently sat myself down on the unoccupied space beside him. I put a hand on his arm but he didn't turn. I looked at Gino in confusion. "Something changed in him," Gino said with concern.

"Of course there is! Look at yout brother!" I exclaimed happily. "He's a man now! He might be taller than you, for the love of gods!"

"No, that's not it," I heard a deep voice come from beside me. Even Cosimo's voice changed. I'm sure Corabella would be pleased to wake up to this. With closed eyes, Cosimo turned very slowly to lie on his back. "Something's wrong."

"Your feet will ache for a few days but your brother could help you with some remedies," I assured him.

"No, Father." He opened his eyes.

I literally jumped out of bed and nearly stumbled on my feet when I saw him stare back at me. My eyes grew wide and I felt a chill run down my spine. Not just my spine, to be honest. I felt my very insides run cold and my guts turn sickeningly.

"Corabella needs to go home," he muttered as my dark as black eyes practically drill a hole on his now bright blue ones.

**Author's Note**: Hi! Thanks for sticking 'til the end. I was actually going to ask for opinion about the rating of this fic. I initially rated this 'T' but I'm planning on some more gory scenes and I would like to dabble a bit more on sexuality as I go along because I feel like I want to experiment on my works so I'm planning on changing the rating to 'M'. But I would love to hear your thoughts on this so please please please leave a review down below. Again, thanks for reading and see you on the next chapter!

**Qs**:

\- What do you think about the introductory conversation between the unidentified person and the man with the flute?

\- How do you feel about Cosimo's unusual physical change?


	29. Chapter 28: Reborn in Defeat

**Author's Note**: I am, yet again, apologizing for a very late update. My excuse this time is being addicted to Supernatural. I guess tumblr influenced me to check the show out and I instantly jumped into the hellhole, downloaded all the episodes, and watched ten years' worth of heartbreaks and plot twists in a matter of three weeks. Now I am dreading to watch the episode to come this week. Any fans here as well? Anyway, here is another chapter which I hope you will enjoy! (I still DO NOT own Game of Thrones)

**Long Live the Boy-King**

**Chapter Twenty-eight: **Reborn in Defeat

**Corabella's Point of View**

I don't remember falling asleep. In fact, my memories of the past few hours are muddled up and my head hurts when I try to remember where I am. I am once again engulfed in darkness, once again in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing to see, just pure pitch black. I can't move either. Am I dead? No, I can feel my heart beating.

_Thump, thump, thump_.

Slowly, I tried to move my fingers even though I have no idea if they're still there. Easy now. Yes, I still have ten on each hand. My palms are sweaty, too.

Suddenly, I hear a faint sound in the distance. Good, I guess. I still have the sense of hearing. The sound grew much more concrete. It's like a fingernail being tapped against wood. There was no pattern to the taps, no rhythm. It moved closer and closer, vanished, then resumed once more. This time, it was like a dull pin trying to punch a hole on the surface of a glass. Twenty-four little taps, I counted in my head, but like before, it stopped.

There was something pecking on my cheek.

"Ah!" In an instant, I saw bright light coming from my windows, from the balcony, but I was alone. I sat up immediately and felt the springs on my bed bob up and down from my rushed moved. I looked around and realized that I am in my room. It's about noon now, judging by the sun's harsh rays. I must have overslept. Strange because I am an early riser.

"Ouch," I gasped when the white Raven beside me pecked on the back of my hand. "_Sussurratore._" Abrielle's Raven visited once again. It's been a while since we last talked. The last message I sent her was before the… Before the… my head throbbed and sent a jolt of pain up to the tips of my fingers. I plamed the back of my head which hurt the most. "I'm patched up?" The Raven tilted its head to the side as if curious of my current state.

I shook the feeling off and propped my legs down on the side of my bed. The Raven presented me the parchment rolled on its leg and I proceeded to untie it and roll it open.

_Auntie_

_ My sister, Abrielle, is unable to reply to you as she is quite worked up with the new baby but I assure you that all of us here are praying for Corabella's recovery. We hope she wakes up soon. But please, Auntie, don't neglect your health. In moments like these, I'm sure you are devoting most of your time to taking care of her however, she wouldn't like it either if you fall ill. We will be awaiting your return soon._

_Kisses from Bedoco,_

_Glendon_

"We hope she wakes up soon? What does that mean?" I asked mostly myself.

As if on cue, my brother, Gino, opened the door to my chambers while holding a tray of food. He was too focused on balancing the thing on his hands that he didn't notice me until he sat it down on the nearby table. The moment he turned, his face grew pale and his jaw touched the ground. "_Sorella?_"

I stepped off of my bed with cautiousness and faced my brother. It felt like eons since I last saw him. He kept growing each day. "_Ciao, Fratellino_."

It took only a couple of steps for him to take me in his arms, giving me the warmest embrace I've received in quite a while. He even carried me up for a few seconds which made me giggle in delight. "You're awake! Finally. Everyone's so worried, Sister. Mother isn't even eating for days." Well, I guess Glendon was right about that.

Gino put me down and rested his hands on my hips. I took a long look on his face and even palmed one of his cheeks. He looks more like Father now. "Oh, _Fratellino_. You look so grown-up now. Remind me again that you're younger than I am." At this, he laughed. "Where are the others?"

"Right!" Gino exclaimed, letting go of me. "Father is talking to the Small Council at this moment and Mother is taking care of Cosimo."

"Why? What's wrong with Cosimo?" I asked frantically. "Is he hurt?"

Gino smiled sadly which made me worry even more. "No. Cosimo is fine. He just grew like I did and he's having trouble walking but he's alright. Mother, too." I let a loud sigh of relief escape from my lips. Somehow, I felt like a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders. The sight of my brother made me feel better as well.

Gino eyed the bird patiently waiting on my bed and quickly approached him by the time he recognized who it was. "_Sussurratore,_" he called before sitting down beside him. I plucked a biscuit from the plate that Gino was carrying earlier and handed it to him. He started breaking it off into little pieces and fed it to the Raven. "Abrielle wrote?" Gino asked.

"Ugh, no," I replied. "It's Glendon and it's addressed to Mother."

"Of course. She's been the one writing to Bedoco ever since you…" Gino and I looked at each other depressingly. The weight returned once more. I hate feeling like this, so vulnerable and so confused. I can piece together information in my head. Something is wrong with me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"No, no. It's okay," I countered while sitting down in front of my desk to write a reply to Glendon. "Although, I have to ask," I started, curiously. "How long have I been unconscious?"

It took a moment for Gino to reply. I did not dare turn around to meet his sad gaze again even though everything is alright now. "Today would have been the seventh day.

**Tywin's Point of View**

"You summoned me?" Ferardo remarked as soon as he stepped into the room. I nodded my head and gestured for him to sit down beside me. He pulled out a chair carefully and faced the rest of the Small Council. "I'm not sure why I should be here. Isn't this supposed to be a private meeting?"

"Yes, it is," I answered. "And I personally invited you to join us." Varys and Maester Pycelle nodded their heads to vouch for my claim although, the younger Lord still looks uncomfortable. "Very well then, now that we are all here, I would like to finally address the recent event concerning the Crown's and the Doreen's safety."

"What about it?" Ferardo inquired once more. "Is there a problem? Is my family in danger?"

Varys smirked before opening his mouth to speak. "There are rumors, my Lord, I'm afraid," he started. Ferardo's brows furrowed. "You see, after the tourney, everyone was disappointed of the outcome. I mean, no one expected the young Lady Doreen to go against Lord Rosby, which, I may add, wasn't listed as one of the ten Lords."

"Vary's spies—"

"My, Lord," Varys interrupted. "I suggest we refer to them as my little birds. 'Spies' is intimidating, don't you think?" I only gave him a stern look which made him grimace.

I turned to Ferardo again. "There is word in the city that Massey will be assembling his men to march towards King's Landing and claim your daughter. Of course, we need to prepare if this was to happen."

"Massey?" Ferardo asked in surprise. "What does he have to do with this? Isn't it supposed to be Rosby since he was the last one that my daughter fought with?"

"You need not to worry about Rosby," I countered. "They are indifferent to the affairs of the Royal family and their allies." I coughed. "However, Massey is known to be a hotheaded idiot who plunges his sword to someone's person before asking questions."

"These are rumors, though, my Lord," Varys supplied with yet another smirk that irritated me more. "My little birds only heard this from the people of the city and no sources of mine claimed to hear anything from Massey's side."

"Still, we need to prepare. That is why I called you out here."

"What do you want me to do?" Ferardo asked, now red-faced in anger, I presume.

"Well, I am aware of the quality of your weaponry," I said. "And since you are involved in a possible war, might as well help the Crown."

"No," he replied with a cold voice and even colder stare. "I am going back to Bedoco and I'll bring my family with me. We have no business in this place anymore."

I raised an eyebrow in both frustration and mild surprise. "I didn't take you for a coward, boy. You very well know that this is your daughter's doing, and by extension, yours. Do you really want to endanger the Royal family's life just to save your ass?"

"Listen to me," I stood up in a quick move, letting the legs of his chair scratch the floor. He pounded the table as well, waking us up a bit more. "I know what I did, what my daughter did, and I apologize for it but look at what my family has become! My daughter is still unconscious and no one can even assure me if she will ever wake up again. My wife is starving herself, killing herself slowly because she desperately want to see our daughter wake up. And my sons! They are still so young and now they're little lives are even more complicated after witnessing all of this chaos. If I don't go back to Bedoco, I will lose my mind as well. My family is important to me and you know that, Tywin."

Silence. Each of us grew quiet. I can't form coherent sentences to further back my point up and I think neither of my companions as well. Not Maester Pycelle, though.

"My Lord, forgive me," he started slowly due to old age. "But I have examined your daughter for almost a week now. If you are to go back to Bedoco, I don't think she will make it in time. Staying here in my care would be the best option at least for now."

"I still refuse." Looking at Ferardo, I saw a stranger. His ice cold glare was replaced with something much more depressing. His face dropped and every feature of his said nothing but defeat. He lost all hope. He is submitting to reality. "I want my family back in Bedoco. If my daughter doesn't make it, I might as well bury her in the land of my ancestors." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry but I will not change my mind."

We all watched Ferardo walk back to the door slowly. Only, when he was about to reach for the handle, the door was thrown open and revealed his wife with streaks of tears on her face. "Ferardo! Ferardo! Corabella is awake!"

**Author's Note**: Please, please, please do leave reviews and suggestions for this story. I keep running out of ideas on how to move this forward so your input would be much appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
